Alchemy's Envy
by EgyptianMyah
Summary: In the world Amestris, a young girl must decide between love or family. A state alchemist wonders if she's good enough for the world and a revenge hungered homunculus finds her tranquility in another. Did I mention the Insane boy and the smoking mechanic?
1. PrologueChOne: Alchemy & Rini Oyamada

_Hiya! Myah here!_

_This is my first FullMetal Alchemist story and I'm hoping to get some good reviews for it. Also, I wanna say that my friends might kill me if I don't add them in this story so I will probably have some more OC's later on. WrathOC and EdOC pairings should be expected alongside my fav EnvyOC pair._

_This is rated M for possible lemons in far future..._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own FullMetal Alchemist... __BUT__, I do own my freaky twisted dreams with Envy. (giggles) Did I mention perverted?_

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy**_

_**Prologue & Circle One: Alchemy...**_

* * *

SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN…

Dante smiled when she heard the news. "A new homunculus, Envy?" she asked in amusement, "We already have seven..." The shapeshifter that stood before her nodded, "That is why I came to you. She needs a name... and a mother." Dante's smile grew into a smirk and she shut her eyes to concentrate, leaning back into her chair.

"A girl?" Envy nodded and she continued, "I need to know her age, real name, parents, who tried to bring her back, and how she died." The homunculus raised an eyebrow.

_She needs to have all that information?_

"She's a newborn... She doesn't have a real name and..." Envy's voice trailed off making

Dante look up at him. "And?"

"Well," he stated, "She's an Ishbalan... a half Ishbalan, actually..." The old lady just smiled at him and sat back. "If she's an Ishbalan, then it shall be easy to keep her hidden..." Envy scowled, "I said she was HALF Ishbalan."

Dante glared at him, annoyed. "Then tell me her information..." The homunculus rolled his eyes, "Her mother was an unknown Ishbalan and her father is in the military... The baby was

a miscarriage, and when lost, the mother tried to bring her back... It, of course, failed." The

old lady's eyes scanned the floor in concentration. "The mother sacrificed herself, I

presume?"

Envy looked away from her in boredom. "She sacrificed her heart... and died moments later."

he rolled his eyes and started to mumble, "If you ask me, it's too cliché... and corny."

Dante smiled, "Well, I have the perfect name for her..."

The homunculus glanced back in interest, "What?"

The old lady grinned, "Now you're attentive?"

"No!" he retorted, "I just need to know what the name is."

Dante cut her eyes. _Envy can be so immature sometimes._ "Alchemy..." she said, her voice

barely above a whisper.

"Alchemy?" the shapeshifter asked, "Why'd you name her that?" She looked up at him and

raised an eyebrow. "First: We have seven sins. Second: She is an Ishbalan, and alchemy is

considered the greatest sin to their god..."

"She's HALF Ishbalan!" Envy growled under his breath, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Third reason!" she yelled, annoyed, "I told you what to name her and it shall be done!"

He jumped at the sudden change of tone and smiled uncomfortably, "Yes Dante..."

The old woman took a breath and stood up. "We can't take care of her here... I want you to

deliver the baby to its father and report back to me. Alchemy will attain her gifts when she

grows older and then she will come looking for us..." she turned to look sternly at Envy,

"Am I understood?"

The homunculus nodded and backed out of the room.

LATER…

Envy walked over to Lust, who was studying the newborn. "So, what are you going to do

with this kid, Envy?" she asked. He shrugged and picked it up by the back of its small neck.

"I'm supposed to take it to its father..."

"Envy!" Lust yelled suddenly, "Give the kid to me!" The homunculus handed her the baby

and raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter with you?"

She cut her eyes then sweatdropped, "You'd never make a good father. That's for sure..."

He shook his head in confusion and sighed. "I've got a small trip to take, so why don't you

get Alchemy ready."

"Alchemy?" Lust asked, placing the baby inside a small basket and glancing up at the

shapeshifter. "Is that what Dante named her?" Envy nodded and grabbed the basket. "I guess

I'll see you later, Lust." He then jolted out the door with the child at hand.

Lust crossed her arms as Gluttony walked up behind her. "Lust? What's wrong Lust?" the

dwarf homunculus asked. She shook her head and smiled uncomfortably, "I feel bad for that

kid..."

AFTERWARDS…

Alchemy was delivered to her fathers home by Envy, who just left the baby on the doorstep

and rung the doorbell. He hid in an overlooking tree to observe the reaction to the child.

The state alchemist took in the child after a few swears and reading a clever note left with

her. It explained who the child was and why she was there. Of course, it didn't mention

anything about the homunculi and Dante, nor the human transmutation.

When Envy was convinced that the baby wouldn't be sent to an orphanage or some other

family, he reported back to Dante, who seemed rather amused by the eighth homunculus, or

her, soon-to-be, new weapon...

* * *

_What's really sad about the prologue is that Envy doesn't know how to take care of a _

_baby. (Sweatdrops) He never noticed that he was holding the baby by its neck... Poor _

_Alchemy..._

_Well, this was my first FullMetal Alchemist story and I've got ideas for others, but I'm _

_taking my time and finishing this one first... (sweatdrops again) I'm a very slow updater..._

_I hope you like this story and if so... REVIEW! _

_Please... I don't write without inspiration and reviews do help...(laughs) I sound so stupid!_

_**Love. Peace. And all that Bull...**_

_**Myah**_

* * *

_Heya People! Myah here!_

_This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Rini, who is my best friend and biggest critic... We are as close as sisters and we are in almost every single one of each others stories. I don't know what I'd do with her._

_(grins) You rock Rini!_

_This chapter is starting the EdOC part of my story, even though, in the end, it will mostly be me and Envy. Just be patient and I will make this story awesome. I have also decided that I'm adding another OC for a HavocOC pairing. And I did mention my WrathOC character in this chapter. But only once._

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, but... For this story, I DO own my best friends character! (sweatdrops) I'm going to regret saying that... _

* * *

EASTERN MILITARY HQ…

A young girl ran through the military headquarters halls. She had short black hair to her shoulders and the brightest green eyes imaginable. The girl wore a state alchemist's uniform and a black gloves.

"I'm here!" she yelled, bursting into a room at top speed, "I'm here, so you can start now!"

Roy Mustang glared at her when she entered. "Rini..." he said, annoyed, "We have already

started..."

All she managed to get out was, "Oh..."

Rini glanced around the room at the five officers. Roy sat at his desk, with Riza

standing behind him. Jean Havoc and Kain Fuery sat side by side at one side of the table.

Havoc, of course, had a cigarette in his mouth while Fuery fidgeted with his glasses.

Across from them, Heymans Breda waved at Rini. "Hey Sparky! You made it just in time. Colonel Mustang was about to give us our assignments."

At those words, Mustang's glare was turned to him while Rini started yelling, "Don't call me

Sparky!" Roy cut his eyes, "Also... She is not on time!"

Havoc shrugged, "It doesn't matter anyway... She only missed the boring pointless stuff..."

Fuery nodded in agreement.

"Sorry Colonel. Looks like I've got backup!" Rini laughed and took her seat beside Breda

who, along with Havoc and Fuery, smiled at her.

Rini had earned respect from Roy Mustang's crew a few years after she arrived in the

military, when she decided to change the Colonels' sick miniskirt fantasies.

FLASHBACK…

_Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fuery stood together gossiping about Roy Mustang. Today's _

_topic: "Colonel Mustang wants to become the president," started Havoc, nonchalantly._

_Breda: "Huh? Really? I don't think he can do it."_

_Falman: "I don't wanna get involved with any power struggles..."_

_Fuery: "Maybe we should ally ourselves with someone else while we still can."_

_Jean Havoc stepped away from the group as the Colonel entered the room. "Why do you _

_want to try something so risky, Colonel? What are you trying to accomplish?" he asked. _

_Roy Mustang stroked his chin in thought. "What am I trying to accomplish, you ask...?" _

_he smirked and announced his answer to all four of the men, "I want to change the dress _

_code so that all women in the military... must wear miniskirts!"_

_At that moment, three things happened. First: All four of the officers had a nosebleed. Second, Rini Oyamada, the new girl, walked in the door. And thirdly, Rini got pissed off because she had heard the announcement from the hall._

_The young girls face grew red with anger as she looked at the colonel. "If you even tried _

_a stupid stunt like that, every woman in the military would quit! You men can't afford to _

_lose us! If you did, the city would be in ruins!" her fists were clenched tight at her sides, _

_"You perverted bastards can't get anything done! All you can talk about is miniskirts!"_

_All four of the men watched Rini and Roy with wide eyes. _

_The Colonel remained calm while the young alchemist fumed. "Oh, hello Sparky. Looks _

_like you're as feisty as ever..." He gave her a small smile and continued. "You may be _

_right about the city being in ruins if we didn't have the women, but... You have to calm _

_down. You can't be so jealous all the time. The other women would look beautiful in _

_miniskirts and I'm sure that if we bring the size down a bit, they would fit your small body _

_too."_

_All four men watched in horror as Rini's eyes went blank. "What did you call me?" she _

_growled evilly, "You called me Sparky didn't you...? And short... Didn't you?" Roy was _

_about to speak, but the young girl didn't let him answer. "You called me short Sparky!" _

_she screamed, clapping her hands together and slamming them into the ground._

_A stream of yellow light ran through the ground and up the Colonels' legs. Shreds of the _

_state alchemists' uniform was torn off of his skin until nothing was left except a small blue _

_miniskirt. It was barely big enough to cover the precious jewels hidden between his legs._

_Rini placed her hands on her hips and glared at the Colonel. All five of the men wore the _

_same expressions on their faces. Disgust. Embarrassment. And... Horror._

_Havoc smiled as Roy Mustang jolted for the bathroom. He was also the first to shake _

_Rini's hand, "Nice job Sp..." he refrained himself from calling her Sparky and decided on _

_a different course, "Lighting Alchemist."_

END FLASHBACK…

From then on, Rini had earned the respect she deserved from her fellow military personnel,

Mustang had never spoke about miniskirts around her, and everyone only called her 'Sparky'

or 'Short' when she was in no position to do anything to them.

Hawkeye rolled her eyes as Roy started to mumble curses with the words: Traitors, kick,

asses, cry, and... miniskirts?

"Alright people," she called, reaching for her gun. Everyone looked up at her with wide eyes.

Riza smirked. She was still the top female around here. She then continued what she was

saying, "Good. Now that everyone is paying attention, I have a few assignments..."

She cleared her throat, "First: Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, you are to take some

documents to Warrant Officer Vato Falman. He is sick, but since he can't leave his bed, he

should be able to handle some paperwork." Breda sweatdropped and nodded nervously.

"Second:" she started again, "Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, you and Second Lieutenant Jean

Havoc, will go to Rush Valley and escort Rini's mechanic back here. The Lightning

Alchemist has called her in for an upgraded wrist."

Riza looked over at the young girl, who was now gloveless and looking at her auto-mailed

hand to her elbow. It was pathetic, really. Even if it was only her right arm.

Rini was an alchemy genius. She had attempted a human transmutation at age six, when

trying to bring back her little kitten, Moochie.

The Lightning Alchemist swore that the transmutation had not been illegal because it was a

pet transmutation, NOT a human transmutation. The military disagreed. But, as it happened,

she was talented and the military couldn't just ignore great talents. What kid could attempt a

human transmutation at that age?

Luckily for Rini, she had rich parents. They had called an expert mechanic to come and give

the young girl an auto-mail replacement arm. This was also the most talented mechanic in

Rush Valley.

After she had fully recovered from her surgery, the state alchemists had knocked on her front

door. She then became The Lightning Alchemist at age eight.

Sadly, unlike Rini, who fully recovered. The kitten was run over by a car after being brought

back to the land of the living by the young alchemist. In the end, she was happy. Moochie was in a good place, she had become a state alchemist, and her metal arm could knock out a grown man with one punch.

Riza cleared her throat to get the young alchemists' attention. "Lighting Alchemist Rini

Oyamada... You are to go to the train station to meet your new partner."

The young girl quickly looked up at her. Her shaky stare turned into a fierce glare. "I'm

sorry, Lieutenant Hawkeye, you already know that I don't do the partner thing anymore."

Her voice held a deep authority for a fifteen-year-old girl.

"Rini..." Hawkeye sighed, "I know what you've been through, but you must have a partner

from now on. You might have already heard of him..."

"I don't care!" the Lightning Alchemist yelled angrily, "I said no!"

As soon as the last word came out of her mouth, she regretted it. She crossed her eyes to look

at the gun pointed at her forehead. "I'm not afraid to pull the trigger..." threatened Riza.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped, besides Riza and Rini, of course.

The Lightning Alchemist bowed her head in guilt and turned, walking out the door. Hawkeye lowered her weapon and sighed, "I think I upset her. I understand why you wanted me to tell her, Colonel..."

TRAIN STATION…

Rini sat, bored, on a train station bench. She was awaiting her new partner. The new partner

that she wasn't looking forward to.

'These seats are uncomfortable,' she thought, 'Maybe I could use alchemy to soften them?'

She shook her head and looked at her surroundings.

Rini's last partner had died. She didn't want to admit it, but it was her fault that she was

gone. The young alchemist had lost her friend in the woods and when she was looking, she

heard a scream. A blood chilling and stomach turning scream.

"Madison..." Rini murmured sadly.

Her friends' body was found torn apart, limb by limb. It looked as if she had been sliced in

half repeatedly.

Rini's eyes started to water.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hey Shorty! I need some help!" She looked up

to see a blonde haired boy with a single braid and a red cloak.

"Hey," he said, "The names Edward Elric. I'm looking for a Rini Oyamada. You know her?"

Rini's eyes went blank. "Did you call me 'Shorty'!"

A huge suit of armor stepped behind the boy, "Oh no, Ed... What did you do?"

* * *

_Woah... Wasn't that awesome? (grins and starts to sing) Roy wore a miniskirt! Roy wore a _

_miniskirt! Roy wore a miniskirt! Roy wore a miniskirt!_

_I love that! And there is more fun stuff to come!_

_Shoot-outs to my wonderful friends!_

_Rini Oyamada(LightningAlchemistRini)... Madison Okinawa (WolfDemon13)... And my Aunt Rachel (Zoraida Rockbell)... _

_(Claps then gets hit with Rachel's crowbar) "Why'd you put my name on the Internet!" (cries) "I'm sorry! I love you! Don't kill me!" (runs away from Aunt with bloody knife)_

_Hopefully, my aunt doesn't kill me, so I can write more and..._

_Hopefully, I will get more people to review this chapter, so I can write more... _

_**Love.Peace.And all that Bull...**_

_**Myah…**_


	2. Chapter Two: A Shy Ishbalan & A Mechanic

_Hello Fellow Psycho People! Myah here!_

_(sweatdrops) What do I say today? (light bulb above head breaks and is being replaced)_

_Today I have another introduction chapter and more funny fighting. But this time, it's between Edward and The Lightning Alchemist. Me and my aunts characters will be introduced. This time Alchemy is sixteen! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing... How could I own the shapeshifting god and all out drop dead sexy Envy, honestly people? How on earth? (laughs) I think the light bulb above my head broke again...

* * *

___

_**Alchemy's Envy**_

__

**Circle Two: The Shy Ishbalan & The Smoking Mechanic...**

EASTERN MILITARY HQ…

Once Rini was done fuming, Jean Havoc and Kain Fuery headed for the door. It would be

wise not to make her angrier than she already was. Not having her new wrist upgrade, would

make her angry. Heymans Breda also decided to head for the door and take the paperwork to

Vato Falman.

Suddenly, a young blonde-haired girl walked in the room. She was wearing dark sunglasses

over her eyes. Every officer and state alchemist alike knew who she was, even if they had been stuffed into an isolated box for the past sixteen years. This girl, with long hair to her hips and bright blue eyes, was none other than Roy Mustangs daughter.

"Hello Myah," greeted Havoc, grinning stupidly. Fuery and Breda smiled at her

uncomfortably then slipped out of the office. The cigarette smoking alchemist stayed where

he was, smiling at the young girl.

"How have you been feeling lately?" he asked, trying to get her to talk, "How would you like me to bring you some fresh flowers tomorrow? Oh, I know you like chocolate. How about I take you out on the town?"

Myah knew how Jean liked to talk to her and make her speak or rarely smile at his

determination. But today was different; she wasn't in the mood to toy with the second

Lieutenant. She glanced over at her father who, in turn, yelled at Havoc, "Second

Lieutenant Havoc! If you don't mind! Stop harassing my daughter!"

Jean looked over at the Colonel and turned to the door, winking at Myah before exiting. She

rolled her eyes and sat nervously in front of his desk. Riza Hawkeye smiled gently at the shy girl and continued her paperwork.

"Father?" she asked finally. Her voice reflected how tired she was. Obviously, today had

been a bad day. She was never happy in her fathers office or in front of any of his

subordinates. She was a sad girl, only showing her feelings to her two friends, one of which

had been killed a few years back, leaving her torn.

"Yes?" Roy asked, trying to sound important as he signed his name on a paper.

Myah looked down at the table sadly and kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to ask her

father for more money, of all things. He may have been a state alchemist, but she only felt

like a burden. The burden that was keeping him from becoming the Fuhrer…

"I need some more lenses…" she said, just below a whisper.

Mustang quickly looked at her. "Myah. Take off the glasses," he said sternly. The young

girl shut her eyes and pulled them off. "And open your eyes…" She slowly opened them and

looked at her father, ashamed.

Two beautiful bright red eyes looked sadly at him. He sighed and put down his pen, "Well?"

he asked, "What happened this time?"

Myah glanced at Riza and bowed her head, looking away quickly. "I lost them... I was fighting with that kid across the street and he tackled me into the dirt and when I rubbed the sand out of my eyes… they disappeared."

Roy stared at her sympathetically, "How many people saw your eyes?" She shook her head. He sighed. They had been lucky this time, but could they keep it up? Myah wasn't told that

she was Ishbalan, and she was also kept away from the military records about the Ishbalans

and the war against Ishbal. If she ever found out why people hated her red eyes, many new

questions would be asked and she would surely betray him.

Myah rested her forehead on her crossed arms which were placed neatly on the table before

her. "I'm sorry that I'm causing so much trouble for you," she whispered.

Mustang caught the sad tone in her voice and loosened up for the moment. "No. No Myah,

you're no trouble. No trouble at all!" he reached in his wallet and handed her a wad of

money. Her red eyes widened. "I've been meaning to pay you for your chores around the

house so go ahead and get something to eat too!"

Myah rose to her feet, "But I don't have chores." He smiled broadly at her, "Oh, don't be

modest! Now put on those glasses and get you some contacts!" She obeyed quietly and left

the room.

Riza rolled her eyes as the Colonel leaned back in his chair. "You are a pushover, Colonel

Mustang…" she told him nonchalantly.

He sighed and nodded, "I know…"

She raised an eyebrow, "She's sixteen. Why don't you say anything?"

He shrugged, "She still seems like a little girl to me…"

Hawkeye nodded in agreement.

TRAIN STATION…

Rini's eyes went blank. "Did you call me 'Shorty'!"

A huge suit of armor stepped behind the boy, "Oh no, Ed... What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything to that little girl!" he yelled defensively, "She just got pissed off, all of

a sudden!"

The Lightning Alchemist rose to her feet, eyes hidden under her hair. "You called me

'Shorty'! Didn't you!"

Edward took a step back, surprised. "Hey!" he yelled, "You ARE shorter than me! Shorty! Hahahahahaha!" He laughed loudly, but stopped suddenly when he slammed into the ground. He felt a familiar sensation hit his face. Metal… A metal arm.

Rini had punched him in the gut while he was laughing, therefore, knocking the air out of

him. He now lay on the ground with an angry woman standing above him. She raised her

right arm and quickly swung down, almost hitting Ed in the face. The suit of armor was

holding each of her arms mid-air.

Edward sighed, "Thanks Al." he said, standing up. "Now. Who do you think you are,

punching me like that!"

Rini looked over Alphonse. "You had better let or I'm goanna batter you into the ground…"

He quickly let go of her and she jumped away from them, forcing herself into a fighting

stance. "Now… You, tin can, step away from the little one."

Ed suddenly fumed, "LITTLE!?" he yelled loudly, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING, SO

SHORT THAT MUSHROOMS LOOK LIKE TREES!"

Rini was taken aback, "I never said such a thing!" she retorted, "Now, just because of that,

I'm not telling you who Rini Oyamada is and I'm not taking you to Eastern Headquarters!"

"Hey," said Alphonse, as the girl stormed off, "How'd she know we were going to the Eastern Headquarters?" The Elric brothers both had a dumbfounded look on their face. "She reads minds…" they both said in unison.

Alphonse Elric looked around the train station and suddenly ran up to Second Lieutenant

Havoc and Master Sergeant Fuery. "Excuse me," he said politely, "I'm looking for a Rini

Oyamada." Havoc looked around, "You must be The FullMetal Alchemist. Uh… She's the

short girl in the state alchemists' uniform."

Al looked around, "Uh… Sir? I'm not the FullMetal Alchemist; I'm his brother… Also, to

me, all the girls are short and there are a lot of people wearing military uniforms…"

Fuery looked around, "He is right, you know." He looked around and pointed to a black-

haired girl that stood outside the door of the station, talking to a girl with long blonde hair.

"That's her, outside. Hey, Havoc, I think she's talking to Myah."

The second Lieutenant looked to where his partner was pointing. "Hey, what d'you know. She came to see me off." This was followed by another grin. He then turned to Alphonse, "Well, that's your girl, over there. Oh… And a piece of advice, don't call her short and don't use the word 'spark' in any sentences. She's uh… Sensitive."

Al nodded and walked over to Edward. "You find her, Al?" he asked. His brother nodded.

"She's outside the station…"

The two Elric brothers stepped outside and approached the girl with black hair. The blonde

girl looked up and saw them approach, "You mean those two?" she asked nodding her head

towards them. Rini quickly spun her head to the side and glared at the two boys.

"It's you!" Edward yelled, stopping in his tracks and pointing an accusing finger at Rini.

"You again," she growled.

Myah smiled uncomfortably, taking a step back. "Rini?" she asked, nervous, "You're scaring me."

The Lightning Alchemist growled and then sighed. "C'mon stupid pipsqueak…" she then

turned to Myah while Al held back the screaming Edward, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Myah nodded, "I'm coming to HQ for lunch. I'll see you then."

Rini nodded, "Okay… Later"

The young alchemist turned back to the Elric brothers as Myah ran towards the woods.

"Where's the nice cute girl going?" Ed asked, trying to purposely to anger his new partner. Rini rolled her eyes and ignored the rude comment. At least he wasn't calling her Shorty…

"Myah wants to be a state alchemist. She goes into the woods five times a week to practice her alchemy. Mustang doesn't know, so keep the news quiet," she cut her eyes at the short blonde, "You know, I was hoping SHE would be my next partner if I ever had one…"

The brothers remained quiet and followed Rini as she led them to the military headquarters...

RUSH VALLEY…

One day later…

Second Lieutenant Havoc and Master Sergeant Fuery stepped carefully off the train. "That

was a long ride." Kain whined, following the second lieutenant. His only response was the

lighting of his cigarette and putting it in his mouth.

Fuery sweatdropped and shook his head. 'He can't live without a cigarette…'

Jean Havoc looked back at his partner, "Well, let's go see Rini's mechanic." Fuery nodded

and stepped in front of him, "This way…"

Ten minutes later, Havoc had a new cigarette, both of the state alchemists were standing

before a rather large auto-mail shop, and Fuery was trying to hide behind his partners' body.

"C'mon Master Sergeant Fuery, it isn't that scary." The small man looked around, "I'm not

scared of the shop, it's them!" He pointed to a huge man with tattoos and two huge auto-mail

arms.

"First:" came a cool but pretty voice, making both guys jump, "You should be scared of my shop... Second: That man is Bob. He wouldn't hurt a fly and he's one of my best customers."

The officers turned to see an attractive girl. She had long dark brown hair and wore

a tan bandana to cover her bangs. She wore army patterned shorts and a tan bellyshirt.

"Third:" she said, crossing her arms and leaning against the door of the shop, "What do you

want?"

Havoc stepped forward and Fuery slowly followed. "Rini Oyamada has ordered a new wrist

upgrade." Jean stated, "We came to escort you to Eastern Headquarters."

The girl smiled, "Jean Havoc and Kain Fuery? Am I right?" The men nodded and she

explained, "I never forget faces like yours." She pointed at Fuery, "You came and got me

last time. You almost wet your pants when Bob answered the door." Fuery blushed as she

said that.

The shop owner raised her eyebrows when she looked at Havoc, "I never forget a face like

yours," she repeated. She walked over to him and pressed the end of an unlit cigarette

against his lit one. His eyes opened wide in surprise.

"A fellow smoker," she said blowing some smoke into the air. "So are you guys coming in

or what?" Havoc and Fuery followed the girl inside the shop where it seemed that everything

was made of metal.

"Oh Yeah!" she yelled from another room. She walked in the room with a black bag over

her shoulder, "The names Zoraida Lee Rockbell. You can call me…" she paused to think,

"Well, that's it. Zoraida… If you call me anything else you might have to see why I told you

that you should be scared of this shop."

"Nice," Havoc said sarcastically as Zoraida left the room. Fuery nodded his head in

agreement. "Yep, real nice…"

* * *

_Heya people! Myah here!_

_This was another introduction chapter. My aunt's character, Zoraida Rockbell, and the older version of Alchemy, Myah Sierra Mustang!_

_In the next chapter will officially start the storyline of this fic. Heartbreak, Love, and Anger. But in what order do those three words go for each of our cool OC's._

_Keep reading and reviewing. (sweatdrops) I'm tired so I can't think of any weird ways to tell you to review. Just do it already._

_**Love.Peace.And all that Bull...**_

_**Myah**_


	3. Chapter Three: Reunion of Two Sins

_Hiya crazy people like myself! Myah here again!_

_I forgot to mention this in my last chapter; Zoraida's shop does have a name, which will be revealed in this chapter._

**Disclaimer: **_I own... (thinks) My book... and maybe the box I live in... (whines) But not FullMetal Alchemist. How sad..._

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy**_

__

**Circle Three: Reunion of Two Sins**

SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN…

A certain green-haired homunculus entered a quiet room. "You called?" he asked with a tone of boredom. Another day to listen to more complaints from Dante.

"Yes Envy…" came the old lady's voice, "I need you to do something." She sat contently in

a chair looking up at him thoughtfully. "Do you remember Alchemy?"

Envy nodded. How could he forget her when Dante talked about her twenty-four-seven?

"Yes. I do. Why?"

The old lady smiled, "I want you to retrieve her Envy. I want her here while our plan

unfolds. And hopefully she is of the age where she will be easy to manipulate…"

The shapeshifter gave her an annoyed look. "Why do we need that one? She'll just be in the

way of our plans. We already have enough homunculi…"

Dante cut her eyes, "Envy. Don't argue with me. She'll probably turn out to be stronger than

you and possibly cuter…" He was taken aback, "Stronger? And Cuter? Than me?

Whatever."

The old lady looked away from him. "You heard me… Now go and retrieve her."

LATER…

Envy was joined by Lust and Gluttony in the hall. "So?" asked Lust, "What does she want

now?" Gluttony clapped his hands, "What? What?" he repeated.

"If you don't shut up," the shapeshifter warned, "I'll cut you in half…"

Lust raised an eyebrow, "It was that bad, huh?" Gluttony hid behind her legs with one of his

fingers in his mouth. Envy turned to them, "I'm the strongest of the homunculi, right?"

The lustful homunculus crossed her arms, "How cute… A power struggle."

The bald creature behind her gave her a confused look, "Power struggle?"

She smirked at Envy, "Obviously, Dante says that there is someone stronger than you. Who was it?"

"That kid, Alchemy…" he growled, "Dante says she might be cuter too…"

Lust laughed and walked past him. Gluttony followed, "Don't worry Envy…" he said,

pausing to speak, "You're as cute as any girl." He then ran off behind Lust.

Envy cut his eyes at the fat person. "Who said I wanted to hear that from you?" he

asked calmly. No one was around to hear him, but it was a funny comeback. The

homunculus rolled his eyes and looked out the closest window, "Well," he said, "Time to

go…"

ZOR'ROC AUTO SHOP…

Jean Havoc leaned back into a reclining chair, a cigarette burning in his mouth. "Master

Sergeant Fuery? Maybe Rini should have called her before we showed up." His partner

nodded, "We wouldn't have to wait so long if she had."

Zoraida walked in the room as the doorbell rang, throwing a black bag of tools and clothes

into Fuery's lap. "Yo Smoker!" she called at Havoc, "Get out of my chair!" The second

Lieutenant clambered out of the leather seat and onto his feet.

"Yes?" she asked, opening the door. A mans gruff voice could be heard outside, "Yeah,

Zor! This piece of metal you gave me is a piece of shit! I want a new one!"

Zoraida was trying to step back into the shop, but the man was holding onto her. "It's not my

fault!" she shouted, "You haven't paid for my best work AND you keep arm wrestling! No

wonder it breaks!" The man growled, "Fine! You're coming with me until you give me

another arm!"

Jean Havoc pulled out his gun and stepped beside the mechanic. "Back away from the

lady!" he said calmly. The guy was bigger than he had expected and he had one large arm;

the other was torn off.

When the arm wrestling champion (he shows up in book five of the manga) saw the gun, he

backed up slowly. "I didn't know you had a bodyguard…" he stated.

Zoraida raised an eyebrow, "Me either…"

"Fuery!" Havoc called over his shoulder, "Get Miss Rockbells' bags and come on! We're

leaving." The mechanic gave him a forward look, "Call me Zoraida…" Havoc shrugged and

led the way as the man with the broken arm walked away, not wanting any military trouble.

"You came at the most perfect time," Zoraida stated happily.

Havoc, Fuery, and the mechanic then boarded the train and headed towards the Eastern

Military Headquarters…

EASTERN HQ LIBRARY…

"Did you have a good sleep last night, FullMetal?" asked Rini, entering the library where

Edward and Alphonse were.

Edward shrugged, "If you call sleeping at a desk with your head a book 'good sleep', then yeah. I slept wonderfully."

The Lightning Alchemist caught the sarcasm in his voice and smiled, "Good."

Alphonse giggled at her answer as she sat down opposite them. "So?" she asked, "What are

you looking up?"

Edward shrugged again, "Things you wouldn't understand, pipsqueak…"

Rini's face went red with anger as someone walked into the room. "Behave you two," ordered first lieutenant Hawkeye, "Colonel Mustang says that you've passed your latest assessment…" she told Edward.

He nodded in understanding, "Good. Now, I wanted to speak with him."

Riza shook her head, "No… He's busy. You can talk to him later, tonight perhaps…"

The Lightning Alchemist looked at them all, confused. "Why would you want to see Roy?"

Hawkeye looked at her and smiled, "Behave you two. I'm busy today…" she then walked out of the library without as much as a goodbye…

Rini turned to Ed, "So…"

The FullMetal Alchemist smirked and looked back at his book, "Things you wouldn't

understand, Sparky… " The next thing Ed knew, was that he was lying pinned to the floor

with an arm holding tightly to his neck. "This is for calling me pipsqueak!" she yelled,

hitting him in the face with her metal fist, "And Sparky!" She hit him again and was quickly

pulled off of Ed by Alphonse.

"I'm sorry, Rini!" Al apologized, "but I can't let you hurt my brother."

"What exactly happened?" Ed asked, sitting up and rubbing his cheek.

His brother glanced at him while holding the young girl, "Rini jumped across the table and tackled you."

"No…" the FullMetal Alchemist corrected, "I meant your arm, Rini. Why's it metal?"

Alphonse put her down and she rolled her eyes, "Ask Mustang. I'm busy…" she then

walked out of the library without so much as a goodbye.

THE FOREST; MYAH'S TRAINING GROUND…

Myah jumped up and kicked the huge straw dummy that stood before her. The head flew off

and flew into some bushes. She then jumped back to her feet, clapping her hands and

slamming them into the dirt. A huge gust of wind picked up the dirt, tossing it like a tornado

and ripping the dummy to shreds.

"Well done," she whispered to herself, wiping the dirt off her hands. She glanced over at the small box on a nearby post that contained her contacts. She couldn't wear them while training or else her true power wouldn't be realized.

Myah was great at alchemy, but sadly, no one knew of her talents. She wasn't the type of

person to go around town gloating about her skills. Especially when her father was Roy

Mustang, The Flame Alchemist.

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and turned around. Another dummy of straw stood

before her. "I forgot about you." she murmured. She was exhausted and tired and in

desperate need of a shower.

Myah clapped her hands together, running past the dummy at full speed. She spun around,

slamming her hands into the lower back of the fake person. Suddenly, the straw caught on

fire and burned to the ground. "Done!" Myah sung happily.

These times were the only times when she was free of her troubles and cares, being completely herself. It was odd, but it felt as if alchemy was more important to her than most other things. Like something she knew would take her places in life.

All of a sudden, she heard leaves crunch behind her. She swirled around to see nothing, other

than the head of the dummy she had kicked moments ago.

She sighed and picked up the ball of straw. "You gave me a fright," she stated as it busted

into flames. When she turned her back to the bushes, she heard leaves crunch again.

This time, when she looked back she saw a boy in black. He had long green hair, held up by

a headband. He walked away from the bushes and stopped to study Myah's features.

"Who… Who are you?" she stammered.

"Hi, Alchemy..." he greeted with a smirk, "You may not remember me. The names Envy…"

* * *

_Okay people! First: Ed and Rini freakin' hate each other! But, anyway, ENVY'S BACK!_

_In the next chapter, you will find out more about Myah/Alchemy and more secrets will be revealed._

_I'm sorry that my chapters are so short, but rest assured that they will get longer. (sweatdrops when looking at the plans for the other chapters) Woah... Longer than I thought. Anyway, the next chapter is really good, so stick around and review while waiting for the next chapter!_

_**Love.Peace.And all that Bull...**_

_**Myah**_


	4. Chapter Four: The Sad and Cold Truth

Heya Crazy Peoples! Myah Here with the fourth chapter!

_This chapter is a somewhat sad chapter and reveals a lot about Myah/Alchemy. Rini's attitude, of course, is not leaving. (smirks) What could we do without our short comedians? (Rini is about to cuss me out) Oh Well! I feel good today!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, Naruto, a Miniskirt, an Xbox, nor any little kitties... (sweatdrops) How pathetic is that?_

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy**_

__

**Circle Four: The Sad and Cold Truth**

MYAH'S TRAINING AREA…

Myah's crimson red eyes were wide in shock. The green-haired boy smirked down at her as he studied her features. 'Maybe she IS cuter than me…' he wondered staring at her eyes.

He shook the thoughts away and smiled, "So how have you been doing these past sixteen years?"

Myah shrugged, still trembling by his presence. How did he know her anyway? And who was he?

"So. You don't remember me… Well, you WERE a newborn when we met…" he said. The

green-haired homunculus kept talking to her even though she never spoke. "Man, I don't see

why I've got to deal with you anyway. You seem to be doing fine on your own."

"What are you talking about, palm tree dude?" Myah asked flatly.

He looked down at her and blinked, "She can speak!" He then smirked, "It's about time you said something."

Myah shook her head, "Wrong answer." She swiftly moved to her feet and jumped back away from him. "You look my age. How could you have met me when I was a newborn?"

The boy smirked, "You want to know a secret?" he whispered, "I'm over four-hundred years old…"

Myah shook her head, "You're lying, asshole."

"The names Envy, NOT asshole…" he cut his eyes, "Are you going to come easily or are we

going to have to do this the hard way?"

Myah shook her head and stepped back, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Envy sighed heavily, "So, it's the hard way?" He clenched his fist, "Why do girls always resist?"

She cut her eyes, "Because we're smart!"

"Aww! C'mon Alchemy! I don't feel like fighting you!" the shapeshifter whined.

"Alchemy?"

Envy flinched when she said that name. It sounded evil coming from her lips, but

surprisingly dangerous. "Why'd you call me that?" she pressed, trying to get an answer.

Envy avoided her confused stare, "Cause it's your sin name…"

"Sin name?" the blonde asked, completely confused.

Envy rolled his eyes. Could it be possible that this girl had never seen her Ouroboros tattoo?

"Hey! Are you going to answer me!"

"Yes, you dimwit!" Myah was taken aback by the change of tone.

"You are a sin, a human transmutation gone wrong, and you have a red marking on your body somewhere!"

Myah's eyes almost popped out of her skull. "A human transmutation? Gone wrong?" she repeated, "I… I don't understand."

Envy crossed his arms in irritation looking away from the pathetic girl. "Grow a

backbone…" he ordered coldly, "You're an Ishbalan and a homunculus. One of the

strongest homunculi, according to Dante…"

She glared at him. "No! I don't have a red mark on my body! You've got me confused

with someone else, you asshole!"

He cut his eyes at her, "The names Envy… You are the daughter of Roy Mustang. The one

that he took in from his doorstep because his lover died. His ISHBALAN lover!" Myah shook her head as Envy walked towards her. Before she could react, he grabbed a handful of her long blonde hair and clenched it in his fist.

Myah's eyes watered and her knees buckled, making her fall to the ground. The shapeshifter

crouched beside her, still holding onto the golden locks. "No…" she cried pathetically, "I've no clue what you're talking about…" She really WAS pathetic.

"You mean you grew up in Mustang's home, even when he went to war, and you don't know what an Ishbalan is!?" he growled, "Not even the Ishbal war?"

"You're crazy…" Myah whispered, "You've completely lost it. I'm no… homunculus? Or an Ishbalan or whatever. I got no marks on my body either, so get lost!"

"You do have a mark." Envy said flatly, ignoring her cries as he yanked her hair tighter, "and if you don't tell me where it is, I'll find it myself." He reached for her black top and ripped it with a sharp yank. She gasped at the action and immediately pulled away, spinning to kick the homunculus again.

He grabbed her leg in midair and twisted it, making her fall roughly to the ground. "That's no way to treat one your own kind," he teased with a smirk. Suddenly, he felt his stomach turn. Something told him to check.

Myah was standing again and clapped her hands together.

Envy knew what was coming. He grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them behind her back and stepped on her back, holding her down. He flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked at the bare skin of her neck. The skin at her hairline on the neck seemed to be getting darker, as if it were badly sunburned. Eventually, the symbol of the Ouroboros appeared on the bare skin.

"Strange…" Envy hummed, "You've never had this?"

Myah narrowed her eyes and wiped away her few tears when released. "What are you going on about?"

The shape shifter raised an eyebrow, "I suggest you keep your hair down over that tattoo.

Not many people think that's a good thing…" He stood up and stepped away from her.

"Also," he reminded, "You need to talk to Mustang. It's wrong that you don't even know

what an Ishbalan is…"

Without any goodbyes, the strange green-haired boy ran off and disappeared into the forest.

Myah was left shocked where she sat. She then stood up, grabbing her contacts and deciding to visit her father. They needed to talk, seriously…

EASTERN HQ; FRONT LAWN…

Rini ran over to her mechanic. "Zoraida!" she yelled, giving her a hug. "It took you long

enough to get here!"

The brown-haired girl pushed the little girl away, "Back off Shorty…"

Jean Havoc sweatdropped when he heard that comment. The Lightning Alchemists' face

turned red, "Shorty!" she yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN, SO SHORT THAT

HAMSTERS LOOK LIKE BEARS?"

Zoraida smiled, "You, short stuff."

Rini clapped her hands together and was about to use alchemy on the mechanic, but stopped

when she smirked. Zoraida only smirked when she knew something that someone else didn't.

"You might not want to do that…"

Rini cut her eyes, "Why not?"

"You want an upgrade, right?" she blackmailed, "Well, you're not getting one if you attack me."

The Elric brothers stood behind The Lightning Alchemist, snickering. Jean Havoc and Kain

Fuery stood behind the mechanic, smiling at the commotion.

"What are you laughing about!" Rini yelled turning to Edward.

He crossed his arms, "Who do you think, Shrimp!?"

Suddenly, the black-haired girl swiftly clapped her hands and slammed them onto the

ground. Shockwaves of energy ran through the ground, entering Ed's small body. Everyone

broke into laughter when noticing that the FullMetal Alchemist now had a big blonde afro.

"What did you do!" Edward screamed, pushing his hair down. Everyone laughed, Rini,

being the loudest of all. He growled at her and she stopped, "Well, you WERE asking for it!" she stated.

Ed rolled his eyes, "Whatever!"

Something then ran past him at full speed. "Hey Myah!" Rini called, "Hold up!"

The blonde girl turned around to see the group of people, "Wow," she murmured, "Is this a reunion or something?"

The Lightning Alchemist shook her head, "No. Just a group of friends hanging out."

Myah forced a smile. "Well, are you getting along with your new partner?" she asked.

The black-haired girl cut her eyes, "What partner?"

"It's THAT bad?" she forced another smile, "I'm sorry Rini, but I'm actually in a real hurry. I need to speak with Mustang."

Ed started to shout, "What makes you think that you can talk to him before me? Me and him

have business to settle!"

Havoc hit Edward's shoulder with his elbow, "That's the Colonels daughter. Shut up."

Myah gave him an innocent look, "Oh. Well, I'll put in a word for you. He might just give

you time if I ask him to."

Ed grinned, "Yeah! You do that!"

Myah then forced one last smile and ran towards Mustang's office. "Wait…" Edward said to

himself, "I didn't know Mustang had a kid."

Rini had a thoughtful look on her face, "She called him 'Mustang…'" She looked over at the group of people, "Did anyone, other than me, think that was strange?"

Fuery nodded, "She calls him father…" Havoc shrugged, placing a new cigarette into his mouth. "She must be pissed off about something…"

Zoraida cleared her throat, making the attention transfer to her. "Rini, I thought you wanted

an upgrade?"

**EAST HQ; ROY'S OFFICE…**

Roy sat calmly at his desk, speaking with Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. She ran her fingers

across a paper on his desk, "You slept with an Ishbalan?" The paper was the birth certificate

of Myah, the FAKE birth certificate. She had found it among the papers on the desk and now

she wanted answers.

"It's not what you think, Lieutenant…" he told her, "I did meet an Ishbalan woman during

the war, but we never did anything. In addition, if we had attempted a feat such as that, the

child would not be Myah's age. She was a newborn when she was sent to my doorstep,

which was before the war…"

"That doesn't explain why you didn't turn her in when she was a baby," Hawkeye noted.

Roy shrugged the comment, "I felt as if it was my duty to take care of her. She was so

adorable." He smiled, trying to make a joke, "Don't you know that women are attracted to

babies like metal to a magnet?"

Riza cut her eyes. That was his problem; he couldn't joke unless he was calling Ed or Rini short in some smart way.

Myah's eyes widened as she heard this explanation. (She took the women comment

truthfully. It really didn't sound like a joke.) Standing outside the door, she was too afraid to

interrupt. Now, she wished she hadn't waited. That, Envy boy, was right. She was an

Ishbalan; whatever that was… The blonde-haired girl wiped away her tears and knocked on

the door.

"Yes?" Roy asked as she opened the door. Riza picked up a stack of papers and exited the

room, leaving the two alone. Roy knew that it was a sign to tell Myah the truth. He tried to

open his mouth, but his heart wouldn't let him…

"Father?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts, "What is an Ishbalan?"

The Colonels' heart skipped a beat. Had she heard his conversation with Riza? "Why do you

ask?" he asked her, trying to sound important. ('Trying' being the key word.)

Myah had to lie. Something she didn't usually do. (That was a lie.) "I heard the word come

up on the street, when I was getting something to eat…" Roy sighed silently. He didn't think

she could just lie in his face like that.

"They are a group a nice people who live in the far East." The Colonel lied blindly.

Myah sighed. At least they were nice… or was this another trick from Roy? She decided to

find out. "If I wanted to meet an Ishbalan… Would you let me?"

The Colonel had to think fast for this one. "Myah…" he said sympathetically, "The Ishbalan

people have been disappearing from their cities lately and not reporting to the military."

"Wait… What about the war you were in when I was little? That was in the East, right?" Myah's stomach turned. He had been lying again… "Father?" she asked, trying to get some

emotions out of him, "Where is my mother?"

Roy's eyes went wide at the question. "She's… gone."

Myah glared at the floor then turned, leaving the Colonel deep in thought.

THAT NIGHT,

AN UNKNOWN PLACE…

Eternal darkness and silence, a scary combination. Myah sat on the cold wet ground, crying

to her hearts content. This was the land where her fears became reality.

Images flashed in her mind. Gore. Blood. Death. Painful screams filled the air, making

Myah cry harder. The sound, smell, and taste of death in the air were unbearable. The young

girl was vulnerable to any horrible things this nightmare could create. Or remember…

Myah's head pounded as she saw herself. She stood in the woods, training. A young girl with

curly black hair ran past her at the most horrible time. She never knew that her fingers could

grow to the extreme lengths of a sword or dagger. The sharp claws caught the girl by the

neck and other various parts of her body, shredding the girl to pieces.

Painful screams filled the air once more and echoed in Myah's mind. Her own voice joined

in when pain surged through her bones, chilling her skin. "Stop!" she yelled finally,

snapping out of her trance.

Myah jumped up quickly. She was back in her bedroom, breathing heavily. She wiped the

sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. She took a deep breath and almost

screamed as the back of her neck started to burn. "No!" she cried silently, grabbing her neck

tightly.

Strips of moonlight shone into her room, lighting her desk. The scared girl grabbed a mirror

from her bedside table and held it up at the side of her face. She could she the tattoo of the

Ouroboros faintly in the dark.

The painful burning stopped, letting Myah lay her head back down on a soft pillow. It was

going to be a VERY long night…

* * *

_Ooooh. I just loved the nightmare sequence... I can't really believe that I wrote it._

_Anyway, I can't really think of anything weird to say to get you to review, so just do it. _

_(Shrugs) Eventually, I'm going to quit asking people to review and let them decide to do _

_it on their own..._

_**Love. Peace. And all that Bull...**_

_**Myah…**_


	5. Chapter Five: Redhead, Dog, & Scientist

_Heya People! Myah's back again!_

_Okay, I have decided that the next random thing I may post will be a series of oneshots. I will be giving three presents to every character in FMA. Warning: I am the worst gift-giver in the world!_

_Now! To the story!_

_Disclaimer: I no own FullMetal Alchemist... I no wanna own FullMetal Alchemist... _

_(whines) I wanna own Envy!_

_Has anyone noticed that I'm crazy? (nods) Yes, I have..._

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy**_

__

**Circle Five: A Redhead, a Dog, and a Mad Scientist**

**Eastern Military Headquarters; Hallway**

Myah quietly walked through the military headquarters. She was tired from lack of sleep and training. The dream had come back to her and haunted her for another night. The nightmare of reality. Sadly, both of her excuses for her exhaustion were connected.

The reason Myah trained without telling anyone was because of that nightmare of reality. If anyone found out where she trained, and when, her secret would be found out and Roy Mustang would never become Fuhrer.

Myah shook away the thoughts. How could she think about Roy after hearing from Envy

and his own lips that she was an outsider? She wasn't his daughter and her bloodline was

unknown. What else could go wrong?

Suddenly, her arm was yanked and she found herself inside the janitors' closet. "Hello

Alchemy," greeted a familiar voice. She rolled her eyes. Obviously, it was the only person

who called her by that stupid name.

"Palm tree boy…" Myah said, turning to look at him. Only then, did she notice how much

space there was in the small closet. Envy was only a few inches away from her.

The green haired boy scowled at her, "My names Envy." She smirked as the homunculus

pushed some hair over his shoulder. "I wanted to offer a suggestion to the girl with nowhere

to go…"

Myah stepped back, bumping the shelves behind her. "Suggestion? Wait. I can still stay

here!" Envy gave her a pathetic look and stepped back, bumping into the shelves behind

him. They were still too close together. "Why'd you have to bring me in here?" she asked.

They both stared at each other and remained silent. "Look… My partners and I will be in

Liore in a day or two. If you go to the temple there, ask for Father Cornello… This is a

Suggestion. I won't be expecting you." He reached for the handle and shoved Myah

out. "But," he finished, "It will be good for you to believe the truth…"

The young Ishbalan turned to scowl at him. "Good. Don't expect me…"

She was about to leave when Envy pulled her close to him. Their faces were only inches

apart. He stared into her eyes and then glanced away. "You should take those contacts

out…" he suggested, "You'll mess up the true beauty of those eyes"

"How'd you know?" Myah breathed quietly. The homunculus smiled, "You're an Ishbalan,

remember? I know you have red eyes… Also, I found some contacts lying in the dirt a day or two ago. You lied to Roy Mustang, didn't you?"

Myah stifled her giggle. "You're the second to ever guess right. I tell my… I tell Roy that I fight and I lose them. I just lose them during training. I can't use my special powers

with them on…"

Envy raised an eyebrow. "I was the second?"

She looked up at him, "Yeah… My friend Rini is the only person who knows that I can do alchemy."

The homunculus shrugged, "Oh well… I'll be first in something, eventually…"

Myah smiled at him and ran down the hallway. She had to find certain someone to ask if she

could go a certain somewhere…

ROY MUSTANG'S OFFICE…

Rini and Ed sat on a couch before the Colonel. "So…" he said nonchalantly, "What do you

want?"

Rini rolled her eyes. "I want to get away from him," she said, knowing that Roy would ignore her.

Ed cut his eyes at her and looked at the Colonel. "I need you to fund my research on

biological alchemy…"

The Lightning Alchemist raised an eyebrow, "Biological alchemy?" she looked at Roy, "Doesn't Tucker study biological alchemy?"

Mustang nodded, shifting through a folder he had found inside his desk. "Yes. The Sewing Life Alchemist…" he handed a paper to Edward, "Shou Tucker is our expert on biological alchemy. He is known for creating chimera for the military. You should pay him a visit."

The FullMetal Alchemist studied the paper in his hand. "Yeah. This sounds helpful…" He

looked up at the Colonel, "Why are you getting your jacket? It isn't time for you to get off work."

Roy Mustang was standing up, putting his jacket on. "No. I'm taking you to Tuckers' house. You don't know where to go and Rini might get you lost." He opened the door and led them out.

"Anything to get him out of work…" The Lightning Alchemist mumbled. Ed gave her a

questioning look, which Rini answered. "Mustang has a lunch break in half an hour. He's

taking us to Tuckers' house so that he can get away from work then go out to eat with Myah. It's a daily thing…"

Ed nodded in understanding, "Figures…"

Suddenly, both of the teenagers heard gunshots. They followed the noise to the lobby of

military headquarters. Riza stood there, polishing her gun. "Oh. Hello Rini and Edward.

Colonel Mustang is waiting for you outside."

Both of them sweatdropped and jolted out the door. "Bye Hawkeye!" they yelled together.

SHOU TUCKERS' HOUSE…

A small redheaded girl sat quietly on the floor, staring at a puzzle. Her father was in the

kitchen, baking a pie for her and Alexander. The little girl hummed as she picked up a piece

of the puzzle and put it into its rightful spot.

"Nina!" called her father, "Can you get the door?" The girl, now known as Nina, jumped to

her feet. She ran to the door, opening it to see a tall man with messy black hair. Behind him

stood a boy with a golden blonde braid and a girl with black hair to her shoulders.

Roy Mustang looked down at the little girl. "Is Shou Tucker here?" Nina nodded and looked

behind her to see her father coming to the door. She backed up as he opened the door

completely. "Colonel Mustang!" Tucker exclaimed, "What a pleasant surprise!"

Nina went back to the living room, listening to the adults' conversation.

"This is Edward and Rini. The FullMetal and Lightning alchemists." Roy introduced.

The Sewing Life Alchemist smiled, "Oh. I have heard a lot about both of you… It's a pleasure." He shook their hands and invited them in.

"I'm sorry. Things aren't very organized around here since my wife died. Nina and I have

been doing our best though…" Shou apologized.

Rini looked at the little redhead as they entered the living room. "Nina?" she asked,

crouching down beside her, "What are you doing?"

The little girl smiled and nodded to her puzzle, "Trying to put this together…"

The Lightning Alchemist picked up one of the many pieces scattered all over the floor and

placed it onto the puzzle. "That one fit."

Nina glanced back at her dad and the two strangers.

"Edward wants to learn about biological alchemy," Roy started, "I thought that he might be

able to use some of your notes. He's a very fast reader."

Shou smiled, "It's fine. He can stay as long as he wants. It's very rare that Nina and I get

company…"

Suddenly, someone else knocked on the door. Nina jumped up to answer it and stepped

away when she saw the huge suit of armor on her doorstep. "Is my brother here?" it asked.

Edward looked back and ran out the door. "Al!" he called, "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, brother." he said sternly, "You should've brought me. Then I

wouldn't have had to track you down."

Ed rolled his eyes, "Whatev…" He was stopped in mid-sentence by a huge tan dog and a hard ground.

"Daddy!" Nina yelled, "Alexander got out of the backyard!" she ran over to the flattened FullMetal Alchemist, "I'm so sorry. He likes kids…"

"KIDS!?" Ed yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SO SHORT THAT A DOG BARKED

AND I THOUGHT IT WAS A STAMPEDE!?"

Nina was taken aback when this had erupted.

Rini stepped forward and slapped Edward across the face with her normal arm. "How dare you yell at little girl?" she shouted.

The FullMetal Alchemist blinked, "Little?"

Rini cut her eyes, "Yes, little…"

Edward's surprised features broke into a grin, "Yeah, she is smaller than me!"

Al and Rini growled as they entered Shou Tuckers' house. Nina smiled at the three teens and

ran over to her dog. "C'mon Alexander! Daddy made us pie!"

Roy Mustang showed the alchemists to Shou Tuckers' library. "These are all my books…"

the Sewing Life Alchemist stated, "You can read anything and you can take as long as you

please…" Al and Ed were already looking through the piles of books.

Roy Mustang glanced at his watch. "Well, I'm going to leave you kids here. I've got a place

I need to be…"

Rini, who had been staring out the window, looked at Ed. "Told you…" she whispered.

Outside, Nina and her dog were running in circles. The pie had been fresh and hot, so they

waited for it to cool. That was what Rini had been staring at. She stood and looked at the

Eric brothers. 'He's so cute when he's concentrating…' she thought watching Ed flip a few

pages.

The Lightning Alchemist smiled and walked out the door. "I'm going to play with Nina and

the dog…"

About an hour later, the two girls came inside. "Ed?" Rini asked, "Can't you come outside?"

Nina nodded, "Please. Alphonse has been outside waiting too."

The FullMetal Alchemist looked around, noticing that his little brother had really

disappeared. "Damn you Al…" Ed muttered, returning to his book.

Rini scowled and whispered something in Nina's ear. The little girl whistled and Alexander

showed up behind her, instantly attacking Edward. Both girls laughed as the short teen

started yelling and cursing.

"C'mon Shortie!" Rini tempted, "Or are you scared that you'll never hit puberty!" Nina

gasped and ran out the door. Rini stifled her laugh and followed as Ed chased after her,

yelling and screaming curses. Alexander barked as he followed the rampaging boy.

Alphonse sweatdropped as his three friends and his brother ran out the door into the snow.

Rini quickly picked up some snow and tossed it at everyone around. Including the mail

carrier and Tucker, when he came outside.

Nina laughed and hid behind Al. She was finally having some fun away from her boring

regular day…

THE OKINAWA RESTAURANT…

Zoraida glanced around the large circular table. She sat beside an empty seat, which was on

her right. To her left were Havoc and the following beside him: Fuery, Breda, and Falman.

The mechanic lost a bet to Breda and ended up paying for all the lunches. Roy would be

glad to hear that, since he was, in fact, the person who usually paid. A dark skinned woman

came to the table, "Refills?" They shook their heads. She stepped away from them.

The manager of this small restaurant was Bianca Okinawa, Madison Okinawa's mother.

Roy Mustangs' gang started coming to this place daily after Rini's old partner passed away.

Bianca had never really been fond of them. They had executed her husband, jailed her blood brother, and lost her precious daughter. Her latest loss was her poor son, who seemed to have disappeared and was missing ever since. The poor woman had nothing left, besides the restaurant, where all of the military were served at.

Roy Mustang entered the restaurant and took the empty seat beside Zoraida. "Have any of

you seen Myah?" he asked.

Fuery shook his head in concern, "No. Is she okay?"

Roy shrugged.

Breda grinned widely. "Guess what, Colonel! Zoraida is buying lunch today!"

Mustang raised an eyebrow and glanced at the girl, "Can you actually pay for it?"

She cut her eyes, "I'm an auto-mail mechanic. I believe that I have more money then all of

you together…"

Roy smirked, "After you pay for them, that will change."

"Colonel?" Jean Havoc asked suddenly, "Did you read the report about the outbreak in Liore? Looks like your young alchemist caused a ruckus there."

"In Liore?" the black-haired man pondered, "Oh, you mean what Ed did. He thought he was in the clear. I don't want him to know that he started all that, so keep it on the low."

Suddenly, everyone got quiet. A chair was quickly placed between Breda and Mustang,

letting Myah join the conversation.

Fuery stared intently at Roy and Myah. They had not greeted each other yet, meaning they

weren't happy with each other. Havoc, Breda, and Falman picked up their menus to ignore

them.

Zoraida watch them and cut her eyes. "Dude. I'm paying for lunch so if you guys want to

get all quiet than leave. Or you could just fight and get it over with."

Myah forced a smile, "Father?"

"Yes?"

She looked over at him and sighed, "Is it okay if I go visit a friend tomorrow?" She gave

him the puppy dog eyes and waited for his answer.

"Where do they live?"

"Central," The Ishbalan answered quickly, "Just in Central." She wasn't stupid. She had heard their conversation about Liore and wasn't about to be told no. "It might be a few days though. Sammy said she wanted to have a week of fun for me."

The Colonel sighed. Myah would be disappointed if she couldn't go, and they were already

avoiding each other. "Yes. I guess you can go. Just call me when you get there."

Myah's face lit up. "Thank you so much!" she said excitedly, giving him a hug. The officers gasped. That just wasn't normal.

The young Ishbalan jumped up and started for the door before she stopped in her tracks.

"Hello Bianca," she said lowering her eyes to the ground, "I was just leaving…"

Bianca Okinawa forced a smiled. These two were never actually close. Myah was

uncomfortable around her. "You know you're always welcome here, Myah. My daughter was always talking about you so fondly. She would want me to be respectful to a friend…"

"Thank you Bianca…" Myah said with a sigh after the mother had walked away. 'That was awkward…'

**LATER…**

Zoraida picked up the bill and whistled. "Do you always eat like this or are you trying to

make me go bankrupt?"

Roy smirked, "Told you…"

Breda stood, leading the rest of the officers out the door. Havoc remained seated with the

mechanic. She smiled and stood up, reaching for her pocket. "No…" Havoc interrupted,

"I'll pay it…"

Zoraida shook her head, "I lost the bet."

The Second Lieutenant shrugged, "Still. Ladies are never supposed to pay."

She raised an eyebrow, "That only applies on a date."

He shrugged, placing money onto the table. "Then don't tell the guys I paid and imagine that

we did have a date."

Zoraida smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "That's your payment…" She then ran out the

door, leaving Jean Havoc speechless.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up. 'Score!' he mind yelled repeatedly, 'Score!'

* * *

_Okay! This chapter wasn't the best but it did have some Envy so I liked it. Ed also got slapped! (hahahaha)That was awesome..._

_Please Review. It's worth it. (I don't know why but it just is. Okay.)_

_**Love.Peace.And all that Bull...**_

_**Myah…**_


	6. Chapter Six: Night of the Chimeras' Cry

__

Heya Crazy People! Myah Here!

_This will be an upsetting chapter for some of you Nina fans. I feel bad for the adorable _

_little girl and I believe that she shouldn't die, so you should read this chapter and see _

_how I've changed things around. In addition, I believe that Shou Tucker is a bad man! _

_(Gathers up the OC characters and attacks him with crowbars) DIE YOU ASSHOLE!_

_Also, some of Myah's real family is in this chapter and will kick some butt! YEAH!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I own the fact that I do not own FullMetal Alchemist... (Raises an eyebrow) I _

_barely got that and I'm the person who wrote it... (Sweatdrops) Weeeiiird..._

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy**_

__

**Circle Six: The Chimeras' Cry**

EAST CITY MARKET…

Myah walked through the crowded street carrying a black bag over her shoulder. Today she

was wearing a black turtleneck and jean bellbottoms, while her long blonde hair stayed in a

high ponytail. She wasn't going to let anyone see the symbol on her neck.

She also wore reflecting sunglasses to cover her red eyes. 'Maybe Envy was right...' she had

thought. Her bright blue contacts were now hidden in her bathroom, away from any curious

eyes.

"Myah!" called a voice. The Ishbalan jumped in surprise as two arms flung around her neck,

almost knocking her over. "Hey girl!" Rini laughed.

Myah forced a smile and quickly fixed her glasses, pushing them further onto her nose.

"Rini." she said, pulling herself away from her friend, "What are you doing here?"

The black haired girl pointed her thumb at a small cafe. "Me, Ed, and Al were coming from

Shou Tuckers' house, so we decided to get something to eat..." she paused and noticed the

black bag Myah was holding, "Where are you going?"

The Ishbalan thought about an excuse and found that she couldn't think of one. Rini was

smart, no doubt about it. She acted playful and clueless but she was clever enough to detect a

lie. "So?" she asked, "What are you up to?"

Myah forced another smile, "I'm visiting some of my family in Central. I'll be back

tomorrow..." Her friend an eyebrow, "I didn't know you had family in Central."

"There are allot of things you don't know about me…" the Ishbalan muttered so that she

wouldn't hear. She then turned and walked away.

The Lightning Alchemist cocked her head to the side. "What's up with her?" she murmured.

She turned around and entered the cafe, joining the Elric brothers.

THAT NIGHT…

An unknown figure ran through the dark. Bloodlust filled the air hinted with revenge and

hate. Something was soon to happen and someone would be left heartbroken…

A flash of lightning lit the sky…

Shou Tucker reached down to hug his daughter and pet Alexander. The poor dog

whimpered, Nina was crying, and the Sewing Life Alchemist had a sad sparkle in his eyes.

Flash…

Rini tossed and turned in bed. She then woke with a start, breathing heavily. She looked

around the empty room and picked up her pocket watch, running out of the room without a

sound.

Flash…

Ed looked up from his book towards the window as lightning struck in the distance. His

brother, Al, sat at the end of the bed, reading another alchemy book. "Brother?" he asked.

The FullMetal Alchemist shrugged and looked down at his book, "Nothing... I just had a

weird feeling..."

Flash…

A man stepped into a streetlight. He had tan skin and whitish hair, not to mention an 'X'

shaped scar on his forehead. "Alchemists, who have strayed from the path of God, must

die..."

Flash…

Shou Tucker rubbed his hands through a dog chimeras' red hair. It sat under a spotlight and

looked down at its paws. The creator frowned, "Why don't they understand us Nina? Why

don't they understand?"

Flash…

Rini ran through the streets glaring at the house that seemed to be getting closer. She made

her way to Shou Tuckers' front gate and peered inside. She then gasped at the sight. Blood.

Gore. Death. And now… Fear…

Flash…

The avenger stepped over the dead bodies of the guards that littered the ground, making his

way to the huge house. He glanced around to see a girl standing outside the front gate. He

then stepped inside, ignoring the bloody mess at his feet.

Flash…

Shou Tucker sat in a chair staring at his new creation. "Why don't they understand?" The

chimera stared silently at its paws. "Why don't you understand? Nina?" The little girl/dog

looked up at him and glanced towards the shadows.

A rather tall man stepped out of the dark and towards the light of the window. "Who are

you?" asked Tucker fearfully. The chimera stepped back into a corner, away from the scary

man.

The murderer looked at the poor creature and shook his head. "Pathetic..." He then charged

at Tucker, knocking him into the wall. The scientist gasped for air as the stranger held him

by his neck with his left hand. "Alchemists, who stray from the path of God, must die!"

Flash…

At that moment, three things happened. First: The avenger placed his hand on Tuckers' head,

exploding it with alchemy. Secondly: Nina started to cry hysterically as she watched her

father die. Third: Rini ran into the room and dropped to her knees from the horrid scene.

The Lightning Alchemist gasped as she watched Shou Tuckers' body drop onto the hard

ground. "Whoa..." she breathed, "What happened?" she looked over at the chimera. "Nina?"

she asked, "Is that you?"

The dog/girl whimpered and stared sadly at her paws.

Suddenly, the stranger stepped away from the Sewing Life Alchemist and glared at the

creation. "You are an abomination against God. What kind of monster could do this to a

child?"

Rini quickly stood and tackled the man to the ground. "What are you thinking?" she

screamed, punching him repeatedly with her metal arm. She glanced at the chimera with the

corner of her eye. "Nina! Run! Get out of here! Now!" Rini was suddenly slammed into the

nearest wall, knocking the breath out of her.

Nina watched with wide eyes at the two fighting humans and jolted out the door.

Flash…

The Lightning Alchemist shook away all her fears and clapped her hands together. Suddenly, sparks of energy surrounded her and the lights in the house, and every other house

seen from the window, started to flicker. They all started to go out as the light around the

young girl grew brighter.

"Blackout!" Rini yelled as the lightning in her hands shot at the murderer, slamming him

through the wall and into a pile of debris. Now there were no lights seen at all. If no one could see, then no one could go after Nina.

The Lightning Alchemist ran to the window as sirens were heard. "The military is coming!"

she shouted, "So don't try anything else!"

Flash…

Edward Elric threw his book across the room as he saw lightning strike Shou Tuckers'

house. "Al!" he shouted, "Look!" Suddenly, their lights started to flicker and die.

"Brother..." Alphonse's voice said fearfully, "I'm scared of the dark..."

Ed's annoyed groan could be heard in the shadows. "Why me...?"

Flash…

Roy Mustang sat in the backseat of the military vehicle. Riza sped through the streets and

onto Shou Tuckers' road. "We're here, Colonel...," she reported. He nodded and exited the

vehicle, staring at the black haired girl covered in blood.

"I'm sorry, Colonel..." Rini cried, "Shou Tucker is dead, the criminal has escaped, and the

chimera ran away..." Roy turned to watch the other military officers arrive.

Havoc strolled over to the Colonel for orders, a wet cigarette in his mouth. Rini noted that he

was still in his pajamas. "I want a search done for two individuals that Rini will describe and

we need a cleanup crew inside to clear the mess..." Roy ordered.

Rini's mechanic, Zoraida, stepped behind the second Lieutenant. "What's going on here?" she

asked, ignoring the surprised look from Roy.

"It seems that you've had some company in the bedroom tonight, Havoc..." Mustang stated, making the girls' face turn red. The Second Lieutenant glanced at his girlfriend and followed as she stormed off in anger.

Roy Mustang glared at the quiet girl. She wasn't usually so emotionless. "C'mon Rini," he ordered, opening the door to his military vehicle, "Get in..." The Lightning Alchemist obeyed and rode quietly to Eastern Headquarters.

Flash…

"Ed..." Rini said sadly, once she had returned.

The FullMetal Alchemist sat on the steps to the military office. Rain was pouring down on

him and his brother. Rini stood before them, staring at the ground. "Ed... I am so sorry. I

couldn't help them... Tucker died right before my eyes and Nina was turned into a

monster..."

Edward glared at the ground. "Why didn't you come get us? We could've helped!" he

growled.

"There wasn't enough time!" Rini shouted, fists balled up at her side.

Al stood up and walked into the military office. "Al!" The FullMetal Alchemist yelled,

"What's wrong!"

The suit of armor stopped but didn't turn to face them. "Rini needs to put some clothes on..."

Edward's eyes jolted back to Rini. It was true. She was wearing a blue pajama tank top and

green underwear that matched her eyes. Ed's face suddenly burned bright red as hers did the

same.

"Uh... Ed?" she whispered, "STOP STARING!"

Edward jumped in surprise then took off his jacket. "Here..." he murmured, placing it over

her shoulders but keeping his eyes away. Rini pulled it around her and followed him inside. "Rini..." he said.

"Yes Ed?"

"You've had a long night..."

"Yeah... I know..."

**LIORE…**

Myah yawned and looked around. She was leaning back inside a stopped hay wagon, half asleep. She didn't hear the constant chattering of people outside or felt the vehicle moving. She sat up and glanced out a the back. "Is this... Liore?"

She had hitched a ride on a wagon through the desert since there were no trains out here.

She clambered out and looked out at the land. The town was deserted. The

marketplace was burning. And the houses were being attacked by thieves and angry

townspeople. Her eyes opened wide when she saw this.

Suddenly, a church bell chimed. The Ishbalan bolted her head in the direction of the noise

and saw a temple. "That's where I need to go…" she muttered. She then threw her bag over

her shoulder and ran past the rampaging town.

Myah gasped for air when she entered the temple. "Are you okay?" a voice asked. She

looked up to see a priest standing before her. "Yes..." she answered, "It was a long run."

He shrugged and walked away. "Wait!" Myah called, "I need to see Father Cornello!"

The priest gazed back at her and shook his head. "I'm sorry. No one is to see Father

Cornello. He is a very busy man..."

"No!" she yelled, "I will not be refused! I have come all the way from the Eastern City to this

dump, and you won't let me see him?" The priest raised an eyebrow, "Father Cornello said

something about expecting a girl from the Eastern City... I guess you can see him."

"Yes!" she cheered under her breath. So she WAS expected. That wasn't what Envy had said. Oh well. The priest led her up a flight of stairs to a small room, where a bald man stood with a beautiful woman and a fat dwarf.

"Why should I be a crusty old geezer, when I can be young and cute?" the bald man asked,

starting to change shape.

Long green hair. Black clothes. And, of course, the familiar violet eyes. "Envy…" Myah gasped in surprise, pulling off her sunglasses to get a better look.

"You're not Father Cornello!" the priest beside her shouted "You're a monster!" .

Envy turned around to meet Myah's bright red eyes. Her hand flew to her mouth in shock.

"Oh my God..."

_Uh-oh. Did someone forget to put some clothes on? (Shrugs) At least everything worked out in the end... (Grins) Ed saw Rini half-naked. Not that bad... (Sweatdrops) My friend is still gonna kill me…_

* * *

_Yah! I saw Envy again! I love Envy! (Blushes) Did I say that aloud?_

_Also... Did anyone notice that Havoc had a sleeping buddy? (Raises an eyebrow) I _

_wonder what they were up to. (Winks. Suddenly, Zoraida storms in the room and slams a _

_crowbar into head.) Ow..._

_Please save my poor head... or the poor crowbar. (Sweatdrops) I have a hard head... _

_Well, please pick one to save. Please Review..._

_**Love.Peace.And all that Bull...**_

_**Myah…**_


	7. Chapter Seven: Two Isbalans

Okay people…Yeah! Myah's Back!

_This chapter is really long and I couldn't wait to post this… I have a surprise for my friend in this chapter that I will not tell her about so (Yells) RINI! If you skip over any parts of this chapter, I will knock your head off your shoulders the next time I see you!_

_(Grins) Since this is a long chapter, I'm going to get right into this… Myah's family is in this _

_chapter, no Zoraida, no secret OC, and there is a big scene with Rini! YYAAAYY!_

**Disclaimer:** _I no own FullMetal Alchemist… I want to own my mom… Then, she would have to _

_stay with me, feed me ice cream, and talk bad about my dad. (Wipes away tear of joy) Ahhhh… _

_The good ole days…_

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy**_

__

**Circle Seven: Two Ishbalans...**

* * *

EAST MILITARY HQ; Hallway…

"Scar..." Roy murmured, "What is this world coming to...?" He looked up at his three military

companions.

Hughes straightened his glasses. "The military doesn't know his name so that's what we call him. We

don't know what his intentions are, nor the weapons he uses. It's pretty crazy, if you ask me..."

Rini remained quiet, as she had been for a while. She had refused to speak to any investigators and

was now ordered to stay under Roy Mustang's watchful eye until she decided to speak. It was, of

course, rather annoying and boring.

Today, the black haired girl wore a blue tank top and black shorts. She topped the look off with her

black boots and aqua earrings.

"All we know, is that he has an 'X' shaped scar on his forehead..." Major Armstrong reported, "We, along with all the other state alchemists and high ranking officers, are ordered to look out for him while the Fuhrer is her in the East."

Hughes nodded in agreement, "You know that he has killed five state alchemists in Central, right

Mustang?"

The Colonel nodded, "That would be ten murders all over the country..."

Rini held her breath and covered her mouth with her hand. "I didn't know that he had already killed

Someone…" she whispered under her breath, "I would've never attacked him if I had known how dangerous he was…"

Armstrong smiled down at her. "Ah! It seems that you have been withholding information, you

naughty naughty girl, you!" he laughed, reaching down to give her a bear hug, "Why! Don't you

know that the truth can set you free!?"

The Lightning Alchemist gasped for air. "Maybe if you set me free first!" The Major then set her down and stepped back a few steps. Rini looked up at the curious faces, "This, 'Scar' guy had tattoos

of transmutation circles all over his right arm. I watched from the hall when he killed Tucker... His

head exploded at the touch…"

The officers seemed intrigued by this information. Why wouldn't they be? Rini stared sadly

at her feet. How could she tell them this info and not tell the investigators?

"Scar also killed Brigadier General Grand…" Hughes stated nonchalantly.

Roy looked up in amazement, "The Iron-Blooded Alchemist? But he was a martial arts expert!"

Maes Hughes looked at the Colonel sympathetically. "I know it's crazy, but it's true..." he paused,

giving Roy a stern look, "You need to double the security and staff. This guy is a madman... I am

saying this, not as a fellow officer, but as a friend. Be careful... You're the most well-known officer

around these parts and I know, without a doubt, that he'll try to attack you too…"

Alex Louis Armstrong looked thoughtful. "You should be careful too, Rini. After what you did last

night, it's a wonder that he hasn't already tried to kill you today."

The Lightning Alchemist shuddered. That is exactly what she needed. Someone trying to kill her. Just great...

Roy Mustang glanced over at Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, who stood talking to a guard in the corner

of the room. "Hawkeye!" he called. The Lieutenant stepped away from the guard and reported to

Roy.

Yes, Colonel?" she asked.

Mustang seemed thoughtful, "I need to know if the Elric brothers are still in their room."

She shook her head. "I spoke with the guards. They were last seen on the main street…"

"What? The main street?" he raised his hand to his forehead, "At a time like this?"

Rini stared with wide eyes at the Colonel. A weird feeling turned in her stomach. Roy was worried

about Edward. New... and definitely not normal... She then gasped and walked past the military personnel.

'I need to find Ed...' she thought frantically, 'Now!'

LIORE TEMPLE…

"What should we do?" the woman asked. She had long black hair, a black revealing dress, and a red

tattoo on her chest. The same tattoo that Myah inherited on the day she met Envy.

The green-haired homunculus stared at Myah as she stared back, not aware of life going on around them. They then snapped back to reality. "He called me a monster," Envy stated, "I am SOO insulted."

Suddenly, the bald dwarf thing cocked its head to the side. "Can I eat them?" it asked. Myah's eyes

grew wide at those words and the priest beside her gasped.

Envy and the woman looked at each other, then to the smaller homunculus. "Why not?" asked the

green-haired boy shrugging, "Right, Lust?"

The woman, now known as Lust, waved her hand. "Go on, Gluttony..."

All of a sudden, Gluttony lurched forward and attacked the priest. He yelled and screamed protests

against it but was eventually eaten alive.

The Ishbalan dropped to her knees and pressed herself against the wall. She was as far away from

the cannibal as she was going to get. Tears filled her eyes as the homunculus finished his meal and

looked over at her. She didn't scream. It wouldn't help. It would only make the creature hungrier. If

it wanted to eat her, she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Gluttony walked over to her and opened its mouth, revealing the tattoo on its tongue. "Bye bye!" it

said cheerfully.

Suddenly, the homunculus's face slammed into the ground. "What are you thinking, you fatass!? Not her!"

Lust rolled her eyes, "Gluttony! Wipe your mouth after you eat…"

Envy pressed his foot harder on the top of Gluttony's head, keeping him away from Myah. The

green-haired homunculus reached his hand to the Ishbalan, who reluctantly accepted. "What's wrong

with you?" he asked.

Myah lowered her head. "I came all the way here to find a rampaging town. I just watched a man get eaten and I could've joined him a minute ago!" she growled, "What do you think is wrong with me?"

Envy crossed his arms. "You must be PMS-ing…" he then yawned while Myah's face went red in

anger, "Well, I can't help the first two things. You came at a bad time… But… I would never let

Gluttony eat you. You're not alone anymore. We are the ones that you can truly trust..."

Myah felt her face get red, "I don't know about that..."

Lust smirked at the girl. "So, she's the little baby that you almost killed a few years back..."

The green-haired homunculus scowled and decided to change the topic. "I heard that Shou Tucker, from the Eastern City, died…"

Myah, who was thinking about the baby comment, raised an eyebrow, "Really? How?"

The lustful homunculus shrugged, "I heard that it was that man from before…"

Envy looked over at her, "Really?"

She nodded, "Speaking of... Since she's here, why don't you explain what you did to her?"

"To me?" the Ishbalan asked.

The shape shifter gave her a forward look, "Yeah... I lied to our creator. I told her that you were a half-Ishbalan... You are actually a full blooded, red eye! Isn't that great!"

Myah rolled her eyes. "Yeah, if I wanted to be one..."

Envy cut his eyes, "Uh-huh... Well, the guy who killed Shou Tucker is a relative of yours. I'm not real sure how, but I know he is a blood relative…"

Lust crossed her arms. "Envy decided to tell our master that you were the daughter of a state

alchemist, so that she would think that you would be missed by a father and he would search for

you... She doesn't like company knocking on her door…"

The shapeshifter interrupted, "But even if we had kept you, it seems like there is still someone

searching for you…"

Myah raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Envy smirked, "Scar…"

EAST CITY CLOCKTOWER…

Ed and Al were sitting on the front steps of the clock tower. They were talking about Nina and

Tucker. It was raining. Lightning suddenly struck in the distance with a great flash.

"Edward!" called a voice, "Edward Elric!" A military officer ran down the street past figures

standing in the rain.

One figure turned and watched the guard run past. "Elric?" he mumbled, "Edward Elric?"

Edward stood up to meet the officer. "What's wrong?" The man was breathless and soaking wet,

"I've been looking for you everywhere! You must return to Headquarters! There's a killer on the loose!"

At that moment, a shadow loomed over the officer. Ed looked up in fear. "Edward Elric!" the man

boomed, "The FullMetal Alchemist!"

The officer spun around and reached for his gun. "That's Scar!" Sadly, he was too slow. Scar's right hand flew up, catching the man's head and exploding it at the touch. Edward and Alphonse gasped.

EAST MILITARY HQ; Mustang's Office…

Roy Mustang glanced casually at Riza Hawkeye and Maes Hughes. All three sat at a table, talking

about the murder of Shou Tucker. Lieutenant Hawkeye didn't have a theory on where the chimera

had run off to, but Hughes seemed to have it all planned.

"First:" he started, "Where the wall had fallen through, there was blood. By now, the body of the

chimera would be rotten and crushed; no one would know if it was under there... Rini also said that it ran away before the blackout. Maybe the creature was still in the house and the wall fell on top of it."

"That is logical…" Riza pointed out, "And I believe that if the creature had gotten away. Someone

would have seen it by now…"

Roy Mustang nodded. It was logical... and they had no other leads. "I don't care about that creature," he stated, "I'm sick of this case and I want it thrown out the window, so use that excuse and bring in Scar's case…"

Hughes was about to exit his office when Havoc ran into the room. "Colonel! People have called

about Scar on the main street! You are being called to the scene! Immediately!"

Roy quickly looked at Riza who was jumping out of her seat. "C'mon troops!" he ordered, "The

Lightning and FullMetal Alchemists are already at the scene!"

EAST CITY CLOCKTOWER…

A drop of blood splattered onto Ed's cheek, making his eyes go wide. Al stood back, away from the

scene. Scar gave a sideways look to the blood on his hands and casually flicked the blood off his

fingers.

Edward was afraid. He had chills and couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. "Brother?" Al

asked, fear evident in his voice. The townspeople around the area were scared and ran away at the

sight of the dead body and the blood.

Scar watched the FullMetal Alchemist expectantly, awaiting the first move.

Suddenly, the clock tower stroke nine, knocking Edward out of his trance. He spun around shoving

Alphonse into a run. "Run, you tin can!" he yelled. The two brothers sped down the road.

"Brother!" Al called, "In here!" The little brother ran into an alleyway and started to draw a transmutation circle.

"What are you doing!" Ed yelled, "He saw us come in here!"

"Just watch…" Alphonse said. He clapped his hands on the transmutation circle, making both boys

grin as a huge wall covered the entrance to the alley. "Nice job!" Ed laughed to his brother, "I

thought we were goners!"

Suddenly, the wall exploded. Scar stood before them with his right hand held before him. His

presence made them shiver to the core. The angry murderer walked towards them. He glared at them

with intensity, not taking his eyes away for a second.

Edward watched with wide eyes. "Uh... Al... RUN!" The Elric brothers started to run down the alley.

Scar cut his eyes, placing his right arm on a wall. The surface cracked and chased after the boys,

outrunning them in seconds. The crack then exploded, sending debris all around them.

Edward spun around, "Who the hell are you! Why are you after us!"

Scar hesitated with his answer, "There are those who create and those who destroy."

Ed and Al looked at each other in confusion.

"What the hell did that mean!" the FullMetal Alchemist shouted. He shook his head, "Never mind...

I don't want to know." He clapped his hands together and slammed them against the wall. The next

moment, Edward was holding broadsword. He held it up to fight as Alphonse got into a defensive

position behind him.

Scar grinned and stepped closer, "You're not afraid…"

The older brother gritted his teeth, interrupting Scar's words. "Here we go!" he shouted.

"But you're too slow..." He reached around as Alphonse attacked him, creating a huge hole in his

armor.

Edward's eyes looked as if they could pop out of his head. "Al!" he screamed. He then turned to

glare at Scar, "You son of a..."

"I said, 'you're too slow…'" Scar repeated, grabbing Ed's right arm. His eyes then went wide, "What?"

Edward pulled his arm out of Scar's grip and jumped back. "Damn it!" he cursed, pulling off his jacket and tossing it at Al.

"Auto-mail…" Scar muttered, "No wonder my attack had no affect... And him..." he glared at Al, "I was planning on stripping him of his armor before I killed him, but there's nothing inside..." he paused to glare at the older brother, "You are a strange pair... This is taking longer than I thought."

The FullMetal Alchemist threw his broadsword to the side and transmuted a blade onto his arm.

"Brother!" Al pleaded, "RUN!" Scar smirked at the plead and motioned Edward to come forward.

He then charged at Scar with full speed, ignoring his brothers' cries. Ed was aiming for his head.

Scar reached out and grabbed his fist when it shot at him, the blade barely scratching his cheek.

"Allow me to destroy this." the murderer growled. The metallic arm then exploded, sending bolts

and screws everywhere.

Flash!

Edward dropped to his knees as lightning struck outside the clock tower. Scar glanced over his

shoulder to see Rini, out of breath and soaking wet. "Me and you have business to settle!" she yelled.

The avenger moved his attention back to Ed. "I will be with you momentarily..."

"Hell no!" she yelled, "You'll be here, NOW!"

Scar ignored her. "I will give you a moment to pray..." he told Edward, reaching down to touch him.

Rini clapped her hands together, creating an electric spark that made Scar back away from the older

brother. "There is no God that we, alchemists, pray to..." she stated, "RUN YOU IDIOT!" she then

screamed at the dazed Ed, "Get out of here, NOW!"

"Am I the only one you're after?" The FullMetal Alchemist asked in a low voice, "Are you going to

kill my brother too...?"

Scar gazed down at him and sighed, "If anyone gets in my way, I will eliminate them, but for now. I

only have business with that girl, the Lightning Alchemist."

"All right then! You're on! But this is between you and me, leave them out of it!" Rini shouted.

Ed and Al sighed in annoyance. "Rini..." they said together.

The murderer turned to face her completely, "I promise..."

The black haired girl smirked defiantly as Edward started to yell. "Are you crazy? You need to get

out of here!" Al looked at his brother and agreed, "You can't be thinking of fighting him on your

own! You'll die!"

Rini smirked and clapped her hands together, slamming them onto the ground. Sparks flew from the

sky, attacking Scar one by one. He swiftly dodged each spark and ran towards the girl. "You have a

metal arm too," he stated, grabbing her wrist.

The Lightning Alchemist yanked away from his grip as he tried to destroy her arm. However, the

affect of the attack destroyed her fingers. The girl reached down and slammed her hands onto the

ground. Electricity ran into Scar's feet and up his spine.

Suddenly, sirens were heard in the distance. Rini jumped away from the shocked avenger and watched as Roy Mustang's familiar car stopped right beside her, leaving tread marks on the ground.

Riza jumped out of the car, gun at hand. Roy stood behind her, watching the show and making sure

he wasn't part of it. The Lieutenant stopped firing and let Scar stand still.

"That man," Roy announced, "was a suspect in the serial killings of state alchemists around the

country. Judging by what I've just seen here, that suspicion just became fact…" he raised an eyebrow at Scar, "At Shou Tuckers' house? That was you?"

Edward glared angrily at the murderer, "You asshole!" he growled just loud enough for him to hear.

"This world was made perfect by god..." Scar started, "Alchemists changed the natural world into

unnatural, twisting things out of their true form. They sin by defacing Gods creations." he then held

up a fist to the state alchemists, "I am an instrument of divine judgment…"

Rini pushed some of her hair behind her ears. "Why do you target state alchemists when there are so

many others to kill?" she asked.

"If you insist on getting in my way, I'll eliminate you!"

Colonel Mustang then yanked two gloves out of his pocket, pulling them onto each of his hands.

"You will not lay a finger on my best officer! I'm the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang, and I will get

in your way!"

Riza opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by Rini's laughter. "Why, thank you Colonel! I

knew that deep in the cold heart of yours, you were fond of me!" The Lieutenant cut her eyes at the

Colonel. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'he'll figure out eventually...'

"What a glorious day!" Scar commented, "I shall dispose of the great, Flame Alchemist!"

"You know who I am and you still want to fight me? You're a fool!"

At that moment, three things happened. First: Roy Mustang tried to attack Scar and found that his

gloves didn't work. Secondly: Rini pulled the back of the Colonels' uniform and brought him to the

ground. Third: Riza went gun-crazy... (Everyone run!)

"You're useless on rainy days, Colonel…" the Lieutenant stated nonchalantly, "Please stand back…"

Jean Havoc smirked, "The Colonel can't create sparks when the environment is damp or when it's

raining... He really is useless on rainy days..."

Roy Mustang cut his eyes, "USELESS! Who are you calling useless?" He then snapped his fingers at the Second Lieutenant, making him laugh when nothing happened.

Scar dodged each of the bullets with ease. "He's fast!" Riza shouted in frustration as she shot the

dark glasses from Scars face. Havoc's jaw dropped at the color of his eyes. "He's an Ishbalan,

Colonel!" he shouted.

From upon a rooftop, standing in the shadows, Myah looked down at the military officers. Havoc was yelling at the Colonel, saying something about Ishbalans. She could, of course, make out the words and knew it was trouble.

The young girl bit her bottom lip. "They were right…" she murmured, "He's like me…" Tears then

filled her red eyes, as she remembered her sin name. "Sin name? Is that why I was named Alchemy?

So that I could be an abomination against my religion…?"

Myah stared down at her hands, which had already sinned more times than she could remember.

"I'm… I'm Alchemy…" the tears ran freely down her cheeks, "If it's such a bad sin... Why am I able to do it...?" she remember the other homunculi, "They couldn't do it... So... Why me?"

Down below, Roy studied Scar from head to toe. Sun-bleached hair. Dark tan skin. And, of course, the most important factor, the bright red eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. The Flame Alchemist silenced. 'He's one of them...' he thought sadly, 'He's the same as Myah... If I get through this, I need to tell her. The longer I wait, the harder it will be...' His eyes wandered from the ground to Scar, who stared intently at him.

"You know what I want from you…" the murderer stated calmly, "I might spare your life if it is returned…"

Mustang bit his bottom lip, "I think I have a clue of what you might want. You're an Ishbalan… But how did you know I had her…?"

"Return her to me!" his voice boomed. He then slammed his right arm against the ground, creating a

huge hole that led into the sewers. He then jumped in, escaping any future trouble...

Suddenly, as if on cue, the backup military officers showed up.

Roy Mustang turned to see Maes Hughes walking towards him. "Where have you been, Hughes?"

the Colonel asked.

His friend smiled and gave him a thumbs up, "Hiding…" he replied, "If we died,

someone would have to live to tell the tale…"

The Flame Alchemist cut his eyes. "Next time, Hughes, might you be kind enough to consider helping...?" he asked in impatience.

"Hey, don't drag regular humans like me under the big top with the rest of you freaks."

Roy Mustang's eye twitched. "Freaks?" he asked, "I'll show you a freak!"

A few paces away, Ed stood and ran over to the exhausted Rini. She was sitting on the ground leaning against the wall of the alley with her eyes closed. He sat in front of her with a worried look. "Rini! You okay?"

She sighed and nodded, eyes still closed. "Yeah, what about Al?"

Edward shrugged, "He's fine. I just need to fix him once my arm is back..."

"No… I mean…" she murmured quietly, "He's… hollow?"

The FullMetal Alchemist sighed. She'd have to know eventually. "I'll explain tonight, okay? Right now, we need to worry about all this."

The Lightning Alchemist opened her eyes to glare at him. "Why didn't you run, you idiot!" she

shouted, punching him in the face with her half-broken metal arm.

"I didn't want to leave you here alone!" he shouted back.

She punched him again and leaned forward. "That is exactly what I mean by being an idiot!"

"Al didn't run! Why aren't you yelling at him?"

"You idiot! He can't run!" She paused to take a breath, "See Ed, you can't seem to think on a big

enough scale..."

"Hey!" he shouted, leaning forward, "DID YOU JUST CALL ME SMALL!"

"Yeah, Short Stuff!" she shouted back, "Why don't you get out of my face unless you're planning on

kissing me!"

"Well, so what if I am?" he yelled angrily, not thinking about what he was saying.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Dare me! Just dare me!"

"Okay, Short Stuff! I dare you to kiss me!"

The next second, the two were in a full-fledged kiss. Rini was pinned to the wall and both teens had

wide eyes.

The Lightning Alchemist leaned back, breaking the kiss. "I was only half serious." she stated.

Edward shrugged and leaned back as well, "Half is enough... I mean, I've already seen you half

naked."

Rini's face turned bright red. She then forced herself to stand up, getting away from the FullMetal

Alchemist. "I've got to go!" she shouted, racing off.

* * *

_OMG! (Squeals. Claps. Whistles. And giggles.) OMG! I was talking to my friend on the phone _

_yesterday when I decided to add in the kiss. I wanted them to pair up before Rini met Winry and I _

_found out how to do it! I told my friend, Rini, that I had an awesome idea and I hung up on her. First: My awesome ideas are usually evil to her and make her embarrassed! (Example: when _

_Rini was seen half-naked in front of Ed) Second: I do not hang up unless it is major. Is this _

_major? Well, my friend is going to take back some mean things she has said to me after this!_

_Okay, apart from Rini, someone had a small romantic moment. (Goes red) Envy saved Myah _

_from Gluttony! I could just imagine him doing that in my head! Don't you agree? Anyway, I don't _

_care what happened between Ed and Rini. That was still my favorite part!_

_Zoraida was not in this chapter... Oh well... I still have info on her! Yes. She has SLEPT with Havoc and they are now dating. (Whistles) Go Zoraida! I will probably have my first lemon on them since they are already together! It will be before Zoraida returns home so it should come up soon enough._

_I loved this chapter, although it was allot of fighting with Scar. By the way, did anyone notice that I made the entire fighting sequence shorter and added in some cool parts? That was awesome!_

_Anyway, please review or I won't have anymore lovey dovey scenes and I will break Rini and Ed up! (Crosses arms and then sweatdrops) Rini would kill me!_

_**Love. Peace. And all that Bull….**_

_**Myah…**_


	8. Chapter Eight: Dark Choices

_Okay people! Myah here!_

_It's been a while, huh? Sorry that I haven't been able to update. It takes forever for me since I have problems finding an internet source. Seriously, you can even ask my friends. (sweatdrops) Well, I've covered my ass this time. I want to say one thing, though. I will never abandon any of my stories! (growls) It gets under my skin when people ask if I have. It just takes forever to update._

_Okay, now that I am done preaching, I have a small gift. Rini and I were talking on the phone one day and we were discussing the end of my story… Well, in the episodes, Edward dies in the second to last episode. (grins sheepishly) I'm sorry if I spoiled that for anyone… Well, this was funny._

**Rini:** _"I've decided that I want you to kill me off. I don't want to live without Ed"_

**Myah:** _"No! You can't do that!" (thinks) "If you do, I'll turn you into a homunculus!" _

**Rini: **_"Eww. Gross"_

**Myah:** _(vein throbs) "I'm taking that as an insult…"_

_Funny, no? Ah, well. This is two chapters and some special people will be introducing the next three chapters… Stick around and find out whom._

**Disclaimer:** _I no own FMA nor the almighty red water… Although, if I did… (grins evilly) I'd own everything…_

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy**_

__

**Circle Eight: Dark Choices…**

Myah sat on her bed, staring at the wet spots on her pillow, where she had been crying. Her

hair was still wet from her shower and she now wore a long T-shirt over a pair of shorts.

She glanced at the window as lightning struck. Roy Mustang still wasn't home. He was

probably with Rini, Edward, and Alphonse at military headquarters. 'After what had

happened a few hours ago,' she thought sadly, 'I don't think the cops will ever stop searching

for Scar...'

She sighed in annoyance. "Why should I care?" she shouted to herself. Her voice lowered to

a growl, "This is stupid... Especially after I had to deal with that bitch yesterday."

The Ishbalan had left this morning to return home. When she got back, she watched the

incident with Scar, knowing who he was.

"I would've gone after him..." she told herself, "But how could I go to someone who hates

alchemists, when I have spent most of my life trying to be one?" She closed her eyes, leaning

back onto the bed. "Why did Lust have to open her big mouth...?"

FLASHBACK

Lust placed a pillow before the young girl. This was an hour after the Gluttony incident and

the tainted homunculus was trying to make her go to sleep. ('Trying' being the key word.)

Myah only wanted to talk and learn about the homunculi. Lust was ordered to watch her

while Envy took a shower. He had also ordered Gluttony never to be in the same room as her

when he was away. The cannibal had seemed upset not to be around Lust for that time.

"So, the homunculi have sin names?" The young Ishbalan asked. The lustful woman rolled

her eyes, "Yes. When we are created, we are named after the seven deadly sins." she paused

and gave her a sideways look, "Since you were the eighth creation, our master named you

after the greatest sin in your religion... Alchemy."

"Alchemy..." Myah repeated, "You know. It would be a pretty name if I didn't know what it

was..." Lust raised an eyebrow, "Well, since you've already used alchemy, you are now

considered an exile to all Ishbalans..."

"An... exile?" the young girl asked, "What's an exile?"

"An exile is a person who has gone against the will of God and used alchemy. They are

feared and banned from any Ishbalan communities..." the lustful woman explained, "You...

are an exile."

"What are you telling her!?" a voice shouted. Myah spun around to see Envy standing in the

doorway, watching Lust evilly. "Oh hello Envy..." she said nonchalantly, "I was just filling

in our little Alchemy on her religion..."

He cut his eyes, "Yeah, you would know... Since you're an Ishbalan also."

Myah's eyes flicked to Lust's. He was right... She had bright red eyes too. "Oh my God!" the

younger Ishbalan mumbled, "That is sooo cool! I can actually fit in with you guys! I don't

have to worry about being an exile!"

Envy raised an eyebrow, "Yeah... Well, Lust hasn't ever used alchemy. She is a monster, but

that doesn't matter. We all are..."

Myah stared at the floor, "Oh..."

"Hey." Envy suddenly spoke up, "I didn't say that you weren't one of us though!"

Lust raised an eyebrow as he said this. "Uh-oh... Looks like Envy's being nice for once." she teased, making his face turn pink.

"Uh..." the green-haired homunculus murmured, "Lust... You could shut up."

Myah bit her bottom lip, face going red as well. She then looked up at him, smiling nervously. "Thank you Envy."

The lustful homunculus smirked, "Yeah, well, you two had better get along. We're all Myah

has. If any of her family found out that she is an Ishbalan, she would be executed..."

END FLASHBACK

"Executed..." Myah repeated. The word sent chills down her spine. 'Would Roy execute me

after he's taken care of me for so long?' she asked herself sadly.

She shook her head at the rising realization that the homunculi were right. "It can't be

true…" She looked out her window at the many streetlights and faint rain.

"I need a walk…"

**Eastern Military HQ; Library**

Rini sat in a corner, staring at an alchemy book. She had been doing that for over an hour,

although she hadn't been concentrating on the book. "He kissed me…" she murmured, "I

wasn't expecting him to actually do it…"

"Pull yourself together," a cold, emotionless voice ordered. Riza Hawkeye stood before her

with a blank look on her face. "It isn't the end of the world…"

Rini's face went red in embarrassment. "What ever are you talking about Lieutenant?" She

was, of course, playing dumb. She knew exactly what Riza was saying. Rumors about the

kiss had throughout headquarters.

"Ed is at his apartment…" Hawkeye stated flatly, "He and his brother are going to

Resembool. Mustang is ordering you to follow…"

The Lightning Alchemist bit her bottom lip. "Riza…" she whispered pleadingly.

The Lieutenant cut her eyes and reached for her gun, shooting a lone bullet passed Rini's

ear. "I know you don't want to see Ed!" she shouted calmly, "You are going to follow him

and kiss him back! Do you understand, Lightning!?"

Rini nodded furiously. You don't say no to Riza's gun. She then raised an eyebrow, "Do

you live off my drama or what?"

Suddenly, several bullets whirled in her direction, pinning her to the wall.

"I'm sorry!" screamed the small girl, "I take it back!"

Hawkeye blew the smoke from the pistol. "I do have a personal life, Rini. Now, you need to

spice up yours."

"How many times has the Colonel taken you out?"

More bullets. So many bullets that made Rini fall over a large pile of books.

Riza sighed. "The Colonel isn't interested in his workers. It just wouldn't work…"

"More like, you're both caught up in work…" Rini muttered and then she cheered up, "You

know what, Lieutenant?" she asked, "Your loneliness has now inspired me to talk to Ed.

Later!"

The Lightning Alchemist jolted out the door as more bullets were aimed at her. She dodged

them swiftly and left unharmed.

"You know that she looks up to you, right?" asked a voice. Zoraida Rockbell stepped behind

Riza as if from out of nowhere. "All she ever talks about is how she's gonna be an awesome

officer, just like you…"

The Lieutenant revealed a faint smile. "I know," she murmured, "but I'm not letting her give

her life up to the military. She's only a child."

"There's that motherly instinct of yours…"

"There's that annoying sarcasm of yours…"

The mechanic grinned and pushed back some of her long brown hair. "You're cool, Riza.

Don't forget that…"

Hawkeye nodded in agreement. "Even if I don't feel like it, huh?"

Zoraida thought for a moment and a broad grin placed itself on her face. "Yep!" She then

flicked a lighter and lit a cigarette from her pocket. "Later Lieutenant!"

Riza cut her eyes when the brown-haired girl left. "She's not supposed to be smoking in

here…"

**Edward Elric's Apartment**

Ed sat quietly on his bed. His hair, now loosely at his shoulders, was still wet from his

shower. A towel was flung over one shoulder.

"Al?" he asked as he heard a knock at the door. "Can you get that?"

The suit of armor, which was sitting on his bed, jumped in surprise at the question.

"Brother!" he whined in a high-pitched voice, "I can't do anything!" (If you don't

remember, he was torn to pieces by Scar.)

"Fine," Edward replied, reaching for the door. He opened it to see the familiar black-haired

alchemist. "Rini? What are you doing here?"

She hesitated but then spoke. "About earlier… I…"

Ed interrupted her with an exasperated look. "Rini. You dared me."

Alphonse sat on his bed watching the two alchemists and wishing that he could flee from the

situation. Sadly, he couldn't move. Period.

The Lightning Alchemist glanced at the floor to remove her eyes from Ed's bare chest. "Was

that all it was?" she asked nervously, "Was it only…?"

She was interrupted once more by the FullMetal Alchemist walking out the door and

shutting it behind him. "C'mon Rini. We need to talk."

**Eastern City; A Random Street**

Myah walked along the empty road. It was raining. But just faintly. There was a killer on

the loose. But he wouldn't attack her. Would he? However, the young girl had to keep

hidden from any military personnel or officers. I would be bad if Roy found out that she was

out so late…

The Ishbalan yawned and looked around. "What to do now?" she murmured to herself in

boredom.

"There you are…," a voice stated plainly.

Myah quickly turned to look over her right shoulder. The trees and bushes blocked her view

but she could still make out two figures on the inside of the park, just over a small fence. A

dog-like figure seemed to be cowering inside the bushes trying to hide from a taller figure.

"I've been looking for you," it said.

The young girl crouched behind some bushes as the nearest streetlight started to flicker on.

The newfound light revealed the scene, making her gasp in surprise. She was, of course,

scared of the killer, but he was also the only blood relative she had.

The Ishbalan man was standing in front of a scared creature, hand reached out as if to touch

it.

Myah's eyes went wide. "Scar!" she yelled. She knew what he was about to do and she

wasn't going to sit around and watch. Jumping over the fence, she placed herself between the

killer and his victim. Her eyes were scared shut.

Scar gave her an evil glare. "Stay out of my way, or else I'll have to eliminate you…"

Suddenly, an idea came to mind. Myah opened her beautiful Ishbalan eyes and stared up at

her long lost relative. She had forgotten her contacts…Two pairs of bright red eyes looked

into each other stopping time for the moment. They were definitely related. You could just

feel the resemblance.

The dog creature whimpered behind the young girl, causing her to shiver.

Scar took a step back. "Are you?"

Myah glanced at the ground, "I'm an Ishbalan…"

"You're Myah… right?" The homunculus nodded fearfully. "Well, Myah. I will talk to you

more after I dispose of this sin against God…"

She quickly shook her head, glaring up at him. "How can you say that!?" she cried,

"Everyone and everything sins! You use alchemy! Does that even matter to you at all!?"

Scar sent a gentle but strict stare onto her. "You remind me so much of her… Anyway, leave

the final judgments to the prophets."

Myah's bottom lip quivered, "But you can't just kill whatever you want!" she paused, "If I

was a state alchemist, would you kill me too?"

The older Ishbalan was taken aback, "I couldn't kill you even if you were the greatest

evil…" He looked thoughtful and spoke again, "Would you watch over that creature then? I

can find a way to change it back to its original form and when I do, I swear not to lay a

finger on it."

Myah felt a spark of hope light inside her. 'Maybe he can overlook her sins,' she pondered.

"But how do you know me?" she asked.

Scar was now walking away. "That creature is human and beast; it's very smart…"

"That's not what I asked!"

"You're…" he paused, taking one last look at her before he disappeared completely.

"You're my brothers' daughter…"

"Whoa…" the young Ishbalan whispered, "That's… my uncle?"

**Eastern City; Outside Edward Elric's Apartment**

Ed sat down on the floor in the hallway. He leaned back against the wall and patted the

ground beside him. Rini bit her bottom lip and ended up beside him.

"Al can't move," he explained, "I don't feel comfortable talking to you in front of him. He's

a shy kid."

The Lightning Alchemist remained silent.

"C'mon Rini! Say anything!" he paused and his voice got lower, "I didn't do it because you

dared me… I've wanted that for a while now."

"What?" Her eyes were wide and her heart was skipping beats left and right. "How can you

say that after…?"

The black-haired girl stopped in mid-sentence when he kissed her fully on the lips. This time,

however, she wasn't too surprised. Actually, this time, Rini deepened the kiss, being sure to

do her part.

Suddenly, Ed pulled away, separating the two. He stared at Rini's flushed cheeks and

smirked. "You liked it too…"

The FullMetal Alchemist smiled and stood up. "If you're going to Resembool with us then

you might want to get some rest. It'll be a long ride. Riza said that we'd be leaving on the

eight 'o' clock train."

Rini jumped to her feet, giving Ed one last kiss before they parted, "Bye Shorty!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SO SHORT THAT HIS THING IS LONGER THAN HE

IS!!"

"I did, Short Stuff!"

"Wait. You didn't say that."

"Say what?"

"That uh… that my uh…"

Rini laughed and interrupted him, "You know, Shortie, you're one crazy kind of freak!" She

then turned and ran off.

**Eastern City; Mustang's House**

Roy Mustang walked upstairs and down a long hallway. Was Myah back yet? He needed to

talk to her.

He lifted a hand to her bedroom door, tapping gently.

Silence…

He repeated the motion.

Silence…

After a while, he became inpatient. He slowly opened the door to see a dark room. A figure

was lying sleepily in bed.

Roy bit his bottom lip. He didn't have the heart to wake her then tell her bad news. 'Maybe I

can wait until she's in a good mood…' he thought sadly.

As soon as the door was closed again, Myah rolled over. She quickly dropped to the floor,

searching under her bed. The dog-like creature was still lying there, staring at a bowl of

chicken.

"Are you ever going to eat?" the Ishbalan asked, "You'll starve at this rate."

"Wh-y?" it whimpered pathetically, "Why does it hu-rt?"

At that moment, realization slapped Myah across the face. "Scar said that you're half

human… The military is after you…"

The creature stared at the ground and started to whimper.

The homunculus stared sadly at the chimera. Long red hair covered whitish fur and sad

lonely eyes. It was truly a heartbreaking sight.

"So, what's your name?" Myah asked gently.

"Ni-ni-na. Nina…" it stammered with difficulty.

The young Ishbalan smiled sweetly, "Well, Nina, I can understand that you're in pain.

You've been fused together with a dog. You're still not used to the transformation…"

Nina whimpered again making Myah speak up again. "You still need to eat. Then, I'll give

you something for the pain…"

The chimera's stare transferred back to the bowl of food. She then took a bite out of the

chicken, making a growling noise as she ate.

Myah sighed in relief. At least she wouldn't starve.

The Ishbalan rose to her feet, entering her bathroom. The first thing she saw was her bright

blue contacts. Her hand reached over to them and snatched back. 'I don't know if I want to

be an Ishbalan or a state alchemist,' she thought sadly.

Myah sighed and looked in her medicine cabinet, grabbing a bottle of pain pills.

Suddenly, Nina started to growl. The Ishbalan turned to face the chimera but was stopped by

two hands snaking around her waist.

Pills shattered to the floor.

Green hair fell into her face making her heart skip a beat. She could feel breath on her neck

as her blonde hair was pushed over her shoulder.

"Envy!" she gasped quietly.

_--_

* * *

_Wow. Doesn't Nina remind you so much of Eyore from Winnie the Pooh? I used to love that show when I was shorter than Rini. (sighs) So gloomy and sad…Well, that chimera definitely needed pain pills. Especially after being fused with a dog. (cringes) That would hurt…_

_YAY!! Ed and Rini are officially together! Oh, believe me, it'll get better._

_Zoraida seems to know how to handle Riza. They've got some things in common. Calm, cool, collected, and… not good in relationships. (gasps) You weren't supposed to know that about Zoraida._

_**Love. Peace. And all that Bull**_

_**Myah **_


	9. Chapter Nine: Fatal Choices

_Hello little twerps. Alchemy has arrived._

_I am the more evil side of Myah and I really don't give a shit what anyone says. If you _

_disagree, ask the short black-haired pipsqueak tied up in the corner. (Referring to Rini)_

_I do have a soft side, but I will get more hateful and pissed off as I hang out with Envy. _

_(looks around) I wonder where that cutie of mine is…_

_Well, back to the story… (which is also mine) _

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy**_

__

**Circle Nine: Fatal Choices...**

Myah gasped for breath. She was caught off guard by the shapeshifting homunculus.

"Envy!? What the hell!?"

"I had to talk to you... I'm not real sure, but…" His voice was practically a hiss and so alluring.

Myah's face went bright red. "Envy... I am going to repeat this once more. What the hell!?"

Envy quickly spun her around to face him. "Do you like me?"

The Ishbalan cut her eyes and brought her hand up to slap him in the face. "What is wrong

with you!? Yeah, I like the stubborn badass who beats the shit outa people! I can't stand it

when you sneak up on me, though!"

He blinked. "Why did you slap me!? You could've admitted that without the physical pain!"

He stopped quickly, 'Wait. She really does like me?'

Myah smirked, "So, do you…?"

The green-haired homunculus gulped, "What?"

"Do you like me?" she asked quietly.

Envy could see a small spark of hope in her eyes as she asked him. Sadly, he couldn't lead her on. It just wouldn't be right. "Nope I just wanted to figure you out…" he said sarcastically.

Myah didn't catch his tone and her eyes fell to the pain pills on the floor. Bending down, she

picked two up and walked past him. She made her way over to Nina, who had, by now,

finished off her food and started to stare at the two. The Ishbalan placed the pills into the

bowl and looked back behind her. "Well. Aren't you leaving?"

Envy crossed his arms and gazed back at her. "No. I'm still thinking about your question."

Nina scoffed down the pills and stepped in front of Myah, growling at the shapeshifter. He

cut his eyes at the chimera and stepped back. "Myah. I see you have a new pet. A chimera,

nonetheless..."

The Ishbalan winced. Envy didn't like chimera. Lust had filled her in on that subject. Supposedly, they were just experiments and the homunculi didn't see any use for them. "Go away Envy!" she threatened menacingly, "Before I make you go!"

He watched her incredulously as she walked past him and picked up her contacts. "I choose

to be a state alchemist!" she stated spitefully, "At least I don't have to change my preferences for YOUR sake!"

Envy cut his eyes. "Fine! You think I care!?" He then walked over to Myah's bedroom

window, which was now open from his entrance. "I wouldn't want you to hide who you are to fit in with a certain group of people!"

The Ishbalan's eyes went wide as he disappeared into the dark. She looked down at her

contacts and dropped them onto the floor. "Envy!" she shouted, running towards the window,

"I didn't mean it! Get your ass back here!"

Myah suddenly fell to her knees. "Did he even hear me?" she asked herself, "God… I'm so fucking stupid. I'd have to change more for the military." Her mind went back to Envy's question, "Why the hell did he ask me that?"

Nina stared sadly at her. "E-e En-n En-vy. Envy?" she stammered.

The newest homunculus forced a smile as she looked down at her. "Yeah. Envy…" she

paused, "Why am I so confused? I would've given up my heart to join the homunculi. Even that bitch, Lust, knew that…"

"Lu-st. Lust?" Nina stammered. She then started to growl, "Lust ba-d…"

Myah smirked. "Yeah. Lust is bad. She also has the power of persuasion over men. No

doubt that's because of her huge boobs."

"Per-pers. Su-a…?"

The Ishbalan interrupted before she could finish the word. "Maybe you should work on

smaller words for now. But, yeah… Lust is really pretty. She can talk and anyone will listen

to her reasons. In other words, she's a bitch."

"Bi-itt. Ch. Bitch…"

Myah bit her bottom lip. "Uh… How old are you?"

"Se-ev-en… Seven…"

"Perfect. You're just a little kid…" the Ishbalan whined. She would have to watch her

language around her. "That's a bad word…"

**Eastern Military Headquarters; Mustangs office**

The Next Night

Myah stared up at Roy Mustang's office, two dark lenses covering up her eyes. She didn't

know if she could really do this. Her life depended on her choice. She knocked on the door

and entered. "Colonel?"

Roy Mustang was sitting at his desk impatiently tapping a pen to his jaw. He stopped when he saw the Ishbalan.

"Myah…" He greeted her with a hint of surprise, especially at noticing her sunglasses, "Have you come to rid me of more money?"

She shook her head, "I don't need any money. I have given up on contacts. I feel like they

might discolor the beauty of my true eyes, and I don't want that."

"I was hoping you wouldn't start to like the color of your eyes…" Roy stated plainly. "It's not something that would be appreciated."

"Why? Because it symbolizes my people and proves that I'm Ishbalan?" Myah asked, a faint smirk appearing on her face.

The Colonel's breathe quickened. "How do you know that?" His heart was pounding in his chest. He had known that she would find out, but not this soon.

She gazed at him and smiled. 'The calm Colonel is losing his cool.' She reached up, pulling her glasses of and placing them on the desk before Roy. "You can keep those."

The Flame Alchemist stared down at them. "Myah… Put them on."

"Why should I? You're not even my real father." The words were cold stung his ears.

'She knows too much!' he thought frantically.

"About Scar…" Myah brought up nonchalantly, "He's my uncle, by the way. I've actually met him and we had a nice little chat."

Mustang cut his eyes. "About what?" he asked angrily, "Your religion? The killings? Me?"

The Ishbalan smiled, "Nope!"

The seriousness came back to her as Riza Hawkeye entered the room. "Colonel. Rini, Edward, and Alphonse boarded the train this morning and are now reporting with a phone call…"

Roy glared at her. "I will call them back later. You are excused Lieutenant!"

She nodded and exited the room, making Myah smile at the sudden emotion from Roy.

"You remember Nina, right?" she asked, "The one that supposedly died under the rubble of the Tucker household?" The Colonel nodded making her continue. "Well, Nina was about to be murdered by Scar last night. I saved her…" Wide eyes followed these words. "Scar has promised not to kill her if she remains with me. She's at your house at this exact moment."

Roy looked thoughtful. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," she took a breathe, "I wanted to say that I'm much stronger than I look. I've wanted to become a state alchemist all my life and Rini's the only one who knows. I train in the woods everyday at the same place Madison Okinawa was killed."

The Colonel bit his tongue to keep from talking.

"Strangely, I have the power to determine the makeup of an object, so I can use alchemy efficiently … The reason I lose my contacts is because I can't use that ability with them on. Only an idiot would believe that a sixteen year old girl got attacked by a kid and didn't beat the shit out of him!" she all but shouted.

Roy tapped his pen onto his desk in thoughtfulness. "Myah… That is very… Interesting." he paused to think over his words, "That is a nice ability to have. About being a state alchemist…"

"Not anymore," she retorted rashly, "I've changed my mind. I refuse to be a dog of the military… I've had my mind changed when I heard what happened to the Ishbalan's country and my parents!" Her face seemed to be red as she said this.

"But about Madison Okin…"

"Yes…" Myah interrupted, "I killed Madison. But, I will stick to my story. It was an accident."

Suddenly, Riza Hawkeye stormed into the office. "Sir! Scar has been spotted on your property!"

Roy Mustang stood, followed by Myah. "You." He pointed at her, "You're coming with me."

As soon as the Colonel turned his back, Riza brought up her gun, shooting frantically at the window.

He quickly spun around to find out that it was too late.

Myah had jumped out the nearest window when he had announced the order. Why else would Scar be at his house? "Nina…" the Ishbalan gasped, running down the street.

Five blocks…

Alarms suddenly went off, sounding the entire city.

Four blocks…

Citizens stood outside doors, trying to discover the reason for the noise.

Three blocks…

A slight sprinkle of water turned to a downpour of rain. "Not too far…" Myah whispered

breathlessly.

Two blocks…

Heartbeats pounded harder. Rain fell faster. Alarms rang louder.

One block…

'I'm so close!' Myah screamed in her head. She then became lightheaded.

Tire wheels screeched as the military vehicles came to a halt outside Roy's house.

Myah dropped to her knees, out of breathe and energy. Blond hair fell into her face.

Roy Mustang stood behind her, every one of the officers followed. The young Ishbalan could tell that all the guns were aimed at her by the tension in the air.

"Myah." the Colonel ordered, "Stand and move away. Now."

Myah looked up to see Scar standing before her. She was now surrounded from the front and back by supposed family.

"Why would you come here?" she asked her uncle, rising to her feet, "Were you going to kill Nina while I was away or were you coming here to see me?"

"The chimera…" he answered, "is still a sin against God. I was expecting you to keep it here, but you're smarter than I thought."

Myah's heart skipped a beat. "You mean… Nina isn't here?"

Roy cut his eyes. "Myah. Move!" he growled, "Or you will be a victim to open fire!"

She glanced at him, making him shiver as her eyes met his.

"Stay out of this Colonel!" she hissed evilly. Her attention turned to Scar, "How could you trick me like that!? Were you scared that I was going to hate you if you killed her!? So instead, your bright idea was to let me keep your little sin safe so you could kill it later!?"

"We don't have time for your personal life!" Roy shouted.

Her face was bright red with anger. "What about you!?" she yelled, "So the only reason you kept me was because you wanted more women!?"

Roy's heart leapt. "It isn't like that. You're an Ishbalan…" He did not get to finish his words because Myah cut him off.

"You're an asshole…" He wasn't helping her in the least sense of the word. At the thought, Myah smirked. For the first time in her life, she realized it. She had never held him back… He was the one holding her back… Now, she was breaking the bonds that held her…

"Looks like a father daughter collision…" called a familiar voice. It rung in the young Ishbalans ears and made her heart beat faster.

"Envy?" she asked, turning towards him, "Why are you…?" She stopped speaking when she saw Nina. "Why are you with him!? You worried me sick!"

The green-haired shapeshifter rolled his eyes, "Oh thank you for taking care of Nina, Envy!" he mocked, "No problem, Myah. It's my pleasure."

Myah cut her eyes. "Are you here to make things worse?" He shook his head, "Nina gave me some interesting information… Last night, you said that you would've given your heart to be with us… Still ready to join?"

Her face went red as he said that. "Uh…" she murmured as he stepped closer, ignoring Scar and all of the military personnel.

Envy crossed his arms. "So. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The young Ishbalan was speechless.

The shape shifter's right hand reached behind Myah's head, massaging the back of her neck. Pulling her closer, he started to whisper in her ear. "Why are you going to trust the ones who have betrayed you? Myah, I love you. If you love me, wouldn't you want to be with me?"

"Myah?" Scar spoke up. "Don't believe anything he tells you. He is a monster of alchemy."

Roy cut his eyes, snatching a gun from the officer beside him, "Step away from her!" he shouted.

Envy returned the glare. "We're still speaking!" He then pulled a small item out of his pocket and plucked it in his mouth. Myah watched with wide eyes as he kissed her fully on the lips. She opened her mouth slightly to allow the item to be inserted into her.

It tasted unlike anything she had ever imagined. Sweet but sour. Mouthwatering and delectable.

Envy smirked and pulled away seeing the surprised faces. "She's mine," the words were directed at Roy, "so stay away!"

Myah glared at him. "Yours? What the hell!" She was angry and Envy knew it. He also liked it.

The green-haired homunculus smirked and pushed the Ishbalan girl away, leaving himself open for fire. Roy Mustang let off the first bullets and his officers soon followed.

Scar stood behind the side of the Colonels home, careful to stay away from the gunshots.

Myah's eyes went wide at Envy's actions. Blood splattered onto the ground causing her to quiver uncontrollably. She then let out a painful scream when the red liquid found a spot on her cheek.

Envy was barely holding up his footing.

"Envy!" she yelled fearfully, running in front of him. The last bullet, fired by Roy, was sent hurling into her back as she held onto the shapeshifter.

Scar glared at the entire situation and the Colonel fell to his knees. "Myah!" he gasped.

Somehow, Envy smirked. The small hole in the young Ishbalan's back closed itself and healed as well as his wounds.

Myah was breathless. She fell into the violet-eyed boy and cried. She couldn't do anything else but cry.

Roy Mustang grinded his teeth together in frustration, "Why didn't you die?"

The young Ishbalan believed the statement to be directed at her so she glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean!?"

Envy cut his eyes, "As I said before, 'She's mine now,' so back off!"

Scar took this chance to make himself known again. "Myah… If you choose Mustang, you will surely kill your own people and be executed when you're found out…"

The blonde-haired girl shivered in disgust thinking of the many times she was almost caught

for being an official red-eyed Ishbalan.

"And if you stay with that monster…" Scar didn't finish what he had to say because of Myah's cold glare.

"Is that what you think of homunculi and chimera? Are they all just monsters to you?"

He glared back and nodded solemnly. "What else are they? Evil creatures created by alchemy are monsters alone. They came from beyond the gate," he pointed a finger at Envy and then to Nina, "While chimera have been stripped of all humanity."

Tears of sadness, joy, and anger ran down her cheeks. "Well, I guess I know who I really fit in with…"

Scar nodded again, "Come now, Myah, and you will not have to worry about God's

judgment upon you…"

Myah smirked and lifted her head to look at her only family member. "Why would I have to worry about God's judgment on me? He has already judged me. He brought me back as a sin against you and nature! I am the sin against all Ishbalans, so fear me, hate me, and detest me. Just don't ever show me love or mercy! I don't need it, nor do I want it!"

She paused to take a breathe. "Although, I do owe you something. Pity is all I have for you… I was pure when I was born; I never sinned when I was alive… God must bring you back opposite of how you once were… I don't know for sure, but I shouldn't think on it now. I'm Alchemy now…"

Myah's red eyes met Scar's. "You have sinned by using alchemy… I pity you. When you face God's final judgment you will either be burned in the pits of hell or brought back as a more kind and pure person…" she smirked, "You know what my prayers are?"

Her uncle didn't respond, making her answer her own question. "I wish you would just rot in fucking hell!"

Envy whistled as if saying, 'buuuuuurrrrrrrn!' or 'daaaaaammmmmn!'

Nina stared at her paws sadly. She didn't want to look up at the horror of hatred between two members of the same bloodline. She had seen it before…

Roy Mustang rose back to his feet. "So you're… dead?"

Myah nodded confidently. No one could break her spirit after that speech. She had finally found serenity in who she truly was. She was an Ishbalan homunculus that used alchemy. How wonderful…

He smirked, "I'll respect your decision… As a father, I never respected you or treated you as an adult… I'll let you leave this time, but don't return or I'll have to do my job…"

The shapeshifter cut his eyes. "It's too late to play Daddy," he scolded.

Myah smiled and turned to the homunculus that tried so hard to stick up for her. "Envy, come on…" She kissed him on the cheek and motioned for him and Nina to follow.

"Oh! By the way, Roy!" She yelled back lifting the hair off the back of her neck. There was a bright red tattoo there. It looked just like the symbol on Envy's leg. "The word for 'dead' is homunculus!"

The Colonel glanced to where Scar had stood. "Just as I thought," he murmured, "both Ishbalans ran off…"

LATER…

"I'm going to my training ground," Myah told Envy with a hint of finality.

The shapeshifter looked up at her in annoyance. "I told you, the military is out there searching. You can't afford to go outside." They had been hiding out in a hotel room for the night and would meet with Lust the next day.

"I don't care! I won't be long!" It was about five a.m. and the sun would be coming up soon. The young Ishbalan wanted to go out before she lost her nighttime advantage. However, Envy wouldn't let her go, so she finally had enough begging and decided to leave. Before he could stop her, she was out the door…

The Forest…

Myah tried as hard as she could to keep her tears locked up, away from the world. This would probably be the last time she would ever come here. This was the one place she couldn't let go of. So many memories originated here.

A smile placed itself on her lips. She had lost so many contacts here, coming home with dirty knees each day.

She giggled when she thought of Rini. The state alchemist had sometimes trained with her here and she couldn't count the many short jokes and fights they got into. Myah bit her bottom lip and gave herself a small hug. This… this was also the place she had

killed Madison. Most of her nightmares had originated here also… Her life had taken a turn

for the worse at that point…

However, one thing was for sure… There were good and bad things she couldn't let go of… She had me Envy here. What she felt for him could be a crush, puppy love, or true love beyond life itself… She didn't know for sure, but it was fun to take a risk every one in a while…

She could let go…

Or maybe not…

'This place is nothing without its memories,' Myah told herself, trying to believe her own words, 'The evil memories that could one day fade away…'

There was a rustle in the bushes to her right, knocking her from her thoughts. Her red eyes glared in that direction. She was being watched.

Suddenly, dirt flew at her, making her cover her eyes protectively. When she opened them again, she was slammed onto the ground by an invisible force.

Myah couldn't see because of the dust. Confusion took over her for the moment… This was the moment when saw a figure above her, clenching a fist before it while the force at her neck strangled her further…

She clenched her eyes shut and gasped for air. "Madison!" she tried pathetically to shout out.

The figure before her took a step back and opened its clenched fist. "So, you still remember me?" an obviously female voice asked coldly.

The young Ishbalan took in air and looked back up at the girl before her. She had curly black hair in a high ponytail, brown eyes, and dark skin. She was wearing black capris, a black tank top with a hood attached, and black Chinese slippers.

Myah couldn't hold back her tears now… "My nightmares… They… they were right. You've come back… Have you come to kill me?" she was gasping for air and bawling pathetically, "Why don't you get it over with!?"

Madison smirked, "It'd be my pleasure…"

* * *

_Wow. I guess Myah can let go if she's dead… (starts to whine) But that's me! Alchemy had better be happy that she can be way cooler than me! How did you all like Myah's speech against Scar? Dude, I loved writing that._

_Don't you all think that Envy fell in love with Myah too fast? Maybe there's a reason… (hint hint) I just told you something very important._

_Alright, that's the end of my two chapters. I will try to update soon so don't leave me yet! Just review while I'm gone. (grins) Tell me if you liked my speech._

_**Love. Peace. And all that Bull**_

_**Myah…**_


	10. Chapter Ten: Unwanted Memories

"_Hello peoples, Maddy here…"_

"_Myah had to go away for a while. So I get to take over and I've got some plans for this fic. First of all," (loud bangs come from closet) "ignore that." _

_(Muffled screams "Let me out!" and bangs come from closet.) "Once again, ignore. Like I was saying…" (Myah bursts out of closet with uncut ropes and a chewed through gag.)_

_(Looks pissed) "Madison!"_

"_Hiya, Myah, er… I was just…" (Jumps out window and goes to Hawaii.) Some advice, people, when you lock someone in the closet, make sure there is no way they can get out..._

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own FMA if you say I do I will hurt you._

_Enjoy the chapter "Yeah, Yeah, whatever..."_

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy**_

__

**Circle Ten: Unwanted Memories**

--

Rini yawned, looking out the window of the train. The ride would take three more days from this stop and she was already tired of card games and short jokes.

"Zoraida…?" she asked impatiently, "Is my wrist completely fixed?"

The mechanic glanced at the short black haired girl and sighed in annoyance. "For the last time… yes…"

Ed growled, "I can't believe you get fixed before me."

Zoraida raised an eyebrow, "You make it sound like you two are dogs…"

"Dogs of the military!" Rini chirped in excitement, not realizing that 'you two' included her.

Alphonse giggled, "Brother. Zoraida doesn't know Winry's type of auto-work, and besides, she only brought enough parts to fit Rini's arm…" He then looked at her, "Right Zoraida?"

By this time, the mechanic had lost interest in the conversation and turned to Rini, who was staring wide-eyed out the window. "Rini? Yo Rii!" she asked, trying to get her attention, "Yo Shortie! Listen up!"

The Lightning Alchemist spun around to face Ed. "FullMetal! When does this train leave the station?"

Edward raised an eyebrow. "In a few minutes. Why?"

Rini didn't answer but instead opened the train window and jumped out, landing onto the platform out the station. From there, she began to scan the crowd of people outside.

Zoraida's eyes went wide in shock. "Rini! Get your ass back in here!"

Ed looked at his younger brother tightly packed inside a wooden crate. "Hey, Zor. Rini's not coming back and I can't get Al out this window…"

"Damn it!" the mechanic cursed under her breath. "Well…," she paused for a few moments to think, "Ed, go… I can find where we're heading and take Alphonse with me. Catch Rini and bring her back. If you miss the train, just catch the next one…"

Edward nodded in understanding. He then jumped out the window, following the way Rini had run.

The Lightning Alchemist stopped in the street, looking frantically for the person she had seen from the train.

"Rini!" Ed called, running up to her, "What's wrong with you?" The black-haired girl ignored him, seeing a familiar face. She then jolted towards it.

The FullMetal Alchemist growled in annoyance. 'What is up with her?' he asked himself, 'Maybe I should act like Zoraida…' "Yo Shortie!" he then yelled, "Get back here!"

Rini's face went red when she heard the pipsqueaks shouting behind her. 'Reminder to self,' she thought, 'Kill Ed later…'

"Doctor Marcoh?" the young girl asked, stepping forward to a grayish-black-haired man, "May I have a word with you?"

Suddenly, the man glanced at her with wide eyes and quickened breath. "Who are you? Why are you here? Wait. You're here to take me back, aren't you!?" He seemed scared, as anyone could have guessed.

The Lightning Alchemist shook her head, "No. I don't want to take you back… I only want to talk…" She held her hands before her as a gesture that it was safe to trust her, "I only want to talk…"

By that time, Edward had caught up and listened to bits of the conversation. "What are we talking to him about, Rini?" he asked.

The black-haired girl gave him an evil glare and slapped him in the chest with her metal hand. "WHO WERE YOU CALLIN SO SHORT THAT A TODDLER STOOD A BETTER CHANCE AT REACHING THE DOORKNOB!!"

The FullMetal Alchemist held his chest with his one arm. (If you remember correctly, Scar destroyed Ed's metal arm as well as Alphonse.) "Hey!" he shouted, "I never said that! I only called you Shortie!" he then covered his mouth quickly.

Rini's eyes went blank, but instead of arguing further, she turned to chase after the man that had so quietly snuck off.

Edward forced himself forward and went after his new partner. When he caught up to her, she stood outside a normal house staring up at a door at the top of some side stairs. She seemed nervous, but starting walking up them when she saw the blond-haired boy. He ran over to her, stopping at the base of the stairway.

"Rini… What's up with you?" he asked.

The Lightning Alchemist glanced at him, "That man is Dr. Tim Marcoh. He ran away after the Ishbalan war. Colonel Mustang told me about some things that I couldn't find out in books. He studied the philosophers' stone."

The FullMetal pipsqueak raised an eyebrow, "Tim Marcoh? I think I've heard that name…"

"He's also known as the Crystal Alchemist." she paused, "I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I could talk to him… I could… help."

"Help?" Ed asked.

Rini remained silent.

"Rini… help with what?" he thought for a moment, "Oh… The Crystal Alchemist studies human transmutation, doesn't he? You don't need to help us. Alphonse and I can do this by ourselves without getting you mixed in it!"

The Lightning Alchemist made her way to the door and knocked softly. "Dr. Marcoh. Please talk to me." This upset understanding girl replaced her usually cocky fun-loving self. Ed felt guilty. She only wanted to help.

"Go away!" threatened Marcoh from inside the small house, "I can't trust you." The door creaked open and a bullet whizzed by Rini's ear.

Her eyes went wide and lips started to quiver.

"You won't take me back!" he shouted, "I'll never go back to that hell of a place!"

**Myah's Training Ground; The Forest…**

Myah couldn't hold back her tears now… "My nightmares… They… they were right. You've come back… Have you come to kill me?" she was gasping for air and bawling pathetically, "Why don't you get it over with!?"

Madison smirked, "It'd be my pleasure…"

The Ishbalan braced herself. She deserved death for what she had done to her old friend.

The black-haired girl glared down on her. "You killed me…" Her voice was barely a whisper, but it had the essence of wanted revenge. "You bitch!" she yelled, as a bush snatched from its place in the ground and flew at the blonde, "You killed me! How could you!? I thought we were friends!"

Myah changed her mind at the last second and rolled from her knees to her stomach, dodging the flying bush. The plant was hovering in the air for a second but dropped dead after that.

Madison looked around blindly. "Hey! Where'd you go!?" she yelled.

Myah watched with wide eyes and backed into some bushes. 'Can she really not see me…? And what's with the bush?' She then glanced at Madison's ankle. There, in a dark maroon red color, was the Ouroboros tattoo. That explained how she was back, a failed human transmutation. It also explained the bushes and the invisible force… Telepathy. That was probably her homunculus power.

Myah held her breath when the black-haired girl closed her eyes to listen for any signs of where she was. As she then found out, Madison had an awesome sense of hearing.

The newest homunculus ran forward, forcing a flying kick towards the Ishbalan. She scrambled to her feet and dodged with difficulty, falling back to her knees. When Madison spun to attack her again, she rolled onto her back, dodging again.

'I can't keep this up!' Myah thought frantically, 'I'm running out of energy!'

Myah cringed as another kick flew at her; however, it stopped in midair. A dark figure stood before the young Ishbalan, holding Madison off.

"Envy?" she asked, trying her best to get to her feet, "What are you doing?"

The green-haired homunculus cut his eyes over his shoulder, "I followed you. I'm glad that I did or you could be dead." He pushed Madison back and into a tree, which she hit roughly and fell to the ground.

"You're going to have to deal with her." he stated plainly to the blonde, "Or else you'll never have the guts to truly fight someone." He motioned her to step forward.

Myah glared at the shapeshifter and walked towards Madison. She crouched down and looked sympathetically at her. This… this was the girl she had killed so wrongly. She had been so young. Actually, she was the youngest state alchemist in the military.

Suddenly, flashes of that day replayed in her head. Her nightmares told her that one day she'd be killed by a friend. Madison was the only one that stood a chance…The Ishbalan reached a hand out to her friend to see if she had passed out.

A single tear ran down her cheek. Although, that wasn't before four long metal nails shot from her fingers and into the tree that the new homunculus was leaned on. Myah's eyes went wide in fear and shock. "No…" her voice was barely a whisper, "Not again! What's wrong with me!?" She then started bawling.

Envy raised an eyebrow in thought. 'So I was right…' he said to himself, 'She's scared of her abilities… That'll have to change if the hag wants her.'

Madison's head lifted when hearing metal clang together. The blonde was struggling to pull her nails out of the tree without hurting her friend. "Not again…" the black-haired girl hissed, "You can't kill me again!"

The Ishbalan pulled her hand back in surprise and her nails retracted.

The newest homunculus glared forward, "Who are you?" she asked, looking at Envy.

The shapeshifter cocked his head to the side. "Me?" he asked, "I thought you couldn't see. Are you blind?"

"You're tainted with red!" Madison hissed evilly, "As is my good friend… Rini." Her eyes searched for Myah.

The young Ishbalan found her chance to hide behind the green-haired homunculus and took it. 'She thinks I'm Rini?' she asked herself, 'But she knows I killed her… Oh my God! She thinks Rini killed her!' A faint smirk appeared on her lips.

Envy glanced from Myah to Madison and back again. "You think Myah is the pipsqueaks' girlfriend?"

"Myah…? You mean Myah Mustang?" The black-haired girls voice went soft, "She kept flashing in and out of my sight range…"

The shapeshifter pondered those words. "You saw me as red… It must have been the red stones. Myah only ate one. Her energy must be running out…"

Myah gave him a confused look. "Envy! What the hell!? How do you know so much!?"

"The red stones," he started nonchalantly, "They are a special life essence for homunculi. That's what Madison sees… When we eat the stones, we are tainted with red water and it fuels our regeneration powers. You only ate one so, of course, you'll run out of energy…"

The Ishbalan thought about his words. "The kiss…" she whispered, "You made me eat one! Is that why she's after me!?" She ended up yelling the last bit.

"No! I didn't make you eat it! You wanted it!"

Myah smirked and raised an eyebrow seductively. "That last part. You weren't talking about the stone, were you?"

Envy ignored the statement. "You would've died if you hadn't eaten it." He looked at Madison in thought as her glare burned through him. "This girl seems to only see life essence. Homunculi are tainted red with red stones; otherwise, she cannot see you… Can you see plants and animals, new girl?"

The telepathic homunculus nodded solemnly, "I can see any force of nature and control it until it dies."

Myah thought back on the flying bush. 'When she snatched it from the ground, it dropped dead. It must have run out of its energy…'

The shapeshifter watched as Madison turned her back on them. "Hey!" he called, "Don't you want revenge on Rini?"

Myah gave him an incredulous look. "Envy! How can you say something like that!? She can't kill Rini!"

"Why not!?" the black-haired girl snapped, "She killed me! I want payback!"

The green-haired homunculus was pondering her words. 'Dante needs to see Madison… But I can't take Myah there yet and I can't leave her either.' he growl to himself in frustration, 'The old hag'll have to get over it.'

'God dammit, Madison! I killed you! Rini had nothing to do with it!' Myah screamed in her head. That was what she wanted to say, but the words wouldn't come out. How could she tell her closest friend that she had killed her?

Madison glared fiercely at the young Ishbalan. She couldn't see, but she had heard where the objection had come from. "So do you have anything to say!? Huh, Myah!? Answer me!"

The blonde only gave an innocent look to Envy as a response and then gazed at the ground.

'Ah,' he thought in realization, 'Myah killed her…' He sent a sympathetic look towards her. 'That's why she's scared of her ability…'

Myah opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

The shapeshifter held his breath for a few moments while he awaited her confession. 'Wait.' he thought suddenly, 'The hag'll never let me live it down if Madison kills her…'

"Maddi. I… I'm the…" the Ishbalan stammered.

"The what!?" the newest homunculus demanded.

This is where Envy cut in. "After you died, she's the one that found you in the forest. Although, you shouldn't want revenge on Rini right away… You want to torture her, don't you?"

Madison grinned, "You have a point."

Myah's lips parted in shock. 'That palm tree lied! That freakin palm tree haired asshole lied! I want to die! I want her to know the truth! Why did he do that!? I deserve death for what I did!'

The Ishbalan couldn't hide the small smile on her lips. 'He just saved me… again.'

**Tim Marcoh's Home…**

Rini Oyamada's eyes went wide as she saw the gun pointed directly at her head.

"You won't take me back!" Tim Marcoh growled just above a whisper.

Edward watched in surprise. He couldn't do anything to help even if he wanted to. With one pluck of the scientists' finger, Rini could be gone.

The Lightning Alchemist growled in frustration. "You asshole!" she yelled, reaching for the gun with her metal hand, "I dare you to shoot!"

Marcoh let go of the gun resignedly. "Please... Let me leave..."

Ed sighed in relief. 'Marcoh noticed Rini's auto-mail… I guess he's pretty smart after all…'

Rini pushed the Crystal Alchemist into the door and motioned Ed to follow her as well. The black-haired girl took a seat before a brown desk and the FullMetal Alchemist followed.

Tim Marcoh stared at the ground as he made his way to his desk. "What do you want with me?" he asked, annoyed.

"How'd you know we were from the military?" Rini retorted, not giving him the satisfaction of an answer. "It's not like we're wearing uniforms or something."

Tim looked his time before answering, "We've had travelers bring newspapers from Central… I've seen you two on the front page…" He looked at Rini, "So… You're Sparky? Did you know that you have a lightning bolt on the side of your panties?"

The Lightning Alchemist's eyes went blank and her face red. "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN AN ELECTRIFIED LITTLE MOUSE!!" she shouted, being kept from jumping over the desk by Edward, who tried his best to hold her with one arm and control his nosebleed. (When Rini had run through the street half-naked the night of the Tucker incident, someone shot a picture… Wow. A lightning bolt…)

A small smile formed on the Crystal Alchemist's lips making the two stop the senselessness. "So, what do you and the FullMetal Alchemist want with me?"

Rini sighed. "I've read about you… You study the philosophers' stone, don't you?"

Marcoh's eyes went wide. "Is that what you want?" Both of the young alchemists nodded. "Well… no. I've gotten rid of all my research and I have nothing that would be of use to you."

Rini gave him an incredulous look. From where she was sitting, she could see a notebook right before her and it was titled, 'Research Papers.' "You are so full of it…"

Ed glared at him, "Where is the real research? What you know is very useful and I can't believe the fact that you would actually throw away all that effort."

"What effort?" Marcoh asked, "All the research was practically given to us by the higher-ups… Although, I would give it up. Those notes were evil. The devil's own playground is centered around that stone and its creations."

"Interesting…" The Lightning Alchemist mused, "Do you think we'd do anything that bad with the stone? We only want to make things right again…"

Edward glanced at Rini's serious expression. "She's right…" the words were directed at Marcoh, "What could we do with it?"

'They're only kids…' The Crystal Alchemist told himself, 'They're too innocent to be tainted by want for the stone… However…'

"You kids were mixed up in the Tucker incident. Why would you two be studying his research?"

"Well…" Rini started. Both of them then sighed. The truth would have to come out sooner or later. Edward glanced at his partner. 'Rini. I know you wanted to help…' he thought sadly. "Okay, Dr. Marcoh, I'll tell you my story…"

SAD FLASHBACK…

Someone's point of view…

"How can you be taller than me!? I'm older! It's not possible!" my best friend yelled. She was always angry when I called her short.

"Chill Rini," I giggled, "You're only a month older."

"ONLY A MONTH!! Obviously, you don't know how long a month is!" She then started to explain how long it was, "30 days! 720 hours! 43,200 minutes! 2,592,000 seconds! And lastly, 2,592,000,000 milliseconds!"

"Damn Rini! CHILL!" I almost shouted as I tried to suppress my laughter and miserably failed.

My friend, the Lightning Alchemist, rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I'm soo outrageous."

"You're definitely forgiven!" I laughed harder making her face go red.

"Laugh it up Maddi…," she said as she crossed her arms and closed her eyes arrogantly, "I can still beat you…"

"Beat me? You've gotta be kidding." I said confidently. I knew Rini was stronger, but I didn't have to admit that.

The Lightning Alchemist stuck out her tongue and trotted ahead, turning to walk backwards. "Who do you think will win this year?" she asked.

I smirked. "First: Watch where you're going. Second: Myah would so win if she could participate. She knows that forest better than anyone I've ever met."

Rini nodded. "Too true…" she then smiled, "But luckily, she's not. So, I'll so win."

I rolled my eyes as she then ran into a light pole. "I told you to watch where you were going."

Rini rubbed the back of her head and turned to follow me. "Maddi…?" she asked hesitantly.

I turned to look at her. "What?"

"Uh…" she forced a smile, "Well… Where exactly are we going?" My eyebrow twitched as she asked this.

"Rini! If you don't know where we're going now, how are you gonna win the challenge tonight?"

She smiled widely. "I'll find a way!"

'Yeah,' I thought sarcastically.

The challenge was a yearly event for the state alchemists. Particularly, the young ones. Rini and I, being the youngest in the military, were registered to attend. If a young alchemist beat the challenge then they would have a higher chance of getting a promotion in the next five or ten years.

I smiled. The challenge was different each year. Sometimes it was a tournament. Sometimes it would be a scavenger hunt. Or maybe it could be survival training. Luckily, I had the inside information.

Myah Sierra Mustang, my other friend, was the daughter of Roy Mustang. She was a gloomy girl. It was so sad. She rarely had friends… (Rarely, meaning only Rini and me.)

Anyway, she could get the information on the challenge every year and we always trained beforehand, getting a head start. Sadly, we never won. This year, that would change. This year, the challenge takes place in the forest. It would be a scavenger hunt/ survival game. I love survival games.

My mother was a cook so, of course, I could cook for myself and tell what plants were edible and which ones weren't. There wasn't much else to say about my family. My dad was a veteran, KIA in the Ishbalan War. My mother's brother, my uncle, was also a veteran, although he was taken into custody and never turned loose.

I missed my two father figures.

Maybe I lied… Or sidestepped the truth… My father, Ryu Okinawa, was executed after he rebelled against the military. And, of course, my uncle, Zolf Kimblee was taken in. He was considered a dangerous character and left to die… I think.

"I hate state alchemists…" I growled to myself. Of course I hated them… They killed father and will probably kill my uncle as well…

However, I needed to become the best. If I did become the best, then I could find out what truly happened to my family.

"The fairground!" Rini yelled excitedly, snapping me from my thoughts. There it was, right outside the forest, a large fairground where the contestants were gathering.

I started to run forward but was stopped by a hand on my wrist. "Maddi…" Rini said as I turned to face her.

"In the forest… If we need to, we have to fight with everything we have… Okay?" she asked this quietly making me feel somehow nervous, "I'll do anything to win. Remember that…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Anything?" I repeated, "You sound as if you would kill me or something!"

Rini smiled weakly. "Okay then! Let's have some fun!"

The night flew by fast and my friends words rung unceasingly in my head. 'I'll do anything to win. Remember that…'

I wiped a bead of sweat off my forehead. I was too nervous, too afraid. 'Stop it!' I scolded myself, 'I can't be scared! I've trained with Myah and Rini in this forest too many times to be frightened. But what if I don't find the watch?'

I crouched down and sat on the large root of a tree. Yes, the challenge had started and there were many state alchemists looking for the same thing. An official state alchemist pocket watch filled with golden lettering.

There were imitations in the forest as well. Our job was to tell the difference between elements, use our survival skills to stay alive, and use all our sources available to us in the woods to find the watch, live, and get out… However, I wasn't that lucky…

I lifted my head to look into some bushes before me. A small glint of light had caught my attention in the dark. I stood up, walking towards the shiny object and reached for it. I then smiled. My prediction had been right. There it was... an opened pocket watch with golden text inside it.

'Wait…' I told myself, 'This is fake. Why would somebody open it and leave it here? Unless, they couldn't tell the difference between real gold and paint…' I gave an agitated sigh, 'I don't know anyone stupid enough to become a state alchemist if they cant, at least, tell which elements are which…'

I stared into the pocket watch. Pictures of trees reflected on the shiny exterior of the carved metal. Suddenly, I cut my eyes. How stupid could I have been?

I turned quickly and jumped up to grab a tree branch. I swiftly pulled myself up, swinging to the next limb.

"Hold it!" yelled a voice, "I saw it first!"

I looked up at the beautiful shiny pocket watch at the top of the tree then glared down at the owner of that voice. "Rini," I growled, "What do you want now? Why don't you bark up someone else's tree?"

"Isn't it obvious!?" she shouted back, making her way up the tree, "I want the watch!"

I glared at her as she settled onto a branch beside me. "I was here first!" I grumbled, pulling myself up further.

Rini's words replayed in my head again. 'I'll do anything to win. Remember that…' "Back off!" I hissed evilly as my friend grabbed my ankle, trying to pull me back down.

Without thinking, I kicked her away and she landed at the bottom of the tree, luckily, on her feet. She glared back up at me, but I didn't care. 'I could actually win!'

I thought too fast. I was underestimating Rini and I still had to get the watch and get back to the fairgrounds. I was too nervous… again!

I gritted my teeth in anger. 'I'll have to fight Rini sooner or later…' I pondered, then jumped back to the forest floor.

The Lightning Alchemist stared at me in disbelief. "Madison? What are you…?"

I smirked. She shut up when I attacked her. My hands clapped together and I slapped them into the ground. As a result, Rini and I jumped back as the earth that I had touched exploded.

My mother had showed me my uncles' research notes that I learned from. I could explode items with transmutation circles on my palms and Rini knew it.

I clapped my hands together and ran through the dust. I saw Rini and tried to attack her. She dodged and I hit a tree. It took me a moment to realize what I had just done.

We both screamed when the wood exploded and sent sharp splinters flying at us. I could hear that some hit Rini because of the fact that she was groaning in pain.

I leaned against another tree. My waist was bleeding on the left side, my right shoulder was stinging worse than imaginable, and I was hit in the face by a small limb.

The dust was finally clearing. "Nice job Maddi…" Rini grumbled. She was on her knees holding a rather large and sharp piece of wood. Sadly, there was blood all over it.

I noticed my friends' leg bleeding and sighed. It wasn't life threatening, but it would keep her from climbing the tree.

"So do I win?" I asked, knowing the answer. I just wanted to hear it come from her.

"Not while I'm still breathing!" she hissed.

I frowned. "Fine. Be that way…"

I took a pen from my back pocket of my jeans and stared at the transmutation circles on my palms. Gently, I drew a few extra lines onto each hand and threw the pen aside.

I clapped my hands together and slapped them against the tree. Rini braced herself for what she thought was coming but nothing happened. She looked up to see the tree losing its bright color and my wounds healing.

Smiling victoriously, I stepped back as the large plant seemed to bend over with lose of energy. I had sucked most of the life out of it, healing my wounds faintly.

My grin broadened as the pocket watch fell to the ground. I picked it up and smiled at Rini. "Hard work pays off, you know."

The Lightning Alchemist only glared at me. "I will get it from you!" she growled.

My lips parted when my friend forced herself to her feet. Her leg was bleeding badly. "I'll do anything to win!" she shouted.

My heart pounded harder in my chest. 'I can't let her have it! Not now! Not after all this!'

I then turned, quickly sprinting further into the woods. I could hear Rini forcing herself to follow me. It was somewhat obvious with her in pain.

I ran into a clearing and everything went blank. The only thing I felt was pain. Sharp stinging pain ran through my entire body as I felt sharp objects pierce through me. I was screaming with all the air in my lungs but I couldn't hear my voice.

The last thing I saw was a figure in the shadows, running away… And… red? Were my eyes deceiving me? I saw two red lights in the shadows, shining like gems.

I heard the clanging together of metal and a single scream of my name. However, I didn't know then that someone had screamed. Period.

One sentence rung in my head before I passed. 'I'll do anything to win. Remember that…'

END FLASHBACK…

Myah bit her bottom lip. That day when Madison was killed… It was horrible.

She replayed the moment in her head. 'I snuck into the forest and killed her. I didn't mean to. It just… happened…' she thought to herself, 'I killed her and jumped into the nearest tree… I could've sworn that she had seen me… Rini was soo upset. She was bawling and screaming for Madison. They were so close…'

She massaged the temples on her head with each of her middle fingers.

'I could see that Rini was in pain. She was bleeding badly but it didn't seem to faze her… She picked up Madison's bloody corpse and limped back to the contest area… Then I had the nerve to show up at her funeral! Oh my God! I must've been an idiot!'

The young Ishbalan held back her tears. Madison and Envy would say something else and she'd probably confess everything and get herself killed.

As if on cue, the palm tree opened his mouth. "Myah… I'm going to take Madison to our master. I want you to get your little pet chimera and join Lust."

"Lust!?" she asked in disbelief, "Why her!?"

Envy turned to face her, "If you can deal with her, I'll put in a good word for you with our leader. Also, she has a task for you… I'll be back with Madison before you know it."

"Oh joy…" Myah muttered under her breath. She then ran ahead, leaving Envy and Madison alone.

"She likes you…," the newest homunculus stated plainly.

The shapeshifter nodded, "I know…"

"You don't like her, do you?" she asked.

Envy shrugged, "I have no say and, frankly, it's none of your business."

Madison raised an eyebrow. "Then why does the palm tree lead her on? We shall find out." She imitated a news broadcaster and stepped before the annoyed homunculus. "A forced relationship?"

"…"

"Aww… How cute…"

"Yeah, she is…"

The black-haired girl gave him a questioning look. His eyes were closed in annoyance as he walked past, hand on his hips. "C'mon. We don't have all day."

**Tim Marcoh's Home…**

"I see…" Marcoh mumbled.

Edward had finished his story and explanation of why he wanted the stone.

Rini was practically holding her breath as she waited for the doctors' reaction.

He stood up and walked over to a cabinet where he picked up a small bottle of red liquid. He then placed the bottle on the desk before him. "This," he told them, "Is the incomplete version of the philosophers' stone…"

Rini's mouth hung open in amazement. "Oh! That is soo cool!"

The Crystal Alchemist nodded. "Yeah…" he repeated quietly, "Real cool…"

"Okay then!" Ed started excitedly, "Tell us what you can and we can take that bottle and get out of your way!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." Marcoh stated plainly.

"What!? That's not…!"

"Ed!" Rini interrupted reluctantly, "Dr. Marcoh must have a good reason why he's trying to hide this information from us…"

The FullMetal pipsqueak growled, "Well, do we have a good reason to keep him hidden here?"

The black-haired girl stood and let herself out, followed by Ed. "Rini! We had a chance to get the research! Why didn't we just take it!?" he paused, "I thought you wanted to help…"

She remained silent. 'We did have a chance,' she thought to herself, 'but Marcoh seemed nervous. I will not turn him in. I feel bad for him. I just wish he'd trust us. Our intentions are pure and I want to help Edward. I really do…'

"I'm sorry Ed… I do want to help, but if he wants to be a bastard, so be it. We can find out how to create the philosophers' stone on our own."

Finally, they were back at the station. Edward wasn't in the mood for talking. He was pissed. Rini couldn't blame him. They had been soo close. Only a few feet away had been the incomplete stone… 'That's right! It was incomplete!'

"Ed…?" she asked nervously, "Is it just me or do you think there is something wrong with the liquid Marcoh had?"

"Good… It's not just me…"

The Lightning Alchemist forced a smile. 'At least we're on the same level here. I think there was more to it, though…'

"Look, Ed. If we are destined to find the stone, we'll find it. No problems. It may take awhile and we may get really close, but we will find it." she explained, trying to boost their confidence.

"You're right… I cannot help thinking that there was more behind Marcoh then what we saw though. I feel like that was it… That was what could've been our ticket to the big time. We could've found it!"

The two state alchemists fell silent. There was nothing else to say. They had failed to get the stone. That's it…

After a few minutes, Edward rose to his feet. "That's our train… Let's go."

Rini followed and stopped in her place. A familiar face stood before them. "Marcoh?" she asked, "Why are you…?"

"I take it back. You didn't even try to take the research by force. I misjudged you kids. I could give you this information and you wouldn't interpret it, however, if you did, that just means that you're at least determined enough to take on this challenge." Tim sighed admittedly, "I have no right to keep public information from you. If you really want to hunt down the stone, have fun. It's not my fault if you kids are hurt in the process."

Edward gazed at the older man. "You want to help us now?"

"Not if you don't want me to."

Rini smiled as she reached for the folded piece of paper he was handing her. "Thanks Doctor," was all she could get out. However, she opened her piece of paper and quietly read over the finely printed words. "National Central Library. 1st Branch. The genuine truth behind truths. Tim Marcoh."

The FullMetal pipsqueak couldn't help but to smirk. They had gotten what they had come for. For once, they actually had a lead. It was too awesome to put into words.

Suddenly, an announcement blared at the station, telling Rini and Ed that their time was up.

The Crystal Alchemist waved as the two boarded the train and headed to Resembool. He then turned and made his way home.

It would be a long night… A long, terrifying night…

* * *

_Well... Did you love or what?_

_This is Myah, by the way, since I just recently got out of the closet. (laughs) No, I'm not a lesbian either._

_I don't really know what to say except that this is an awesome chapter and my next one will be up soon. One more person shall introduce that chapter. So please R&R, as if it matters..._

_**Love.Peace.And all that Bull**_

_**Myah…**_


	11. Chapter Eleven: Ed is Mine!

_Rini walks into the room followed closely by her boyfriend, Ed, the FullMetal Alchemist. She glances over at Ed. "You know Ed... Myah is soo wrong when she wrote you were taller then me."_

_Ed raised an eyebrow in interest. "And how do you figure that?" he asked, walking over to stand next to her._

_"You're kidding right? Anyone with any common sense can see I'm a good two to three inches taller then you." She stands back to back with Ed._

_"See Rii, I told you I was taller!" Ed boasted as he pumped a fist into the air in victory._

_Rini sighed, "I know how to settle this little issue."_

_Ed turned to glare at her. "HEY WHO ARE Y...?"_

_Rini clamped a hand over his mouth. "I didn't say anything. Shut up. Hey, Myah! Envy! Can you two come in here for a minute!?"_

_Myah walks in, her arms folded across her chest with a constantly smirking Envy, "You could at least say please." Myah rolled her eyes, "So, what do the two pipsqueaks want? I have better things to be doing with my time."_

_Rini and Ed both glare at Envy as he says this. "Whatever... Can we just get this over with. People are waiting to read this fic I'll have you two know," Myah says, placing both hands on her hips._

_Rini and Ed stand back to back again. "So..." Rini begins, twisting around to get on her tiptoes better. "Which of us is taller?" Ed finishes, as he also pushes himself up to appear taller then Rini._

_Myah and Envy exchange an annoyed glance. "Well..." Myah begins, but is interrupted by Envy. "I'll take care of this. Rini... Ed... You're both short little specks of dust. Deal with it."_

_Rini and Ed's faces both go red in a combination of anger and embarrassment. "Envy, I'm gonna beat the crap outta you!" Rini shouts, transmuting her hand into a large hammer. "Wait! Save some for me!" Ed shouts rushing after his girlfriend._

_"...And yet again I question the nature of my friendship with those two..." Myah murmurs looking back to see a large dust cloud with various limbs poking here and there as all three proceed to beat each other up._

_"Everyone please read the story and ignore the two short idiots."_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own the cast and story of the great FullMetal Alchemist. If I did... (Hehehe) Winry would be strung up by her big toe and Dante would be fed to Gluttony on a big metal platter. If he doesn't get food poisoning. Ewww…_

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy**_

__

**Circle Eleven: "Ed Belongs to Me!" **

"Oh Rini! I've been soo worried! Colonel Mustang asked if I could accompany you here and I just couldn't turn the favor down! But you ran away! You ran away from me, Rini! Thank goodness you're here at last!" the waterfall crying major over exaggerated.

At that moment, a cruel fate flashed before her eyes. When the Strong-Arm Alchemist squeezed the life from her, a terrifying sound escaped her body. She… Squeaked!

Armstrong looked down at the girl in his arms with wide eyes. "Rini? Did you just squeak?" he asked.

"No. I didn't," Rini lied for her safety.

Zoraida, Edward, and everyone else watched in amazement as he squeezed her again, revealing the sound that the huge muscular man adored.

"Yes! Yes, you did, Rini!" he boomed, squeezing her again, this time, repeatedly. The noises rung in the air and made everyone in the room laugh aloud. Even the tiny, peaceful, old woman sitting at the kitchen table. (Peaceful!?)

"SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK! Squeak! SQUEAK!"

Suddenly, three things happened. First, Armstrong squeezed Rini as hard as he could. Second, the young alchemist gained her X eyes. And thirdly, the squeaker died along with the girl.

Pink sparkles then exploded into the air, surrounding everyone.

A startled Rini gasped for air as Armstrong dropped her. "I'mnotarubberducky! I'mnotarubberducky! I'mnotarubberducky! I'mnotarubberducky!" the girl whispered reassuringly to herself. (She had imagined the entire squeaky scene.)

"Are you okay, Rini?" Edward asked, helping her to her feet. She nodded and scanned the room. "Oh yeah…" he started again, "This is Winry and Granny Rockbell. My mechanics."

The old woman raised an eyebrow. "Who's this girl? Your new girlfriend? She doesn't look like much…"

Rini was taken aback. Peaceful!? No way! Not in any way peaceful! "Uh, thanks…" she muttered as her eye started twitching.

"Please be nice, Auntie," Alphonse begged.

"But she's right," a voice added. A blond haired girl gave Rini a cold glare, remembering all of her features. She then turned to Edward. "How dare you bring a slut into Granny's home!?" she shouted.

"Winry…" Ed grumbled in a disappointed tone, "She's not like that…"

The realization of what Winry had just called her then caught her attention. "Hold up!" she started with a growl, "Like you have any room to talk! Why the hell would someone want to live in this filth!? I mean, I use oil for my wrist, but it stays in my wrist! I don't walk around with stains all over my clothes!"

Dead silence.

The two girls stared each other down, looking for any sign of weakness.

"I take that back," started the old lady with a smirk, "That girl's welcome here anytime…"

SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN

Myah tried to swallow the hard lump on the inside of her throat. Worry and fear flooded over her as she forced out her next words. "Assassinate?" she asked, "You mean, as in, kill?"

"Yes... What else did you think it meant?"

Lust had brought the girl here for her first test. They were to observe her reaction to an investigation session. Pin, threat, confess, and kill...

The lustful homunculus was sitting on the kitchen table of Tim Marcoh's home. Myah was fidgeting with a pen behind his desk. Muffled screams were coming from inside a nearby closet.

"Gluttony. For the last time, keep her quiet."

"Yes, Lust," came the loyal response. He had captured a little girl from the village and was now keeping her hidden in the closet. He had to stay in the closet because one, she was to be used as blackmail for Marcoh, and two, Myah didn't want to see another eating session.

Suddenly, the front door opened and revealed a man with grayish-black hair. He froze at the sight of Lust and shifted his gaze to Myah.

The young Ishbalan kept her chin rested in her palm stared blankly at the man just as Roy would have done. In her mind (which was VERY bored) he was a crazed idiot trying to tell a joke. Truthfully, she was just waiting for something to happen. Be it to this man or Lust. It didn't matter...

"Dr. Marcoh," Lust cooed gently, "Don't you want to help us?"

The doctor tore his gaze from Myah and hesitated before speaking, "Why are you here?"

The lustful homunculus smirked, "Marcoh, I was just wondering where I could find a book of notes... That's all."

The comment hit a nerve in the mans' system. "You will not get your filthy hands on my research!" he practically snarled.

These words caught Myah's attention. "We're after notes? Notes that are in the military database!?"

Lust sent her a scolding glance, "How did you know that?"

"After spending so much time near the military, I do believe that I would pick up on the top alchemy researchers, duh! Isn't that right, Tim Marcoh?"

"Myah?"

The young Ishbalan cringed when she heard her name. "Yes? What?" came her annoyed tone.

"I knew you looked familiar. You seem almost identical to your father. The way you talk. The way you sit. Maybe you didn't pick up on the way he dresses nor his friends, but still familiar..." He scanned over her clothes. She was wearing black leather bellbottoms with a slim-fitting black bellyshirt. Fishnets were easily seen on her stomach and arms, where they met black leather gloves. Her hair fell loosely to her hips.

"My friends?" Myah asked, "This girl isn't my friend. I only joined her..."

"No," the lustful homunculus interrupted, "Don't you dare lie. You joined me because it's what Envy told you to do and he promised that he'd be back. Sorry, sweetie, that you have to wait."

"Whatever..."

The Crystal Alchemist rose an eyebrow, "Is that why you're affiliating yourself with these monsters? For a boy? Another monster?"

Myah's glare was cruel. She could practically see her companion slicing him into thin pieces. "Monster?" she growled, "Is that what you think of us? I'm insulted. Oh, and not by that... I'm just pissed off that you called Envy a monster when he came to me and spoke the truth that no one else would speak."

Rockbell Auto-Mail…

"Major Armstrong. I expect you to keep your mouth shut about the incident with Myah. Rini doesn't need to have that burden on her shoulders just yet. The way you put it, it seems as if she's having enough problems as it is…"

"Of course, Colonel," answered the Strong-Arm Alchemist, "I see nothing wrong with your intentions, however…"

"However, what?" Mustang asked impatiently, tapping his end of the receiver.

"Shouldn't she at least know what's going on? She'll find everything out eventually and… How are you going to break the news to her?"

"I'll find a way… Do me a favor. Make her angry. Very angry. I don't want to break the news to her when she's smiling. I'll feel too guilty…" his eyebrows furrowed, "Whatever you do, just hurry up and send them this way. We need them at Headquarters."

"Yes sir."

When the Colonel hung up, Alex Louis Armstrong let out a sigh. He felt as if he needed to talk to Rini, but orders were orders. Indeed, she was having a rough time as it was without having to worry about her friends. She was dealing with Winry. That was enough.

"Rini!" Armstrong called excitedly, "Rini! Please come here! I have a present for you from our wonderful friend, the Flame Alchemist! Come see!" This would definitely make Rini angry. No, ifs, ands, or buts about it.

The Lightning Alchemist sweat dropped when she walked in the room, followed by Edward. "A present from the Colonel. Well, wasn't he just thoughtful? Sending you and a gift… Great." Armstrong lifted a pink box into the air and placed it before the young girl, making her and Ed's eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Don't judge a book by its cover…" the FullMetal Alchemist encouraged nervously.

Rini neatly unwrapped the paper and looked at the pure white box. It had been freshly cleaned, whatever it was. Opening the box, she saw a hint of blue.

"Oh, Ed! Look!" she laughed excitedly, "Isn't this jacket nice!? This is unique hand embroidered cloth. Only higher ups can get these uni…" She stopped when she saw the other piece of the uniform. "HE DID NOT!!"

A bloodcurdling scream filled the air.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!"

**In the Kitchen…**

"Pinako?" Zoraida asked, "You're sure you don't mind me staying, right?"

The older woman glanced up at her. "You left on your own… You always have a home here. Now, stop asking before I kick you out." She inhaled some smoke from her pipe and blew a circle at Zoraida. "Sit down, kid."

The brunette smiled and lit a cigarette, sitting beside her grandmother. "Pinako…"

"Yes?"

"I'm worried about Winry. I mean, we aren't as close as sisters should be. Not to mention, the only memories she has of me was every scorn, bite, and bruise I gave her. I can only remember her as a crybaby and now she's fighting with my best auto-mail customer…"

Pinako raised an eyebrow at this. "You never were one for sisterly love," she started, "but you were young. Isn't that why you left? So you could grow up on your own? Being away from us crybaby's?"

Zoraida let out a faint laugh, "Only Winry…"

"And then look who comes home for a visit. You're following in my footsteps…"

Both of them smirked as they blew smoke from their lips.

LATER…

"YOU DID WHAT!?" asked Mustang in disbelief, "Major Armstrong! That wasn't meant for her!"

"Really?" Alex Armstrong replied, "Who was it for then?"

"It was for Ari! Rini would kill me if I ever gave her that!"

"You wanted to make her angry…"

"Yes. I did. Not a fuming little dwarf!"

A voice rung out from Armstrong's end. "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' A FUMING LITTLE DWARF!!"

Roy Mustang rubbed his temples, "I'll have another uniform made for Ari…"

"Rini liked the jacket," commented the Strong-Arm Alchemist.

"Yeah. That's what costs the most. Did you really think that miniskirt had enough fabric to be a burden?"

"You have a point…"

DINNER…

Rini sat at the kitchen table. Anyone in the room could tell you that she was annoyed. It had been way too bad of a day and she didn't want to get started on how much she wanted to hit something. Especially that blond something across from Edward playing footsy.

Winry smiled and rested her chin in her palm. "Rini, why haven't you eaten yet? The food's going cold."

"I fear food poison," she retorted, sending a glare at the blonde.

"Oh, silly Rini!" Armstrong called, "The food is fine! I helped make it myself!"

Everyone immediately pushed their plates away.

Winry glanced at Rini, who in turn said, "I fear pink sparkle poison."

Edward smiled. This was the first time they've even looked at each other without a hurtful word or look.

"Hey Al!" Winry started again, killing the moment, "Which one of you won that bet?"

"What bet?" Edward asked with a full mouth.

Alphonse blushed, not showing it on the armor, of course. "Um, Ed… The one where we fought over Winry."

Obviously, Edward wasn't listening to his brothers' words completely. "I won that one!" he said excitedly then raised an eyebrow, "What did I win again?"

Winry jumped from her seat, walked to his, and put her face at eye level. "Don't you remember, Ed?" He shook his head and she gave him a smile, "I'll refresh your memory…"

"Winry, I don't think tha…"

He shut up when he felt his friends lips on his. Winry was kissing him! Rini's eyes were wide. Alphonse was bracing himself for the short alchemists' reaction while Zoraida and Pinako watched with amusement. (Armstrong is in the kitchen, cooking.)

Rini stood up and let herself out.

Edward quickly broke the kiss and ran after her.

Winry smirked. "Oh no, did I hurt someone's feelings?"

Alphonse stared at the ground, "That was uncalled for…"

Zoraida and Pinako both shook their heads and muttered, "House wrecker."

OUTSIDE…

Rini held back her tears. She couldn't show any sign of weakness. Not here. Not in front of this Winry girl. A single tear escaped and she wiped it away. She repeated this process until she gave up. She let her tears run free as she rested her head on the railing.

"Rini?" asked a voice. A hand placed itself on her back, rubbing gently. "Are you okay?"

She looked up to see Edward's golden eyes looking down at her. It was nice that he really cared for her enough to come after her. Other guys would've kissed the girl back. This made things easier. Rini wouldn't give him up to that stupid blonde.

"Ed…" she started quietly, "Why do I have to deal with her?"

"I'm sorry…" he murmured, "but this is the first time I've brought a girl here. I didn't know Winry could get so jealous…"

"Does she always act like that?"

"Like what?"

"Talking bad about your friends, making bets, and…" she cleared her throat, "Playing footsy under the table."

Edward thought for a moment. "Yeah… She's usually mean to everyone and likes to plays like that all the time. Usually Al and I make the bets. Winry shouldn't have brought that up, though." He tapped his chin, "She was being nicer to me than normal. She hasn't once scolded me about my auto-mail…"

"She hasn't once looked at your auto-mail…" Rini added as-a-matter-of-factly, "It's as if she's trying to keep you here."

"C'mon Rini! What would she profit by doing that!?" He shook his head, "I know you don't like her, but she's still my friend. I'll tell her that what she did was wrong…"

"And everything will be perfect?" the Lightning Alchemist asked sarcastically, "Sorry to say, but nothing can always be perfect. Don't you see that she hates me!?"

Edward kissed her. It was a quick kiss on the lips, but it held a love that couldn't be described. "Rini… Please. For me," he kissed her again, "If you get through this, you won't have to worry about Winry again. She'll grow to tolerate you. Just remember that I chose you…"

Rini revealed a weak smile. "Thanks, Ed…" she whispered, returning his two kisses with one a bit more passionate. She then rested her forehead on his shoulder, "You can tell Winry to come talk to me… I'll apologize."

"Rini," Ed whispered as he pulled away from her, "I love you…"

Those words made the young girl blush. Her parents and maybe two ex-boyfriends were the only ones to ever speak those words to her. It made her feel special and Ed knew it. That was probably why he said it. Winry had never heard those words. That was the bittersweet side of it.

After a few moments, Winry showed up. She obviously didn't want to be there, but neither did Rini. Edward had that effect on both of them. He was so damn convincing!

"You wanted a word with me?" asked the blonde, with a hand on her hip and a wrench in the other. She walked down the steps of the porch and joined the other girl in the yard.

"Yeah, I didn't really appreciate you getting so friendly with Ed at dinner. It makes me seem that I'm not the slut in this house," Rini explained with a slight attitude.

"Oh… So. You want me to get right to the point?" Winry asked then continued when the black haired girl nodded, "First off, I've known Ed for way longer than you. Second of all, you're only going to slow him down. And lastly, I don't think you're good enough for him."

"Good enough?" Rini asked, "Many people say that I'm not good enough. For Edward. For my family. For the military… But you know what? Every time someone says that, I prove them wrong. I'll prove you wrong. I'll be the one to help Ed and Al get their bodies back while you sit in the sidelines as the pit crew. You'll have no attachment to him once his auto-mail is gone."

Winry's face went red in anger and quickly threw her wrench towards the young alchemists face. Said alchemist caught the tool in midair and inspected it. "This isn't that great…," she said, tossing it over her shoulder to hit the black and white dog named Den.

The blonde's eyes went wide. "Hey! You hit my dog!"

The Lightning Alchemist glanced over her shoulder to see the poor dog. "Oh, sorry. I should've hit that bitch." She motioned to Winry. She then picked up the wrench and tossed it back at the blonde. It fell dully to the ground. "Bring it, Bitch…"

Winry ran forward, dodging the small tool, and sent a flying punch at Rini. The black-haired girl dipped to the side, watching the fist go by her face. She then brought her left hand into Winry's gut pushing her back. Once the blonde was in her range again, Rini swung her metal wrist into the other girl's face.

The Lightning Alchemist smirked victoriously and turned to head back into the house. As she was walking up the front porch, she felt a pressure on her back and fell into the steps, busting her chin.

Winry punched the girls head from her back and was suddenly slammed into the rail to the right of her.

Rini pressed her back into the girl and stopped when she heard a loud cracking sound. Both girls screamed as they fell into the flowers beside the porch. Pieces of the broken rail fell around them.

Winry took this chance to catch the black haired girl off guard. She bit down hard on the unfortunate glove that landed near her mouth. The blonde quickly let go, though. It was as hard as a rock!

Rini laughed at Winry when she tried biting her glove hiding her auto-mail. "That taste good, bitch?" she asked.

The blondes' wide eyes suddenly started to water. "Ed!" she cried.

Rini gasped and looked up. There he was. The FullMetal Alchemist, in the flesh, and looking quite pissed off I should add. This was just the perfect situation for him to see right after he ordered the girls to apologize. She then shuffled to her feet and stepped away from the blonde.

"I could've imagined better…" Alphonse muttered.

Winry broke into tears. "How dare you talk about us like that!?" she yelled, "You've been a pampered little girl for as long as you can remember while we lost our parents and have scavenged for survival! For years, Al, Ed, and I have gone to bed without a mother to tuck us in or a dad to wake us up each morning! We're all we have! You can't just say that we'll forget about each other!"

Edward ran down the steps to help his best friend up. "You okay?" he asked.

"I've felt better…" she whimpered babyishly, "I came out here and she practically insulted our way of life. She's trying to break us apart…" Her tears started to fall again, "Then she pushed me into the rail and we both fell…"

Edward gave her a hug and cut his eyes at Rini.

'What happened to 'I love you'?' she thought, obviously annoyed. She watched as the blond bitch went into the house and the two brothers faced her. Both confused, slightly angry, and disappointed. "Don't look at me like that…" she retorted.

"Rini. How can you do that? I asked you to talk it out with her…" Edward grumbled.

"But I didn't say anything like that!" Rini said defensively, "I didn't attack or insult her! When I came from out in the yard she jumped on my back and did this!" She pointed at the bleeding scrape on her chin. "I only fought in self-defense!"

Alphonse looked around. "I think Winry might be lying, brother."

"Have you ever thought that Rini might be the one lying!?" Edward shouted, "Al! Winry wouldn't attack her without a reason!"

"Jealousy's a powerful thing…" Rini muttered as her eyes fell to the ground and the small wrench by her foot.

"Yeah. It is," Ed agreed, "we're all we have. That's why I have to trust Winry. Where were you when we lost our mom? Where were you? Huh!?" He cut his eyes, "She was right. You have been pampered by your parents all your life… You don't know how it feels…" He then walked inside, leaving Alphonse and Rini by themselves.

"My brother's wrong…" the younger boy muttered, "You're the one who's telling the truth."

"Then why did he choose her?" Rini asked, holding back her tears, "Why did he jump to the conclusion that I started it?"

Al sat down on the steps. "When he's in a tight situation, Ed doesn't think. He can't. He can't think about the facts in such a small amount of time, so he just picked the thing most familiar to him. Don't take it personally. What Winry did was wrong… I've never seen her like this."

Rini kicked the small metal tool a few feet away and turned to the suit of armor. "How did you know?" she asked, "What facts did you calculate? How did you know I spoke the truth?"

"That…" A large metal hand lifted and pointed at the wrench.

"That!?" Rini repeated in disbelief, "How the hell!?"

"First of all, Winry left the house with it in hand because she said she needed to protect herself. Second, that wrench doesn't leave her hand unless she threw it. And Ed was wrong, by the way... Winry does attack without a reason, except you did give her a reason." Al paused when thinking about what else to say, "Thirdly, I know you better than you think. The way you looked when Edward chose Winry's side… There is no way you could've pulled off that look lying."

"Thanks Al…" Rini said gratefully, "At least you're around. What would Ed do without his little conscious?"

Alphonse giggled and stood, "I'll talk to Ed. Don't worry about Winry. She'll get over her tantrum…"

INSIDE…

"Yeah, I love you too… Okay. Goodnight…… I already said I loved you!" Zoraida shook her head in annoyance, "Jean… You're so difficult. Okay. Buh-Bye…" She quickly put down the receiver down before the second lieutenant could say anything else.

"He sounded clingy…" Pinako noted.

"No…" the brunette remarked as-a-matter-of-factly, "She's clingy…" She motioned to her younger sister.

Winry glared at Zoraida. "I'm not clingy…" she stated.

"Oh yeah," the brunette laughed, "You're the crybaby. That's how you get guys to come home with you… Little faker."

"Shut up Zor!" the blonde shouted, "I don't need to hear anything from you! The last time I checked, you never wanted to see my petty little face again!"

"The last time you checked, huh?" she asked, "When was that? When you were five?"

Winry stormed out of the room and decided to work on Ed's auto-mail.

Pinako raised an eyebrow. "So much for sisterly love…" she muttered, "That kid has one heck of a temper…"

Zoraida bit her bottom lip. "Winry called me Zor…"

The old lady nodded. "That she did… Now. What'd your clingy boyfriend have to say? I'm going to meet him, aren't I?"

"Of course you can meet him," the brunette started, "As soon as you go to Central…"

"Central!?" her grandmother asked in disbelief, "Why Central!?"

"He's being transferred to Central and wants me to meet him there. I'll spend the night here, but I want to head out in the morning." She looked at Pinako, "Don't get upset. I told you that I would end up doing my own thing. I have a nice man, a wonderful job, and…"

"And a family you can always come home to… Just try and make up with your sister before you leave." The old lady suggested.

Zoraida smirked, "Oh, I'll do more than just that…"

NEXT…

Both Zoraida and Alphonse approached their siblings.

NEXT…

The mechanic sat down on her sisters bed and swirled a screw between her thumb and forefinger. Her sister was busy at her desk with a small screwdriver and a metal arm. However, she was only fiddling with her project.

NEXT…

The large suit of armor looked over his brothers shoulder to see yet another alchemy book. He was obviously not focusing on the book, though.

NEXT…

Both: "With Rini…That was uncalled for…"

NEXT…

"Why should you care!?" Winry shouted, sending her older sister a death glare, "I didn't see you stopping me when I said it, nor does it involve you. So, why don't you just back off!?"

NEXT…

"It doesn't matter, Al…" Edward muttered, "What Rini did was wrong…"

"But Rini didn't do anything wrong!? She wasn't lying! But she wasn't telling the complete truth either! Winry is being selfish!" He paused, "Ed… What happened to Winry's wrench?"

NEXT…

"I cant back off…" Zoraida stated, "Not until I knock some kind of sense into you. It can be auto-mail sense or relationship sense. And the last time I checked, you hated me perfecting your auto-mail…"

"When was the last time you checked?" Winry asked just to be spiteful.

Her older sister sat down beside her and handed her the screw. "You need to add shocks in the palm of his hand. He does a lot of fighting. It would help…"

Winry eyed her precious creation. "What did I do wrong?"

"I cant tell you that, but I know what you can start by doing…" Zoraida gave her a forward look, "You need to apologize to Rini…"

NEXT…

"I was just thinking about that…" Edward admitted, "It was in the yard…"

"So. You think about the facts after the fight is over. Great…" Alphonse murmured sarcastically, "I think you have some apologizing to do…"

NEXT…

"I cant apologize to her…" both siblings muttered.

NEXT…

Alphonse sighed. "Well," he said, giving up, "I'm going to show Rini where she can sleep… Goodnight brother…"

NEXT…

"I understand…" the brunette commented, "Your pride wont let you…" She picked up her younger sisters auto-mail and smirked, "I hope your pride let's me help you finish this, though… Ed will be screwed if it doesn't…"

Winry shrugged, "Maybe this time. As long as you're not too controlling."

"Oh. I plan to let you do all the work."

"Good… Thanks Zor…"

"No prob, Win."

NEXT…

The next morning, Rini was sitting sadly on the couch. Zoraida was leaving… That was one less person to help with Winry.

"Don't worry…" said the brunette, "I was able to finally get through to her. She won't open her mouth to you anymore, but she's not giving up on Edward either."

'Great…' the black haired girl thought sarcastically, 'Still after Ed…' "You really got through all right…" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

As if on cue, the blonde walked in the room and faced her sister. "Granny told me to tell you 'Good luck.'" she paused, "And I wanted to say thanks for helping with that auto-mail. It should be done tomorrow…"

"Ed's auto-mail!?" Rini spat out, "Is that what you're talking about!?"

Winry shut her eyes and turned her head, so Zoraida answered for her. "Yeah, we gave it a tune up and practically finished it." The brunette looked at her sister, "All you have to do is close it and screw in the panels, right?" The blonde nodded.

Rini's face held a broad grin. "Fine. I guess that means that we'll meet you in Central, kay?"

"Okay…" Zoraida then picked up her bags and started for the door before a rather large figure stopped her.

"May I carry those bags for you?"

"Armstrong? You're leaving too?"

The Strong-Arm Alchemist nodded. "I'll be doing some work with Colonel Mustang and Lt. Colonel Hughes. They told me to leave immediately and I thought that I could just ride with you. Except I have to stop in one town on the way. Yueswell, I believe."

"Oh, okay," Zoraida agreed, "Jean can wait an extra day…" She then handed the bags to him and exited.

The same three things were running through Rini and Winry's minds at the same time. First: Why the hell were they standing beside each other!? Second: Thank God Armstrong was gone! And Third: Where was Ed? They then both glanced other their shoulders to see no one. They were alone… When that was processed through their heads both girls whipped around to glare at each other.

"You lying bitch…" Rini muttered, "I never insulted your way of life. I would never insult anyone based on the way they lived. How can you say that I've been pampered all of my life. I haven't…"

"Really?" she asked snobbishly, "Well, at least you have parents that care about you and love you. Me, Ed, and Al are completely alone…"

The Lightning Alchemist hesitated and glanced at the ground, "My parents have fought since I was little. They have divorced three times and remarried twice. My father was always at work and my mother practically lives at the bar… You think I'm perfect? Think again…"

Winry didn't say anything to this. How could she? First, Rini walked from the room without another word and, second, she realized that saying anything else would make her seem selfish. As if everyone didn't already think that. There were other kids on this earth just like Winry and Rini. Those two fighting over it seemed wrong when some young kids didn't even know what the terms 'mother' or 'father' were.

The blonde sighed and sat on the couch. Soon, this would all be over and the normal days would flood back. The days of no older and wiser sisters and no phone calls from Edward. Figured… But why was she so nervous? It was okay… It would all end tomorrow…

* * *

_What did you guys think? I liked Rini's opening and, of course, my squeaky scene and her and Winry's fight. Damn! I took me five minutes to write that fight and you don't wanna know how long it took to write the squeak scene… Rini gave me that idea and I got a serious case of writers block. (She seems to set herself up a lot…)_

_Anyway. Zoraida's gone and she and Myah are heading the same way. I wonder if they'll clash in the next chapter… (hint hint)_

_R&R or Ed's auto-mail will break while Winry's fixing it and he'll be stuck with the two girls for three more chapters. (No hint hint. Hahaha.) That would get annoying to write. Please Review._

_The results of the above arguments were as followed: ... Rini and Ed are the exact same height. They're both short!_

_Envy: "See. I told you they were both small specks of dust..." (Looks around to ensure that the short ones weren't around.)_

_Myah: (Taps his shoulder and whispers) "Over there..."_

_He looks over his shoulder to see the couple trying to climb on each other's shoulders. (Myah and Envy both sweatdrop.)_

_Uh... Okay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and wait for the next!_

_**Love. Peace. And all that Bull….**_

_**Myah…**_


	12. Chapter Twelve: Blond Moments

_Okay people… If you don't feel bad for me yet, you will after you read the thing I wrote below. However, it might be something you find funny… And I'm not joking. This really happened to me just a few days ago… (I'm crazy to post this…)_

_A year or two ago had this guy come to my school and do this abstinence talk. He sat there, joked on the guys and girls, and then hit us with the STD descriptions. Okay… I swore to myself that I'd never attend one of those freakin' things again. I'm a hypochondriac, meaning that whenever someone talks about a disease, my mind reacts to it, and OMFG it reacted bad! I passed out in that class… Now, on Valentines Day, in my new school, another guy shows up, except he isn't teaching one class at a time, he's teaching the entire school at once! I go into the cafeteria, where everyone is gathered… Oh, man, I should've gotten out of that room when he first said the word 'sex'. I knew it was coming! And I stayed! Now, for the punch line… I decided to leave halfway through this program after I passed out once and woke up. (I wish I had stayed asleep…) Anyway, I walked up to my teacher and, halfway through explaining why I had to leave, the dude on the stage said something. (I don't remember what, but it was bad.) All of a sudden, I got really dizzy and passed out onto the floor. In front of my teacher, the boy I like, AND THE WHOLE FREAKIN' SCHOOL! EVERYONE SAW ME!!_

**Disclaimer:** _I no own FMA. That's it… (I'm still depressed about the above story…) _

_Okay, I'm done talking about my personal life. Back to the story…_

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy**_

__

**Circle Twelve: Blond Moments…**

"One glass of orange juice…" Myah ordered, resting her head on the table before her, "And add some sugar to it."

"Sorry, kid. We don't have any juice. Not right now anyway." The man behind the counter glanced around, "We have liquor, beer, milk, and soda…"

The young Ishbalan glared up at him. "Soda gives you zits. I'm too young for liquor and I wouldn't drink beer even if I was old enough. I hate the smell. Now, if you serve me milk it will end up in your face." Her glare moved from him to a basket of fruit further down the counter. "I see that you have oranges. Get that through your thick skull and figure out how to make juice. Don't forget the sugar."

The man was taken aback. "Okay…" he muttered, getting to work, "But it'll cost you…"

All of a sudden, a familiar face sat down next to the blonde. "Wow, funny seeing you here. Did you run away from home or what?"

Myah smiled uncomfortably. "You could say that…" She then raised an eyebrow at her new companion, "So, what is Rini's awesome mechanic doing here? Maybe following her employer on a military inspection?"

"Nah!" Zoraida laughed, "I'm on my way to East City to see a friend. Rini's gonna meet me in Central afterwards."

"A friend?" the blonde asked, "I know almost everyone in East City. Or do you forget that my father has dated every girl, their sister, and their mother?"

The brunette shrugged. "About Roy, Eww. Definitely too much info…And, no, just second lieutenant Havoc…" She gave sweet smile at the mention of his name.

Myah whistled accusingly. "Just? Damn, Zor, he is hot and desperate. Perfect for a gal like you."

"Hot and desperate…" the mechanic repeated, "And do you mind explaining how you know this?"

The young Ishbalan shrugged. "I'm Mustangs daughter, remember? I know every single woman he's stolen from Havoc. The poor guy's desperate." she gave the interested girl a sideways glance, "And the guy is also cute. I love his hair. I'm surprised that none of the women in Central or East City are fighting over him… You _do _know that he's being transferred to Central, right?"

"Yeah, and… Another TMI moment. I don't want to hear about Roy. So, what are you doing here?" Zoraida asked, changing the subject, "I could say that you ran away?"

Myah averted her eyes to the table and thought about her excuse. She hadn't thought that she would run into anyone. "Well, I'm…" she started but stopped when the brunette noticed something. Something bad…

She lifted the blondes chin so they were looking each other in the eyes. "Myah, I don't remember you having red eyes…," she said with raised eyebrows. Myah attempted to look away, but that grip was firm. "I would ask if this is some sort of prank, but I don't think that's your style… And that outfit you're wearing… Is there something you need to vent?" She let go of the Ishbalan, having remembered the crimson shade.

Two red eyes were now glued to the table. Did Zoraida know what she was? No one had noticed her eyes before she left. She had been so lucky. Would the mechanic call the military and turn her in? That also reminded her of the mark on her neck. She straightened her back to be certain that her hair covered it.

Lust had sent Myah here with a bag of red stones. She had eaten half of it and gained her homunculus uniform. A top identical to Envy's except with spaghetti string straps and black bellbottoms to match. She also acquired two horizontal red lines on each side of waist and one reaching from her mark to the crest of her back.

If the girl tried to leave, the brunette would most likely stop her, so that was a bad choice. Where was Lust when she needed her?

"Your juice, miss…" came an exasperated voice.

"Thanks…" She took a sip and sighed, "Zoraida, I…"

"Step aside!" called a voice, interrupting her words.

Both girls' heads whipped around to see three men in military uniforms and a girl with short brown hair. The girl stood off to the side yet held a certain air about her that told Myah that she was an enemy to both of the them. She took another sip of her juice, recognizing where she had seen the officers from. The one in front had an Italian type mustache and a rag covering his nose. Yoki…

"Your inn is as charmingly filthy as ever, Halling…" he commented towards the man behind the bar, who was now stepping forward to face the intruders.

"Lieutenant Yoki…" he growled, "Y'know, you should cover your face up more often. It's a good look for you."

"Enough small talk! The taxes on this place are long past due and it's not just you, Halling, I could say the same for the whole town." The lieutenant remarked. Zoraida was keeping herself from interfering. He talked as if this place was no more than an anthill.

"Our wages are to low to afford tax, 'sir'" Halling added sarcastically.

"You are paid so little because that's what you men are worth…," the brown haired girl stated as-a-matter-of-factly. At that, Myah was beginning to get annoyed and so was the rest of the inn. Men were now voicing their complaints and personally giving the blonde a headache.

"The only reason you got where you are is because you took the money they worked so hard for and bribed the higher-ups!" Zoraida shouted.

Myah raised an eyebrow. She obviously knew more than she had thought. If she hung around Havoc than he probably told her about the rumors surrounding Yoki. She smirked. Zoraida was a smart one all right.

The lieutenant gave her a questioning look. "And who are you?" he asked, eyeing both girls, "If you know so much, than maybe you should try bribing me. But they can't blame me because they have to grease the wheels. It's the way the world turns."

Before Zoraida could respond, one man from the bar ran forward. "And when the world turns, someone needs to get run over!" he shouted.

The brunette stood before the frightened Yoki and cupped her hands around the pendant on her necklace, creating an alchemic reaction with the surrounding air and sending the man flying backwards into a table. Zoraida ran to the mans side with wide eyes, "What the hell was that for!?"

"Nicely done, Lyra," Yoki praised to the alchemist, "You were right. This place is a hangout for thugs, toughs, and rebels. I'll have to strip Halling of his operating license. That'll stop this nonsense."

"No! You can't, you jerk!"

"Kyle!" the innkeeper's wife shouted, "No!"

Zoraida grabbed the young boy and tossed him to the floor as another shockwave shot out at them. The attack was then stopped by a crowbar held in midair. Chocolate brown eyes glared at Lyra, "What the hell!? I was gonna take it easy on you, but you just pissed me off!"

"Interesting… You blocked my attack…"

"Did you intend to kill him?" asked a voice. Lyra's violet eyes shot to the blonde who stood only inches from her left. She was holding a brown cloak (identical to Lust's) and looked as if she was trying to sneak off, but her curiosity had gotten the best of her.

"Myah…" Zoraida muttered, "What are you doi…?"

"Myah!?" Yoki asked quickly, not hiding his surprise, "Are you THE Myah!?"

"THE Myah?" the blonde repeated, "Why, do you mean Colonel Mustang's daughter? Myah Sierra Mustang?" She smirked at Yoki's excited expression, "Well, yes, I am. By the way, you should also watch what you say to my friend…" She pointed to Zoraida whose features were as sweet as candy.

"I'm the Colonel's fiancée…" the brunette lied quickly, seeing that Myah was giving her 'The Tone'. She wanted her to lie and from the smirk on her lips, the fiancée comment was brilliant.

"You! You're…!" Yoki stammered, "You're en-engaged to the Fl-flame Alchemist!?"

"You wanted to be bribed, Yoki?" Myah asked with an evil smirk, "Well, today's your lucky day."

The lieutenant got quiet. He obviously knew that the girls reported directly to Mustang and he to Bradley. What he didn't know, though, was that Myah would probably never see her 'beloved' father again and Zoraida couldn't stand his guts. She laughed to herself. She went from loyal to the services to one of the biggest criminal rebels in the country in practically one week.

"Oh, Miss and Mrs. Mustang, you two should stay at my manor. I have a state alchemist from Central waiting there and he would be delighted to eat dinner with you lovely ladies. These unwashed masses don't know how to treat the significant figures like yourselves."

Zoraida tried with all her might to hide her annoyance. Myah, however, was amused with her 'loyalty switch in one week' thought. She hadn't even noticed that Yoki had mentioned that he had a state alchemist in his home. "Do you have orange juice?" she asked. (Can you say 'blond moment'!?)

"That and any other juice you could want," he said, sucking up to her big time.

"Then I'm game," Myah shrugged, raising an eyebrow to her 'step-mother', "Zor?"

Zoraida glanced at Yoki then Halling. "Uh, no… I'd rather stay here at the inn. I can't stand mansions. Too clean…"

The young Ishbalan smirked. She was getting away from the brunette's questions and going to be treated like a princess in Yoki's manor. She didn't mind at all. However, those miners looked pretty annoyed.

"Okay, miss. We must get going…" Yoki said, most likely still pondering Zoraida's 'too clean' comment. He then escorted Myah out.

The girl started for the door, but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "That," she said, pointing to a small bag on the bar, "is for the juice and the trouble I caused you."

Halling reached for the bag as she left. His eyes widened in amazement when he saw the golden coins and the finely printed bills inside.

Zoraida knew what the blonde was doing. She was trying to get away from her, but she didn't stop her. She was also trying to help the miners by getting rid of Lyra and Yoki. However, that brunette still hadn't budged from the doorway.

Lyra snatched the bag from Halling and raised it before everyone. "I'll be confiscating this to add to your taxes," she stated, exiting the inn.

Zoraida tried hard to keep herself from chasing after that bitch. She had wanted to knock her out with her handy dandy crowbar since the girls had seen each other. Now, the tool was strapped safely back at her belt. "I can't believe that bitch…" the mechanic muttered, but decided to watch her mouth for Kyle's sake.

"So," Halling mumbled, "Your engaged to a state alchemist… And that girl was his daughter?"

Zoraida laughed. "Yeah, Myah's the real thing, but I was just jokin'. After attacking me, I wanted to see that scared look on Yoki's face!" she explained, "I want him to think that I'll run and tell if he does the slightest thing!"

The miners started laughing along with her as she made her way to the bar. "Beer for the night!" She turned and started counting the men with huge grins on their faces, "Enjoy! It's on me!"

**Somewhere unknown…**

Two shadows jumped from one building to the next. Their destination unclear to the few who witnessed them. They were hard to spot, hiding in the shadows and jolting with unimaginable speed through the bright sun.

One, a young girl, led the way, followed closely by an older boy.

"Madison!" the boy called when they were under a large shade tree away from any prying eyes, "We need to stop."

Madison stopped and turned, glaring at her palm tree haired companion. "Why, cross dresser?" she asked in a spiteful tone, "Do you want to change for your girlfriend?"

Envy scowled. "Shut up, suck up. You need to know where you're going before deciding to leave."

The dark girl gave him a questioning look. "We're going to Central, aren't we?"

"No…" explained the older homunculus, "Well, not exactly. You are, but I am heading to Xenotime. I got a call from Lust. She's meeting Myah there and needs some help with a little birdie."

"You're going to see your girlfriend…" Madison stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Knock that off!" ordered Envy cruelly, "You don't have to listen to every word Dante says! Now listen to me! Go to Central. Wait for us. At the most, give us three days. If we don't arrive by then. Go on and get ready without us, alright?"

It was the girl's turn to scowl. "Alright…" she agreed reluctantly.

The palm tree haired boy then turned and leapt into the tree. "Go on!" he ordered and disappeared. He was maybe a mile away by the time Madison finally decided to move. She did not feel like taking orders from him. Especially after meeting Dante. That was where her loyalty lied.

_FLASHBACK…_

"_So, you're the new young lady I've heard so much about?" the homunculi's leader had asked, "Envy told me that you were difficult to handle. However, I don't see it. Come closer. I'd like to look into your eyes."_

_Madison had been hesitant towards the old woman at first, but she didn't seem too dangerous. Maybe that was why she stepped forward before the old woman named Dante._

"_I still don't see it…" she cooed softly, "Are you scared? Or upset?"_

_The young homunculus shook her head. Scared? No. Upset? No. Angry? No. A calm protected feeling seemed to flow over her when she was near this woman. And the best thing was that she wasn't tainted with red. The tainted color hurt Madison's head. It gave her a headache. But this woman's spirit had a bright blue color, almost white. She wondered if this was an angel she was talking to._

_The girl stared admiringly at her. The color was amazing. "Why am I here?" she asked, bringing herself to her knees before the old woman._

"_You are here, sitting before me, because it was destined," Dante explained, "You have no idea what you are or the powers you possess. You are my child, just as Envy, Lust, and Alchemy…"_

"_Alchemy?"_

_The old woman paused. "Her human name is Myah. However, that is the one thing holding her back. She doesn't realize that we must forget our human selves and live for our mother…"_

"_Our… Mother?" asked Madison, somewhat confused._

"_I, young one, am your mother. You are my precious child. Don't you know how much I care for you?" She continued after the girl shook her head. "I shall show you how much I care. However, in exchange for this gift, you must give loyalty to your loving mother."_

"_Loyalty?" she muttered, "What is this gift, mother?"_

_Dante smirked. This was going very well. "Close your lovely eyes, young one."_

_Madison did as she was told. The old woman then placed her middle and pointing fingers on the girls' eyelids. A gentle light shone from her fingers and then faded as quickly as it had come._

_The newest homunculus's eyes shot open and went wide. "I can see!" she gasped. She looked up at her supposed mother. The color was gone, but the sweet smile on the old woman's face gave her the same calming affect as the light had given her. "You are an angel…," she murmured in complete shock._

"_An angel, huh?" Envy laughed, stepping from the shadows, "I've never heard that one before!"_

_Madison glared at the palm tree haired boy. "How dare you insult mother that way!? Know your place, boy! Mother cares for us! We should appreciate what she gives for us…" She sat at Dante's side and rested her head on the old woman's shoulder._

_Dante gave Envy a victorious smirk when she saw his surprised expression. "Yes, Envy. You should really acknowledge all that I do for you."_

"_Whatever…" the boy muttered._

"_Mother…" Madison whispered sweetly, "I will make Alchemy forget her human self. I will help her realize what mother does for us and I will make sure she does not insult you so rudely like that idiot!" She pointed to Envy._

_He rolled his eyes. "I repeat… Whatever."_

_Dante smiled and shifted to look at her newest child. "Oh, don't worry about her. Envy can help her find mother. He, of course, is a large part of her new life."_

"_But mother!" Madison objected, "Envy will taint her! He has done it before! I saw! Please don't let him!"_

_The old woman raised an eyebrow and gave the green haired boy a suspicious look. "You've tainted her before?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "She's referring to the red stones. She saw Myah in the color red as she does me. That's considered tainted in that brat's eyes…"_

"_I was just making sure," Dante stated closing her eyes, "I know she couldn't have been cute enough to make you two have sex , nonetheless get you hot and bothered that fast." She smirked, "However, I am waiting for you two to get together. My theory is dying to be tested and it will only work if she DOES get you hot and bothered."_

_Envy scowled. "So, I'm just gonna mess around with one of your precious children and that'll be the end of it? I don't think so. That girl is not like any of the others. She acts too… Too…"_

"_Human?" Madison asked, "She grew up around humans. It is not surprising. It just means she'll be harder to teach."_

_Dante's brow furrowed in thought. The little kid was right. Myah would be hard to teach, but she would be easy to manipulate if Envy would cooperate. If only… "Envy. You know what your mission is. Now…" she looked at Madison, "You must relieve yourself of that filthy human name."_

_The newest homunculus smiled, wondering what her new name would be._

'_This is odd…' The old woman thought, 'I'm out of sins. These new homunculi are revealing themselves quite rapidly. She seems to hate Envy… Wait… I have it!' "Mother has decided your new name," she cooed, "You are, from now on, Rivalry…"_

"_Rivalry?" the uncertain girl asked, "Why, it sounds awesome! Thank you mother!"_

_Envy raised an eyebrow. "Out of sins, 'mother'?" he asked sarcastically._

"_Yes…" Dante admitted, "However, I saw how she keeps trying to stay one step ahead of you. As if she were your rival. I have noted that she talks about everyone like that. So, Rivalry… I am quite proud of this one."_

"_You should be proud of the other kid…," he muttered under his breath._

_His mother gave him an annoyed gaze. "Envy, knock it off. You shouldn't be so agitated. I am giving you permission to take advantage of an innocent girl. Any regular teenager would jump for joy, not nitpick on what his mother is up to."_

"_First, I don't jump for joy. Second, I'm not any regular teenager. And third, why the hell should I take advantage of a girl that argues with me every chance she gets!?"_

"_She likes you and you know it…" Rivalry muttered, glaring at the boy._

_Before Dante could reply to this, Envy was out the door. He didn't want anything to do with that girl, so why was everything against him. Especially, that little brat who didn't want him to taint Myah. It didn't matter though… From now on, everything would be about mother… Great._

END FLASHBACK…

**youswell…**

Myah was quite relieved to escape from Zoraida's questions and sleep in a real room. Ever since she joined Envy and Lust, her nights were prolonged and she slept wherever she could find a comfortable place. Particularly, in trees, due to the fact that she didn't trust Gluttony too much yet. However, Nina seemed to follow him wherever he went. The poor chimera was with Lust right at the moment. 'I hope she's okay,' Myah thought when she remembered this.

"A meal for three," Yoki explained as if he were speaking to some princess, "and this is your seat." He pulled out a chair for the blonde for her to sit and then made his way to his seat.

A faint blush made its way to Myah's cheeks. 'Wow,' she thought, 'I haven't been pampered like this before…'

All of a sudden, she noticed a chair to her right. Before her mind could comprehend what was going on, a shadow fell upon her.

Red eyes went wide when she saw the familiar figure. She could remember the first time she saw it like it was only hours ago. But it had been years…

FLASHBACK…

_Roy jolted from his office with so much speed that he could've been mistaken for a bullet. Maybe it was due to the bullets following him from the room._

_An eleven-year-old girl stood wide-eyed in the hall, making Mustang stop himself before running into her._

"_Myah!?" he asked, shocked, "What are you doing? You're not supposed to come to my work."_

"_I'm sorry father…," the little Myah whispered, "But I wanted to ask if I could stay at Rini's tonight… It's her birthday and Madison's going too." Her gaze traveled to the floor, "I don't want to be left out…"_

_Roy realized that his little girl was on the verge of tears and of course he would let her go to her friends. He gave her whatever she wanted. "Of course, sweetie…" he told her happily, "I'm going to get some paperwork from the lobby. I'll be back in a minute, so can you be a good girl and stay with Miss Riza?"_

_Myah nodded solemnly and watched her father race down the hall. 'Duh, where else would I want to go?' She then entered his office, avoiding Riza's gaze and sitting in front of a rather large man. "Who are you?" she asked barely above a whisper._

"_Oh, the young one does not know who I am! Little girl, I am Major Alex Louis Armstrong of the Armstrong family! It is a pleasure to meet you!" He handed her a cup of tea and smiled beneath his huge mustache. "Have some tea!"_

_Myah sweatdropped. "Umm… Major?"_

"_Yes, Myah?" he replied, setting his tea down._

"_Why are there pink sparkles in my tea?"_

_Armstrong stood and started his history of the sparkles, "Why, the sparkles are the essence of my life's being, passed down for generations in the Armstrong family…"_

_10 Minutes Later…_

_A huge hand placed itself on Myah's shoulder and the history lesson proceeded, "…And the color, pink, stands for cuteness of a new born and the beauty of…"_

'_Where is father when I want him!?' the blonde cried in her mind while Riza looked sympathetic for her._

_5 Minutes Later…_

_Alex Louis hugged the young girl tightly, crying waterfalls while he whined, "So you hate me, Myah!? After everything we've been through!"_

_Roy entered to see the strangest sight. "Someone shoot me!" his daughter was begging._

"_No can do," Riza replied with an amused smile on her lips, "I'm outta bullets…"_

END FLASHBACK…

"Ma-major!" Myah stammered, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Myah!" Armstrong exclaimed, "It has been so long and everyone is worried! My, you look like you're enjoying yourself! I will join you!" He quickly sat down at the empty seat, making Myah smile uncomfortably. (Major sweat drop moment.)

"Um… Major?" she asked nervously, "Did father tell you anything?"

At that moment, the most unusual thing happened. 'Did he…?' the blonde asked herself, 'Did he just ignore me?' She took the hint and kept her mouth shut. He obviously knew about what she did and he wouldn't want to turn her in.

"Lieutenant Yoki, first thing in the morning I will inspect the mines and I'll be on my way," Armstrong explained. "Miss Myah will accompany me back, won't you Myah?"

The blonde glanced up in shock, "Actually, I'm going to…" She stopped herself before she told them where she was heading. "Uh… Yeah, I'll accompany you."

Really. What else could she say? She couldn't tell them where she was meeting Lust without the risk of someone following and there was no other place she could go that would seem like a good excuse. 'I'll just ditch Armstrong and catch the next train,' Myah decided.

Yoki then became very fidgety. "But wouldn't the little miss like to stay here and…"

"What do you intend to do?" Armstrong interrupted, "Turn her in to the officers in Central, maybe?" He gazed over to the wide-eyed blonde, "I intend to take you back to your father."

Myah's eyes narrowed. "My father is dead…," she growled. Things were finally coming together. Yoki was going to suck up to her and then turn her in for the reward that was surely on her head. Armstrong wanted to send her to Roy.

The lieutenant was now wiping his forehead with a napkin. "Why on earth would I send her to Central?" he asked nervously, "I just wanted her to overview Lyra's alchemic attempts…"

"Oh, I saw her attempts already…" the Ishbalan hissed, "And I see right through you, too!" She stood, knocking her chair over and storming from the room, "Goodbye!"

!!SLAM!!

Zoraida awoke with a start. She could hear screaming and shouting. A bright light flooded into her window and she knew exactly what it was from watching Rini use her alchemy.

That was when it dawned on her. She jumped up, racing to the window. There another girl stood, before the inn, creating a huge alchemical shockwave. "Lyra!" the mechanic gasped. 'She is not doing what I think she is!'

"Kyle!" Halling's voice shouted from the bar, "Kyle! Where'd you go!?"

"Honey, I sent him out to the well!" came his wife's voice.

Zoraida heard Halling coming to the door to get her and her eyes got wide. She raced out the door to see the shocked innkeeper. "Run, Halling! Now!"

Halling was first out the door with the mechanic at his heels. Once he was out the door, Zoraida slammed it and jolted towards the back.

Kyle, the little boy, was coming in the back door with a pale in his hand.

At that moment, three things happened. First, Lyra's shockwave impacted and started to tear the inn to pieces. Next, Zoraida's crowbar flew from her waist. She started hitting back stray pieces of wood and, lastly, as she ran past Kyle, picked him up, and jumped out the back door protecting him as best as she could. (Whew, that is a lot to say fast…)

Debris fell around the two as the only inn in Youswell was stripped to ruins…

NEXT…

Myah ran down the street from Yoki's mansion. How stupid could she get? Of course Roy would put some kind of reward on her return. If she was sent to Central, she would end up as a guinea pig in some kind of military experiment or suffering a clandestine death inside the city limits.

A loud crash was heard and the blonde saw the familiar glow of an alchemical shockwave. 'What the hell is Lyra doing!?' she asked herself. The brunette hadn't been at dinner when she ran off. Damn! She wouldn't be able to sleep in the manor… In a real bed… She rolled her eyes and a groan of annoyance escaped her throat. The pleasures she had given up to join a life of freedom…

The young Ishbalan arrived to see the inn fallen to the ground. Lyra was nowhere to be found and miners were digging rapidly in the debris.

"Mom!" a young cry called.

Finally, two figures emerged from the ruins. A woman and a little boy of nine or ten. The innkeepers' wife ran forward and squeezed the boy tightly while the older girl made her way before Myah. She had cuts on her arms and face and her hair was out of place and tangled.

"Zor…" Myah murmured, "Lyra did this…"

"I know," she replied, "I saw, but…" Her brown eyes traveled to the ground, "I can't believe Yoki would put so many people in danger for money…"

The Ishbalan _DID_ feel bad. Zoraida could have been killed, but one thing was too annoying to push from her mind, "Did you come here with Armstrong?"

The mechanic nodded. "Yeah, he came here to inspect the mines. Edward was supposed to, but he had to go see his mechanic. Rini's with him…"

"I see…" Myah muttered, "Has he said anything about me?"

"No. Why would he?"

The Ishbalan glanced around. "Seriously, Zor, I need to vent to someone and I know that, of all the people I know, you can handle the truth better. Rini would burst into tears if she knew…"

"Figures… I knew something was up," she motioned the younger girl away from the crowd, "I've given auto-mail to an Ishbalan before. Red eyes and tan skin, though I've never seen one with blond hair…"

"Well, you've never seen my uncle," she stated nonchalantly, "Bleach white…" She paused, "My 'father' spent a fortune on bleaching my hair, though I do have my blond moments…"

"Ah, so you're not a true blonde,"

"Nope. Lust told me that homunculi are naturally born with dark hair. My hair is supposed to be blacker than Rini's" Myah explained, "Lust said that she wasn't very old in homunculus years when I was born… Said that she remembered how small I was when I was a baby… And Envy says that he's over four-hundred years old! But I wanna know how it's possible! Are they immortal? I mean, am I going to live that long!?"

Zoraida raised an eyebrow as the blonde looked over at her. "Slow down, kid," she said uncomfortably, "Explain to me what a homunculus is then tell me what's going on…"

Myah gazed at the dirt beneath her feet then looked over at the miners making a fuss and the crying inn keeping family. "Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise…"

* * *

_Ha! I had a blond moment! That was for Rini who I usually dump on... Sorry. (Yeah right!)_

_Next_ _chapter I get to battle Armstrong! YAY! Ugh... Hahahahaha! I don't really have anything else to say, so..._

_**Love. Peace. And all that Bull.…**_

_**Myah…**_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Pretend Love

_Lust: "Ohh… the thirteenth chapter… This is definitely a chapter filled with bad luck… Or maybe not… Myah falls in love after hearing very bad news from me, which tears her heart in two. A certain blond scientist may be able to heal her, unless he is found out to be in a greater danger. Not to mention, a certain alchemist arrives in Xenotime to fight our newest homunculus…" (smirks evilly) "Let's watch her kill him."_

_Myah: "Do you live off my drama or what?"_

**Disclaimer:**_ Lust: "I, for one, do not own the FullMetal pipsqueak, nor do I want to…" (hands Ed to Rini) "Here…" (The black-haired alchemist jumps for joy) "However, I do own Gluttony. But I don't know why…" (Hands dwarf to Envy) "Here…"_

_Myah: (Uh… I don't own FMA?) "Sweatdrops for all! Back to the story!"_

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy**_

__

**Circle Thirteen: Pretend Love…**

The next morning was spent repairing the inn and any nearby homes of small families. Myah and Zoraida were nowhere to be found so Armstrong was doing this alone. He, however, never made one fuss. He was showing this town his 'art'.

"There is the most beautiful inn in Youswell!" the Strong Arm Alchemist exclaimed.

Kyle, who had been very excited about the inn returning, was now staring at a large portrait of Armstrong, "It's the only inn in Youswell…"

"Where the hell did the Lieutenant go!?" shouted the voice of Lyra, catching Armstrong's attention.

"Miss, please calm down!" one of the military officials begged, "One of the civilians saw him heading towards the train station. Roy Mustang's daughter was seen heading there late last night."

Lyra was angry… No. Not angry… Pissed. That girls' face was beet red and she looked as if she were to explode. "Why did you let him go without security!? These miners mean nothing if the Lieutenant is harmed by that rebel!"

Alex Louis Armstrong brought his full attention upon the brunette. "Miss Lyra!" he called, "Why don't you come over here for a moment?"

"I'm sorry major…," she muttered, "But my lieutenant has called for my assistance. I must be going…"

"But you ruined this beautiful inn! Oh, Lyra! Why would you not want to apologize for such dishonorable actions!?" the major cried.

The shockwave-creating alchemist sweatdropped and slowly stepped towards Armstrong.

"Major?" she asked hesitantly, "I really must be going. I…"

"Oh Lyra!!"

Suddenly, the poor brunette was trapped in a huge bear hug.

"MAJOR!! NOoOoOoOoOoOo!!"

**Youswell Train Station…**

Yoki walked up the stairs to the train station, "Where did that brat go?" he asked himself.

"Who're you lookin' for Lieutenant?" asked a voice.

Before him, standing in front of a small booth that sold train tickets, stood Zoraida Rockbell.

The brunette smirked hatefully, making the man nervous. He then realized that no one was around. Not a single person boarding any trains, no salesmen… no one.

"You were lookin' for Myah? Or little miss me?" the mechanic asked, "Sorry, but you missed Myah early this morning. Her train already left. I figured you would come here after us. You're just despicable…"

"Too bad," Yoki growled, trying to sound nice, "I really wanted that reward for the little miss. However, why didn't you go with her? She is your step-daughter, isn't she?"

"Me?" Zoraida asked with an amused laugh, "I would never marry Roy Mustang. He's a pervert with an annoying habit of making me hate him. I'm dating his best friend. The routine at the bar was to see you cowering before my eyes." She laughed again at the thought, "It sooo worked!"

The Lieutenant cut his eyes. He knew that he had looked like a fool when sucking up to her. To think it was all a lie… "Miss," he started, "I should lock you up right now for lying to a ranking officer in the midst of an important situation."

"Oh really?" the brunette snapped back, "You can actually do that?" She then reached to her belt and pulled loose her handy dandy crowbar. She stepped forward, forcing Yoki into a wall and raising her tool higher. "If you can, prove it."

"Pr-pr-prove it?" the Lieutenant stammered, "B-but mi-miss! Um, you. Uh… What do you want from me!?"

Zoraida paused. She hadn't expected that. "Well, I wanted to beat you to a bloody pulp, but now that you mention it…" she pondered, "How about you move that bad attitude of yours out of Youswell and hand over the deed?"

"Wh-what!? I couldn't do that!? You're just some girl!"

"Some girl with a bad attitude and a big crowbar," the brunette added, "Ya' really want to mess with me?"

Yoki sweatdropped and then nodded, "But we need a witness to the agreement! I don't see anyone here!"

All of a sudden, as if on cue, the sound of footsteps interrupted the two.

"Oh! Hello Major Armstrong!" Zoraida suddenly greeted, hiding the crowbar behind her back and giving the major an innocent look.

"Oh, Zoraida! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Armstrong greeted back, ignoring the obviously seen tool behind the brunette's back, "What are you two discussing here?"

"Oh! Lieutenant Yoki here said that he would give us the deed to Youswell as a farewell present! Isn't that wonderful!?" she exclaimed excitedly, "But there's a problem… We need a witness to our agreement."

"Oh, of course miss Zoraida! I will help this beautiful cause by claiming to be a witness!" Armstrong cheered, "I'd do anything to help you wonderful people!"

Yoki sweatdropped. There was no way he was getting out of this one. "Yes… Thank you Major…" he practically growled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What was that?" Zoraida asked, sending him a warning glance.

"U-uh, yes! Of course, the Major is a wonderful witness! Just come to my mansion and I will sign over the deed!"

Armstrong placed a large hand on Yoki's shoulder, "We will escort you back home! It's the least we can do for such a great gift!"

'Yeah,' the lieutenant though sarcastically, 'A great gift…'

**With Myah…**

Myah glanced down at the town of Xenotime. At the moment, she stood atop the roof of a small restaurant in the middle of town. "Where the hell is she?" she asked herself in annoyance.

"Miss Myah!" a voice called happily.

The blonde turned to see a familiar dog/girl chimera running towards her. "Nina?" she asked in surprise, kneeling down to pet her new company, "I was worried about you. Has everything been okay?"

"Everything has been fine. You don't need to worry about her." came a familiar cold tone.

"No worries! All fine!" Gluttony repeated happily, following Lust as she confronted the younger Ishbalan.

"Th-they took good care of Nina…" Nina explained, "They even helped her talk n-normal."

Myah looked up at Lust and gave her a suspicious look, "I thought you didn't like chimera… Why'd you help her speech?"

"I got tired of her stammering," the lustful homunculus stated coolly, "If she's going to be following me and Gluttony around, the least she can do is hurry up and spit out whatever she has to say."

"I helped her too! I helped!" Gluttony cheered.

The blonde smirked, "You know, you're real nice." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. She rose to her feet and glared at the older Ishbalan, "Now, what did you need me here for?"

Lust stretched out an arm and pointed to a huge house sitting on a mountain that rested on the other side of town. "That," she explained, "is Mugear's mansion. Inside, two boys are studying the philosophers' stone. They have taken the names of Edward and Alphonse Elric." She brought her arm back to her side and smirked, "Also, there is a red water spring in the cellar of that mansion. Your job is to make the one that calls himself Edward fall for you. Once you do that, you'll have access to all of his personal research. We need him close to the philosophers' stone but not too close. You need to check in on it."

"Lust…" Myah murmured, "I don't know about this. I mean, do I have to date this guy?"

"Yes," came the simple response, "It's not like I'm telling you to have sex with him, but find out how close to our secrets he is. It's easy, even for an amateur like you."

"Has Envy come back yet?"

"Is that what you're worried about!?" Lust asked with a glare. She sighed in annoyance when Myah averted her eyes to the ground, "Look. I know you like Envy, but don't fall in love with him. He's not one to get complicated with…"

"What are you talking about?" the blonde interrupted, "I know that Envy doesn't like me that way. That kiss at Mustang's house was to make a scene and leave me no choice but to join you homunculi."

"So, you know what our master was trying to do…" the lustful homunculus whispered, "I'm sorry about that, but Envy has always been one to follow orders. When she told him about you, he whined and complained for a few hours but eventually gave in. He thought it would be fun to toy with a young girls' emotions. He can't love. I guess it's impossible for him if he can't even pretend to love right."

"Pretend to…" Myah repeated, her brow furrowing her in confusion, "You mean… He was ordered to pretend to like me?"

Lust raised an eyebrow, "You didn't know? Oh well. You know now…"

"He… Why would… Has he ever even tried to love someone?" Myah whispered to herself.

The older Ishbalan frowned, "I knew that was what you were worried about. I repeat, don't fall in love with him. It'll only get you hurt…"

"Are you trying to be nice?"

"No," came the strict response, "I'm just saying that if your feelings get in the way of our plans, our master will take advantage of them even more than she did. Stay away from Envy… I want to become human and if you prolong the plan for some ridiculous experiment…" She didn't finish what she was planning to say, but instead grew her fingers out as a threat.

"Okay, Lustful…" Myah growled, "I get the point. Stay away from Envy. Don't fall in love with Envy. Don't associate with Envy. Don't even think about him…"

"Good girl…" the older Ishbalan praised, retracting her fingers.

"There you are!" shouted a voice, followed by the vibration of the building under Myah and Lust's feet.

The lustful homunculus narrowed her eyes at the sight, "Well, would you look at that…"

FLASHBACK

"_Will you be okay by yourself Ms. Rockbell?" Alex Louis Armstrong asked sincerely._

"_Yeah," she answered, "After seeing Yoki lose everything, nothing can get me in a bad mood. I'm going to see Jean, so that's also a plus."_

_The Strong Arm Alchemist stared at the ground, "I'm sorry to ask… But…"_

"_You want to know where Myah went, don't you?" Zoraida asked with a smile, "I talked to her last night and she said that she was heading to Xenotime to meet with a friend of hers." The brunette paused for a moment, "Don't take her back to Mustang. It would hurt her too much. She told me that she'd rather take her chances as a fugitive than live in the same home as him, knowing that she hurt everyone. Plus, she has a crush on a bad boy. I wouldn't try to split them up if I were you."_

"_Xenotime…" Armstrong repeated, "Thank you Zoraida, but I can't promise that I won't take her to the Colonel. It's what is best for her. Myah needs to know that when you're bad, you're punished. That's one thing that she seems to forget."_

_Zoraida practically jumped when the train station horn blew. She glanced to the arriving train and cut her eyes, "At least talk to Myah before you make a decision. No matter what the kid thinks, she's still good at heart. She likes denying it and trying to prove her lies right, but when she vented to me, the truth was obvious."_

"_Thank you Zoraida…" Armstrong repeated, "I will try to speak to her."_

"_Thanks" the brunette said, turning her back, "My train might leave me if I stay any longer!"_

"_Goodbye Ms. Rockbell…"_

END FLASHBACK

"Gluttony!" Myah suddenly shouted, stepping forward, "Get Nina out of here!"

The dwarf grabbed the chimera and leapt from the roof, avoiding the arriving alchemist.

Lust grew her fingers out longer and glared forward at Alex Louis Armstrong. Myah mimicked her movements and shot her metal nails out as a threat.

"Miss Myah… I've been looking all over for you." The Strong Arm Alchemist stated, "I need to speak with you."

"Myah!" Lust shouted to snap the blonde from her surprise, "How well do you know this state alchemist!?"

"Uh… Pretty well, I guess," came the confused response.

"Good. Prove to him that you've given up your past life and kill him," the older Ishbalan ordered, "Right here, right now."

Armstrong frowned, "Little Ms. Mustang, this woman is a bad influence on a girl your age. If you come home right now and speak to your father, he might allow you an allowance instead of taking it away completely."

"Allowance, Myah?" Lust asked with an amused smirk.

"Little Ms. Mustang?" Myah repeated with a death glare shooting at Armstrong, "Who do you think you're talking to!?"

"Do you not like being called by your last name?" the large man asked, "I'm sorry little Myah. I won't do it again."

The blonde let out a deep growl. This was getting nowhere. "Stop treating me like a child!" she shouted, "I decided to give my childhood up when I ran away! If you get in the way of my new goals, I will kill you!"

Armstrong looked down at the young girl. The look in her crimson eyes were of one with much pain and sorrow, trying to cover it up, fight it out. Flames danced in those eyes and told all of who she was. This is what Zoraida had meant. Myah wasn't Mustang's daughter.

She wasn't going back to him… That was obvious. "I see…"

All of a sudden, those red eyes closed and she disappeared from view. This action caught both Lust and Armstrong's attention. The girl appeared behind Armstrong, sending her nails into the muscled flesh of his back.

"That speed…" Lust whispered to herself in shock, "It cant be… It's just like Pride…"

The Strong Arm Alchemist ducked and flipped forward to make sure that Myah's nails didn't go in too far. Her nails retracted, shredding his military jacket from the middle down.

Armstrong rose to his feet and narrowed his eyes, ripping the rest of the shredded uniform top from his body, revealing shining muscles and blood dripping from his back.

Myah smirked, "I'm not done with you yet."

"I see Miss Myah!" Armstrong exclaimed, "If you are truly so determined, I will fight you with a beautiful physique of purity and honesty! I will not hold back young one! For I, Alex Louis Armstrong, are determined to bring innocence back to your dark heart!"

These words made the blonde's right eye twitch. Not to mention, the annoying flexing never helped the situation. "Honesty? Innocence? And Purity?" she asked, "I never lost my innocence, therefore I'm still pure. And I haven't lied to you at all. I ran away. Mustang's not my father. I have a new family. That is it!"

The Strong Arm Alchemist balled up one fist and slammed it into the roof, sending an alchemic light through the ground and making six huge spikes attack the blonde. She dodged each one swiftly and sprinted towards Armstrong, stopping midway and doing a backflip to avoid four more spikes.

Myah then brought her hands together and slammed them into the roof beneath her feet. The ten spikes that had attacked her turned to sand as the entire roof seemed to disintegrate into the same sort of gravel.

Lust realized what the younger Ishbalan had done and quickly jumped to the nearest rooftop.

Screams of fear and shock rang out from the small restaurant as the roof of sand caved in and sand filled the building. Many people ran out from each of the exits to escape the strange scene.

Alex Louis Armstrong, however, was having trouble keeping his balance. He was soon following the tide of sand into the building with a loud crash of furniture breaking and pots and pans clattering.

Myah narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right. Armstrong was an expert at earth alchemy. He could've stopped the sand from rushing or at least hardened it in order to make an attack. 'Is he taking it easy on me!?' she thought angrily, 'Does he think that low of me!?'

The young blonde jumped into the large hole she created and landed on her feet before the body of Armstrong. "Seriously," she growled, "How stupid do you think I am? Cant you at least fight me without holding back?"

"You killed me Myah…"

"What!?" she asked in shock, "You're still alive! Can you just get up and fight me so Lust will get off my case!?"

"Myah. You killed me." Armstrong repeated, his voice still a whisper, "You snapped my neck in the fall and then you stabbed me in the chest…"

The young homunculus then realized what he was saying, "You don't want to fight me… do you?"

"…"

"I can understand why…" she stated simply, extracting her metal nails and shoving them deep into Armstrong's chest, "I hope you understand my reasons…"

"I… I didn't believe it…" Armstrong panted due to her nails in his gut. If she pulled them out, he'd surely pass out. "I-I didn't believe it u-until I saw the tape…" he forced out, "When I saw that homunculus b-boy kiss you. Y-you didn't run away for him, di-did you?"

Myah cut her eyes. 'It was on tape!?' she screamed in her head, 'How!?' She then shook her head, retracting her nails and leaving Armstrong there to bleed.

"Did you kill him?" Lust asked, once the young Ishbalan had caught up to her.

"Yes…" came the response, "The fall snapped his neck and then I stabbed him in the heart… He deserved it. He was trying to go easy on me the whole time."

"I noticed that…" Lust murmured.

Myah sighed. It was a good thing that Lust didn't check the body. She would've been in big trouble if the lustful homunculus realized that she hadn't killed the large man. 'I guess lies from both sides come with this job…' she pondered silently.

"Myah… You have a job to do."

"Yeah, I didn't forget…"

FLASHBACK (This flashback is before Envy comes to get Myah.)

"_What do you want Dante!?" Envy asked as he stormed into her room where she sat patiently awaiting his company._

"_I wanted to ask you about an idea…" she stated plainly._

"_What?" he asked impatiently._

"_That baby… Alchemy, remember?"_

"_Yes. What about her?"_

"_Hm… Nothing, Envy. I was just wondering if a homunculus could give birth. It's quite an idea to be tested… What if two homunculi could give birth to one of even more strength and skill?" Dante asked casually._

_This talk about birth was making Envy nervous. Why bring up Alchemy if she's not thinking about breeding someone? "You're trying to pull something. I'm not that stupid… Who're are you setting that kid up with? I hope it's not Gluttony. That'd be one butt-ugly baby."_

_The old woman smirked, "You're right… I want the cutest baby possible." She was hinting around now. "But who's the cutest male homunculus?"_

"_You really don't need me to answer that! Everyone knows I'm the cutest!" Envy spat without thinking._

"_So, do you want to help my little experiment?"_

"_Uh…" the palm tree haired boy paused, "No. Nuh-uh. You can't make me. Look, just leave the kid alone. It wouldn't work anyway! We're supposed to be dead! We can't make new life!"_

"_But, Envy, that's why I want to test my theory." Dante explained, "I could prove everything wrong. I could have the strongest homunculi ever working under my command. It's not like I'm asking you to marry her. You could rape her for all I care. Just get her pregnant. What red-blooded male would argue with what I'm telling you to do?"_

"_Me."_

"_Envy…" The old woman let out an agitated sigh, "Fine. I'll make up my mind when she gets older, but at least make her like you. Things will be much easier that way…"_

_Envy cut his eyes, "Fine…"_

_(And so explains the reason Dante ordered Envy to make Myah fall in love with him.)_

END FLASHBACK

A beautiful day… The sun was high in the sky… Puffy white clouds spotted the blue sky…

A blonde girl sat at a small lawn table outside of a small café. She stirred her glass of orange juice with a straw that she took small sips out of every few moments.

Her red eyes were watching a blond boy that sat inside the café at the counter. She smirked as the waitress brought him a cool glass of tea and a small note. The boy read the note and turned to meet two sparkling red eyes.

Myah couldn't help the blush that rose onto her cheeks. This boy was actually pretty cute.

The blond boy who had been eyeing her was now outside, standing across from her. "Is this seat taken?" he asked sweetly.

The young homunculus smiled, "Sit down. I'm not waiting for anyone…"

The boy sat down across from her and smiled. His silver eyes glinted in the sunlight. "I'm Edward Elric. Would you mind me asking…"

"Myah," she interrupted, knowing that that the boy before her was NOT Edward Elric, "My name is Myah Sierra."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, beautiful…"

* * *

_I LOVED THAT!! The ending was cute, well, that's what I was going for. The thing with Envy was added at the last minute, but explains a bunch. Dante is a sadistic bitch. You guys will find out that I really don't like her later._

_Oh. The fight with Armstrong wasn't very good. I didn't really go into detail with it and I wasn't very impressed with my writing. Oh well… He is such a baby, though. Pretending to be dead for Myah's sake. GRR! I shoulda killed him. (laughs)_

_Well… Please review or else I will pair Myah up with Russell and the entire plot will cease to exist! Bwahahahahahahahaha! (whines) I want Myah with Envy!_

_**Love. Peace. And all that Bull.…**_

_**Myah…**_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Unbound Emotions

Hi… I'm kinda trying not to be too discreet… (Looks around for stalkers) Whew… I was kinda worried that they found me. If you looked on my profile, you can tell that I don't like stalkers… (whispers) I'm hiding… Anyway, this chappie is for Sessy-kun! Hope you enjoy the lemon!

WARNING: This chapter has a lemon. If you don't like it, don't read! It's that simple and won't hurt me any! (whines) NOoOoOo! I was lying! Please read and skip over the juicy stuff! (Wow. You can tell I'm a perv.) (Seriously, I'll tell when the lemon starts and ends.)

This is an irrelevant disclaimer, I guess you could say. The entire Lemon scene was written by Rini, because I didn't have time to do it before I had a chance to post. I'm sorry, I'll write one myself before long. Thank ya!

Everybody… Don't be surprised if this is my last chapter of Alchemy's Envy… After today, I may be in the hospital or in my grave. My aunt is going to use that crowbar and crack my head open… How sad… But… This is a chapter to be celebrated! The first lemon in Alchemy's Envy! YAAAAAAAYY!!

_**Disclaimer: **__I no own FullMetal Alchemist…Oh, well… This will be the same old disclaimer until I truly own FMA. Till then!_

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy**_

_**Circle Fourteen: Unbound Emotions…**_

* * *

"Colonel Mustang…?" asked a young girl, strutting into Mustangs office in her usual military uniform. This girl was the only female not protesting to the dreaded miniskirt proposition by the Colonel.

"Sir?" She saluted as she glanced around the room to see no one else but the two of them. She smirked victoriously. That bitch, Hawkeye, was absent. Great. "Roy, dear," she tried again, swaying her hips as she walked seductively over to his desk.

"Ari… How nice," Roy replied, allowing his eyes to drift up and down her body. She had curly blue hair that she kept in a side pigtail and a few short bangs over her forehead. He smirked, "And what do I owe the pleasure of your lovely company?"

Ari smiled, "Absolutely nothing." She walked around the side of his desk and plopped herself into his lap, wrapping her arms about his neck. "Roy…" she whined, "We ARE going out tonight, aren't we?"

The Colonel put his own arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." They pressed their lips together in a quick kiss, which was interrupted by the opening of the office door.

"Colonel Mustang…" called a serious tone. The intruder then cleared their throat, "And Master Sergeant Breda. What exactly are you doing confronting the Colonel in such a manner?"

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye…" growled Ari, pulling herself to her feet and saluting, "I wasn't expecting you'd show up. What bring you to the Colonel's office?"

"It's no business of yours…" the blonde officer turned to Roy, "I think you should keep your social and work lives separate, Colonel."

"I'll keep that one in mind," Roy noted, straightening his jacket and sending the blue-haired officer a sexy smile.

Ari didn't even notice, but instead stared at the woman that stood behind Riza. She had long brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. A tan tank top outlined her figure while a dark red skirt covered her hips. A cigarette was placed between her pink lips. 'Well, isn't she pretty?' Ari asked herself.

"Colonel," the girl growled, "I've got a situation to settle with you."

"Zoraida!" called a familiar voice, "Baby! No!" Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc jolted into the room, grabbing the mechanic's arm. "Don't! Please! Let's leave the Colonel to his work!" He then saluted to the confused looking Colonel.

"Colonel," Zoraida started again, "I understand that the second lieutenant has worked for two weeks straight and you, I might add, gets off early each day to visit your girlfriends. I think it's about time that he get a day off. Tomorrow and the rest of today."

"Look, Miss Rockbell," started Mustang, turning serious suddenly, "I'm sure that you also understand that he has work that must be done and…"

"Yeah," the mechanic interrupted, "the work that you're supposed to do. The same work that Riza Hawkeye fusses at you to finish and you push on your subordinates. How fair is that!? He's taking today and tomorrow off!"

Mustang gritted his teeth in annoyance while the first lieutenant smiled knowingly. "This will be a good change. The Colonel needs to finish his paperwork anyway. Isn't that right, Colonel?"

Roy cut his eyes and sat back in his chair, "Fine…"

"Sir," interrupted Ari.

"Oh, yes," the Flame Alchemist remembered, "You can go, Master Sergeant."

"I'll be sure to visit you after work," she finished, turning to the door.

"You might think it wise to adjust your skirt," Riza Hawkeye warned.

"Yeah," Zoraida added, eyeing her outfit, "There's a bit of a breeze outside."

"You're going out with Ari tonight, Colonel?" Havoc asked when the blue-haired girl was out of earshot.

"Well, yes I am," he growled, "If I ever get away from work…" Havoc caught the hint and flinched at the thought of how much work was going to be waiting for him when he came back. What was he setting himself up for?

Zoraida pondered the Colonel's words. "Jean and I are going out tonight too…" Both men averted their attention to the brunette. She could NOT be thinking what they thought she was thinking.

"Zor?" Havoc asked worriedly, "You're not implying that…"

"Wow, a double date sounds like fun!" Roy Mustang exclaimed, "What time should I pick you up?"

Zoraida cut her eyes, "You're not picking me up in any way…"

"Second Lieutenant Havoc…" Hawkeye called, "I need to send some papers with over your leave." She then led Havoc from the room, leaving Roy and Zoraida alone.

"I'm not agreeing to this double date for myself or Jean…" she stated hatefully, "I have a message for you from a friend of mine."

Roy smiled, "A girl?"

The mechanic hesitated, not knowing whether it was safe to say a name. "…" She looked over her shoulder when hearing footsteps down the hall, "I promised I wouldn't tell you anything near the military. I have a message for you, but I'm not to tell you here. Later." She then exited, meeting Jean Havoc in the hall and leaving the military grounds.

At Dinner…

"Out of all the women you've been with, how many have you actually done?" a certain brunette asked spitefully.

Ari narrowed her eyes. It was quite rude to ask questions like that when you're on a date. Didn't that stupid girl know how aggravating she was being? From the look in her eyes and the smirk on her lips… Oh, she knew.

Roy Mustang furrowed a brow in thought. "How many have I done?" he repeated, "Are you serious? I can't answer such a question."

Havoc raised an eyebrow, knowing where this was going.

Zoraida's smirk grew. "I knew it…" she laughed, "You're…" Everyone practically held their breaths to hear what she was going to say. "You, Colonel, are a virgin…"

Stifled laughs broke out all around the poor Colonel. Even Ari couldn't help it. That WAS unexpected.

Havoc blew a ring of smoke at his pal and smiled, "I'm not even THAT pathetic."

After coming home, the Second Lieutenant had called Roy and set a time and place. All four met at a small restaurant in the middle of Central. It was classy but not high class, if that makes any sense.

"Isn't someone supposed to be getting us drinks?" Roy asked, changing the subject.

Zoraida smirked, "Wow, I was right, wasn't I?"

Havoc stood, picking up Zoraida and Ari's glasses. "I'll take these ladies…"

"Yeah," Mustang added, "Um, Ari, don't you want to fix me a drink. You're the only one who knows how I like it and I don't want to leave you beautiful girls here alone." He gave her an award winning smile, "You might start conspiring against us." Ari… Well, she fell for it. The stupid bluenette jumped up and followed Havoc to the bar.

Zoraida let out an annoyed growl, "What are you trying to pull?" All of sudden, she felt something run up the side of her leg. Her eyes narrowed at the colonel.

"A message, Zoraida?" he reminded, "Why can't you tell me now?"

"…NO…" she snapped, "Why should I tell you anything when you're acting like an over-hormonal teenager?"

He frowned and pulled his foot back away from her, "Aw, I was trying to be friendly…"

"A little TOO friendly I would assume," the mechanic added, "Why don't you play around with Ari?"

"She's a slut…"

"Wow, I thought you didn't notice."

Suddenly, Roy's foot trailed back up her legs and near her thigh. She flinched at the feeling. That stupid pervert. She was barely tolerating him as it was. "Why don't you tell me what girl wanted to give me a message? Or were you too shy to say it was you back at HQ?"

Zoraida's eyes widened. "Me!?" she asked in disbelief, "Hell no!"

The foot retraced itself across his leg and retreated to his side of the table. "Then who was it?"

"…Myah…"

The smile faded and the tension in the room went up.

"Do you know her whereabouts?"

"…"

"Zoraida. Where is she?"

"…"

"Zoraida! Answer me!"

All of a sudden, three things happened. First, the brunette stood. Second, Ari accidentally-on-purpose ran into her, dropping her drink all over both of their chests. Then, Havoc arrived at the scene as both girls hurried to the bathroom.

"Colonel?" the second lieutenant asked, "Please knock it off."

Roy gave him a confused look and then shot his attention to the bathroom.

"I know what you're doing, so stop it." Havoc stressed, "Zor isn't THAT type of girl. She's not gonna fall for your tricks. You won't take her from me…"

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Jean?" a female voice asked. Both men looked at the overly innocent Zoraida. She sounded… nice? "Jean… Let's go. I'm getting a headache…"

The second lieutenant raised an eyebrow and grabbed a hold of her arm. Then, as he led her out, leaving Roy with the bill, he asked the most peculiar question to which an evil smirk on the mechanic's lips revealed itself.

"Where'd you leave Ari?"

Meanwhile, the blue-haired girl was knocked out on the floor with a crowbar indent on her head. Hmm, I wonder where that came from?

FLASHBACK

"_What the hell was that for!?" Ari screeched._

"_You were the one that ran into me…" Zoraida muttered in a calm voice, facing a mirror with her back to the bluenette._

"_No, I didn't mean that." she explained, "You were getting all close to Roy…"_

"_No, I wasn't…"_

_The bluenette crossed her arms, "He was running a foot up your leg. Also, you were trying to get him alone…"_

"_I'm going to tell you one thing…," the mechanic growled, glaring at her reflection in the mirror, "I was NOT trying to get with Roy. He was trying to hit on ME. Got it?"_

"_I don't believe you… Maybe I should try to steal your boyfriend like you're stealing mine?"_

_All of a sudden, Zoraida's arm swung around, knocking Ari in the head with her crowbar and dropping her to the floor. "I do NOT want Roy. He's a man-whore… Now, if you would excuse me, I'm going to go see Jean."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Zoraida quickly unlocked her apartment door. As she entered, she quickly shrugged off her coat and hung the keys on a peg near the door. She then turned back to her boyfriend, Jean Havoc. "Would you like to come in and have a drink before you head back?" She asked, seeming more cheerful then usual, and the blond boy had to wonder why.

"Sure, I don't have anything else at the moment I have to do," he replied easily as he walked into Zoraida's temporary apartment. He whistled approvingly as he glanced around. For being the home of an auto-mail mechanic, the place was spotless.

Seemingly able to sense what the man was thinking Zoraida smirked as she led Havoc to the living room. "Have a seat I'll be back in a bit with the drinks." She ducked around the corner into the small kitchen as Jean took a seat and immediately lit up a cigarette. "And no I'm nothing like my sister in that aspect." Zoraida said suddenly poking her head around the corner and winking.

"How does she do that?" Havoc wondered aloud to himself as he relaxed back into the couch and found an ashtray on a nearby table. He was casually flicking a few ashes into the ashtray when the brunette appeared with a tray holding two small glasses with a few cubes of ice and a bottle behind the glasses.

"Is gin and tonic alright with you? I don't seem to have much else at the moment." She suddenly looked somehow more shy then and Havoc had to chuckle lightly at her face.

Despite the image Zoraida put out, she was a really kind person, who at the moment seemed to really want his approval. "I don't actually keep that much alcohol on me."

"A gin and tonic is fine with me, Zor," he replied lightly as he took the offered drink from the mechanic. His hand momentarily brushing hers as he accepted the offered drink.

Zoraida's face turned a light shade of pink by both his actions and his light blue eyes gazing upon hers as if asking an unspoken question.

The brunette quickly set the tray down on the table and took a seat next to Jean, lightly sipping her own drink. There was a temporary silence between the two as each were lost in their own thoughts. The silence was suddenly broken, however, when Zoraida cleared her throat and turned to Havoc.

"Jean, I just want you to know that… Well…" She seemed to hesitate at this point, which caused Havoc to raise an eyebrow in interest. She almost never hesitated in anything she was about to say, usually preferring to be very blunt with her remarks.

The second lieutenant sat his drink down and also put out his cigarette in the ashtray. He then turned to Zoraida, placed her drink next to his, and took both of her hands in his own. "It's ok, Zor. Whatever you have to tell me is all right. I promise I'll listen." He glanced into her eyes as he finished this seeming to make the woman relax.

"Jean, with you, I feel as though I can be myself more. Ever since you've been with me, I've felt as though a huge part of my life, which seemed to be missing is suddenly whole again. That's why… That's why I somehow can't help loving you. You fulfill me in a way no one else possibly can. I… I love you more than I can stand." Zoraida tried to wipe the tears that seemed to be coming out against her will away.

Havoc lightly tugged her hand away from her face and replaced it with his lips. "Zoraida Rockbell. Don't you have any idea how much you mean to me? If it had not been for you I'd still be alone and without someone to truly care for. I love you, Zor… God, do I ever."

"Jean…" Zoraida began, but was immediately silenced by Havoc's lips crushing into hers.

_START LEMON_

Havoc lightly pushed Zoraida back onto the couch, covering her body with his own as their lips never left one another's. Zoraida reached up to wrap her arms tightly around Havoc's shoulders and pull him closer so that there was not even an inch of space between the two.

They suddenly pulled apart gasping lightly when air became an issue and their eyes met once more, both burning with such an intense passion that it threatened to burn the very walls down.

"Zoraida, are you sure? Is this really alright?" Havoc asked between gasps, as his fingers danced lightly on the buttons of her shirt.

Zoraida arched up against him as if that were answer enough. "Less talk more action," she gasped, shuddering lightly as a wave of pleasure seemed to wash over her from where her

hips were lightly rubbing against his.

"God, Zor, I can't help wanting you," Havoc practically moaned when he felt her hips come into contact with his own and rub lightly. He quickly began unbuttoning her shirt as he trailed a steady stream of kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder lightly flicking his tongue out with every button he unfastened. Zoraida gasped his name when he licked at a particular spot on her shoulder and he made a mental note to himself to come back to that spot once more.

Once Zoraida's shirt was completely open, she shrugged it the rest of the way off and it was quickly discarded upon the floor, and she quickly began working to rid Havoc of his. She trailed her fingers up his chest once she was rid of that particular burden. She took note of the fact Havoc seemed to be very much in shape, but not overly muscled. She could clearly see the definition of his abs as he breathed in and out roughly.

Zoraida suddenly found herself leaning forward to place her lips upon these same abs and trail a series of light butterfly kisses down to his navel. "Oh Zor…" Havoc moaned her name suddenly as her light pink tongue darted quickly around his navel.

Zoraida's bra was quickly unclasped in one fluid motion and tossed aside as Havoc lowered his head and Zoraida's fingers immediately sought refuge in his messy blonde hair, and proceeded to tangle it up more. Havoc trailed light kisses between her breasts while he lightly brushed the nipple of one with a finger, making it become pert to his needs.

Zoraida breaths were becoming even more ragged as she struggled to unfasten Havoc's belt and quickly get the man's pants down. A small mewling sound escaped her throat as Havoc's lips fastened atop her other breast while he continued his hands movement with the first.

Havoc also reached down, temporally pausing in his work to relinquish Zor of her pants, as a small sound of protest escaped her lips.

Soon, all articles of clothing were in a small pile on the floor and a small throw blanket was pulled over the two lovers as Havoc positioned himself above Zoraida. "This may hurt a bit at first, but I promise, I'll be gentle."

"Didn't I say all time for talk was past?" Zoraida painted out heavily as the two gazed deeply into each other's eyes. Havoc suddenly took her lips swallowing her cry of both pain and pleasure as her barrier was breached. Zoraida wrapped her legs about his hips.

"Oh, Jean, I love you!" Zoraida cried out, as fireworks seemed to light up the small apartment. Soon, the two lovers were peacefully asleep in one another's arms, both with light smiles gracing their features.

_END LEMON_

"You can stay, Riza…" Ari stated as she entered Roy Mustang's office, "I needed to fill the Colonel in on my transfer."

"Transfer?" he asked, suddenly interested, "You're not leaving, are you?"

Ari held back her tears. After what he had said back at his apartment, she couldn't stay near him. It was too much. "Yes…" she whispered, "I'm transferring to Southern HQ… I'll be leaving in a week or two. There, I'll be promoted to a second lieutenant and work in the investigations unit…" She then turned and exited the room whispering a last goodbye to Riza.

Also, about that time, a certain brunette made her way noting that she needed to be alone with the Colonel for a moment.

"Hawkeye…" Mustang stated, signaling her to leave the room. The blonde bit her bottom lip and followed Ari.

"Bye, Hawkeye!" the mechanic laughed, emitting a small smile from the lieutenant's lips.

She then turned to the Colonel as both girls left earshot, "Sorry about everything…"

Roy narrowed his eyes, "Spilling a drink over my date, then knocking her out in the ladies

bathroom, and not even telling me about my daughter…"

Zoraida cut her eyes as well. "You're just angry cause I rejected you. Look, I don't like you. I can't stand you. I just wanted to help out Myah…" She then smirked, "Looks like you just got dumped."

"Oh well, spares me having to break her heart."

"Riiight…"

"I would have… She knows she doesn't stand a chance against you."

Zoraida flinched. His words caught her off guard… again. "Don't mess with me, Mustang," she growled, "I said I don't want anything to do with you. I'm not a slut, not to mention, I know people who really love you more than life itself…"

The Colonel bit his bottom lip, "I think it's cute how you talk about yourself so much. I know you love me, Zoraida."

The brunette sweatdropped. 'Determined little fucker ain't he?' she pondered. "Oh, yes, I love you so much, Roy." she played, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Roy Mustang stood and cornered the mechanic near a wall, "Why can't you talk like that more often?"

"Becau--"

Meanwhile…

Havoc grinned and patted Master Sergeant Fuery on the head. "You little pimp!" he laughed, "Breda's older sister is the same rank as you! She'll date anything with a stick, so you've got a good chance!"

Fuery sweatdropped. "I don't know, Havoc. She doesn't like me too much."

"Speaking of…" the second lieutenant stated as Ari ran by, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Go talk to her!" he laughed, pushing the little guy after her and resuming his walk down the hall. He was the happiest man on earth after last night.

"Oh, yes, I love you so much, Roy," came a familiar voice.

Havoc's stupid grin fled at the sound. Zoraida!? In Roy's office!? He peered inside the cracked door to see Roy approaching her slowly.

"Why can't you talk like that more often?" the Flame Alchemist asked.

"Becau--"

Second lieutenant Jean Havoc's heart stripped in two at the sight. The two were locked in a full kiss on the lips. He took her away from him. Roy actually stole Zoraida from him.

How!?

Zoraida's eyes widened and pushed Mustang away when she saw his eyes peering into the door. "Jean!" she shouted, "It's not--!"

The blonde was already fleeing from the sight. How!?

A hand quickly grasped the brunette's arm as she started for the door. "Mustang! You'd better let…" She paused when seeing his sad expression. "Uh…?"

The Flame Alchemist bit his bottom lip, "Myah… Give me her message."

Zoraida hesitated, "She said that she's sorry for what she's done and the trouble she caused you, but she's not sorry for her people and who she is…" She paused, "She also said to thank you for trying to bring her up when you knew she wasn't really yours…"

"Thank you…" the Colonel whispered, "You can go after Havoc now…"

"You don't have to tell me that…"

FLASHBACK

_Myah bit her bottom lip, "Zoraida, thanks for seeing me off… You'll be the last one to see me in a long time."_

"_I'll take that as an honor…" the mechanic said with a smile, "I'll head to Central later today… Is any of your friends there?"_

"_Umm. I think Envy and Maddie were heading that way," she answered, "Look, don't act as if you know any more than anyone else. If they think you know something, they won't hesitate to kill. I need as many allies as I can get…"_

_The brunette put a hand on her hip and watched as a train screeched to a stop at the platform. "I'm not telling anyone anything…"_

"_Actually," Myah whispered, "Could you give Roy Mustang a message?"_

"_Sure…"_

"_Tell him that I'm sorry for what I did and the trouble I caused him, but I can't apologize for who I am and my people. I chose to join the homunculi because they are like me… My people are they and the Ishbalans. However, I can't go back to Ishbal because I've already done the worst sin imaginable…"_

"_Myah…" came a sympathetic whisper._

"_Don't, Zor…" the blonde interrupted, "I've made up my mind, so I thank him for _

_TRYING to raise me. Tell him that for me…"_

END FLASHBACK

Havoc stormed into the military break room and made himself a glass of water. His eyes had a faraway look as if he were stuck inside of a memory.

Ari raised an eyebrow at him, "Fuery approached me and said that you told him to ask me out. I don't need a man, you know."

"…"

"Havoc?" the bluenette asked, "What? Did that bitch dump you?"

"She… Well, Mustang and her… They…"

Ari's eyes went wide. "No way…" she gasped, "They're together now!?" She noticed the gleam in his eyes and lifted his chin to look at her, "You poor thing…" She punctuated her phrase with a kiss on his lips.

Zoraida narrowed her eyes and turned around, not wanting to interrupt. This was his way of getting back at her, she guessed. Oh well, she would have to go home soon anyway…

FLASHBACK

_Ari bit her bottom lip and held an ice pack to her forehead. "Thank you, Roy…" she whispered, "That girl did a number on me…"_

_The Flame Alchemist smiled back at her and turned to the kitchen table where he was busy making drinks. He let out a long yawn, making the blue-haired girl raise to her feet. _

"_I'll make the drinks, Roy. You can sit down and rest…"_

"_Thank you, Ari," Mustang murmured, "I'm getting so tired all of a sudden."_

_It was Ari's turn to smile. "It's been a long night. Of course, you would be tired."_

_Another yawn. "You might be righ…"_

"_Y'know Colonel…" she started, her back to him, "I've been so worried about how to impress you for so long. I made myself wear that uniform for you. I figured that you would except me, but you made no attempts. I had to force myself to be a little outgoing… It scared me at first, but…" She stopped fixing the drinks and smiled to herself, "Taking a risk sometimes is all it takes…" She then turned to see Roy leaning into the couch._

"_ZzZz…"_

"_Roy?"_

_The Flame Alchemist remained asleep. He hadn't heard a word…_

_Ari glanced at the floor for a moment and then shook her head. She forced herself forward and sat on the couch beside Roy, leaving the drinks on the coffee table. She blushed lightly and positioned herself to gaze at him even more._

"_Roy…" she whispered seductively, "I no this sounds forward, but I can't really help wanting this…"_

_Mustang stirred in his sleep, letting out a groan of exhaustion, "Riza, nothing is too forward…"_

'_Riza!?' the bluenette's mind screamed, 'Oh my…He… He loves Riza…' "I'm sorry, Colonel…" she whispered painfully, struggling to hold back tears. She then stood and fled from his home, releasing her unbound emotions in waterfalls of tear droplets._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

_Yes, I did introduce my newest OC. She's based off Rini's cousin, Erin. She has a huge crush on Roy, but I am a strong believer in the Roy/Riza pairing, especially after I learned of their past together. (If you don't know, email me and I'll explain.) Anyway, Ari won't really be paired with anyone. She… uh. I'd rather not say…_

_By the way, Rini comes back in the next chapter and we get drunk!! (hoot hoot!) That is a tease of the next chappie! Oh, and Envy! Yaaaaaay!!_

_Awww! The lemon was actually the first time Zoraida and Havoc had sex. Yes, I did say that they were sleeping together and dating, but I only said that they slept. No sex! Ha-ha!_

_This kind of leaves off as a cliffhanger and I'm sorry, but it'll be a few chapters before you find out what happens. Sorry, but review and I'll make sure good things happen. Hee hee. (Oh, BTW, Ari isn't a bad person. She's just… Uh… In love? …No comment…)_

_**Love. Peace. And all that Bull….**_

_**Myah…**_


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Alchemy Imposters

Rini: (cheers) "Yay! I come back in this chapter!"

_Ed: (crosses arms) "Yeah, but since not many people reviewed chapter eleven, Myah carried out her threat and left us at Winry's house for three more chapters… That bitch."_

_Envy: (suddenly pops out of nowhere)"Hey, pipsqueak! You'd better watch your mouth!"_

_Ed: (Thinks: 'Wow, where'd he come from?') "What!? You wanna fight, you palm tree!?"_

_Envy: (balls up a fist) "Yeah! Bring it on brat!"_

_Rini: (watches the two boys fight) "Uh… Okay, Zoraida's back in Central with her honey and Envy's on his way to Xenotime. Madison went to Central too… Hmm, I think Myah's asleep. I'd better wake her up so she can do the disclaimer."_

_**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah… blah blah, blah blah… (yawn) Blah blah blah blah… (Translation: I no own FullMetal Alchemist… (yawn) I'm so tired…) _

_Rini: "Yay! Back to the story!" (Glances at Myah) "C'mon Myah! Tell them to enjoy!"_

_Myah: "ZzZzZzZzZzZz…" (yawns) "Huh, what? Oh… Enjoy."_

_(Oh yeah, see my ending notes for a… surprise?)_

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy**_

_**Circle Fifteen: The Alchemy Imposters...**_

* * *

Myah smiled and turned to see her companion coming towards her. "Weren't you going home?" she asked, "I don't want to keep you from your work…"

The blond boy returned the smile and kissed her quickly on the cheek, "I forgot something."

It had been two days since the young Ishbalan's fight with Armstrong and she was having more fun than she ever imagined, especially after what she had heard about Envy… But that didn't matter anymore. She had someone else. Someone who adored her and spoiled her on many occasions. His name was Edward.

Myah bit her bottom lip and tried to hide her blush behind her hair. It didn't work. The blond boy pushed back the golden strands and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Please stop that…" the young homunculus whispered, "Not in public."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Aw Okay." He paused and glanced over his shoulder, "Alphonse will be waiting at home. I guess I'll see you there later, right?"

"Umm. Yeah, of course." came the hesitant response. She hadn't really planned on visiting him tonight, but it couldn't hurt, could it?

Myah had went to Mugear after arriving and talked to him about his alchemic attempts. The fat idiot knew that she was the daughter of a state alchemist and invited her to stay in his manor but didn't realize that she was wanted. Oh well, she could leave out that detail.

Lust occasionally dropped in to nitpick, gather info, and tease the poor girl. After the fight with Armstrong, the lustful homunculus thought it funny to talk about giving her an allowance and taking away her candy (red stones). It was NOT funny!

The blonde smiled as she watched the fake Edward Elric hurry down the street to Mugear's mansion. He was cute, but if he really did like her, maybe he would of told her his real name. This kept her wondering. He was so secretive, just like Envy…

'Stop it!' her consciousness suddenly screamed, 'Don't think about that stupid palm tree!'

Myah growled to herself and looked around for something, anything to get her mind on track again. That was when she saw it…

'Oh, that's perfect!'

Somewhere Else…

"So, when is the next train to Central?" Alphonse Elric asked curiously.

Rini scanned over the paper in her hands, "It says here, that the next train to Central will leave from this town in two days…"

"Two days!?" Edward practically screeched, "We have to wait in this town for THAT long!?"

The black-haired girl and the younger brother both sweatdropped. "That's what the sheet says, brother…"

The Lightning Alchemist read the paper once more and returned her gaze to the small town they were stuck in. 'Xenotime…' she pondered silently, 'I've heard about this place before. I know I have…'

After the fight with Winry, Rini wasn't on very good terms with Ed. The two were stubborn and never let anything settle. Though she acted like everything was fine, the boys could tell it wasn't. She wasn't fighting with Ed as much and she didn't but into his and Al's conversations. It was… weird.

"I knew it!" the black-haired girl suddenly exclaimed, earning her surprised looks from the brothers.

"What is it, Rini?" Alphonse asked, worry obvious in his voice.

"I thought there was something important here in Xenotime and I just remembered what it was!" she shouted as she ran down the street.

"Brother? Are we going after her?"

"Of course!" Ed said, starting to run, "This might be about the philosophers stone! Rini hasn't been this excited in awhile!"

When the Elric brothers caught up to Rini she was standing dreamily in front of a small shop practically squealing in delight. "Guys look!" she giggled, "Isn't it great!? I've been searching for this place forever!"

The FullMetal Alchemist sweatdropped and motioned Al to follow as they entered the small building. "Isn't this a ramen shop?" he asked in confusion, "Al and I thought this was important…"

"What!?" the Lightning Alchemist practically snapped, "How can you say that this isn't important!? This is the only ramen shop outside of Liore and the Eastern countries! This is a freakin' delicacy!"

"What are you talking about!?" Edward snapped back, "This is not the time to be thinking about food! The philosophers stone is important not some stupid shop!"

Rini glared back at the boy and then averted her attention to a table a few feet behind him.

'Is that…?' she thought to herself, 'It can't be…' "Myah?" she asked, stepping around Ed,

"That you?"

The blonde looked up in surprise. "Shortie!" she gasped, "What are you doing here!?"

The black-haired girl smiled, "I could ask you the same thing! Wow, I never thought I'd see you so far from…" She then realized what her friend said. That one word sent chills up her spine, "WHO YOU CALLIN SO SHORT THAT SHE COULD BE KICKED BACKWARD AND WOULD GET STUCK IN A MOUSEHOLE!!"

Myah bit her bottom lip and straightened her back, to make sure her Ouroborous tattoo was covered. "I got upset about not being able to help with his work, so Father sent me here to monitor the town for a few days. It's like a personal vacation from East City."

Rini laughed, "Figures that you would get away from Roy. Y'know, I couldn't stand living a day in his house. You've got backbone, girl!" She then sat across from her friend, ignoring the boys she entered with. They were getting on her nerves anyway.

Edward looked at the two girls and then turned to his brother, "C'mon. We're going to get a room at the inn across the street."

"Rini," Al called as his brother dragged him out, "We're going to get a room at the inn across the street. We'll see you later!" Then he was pulled out the door followed by shouts of, "Ed! Stop! Why are you in such a bad mood!? Hey!"

Myah watched the door from the corner of her slit eyes. She was thinking up a scheme.

"Hey, Rini…" she whispered, "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Uh…" Rini hesitated, "I'm not too sure I can call him that… He's angry at me because I beat up this girl in Resembool."

"Have you kissed him?"

"Yeah…"

"Then let's just say, between us, that he's your boyfriend." Myah said with a fake smile,

"He's kinda short for your tastes, don't you think?"

"Myah," the black-haired girl growled, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying…" the blonde paused to think over her words, "I thought that you said you were going to start dating guys that are taller than you so you could grow. Isn't that what you said back home?"

"Did you just call me short?" Rini asked in annoyance, eyes narrowing.

"No," Myah answered quickly, "I'm just saying that you're vertically disabled. I mean, I'm surprised the waiter didn't offer you a child seat so you could look me in the eyes."

"Vertically disabled… Short. Short! SHORT!! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA CALL ME NEXT!? SMALL-TYPE PARANA!? MOUSE COWGIRL!? PINA COLADA!?"

"Pina Colada?" the blonde asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I couldn't think of anything else…"

"Figures," she retorted with a slight giggle, "Can't think of too many things on the spot…"

"I've got to be short to get a guy like Ed anyway…" Rini stopped fuming for a few seconds and watched her friend laugh. "Wow, you're looking much better than the last time I saw you."

Myah gave her a confused look, "Uh… Thanks?" She then smiled. This smile wasn't meant to be real, but it was. Rini had that affect on people. She was too damn friendly. "Rii?" she asked nervously, "I heard you and uh… Ed talking, or more like arguing, but he mentioned the philosophers stone. Are you two looking for it?"

The Lightning Alchemist frowned, "I was hoping you didn't hear that. I'm mixed up in a lot of bad things, Myah, and I don't want my friends and family getting involved."

'Too late…' the blonde thought hatefully. "I just want to know…"

"Yeah," came the short answer, "I'm trying to help Ed and Al get their bodies back, but I cant find any leads. I feel kinda worthless."

Myah bit her bottom lip. 'Lust is going to KILL me…' "Rini, keep this between us and I might be able to help. Okay?"

Rini raised an eyebrow, "Sure, but I don't know how much help you'll be."

"I feel insulted…"

"Well?"

"Well, there is a man in this town that's been studying the philosophers stone. He hired two boys by the names of Edward and Alphonse Elric to help him create it." Myah explained,

"The imposters are very skilled alchemists and are trying to help turn Xenotime back into the town of gold. I think it's a waste, but that's what they want."

"And what do you think the philosophers stone should be used for?"

The question caught the homunculus off guard. She knew what Lust and the others wanted it for but… What did she want? As she thought about this, the image of a small dog/girl chimera came to mind. That was all the answer she needed for herself…

"I don't think there should be a philosophers stone…" she lied, "If something that strong got into the wrong hands, bad things could happen. Too many people would be after such a thing. It's not right and goes against all the rules of alchemy."

"I guess you have a point," Rini murmured, "but maybe I'm being selfish. If I stick with those two, I might get my hand back too."

"I thought you were at peace with what happened," the young Ishbalan interrupted, "I don't see why you would risk so much to get back something so small. There are people out there much worse off. It's your fault that happened to you."

"Yah, Myah. Believe me, I know…"

Myah thought about her words. Maybe she was being too harsh on her ex-friend. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just thinking about other things right now. I'm in a bit of trouble…"

"Trouble?" Rini asked curiously, "You've never been the type to get in trouble."

"Yah, I know," the blonde answered, "I actually talked back to father and that's why he agreed to send me here. We needed time apart…" She conveniently left out the fact that she betrayed the military and joined some secret organization controlled by a palm tree-haired homunculus. 'Whoops, I thought about Envy again…'

The Lightning Alchemist forced a smile, "You don't have to give me the details. Something like that must be kinda personal and I know you feel uncomfortable talking about it."

"Yah…" At that moment, a man walked in and caught Myah's attention, "Rini! Is that man holding oranges?"

The black-haired girl furrowed a brow in confusion. The man that had walked in was trying to sell a basket of oranges to the shop owner. "Yeah, those are definitely oranges. What about 'em?"

When she looked back, her friend was already out of her seat and approaching the man.

"Excuse me," she interrupted, "How much are you selling those for?"

The man looked stunned for a moment and then averted his eyes away from hers.

Rini watched from afar as he answered her friend and she ended up buying four bright oranges. 'There is something different about her…'she pondered as Myah turned and hurried back to her. Her eyes looked so happy. Her eyes… 'Red!?' her conscious asked, 'I thought they were blue…'

"Look Rini!" Myah called as she took her seat, "Not many people grow fruit around here, so I haven't been able to find any orange juice. That mans' name is Belsio and he grows EVERYTHING! I could even get a few lemons for you, you pervert!" This was followed by a slight laugh.

"Myah?"

"Huh?" the blonde frowned at her friends serious tone, "What's wrong?"

"Weren't your eyes blue?"

Dead silence… The young Ishbalan was holding her breath, averting her eyes over her shoulder so Rini couldn't see. She wasn't supposed to find out. Not yet… She HAD to think up an excuse. Quick…

Elsewhere…

"It took you long enough…" came Lust's cool and calm tone, "It seems like months since

you've come to take that brat off my hands."

"Months and months!" Gluttony chanted from her side.

"You shouldn't talk so bad about our new abettor," retorted a second voice, "She's quite valuable to the old hag. If we do anything, or let that girl get hurt, we'll be punished."

The Ishbalan woman crossed her arms, "You always have to spoil everything, don't you… Envy?"

The green-haired homunculus smirked, "It's not my fault. It's the hag's orders. Go ahead and argue with her if you want."

The homunculi were meeting in an underground cavern. A place that few people knew of.

This cavern was right underneath Mugear's mansion and contained a spring of red water which were constantly being turned into red stones.

"No, thank you…" Lust retorted, "I'd rather not."

Gluttony stuck a finger in his mouth at the mention of their master, "No arguing, Lust. Please no…"

Envy sat down on a rather large rock and stared at the crimson liquid, ignoring the dwarf. "So," he started, "How has the girl been?"

"Annoying."

"Lust…"

The lustful homunculus rolled her eyes, "She stopped in Youswell on the way here, so I can't tell you what she did there, but a state alchemist came after her. She finished him off and is staying at Mugear's…" she paused, "but about that fight…"

"What?" Envy pressed, "Did she show you up or something?"

"No!" the Ishbalan woman snapped, "You'd like that wouldn't you!?" She growled at his nod of the head. "No, she technically showed up Pride…"

Two violet eyes narrowed, "She's never met him…"

"She used his technique. Her speed was incredible…" she smirked and quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, I can't stand going around her anymore. All she talks about is her new boyfriend and…"

"Boyfriend?" Envy interrupted evilly, "What boyfriend?"

The Ishbalan woman held back her victorious smirk, "The one she met here in Xenotime just a few days ago. He's some blond pretty boy who's been the center of her attention." she paused, "Now that I think about it, she's on a date right now…"

The glutton homunculus grinned. "Miss Myah has a boyfriend. Cute pretty boy he is."

The palm tree boy looked quite annoyed, "She can't have a boyfriend… Under no circumstances is she allowed to be attached to a human. If we were ordered to kill him one day, she'd be too emotional to do it." He paused, narrowing his eyes as if he'd been insulted,

"Besides, I'm as cute as any pretty boy."

"Cute as any girl too," Gluttony added, earning himself a death glare from the green-haired boy, scaring him into clinging to Lust's leg.

"He's creating the philosophers stone…"

Envy snapped his attention back to the woman before him, letting out a low growl and then furrowing a brow in thought. "Then we'll most definitely be ordered to kill him…" he murmured, still slightly annoyed, "You need to break them up, Lust. You can't let her go against orders."

The lustful homunculus raised an eyebrow. "And which order is she disobeying? The one you made up about dating humans? Or was it the one where Dante said she was going to be bred like a dog to another homunculus?"

The palm tree cut his eyes, "Both." The subject made him uncomfortable and Lust just loved to bring it up. Oh well… Myah wasn't supposed to like any guys. Period. Dante would be furious.

Back at the Shop…

Myah bit her bottom lip. How could she have been so stupid? Of course Rini would notice the color of her eyes. She was one of the only people that actually looked her in the eyes and told her the truth, although that couldn't be said the other way around.

"Myah?" Rini asked again, "I've only met one person before with red eyes. He was an

Ishbalan. Are you one of them? Or are you wearing contacts?"

The young homunculus bit her bottom lip. "I'm half Ishbalan. When Roy was in Ishbal, he dated an Ishbalan girl and so, I was born. I don't know why, but my eyes got darker for about a week and they changed color. I guess I just forgot to mention it to you." She ended her explanation with a forced smile.

Rini gave her friend a suspicious look and shrugged. "Wow, that's so weird. I didn't know eyes could change color… Either way, red's definitely your color. It looks good with that blond hair of yours."

Myah raised an eyebrow, "Sure, whatever you say." She looked around and then stood, "So, are you staying to eat or are you meeting up with your boyfriend?"

"Neither." the Lightning Alchemist retorted, "I was gonna hang out with you, but if you're going home…"

"No, it's fine. I'll hang out at the inn with you for awhile."

Elsewhere…

Edward muttered a few choice curses under his breath and kicked a rock, which hit his brothers armor and ricocheted back at his head. "Damn it!" he then growled, "Bad day. Bad day… Bad Day!" All of a sudden, the blonde tripped on a rock and fell face forward into the dirt.

"Bother?" Alphonse asked nervously, "What did you do? Karma really has it out for you…"

Ed growled and gave his muffled answer, not bothering to lift his head from the ground. Though his brother thought maybe not hearing him was a good thing. Cussing out karma.

Yaaaay…"You have a short fuse, a short temper, and are shortsighted…" he stated just for the heck of it.

"Short? Short!? SHORT!? Can you be a little more repetitive, Alphonse!?"

"Well, at least I know you're normal…"

"Elisa!" came a sudden shout, "Oh no! Elisa! Hey guys! Help!"

The FullMetal Alchemist and his brother ran to the scene. A small girl was trapped under a large mining cart. Three men were trying to push over the cart.

"Hey!" two more voices shouted. Feminine voices… Ed whipped his head around to see

Myah and Rini heading towards them. When the blond girl saw the situation, she jolted past the boy with incredible speed. "Elisa!" she gasped, "What happened!?"

Rini took a moment to catch her breath, standing back with Al.

"What does it look like?" the alchemist snapped coldly.

Myah ignored him and clapped her hands, laying them flat onto the ground. An alchemic light shone and the cart that had been tipped over was standing straight up like some sort of bar.

Once that was done, the Ishbalan crawled onto her knees and helped the little girl up. "Miss Myah!" Elisa cried, wrapping her frail arms around her idols neck.

Edward raised an eyebrow. There had been no transmutation circle. Odd… Rini had also noticed this small factor. Not to mention, Al too. All three knew it was strange to be able to do that.

Elisa's father picked the young girl up and smiled gently at Myah. "Miss Myah. You never cease to amaze me. One miracle at a time…" he praised, "You and Master Edward. I don't know what this town could do without you both."

Myah smiled, "Well, you could give my friends a free nights stay at the tavern tonight. I'd appreciate it greatly."

"Of course ma'am."

Rini, Alphonse, and Ed looked at each other in surprise. None of them were going to complain, but how the hell!? Not to mention, how did Myah not use a circle when using alchemy? It was all too complex to understand, but who cared now?

Later that Night…

Rini and Ed were surrounded by Xenotime's grateful residents, who were constantly offering them drinks and food shipped straight from Youswell, the town known for its beer. Ed, of course, heavily protested the drinks. "We're not even old enough to drink!" she shouted in annoyance, shoving away an offered drink.

Myah forced a smile and faked a laugh. She now sat at the bar with Elisa, dinking a glass of… You guessed it… Orange juice. Haha. "C'mon Ed!" she called, "Drink it! It's good, I promise! The townspeople will feel insulted if you refuse their generosity!"

He looked back and gave her a cold glare. "Never…"

"Hee hee. Look at Rini…"

The blond boy turned to Rini, expecting her to be protesting as well when…

"Hey Ed!" Rini laughed followed by a few hiccups, "This stuffs not half bad after the first

few drinks."

Ed groaned, "Rini, must you always have to stand out." He made this more a statement then a question and gave the beer in his hand a strange look. "Uh… I don't think so…"

Rini crawled over to him, eyes slightly glazed over. "Oh, come on, Ed. Live a little. Here!"

She pushed the drink upwards, splashing him in his face. "Have a drink. I think you may need it more then me." She swayed slightly and fell into his lap, ignoring his angry features.

The people around them laughed while some cheered. This made Myah start whistling and Edwards face go red. "If it'll make me act like you, I think not." Ed rushed, as he tried to push Rini off his lap, but, of course, still blushing deeply.

"Come on Ed!" She hiccupped, "It's not that," Another hiccup, "bad."

Ed stood up, helping Rini to her feet as well. "Let's see if we can find a place for the night."

Rini suddenly got that all too familiar smirk, making Edward and the watching Myah seem uneasy. The Lightning Alchemist stared with wide eyes behind the blond boy and her jaw dropped. "OH MY GOD!!" she screamed, pointing behind him, "It's Colonel Mustang doing a strip tease!"

Ed's head whipped around, and before he could react, Rini grabbed his nose and poured some of the strong burning liquid down his throat. (The funny thing is Ed actually looked. LMAO.) Ed coughed and choked as he tried to expel the fire from his lungs. "Rini! Why the hell did you do that!"

Rini just smiled, followed by another hiccup as Edward suddenly felt the effects the drink put on him. He felt around for a chair and fell into it. "Woah…" he breathed, "That was… Woah…"

Alphonse watched all of this with wide eyes from the other side of a now really laughing Myah. "For being so smart, brother can be so stupid sometimes," he whispered.

The blonde Ishbalan laughed harder, "He's actually smart!? Rini actually went for a good guy then!" She paused. 'Uh oh… Maybe I should make my way back soon…' She stood up and patted Elisa on the head, "I'm sorry, I have to go back to the lab. I'll see you tomorrow." She then left.

Alphonse thought for a moment. "Hey, Elisa. What lab was she talking about?" he asked.

"Miss Myah likes to work with Master Edward and Alphonse at the lab at Mugear's mansion." she explained happily, "They're all working to save the town from economy problems, my daddy told me."

"Master Edward and Alphonse?" he asked confused, "You mean, the state alchemists?"

"Precisely," came Elisa's father's voice, "Do you know them?"

"I've known them quite well actually…"

"Oh good!" he said in a cheerful tone, "You must be here to help them! You must go up to the mansion at once!"

Edward walked over to his brother and leaned on his shoulder. "Never again," he growled, "My head is killing me… And Rini has completely lost it. She even forgot about her fight with Winry."

"Brother," Al interrupted, "We have a problem…"

"Excuse me," Elisa's father asked, "But could we get your names before you go to the lab?"

Edward grinned, "Sure! I'm the FullMetal Alchemist, Edward Elric! This is my brother Alphonse and that… uh… That's Rini."

The man gave him an odd look. "Elric? Edward and Alphonse?"

"Yep!"

Al rested his head in his hands. 'Ed…' he whined in his head, 'I was trying to warn you…'

A few minutes later, three things happened. First, Edward was thrown out the door onto his face. Then, Alphonse's heavy body was thrown on top of him. Third and lastly, Rini was thrown on top, finishing the pile that crushed Ed. She hiccupped and giggled with naivety.

The FullMetal Alchemist suddenly uproared, sending his brother and Rini off of him. "Hey! What did we do!?"

"Stop lying little boy!" one of the townspeople shouted.

"Yeah, the real Edward and Alphonse are at the mansion with Mugear!" Elisa's father chimed in.

"That girl is Miss Myah's friend…" Elisa stated, catching everyone's attention, "Didn't she ask us to take care of her?"

"We can keep her here, but I'm not sheltering liars!" Elisa's father announced.

Edward growled in annoyance. "I'm going to prove you people wrong!" he shouted, "I'm going to that lab and I'll show you I'm the real Edward! C'mon Al!"

Rini stood and swayed on her feet, raising a fist into the air. "I'm going too!" she announced.

Alphonse stood and helped Rini stay still. "Oh no, brother…" Edward was to far down the road now to even hear him and he knew she was too stubborn to stay in one place. He sighed deeply, "Alright Rini…"

…

Rini giggled and put a finger to her lips. "Hey Ed! You need to be quiet!" she shouted.

"Goddamn Rini!" he hissed in a whisper, "Shut up!"

Al looked at his feet, "Sorry brother. She doesn't listen to me… You know that."

"Aw, it's all right… I really don't mind her being around…"

"Have you forgiven her yet?"

"I haven't talked to her, but…" Edward snuck around a corner and avoided a guards eye,

"I'm going to ask Mustang to split us up. Two people aren't meant to work together…"

Alphonse was hurt. No one could see it, but everyone notices when he gets upset… he motioned to the wall on his right, "There's no door…"

"Then I'll just make one!" Ed said with a grin, clapping his hands and slamming them against the wall. The wall opened up a big hole for them to walk through. Rini ducked and jolted in, making car noises on her way. Edward gave his brother a weird look, which he shrugged off and went inside.

Edward gazed over all of the alchemy books inside. "Woah… Al, check this out…"

"It's… all about alchemy…" the younger brother breathed.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and all three intruders looked up. "Guys, you really shouldn't be here," spoke the familiar voice.

"OH MY GOD!! It's my imposter!!" Rini screamed.

The girl narrowed her red eyes, "Rini, you dimwit, you're way too stupid and happy when you're drunk…"

Edward cut his eyes also, "What? Are you gonna tell on us Myah?"

A smirk flitted at her lips, "Maybe…"

* * *

_Oh, I love how this chapter ended! Yay! Yay! Me! Me! Uh oh, No Maddie… Oh well, I wrote a lot about her in my other chapters. She'll get over it. Hee!_

_(BTW, Rini starts banging on a tamberine and starts singing along!)_

_OMG, MADDIE!! (Clears throat)_

_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you!_

_Maddie smells like a monkey!_

_And she looks like one too!!_

_LOL!!_

_It's Maddie's Birthday today and I wanted to try and post as many chapters as I could for her! (Yells) Hey! For the girl that's always busy! You've got a lot to read tonight!!_

_**Love. Peace. And all that Bull….**_

_**Myah...**_


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Raining Teardrops

_Hi… _

_Haha… I have something funny._

_Envy stared at Myah with Lust in his eyes. She was blushing heavily and then gave him an annoyed look. _

_Myah: "Lust… Get out of there!" Lust then shoots out her fingers at Myah. _

_Envy: (Thinks)'Now that gives a whole new meaning to staring holes through someone…'_

**Disclaimer:**_The homunculi and civilians of the world __called Amestris belongs to us, along with the land alchemy is inhabited by… I would say this, but I cannot bear to lie to such gullible people… The home of the infamous FullMetal Alchemist truly belongs to some talented people I know nothing of._

_I wasn't planning on updating this for awhile, but Rini called me one night and asked for it among my three thousand different stories. Sorry, I couldn't post chapter seventeen with this. (I'm sooo close to being done.) Ah well, Raining Teardrops is an extra long chappie, ending the Russel and Fletcher episodes of the anime. Well, I guess this is to Rini and me because it is the last moment we share on the same side. Aww…_

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy**_

__

**Circle Sixteen: Raining Teardrops…**

LAST TIME…

"Have you forgiven her yet?"

"I haven't talked to her, but…" Edward snuck around a corner and avoided a guards eye, "I'm going to ask Mustang to split us up. Two people aren't meant to work together…"

Alphonse was hurt. No one could see it, but everyone notices when he gets upset… he motioned to the wall on his right, "There's no door…"

"Then I'll just make one!" Ed said with a grin, clapping his hands and slamming them against the wall. The wall opened up a big hole for them to walk through. Rini ducked and jolted in, making car noises on her way. Edward gave his brother a weird look, which he shrugged off and went inside.

Edward gazed over all of the alchemy books inside. "Woah… Al, check this out…"

"It's… all about alchemy…" the younger brother breathed.

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and all three intruders looked up. "Guys, you really shouldn't be here," spoke the familiar voice.

"OH MY GOD!! It's my imposter!!" Rini screamed.

The girl narrowed her red eyes, "Rini, you dimwit, you're way too stupid and happy when you're drunk…"

Edward cut his eyes also, "What? Are you gonna tell on us, Myah?"

A smirk flitted at her lips, "Maybe…"

TODAY…

"Maybe!? What's that supposed to mean!" Edward growled in annoyance, "Are you gonna turn us in or not?"

Myah closed her eyes in thought. "I know it wouldn't exactly be right, but…" she paused, "You're really not supposed to be here. My friends and I are trying utterly to help this town. If you arrive in the center of the research, you'll ruin this poor place."

Rini blinked and blinked again. "Aww! You've always been a sweet one Myah! We just want a little info! The imposters can keep my name!"

"The imposters don't have your name!" Ed shouted back at her.

"Stay outa this, short Eddie!" the Lightning Alchemist snapped back.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN…"

"Hey Ed! You're short, short, SHORT! SHORT, SHORT, SHORT!!" Rini shouted randomly, making the blond boy angrier, "You're a miniscule bean, you pipsqueak! A little runt! Unspiced shrimp!! Pint-sized chibi with a tiny pee-wee!"

Myah rolled her eyes while the two fought. "Please leave…" she begged in exasperation, "Even if you do tell everyone who you are, they won't believe you. What is the point of ruining this town's only chance of survival?"

"This is MY name we're talking about!" Edward growled, "I don't like imposters going around ruining MY rep!"

"I assure you, they're NOT ruining anything!" Myah snapped back, "These boys are helping tons of people!"

"Miss Myah?" asked a young voice from behind her, "Are you having difficultly scaring them off?"

The blond girl turned her red eyes upon a small blond boy behind her, "No, Alphonse, everything's fine. They just wont listen to reason…"

A small blond boy with a green hat peered inside the room and caught Rini's eye.

"OH MY GOD!! ED! YOU SHRUNK! YOU'RE MORE OF A PIPSQUEAK THAN EVER!" she shrieked, eyes widening at the sight of the boy.

The real Alphonse giggled behind the now steaming Edward while Myah narrowed her eyes in annoyance. The fake Al watched on in confusion when the real Edward screamed, "I'M EDWARD, YOU IDIOT!!" and the two started bickering from there.

"Um, Myah?" the small boy murmured, "My brother will be down here any second with the guards. Maybe you should talk them into leaving…"

The Ishbalan took a step forward and cleared her throat. "Rini!" she growled, "You HAVE to leave! The guards are coming and I don't want my friend, who has been like a sister to me for all these years, to go to jail for intruding upon someone's home!"

The black-haired girl looked at her friend with teary eyes. "Oh, Myah!" she whimpered, "You DO care!"

"Go…" Myah repeated, "Before I have to force you to…"

Edward was about to open his mouth, but thought better of it when he heard many people coming down the stairs. A boy almost a foot taller than him stopped behind Myah, a look of shock on his face. Ed only got a small glimpse of his impersonator before Rini and Alphonse pulled him from the mansion through the door that he had created.

Myah quickly turned to the boy, who was obviously the fake Ed, and stood close to him. "Please don't go after them…" she whispered, running a hand over the front of his chest, "My friend is with them. I don't want her caught…"

He nodded his understanding and led her away from the guards that were now searching the deserted study. "What do they know, Myah?" he asked, "I must know. They might return…"

The blond girl looked up into his silver eyes, "I… They told me that you were an imposter…" she whispered in fake distress, "Is it true?"

"I… I've been meaning to tell you," he whispered, "Please think no less of me. It was the only way I could come in here to help the town. I needed some creditability…"

"I understand, Russel…" Myah whispered wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'm just happy that you told me the truth. I wont tell anyone, I promise… Just… Tell me your real name. Please…"

The blond boy smiled comfortingly, "My brother is Fletcher… and me. I'm Russel…" He pulled her into a warm embrace, of course, not noticing the smirk that had placed itself on her lips…

OUTSIDE…

Once Edward, Alphonse, and Rini were out of the mansion, across the grounds, and standing on the edge of town, looking in at the inn and pharmacy and such, Edward turned to glare at the now dreamy-eyed Rini. "What do you think you were doing causing a commotion like that!? We could've got caught!"

Rini sent him a solemn look. "The only reason Myah helped us was because I was her friend…" she stated as-a-matter-of-factly, "You were lucky I was there. YOU were almost caught."

Alphonse suddenly felt worried. This wasn't gonna turn out okay at all…

"I wouldn't have got caught by Myah in the first place if you hadn't been there! You always cause such a commotion!" Ed snapped back, "I should've sent you on a train to Eastern Headquarters after the stunt with Winry!"

Rini froze, insides hurting. She had hit Winry and he got angry at her… Did he love her? Did he really care that much for her even after the kiss? Weren't they supposed to be working together? She opened her mouth to speak. To ask him any of the questions that raced through her head, but instead… She turned tail quickly and ran away. Anywhere away from Ed that her feet could take her was fine…

Her tears fell from her cheeks, glittering the air for moments before hitting sandy ground…

His tears fell from his cheeks, glittering the air for moments before hitting sandy ground…

"Brother?" Alphonse asked, watching as Rini ran off, "Don't you think that was uncalled for?" He turned to face Ed to see that his back was to him. "Ed?"

"Come on, Al…" came the FullMetal Alchemist's choked voice, "We've gotta find

somewhere to stay tonight…" He then walked in the opposite direction of Rini, tearing Alphonse on the spot.

The younger brother paused for a moment, not knowing which way to go. "Okay brother…"

**Mugear's Mansion…**

Myah turned over, arranging her soft blankets to fit snugly around her. No matter how comfortable she got, sleep wouldn't wash over her. She closed her eyes and pulled her knees up under her, curling into a ball.

Images flashed inside her head. Crimson red flowing from a wound on a good friend… A scarred man with bright piercing eyes… A crying Rini… A wounded Armstrong lying in debris… A slashed and killed Dr. Marcoh… Golden eyes of Edward staring into nothingness as blood trailed from his lips… Envy…

Myah sat up suddenly, sweating and breathing heavily. She scanned the room and rearranged herself on the bed. She was seeing things… She had to be. No wonder she couldn't sleep lately when she dreamt of things like that…

Sighing, she closed her eyes and rolled onto her side, curling into a ball yet again. She had her back to the window across the room, which was open for some unknown reason. However, she didn't notice.

A slight breeze blew over Myah's curled form, blowing the few strands of her hair left revealed from beneath the blankets.

Slowly, images came drifting from the silence of the room. The Ishbalan stood, watching over the town of Liore with Lust and Envy beside her… Envy standing only inches away from her in the janitors closet… Laughing in a coffee shop with Rini while Madison was covered in her mocha… Practicing her alchemy with Rini, who was sitting on the ground laughing… Trying to sleep beside a snoring Maddie…

A smile revealed itself from beneath Myah's troubles. She felt warm… Very warm. Good memories flooded over her as she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. She leaned into the solid object behind her while something snaked its way around her waist.

"Maybe I could like him after all…" Myah thought to herself, but was shocked when it escaped her lips. Then it hit her… She wasn't dreaming. There was someone lying with her. She sat up fast and stared wide-eyed at a just as surprised Envy.

"What was that about?" he asked curiously, "What's wrong?"

The blonde's red eyes blinked rapidly, making sure this was real. "Envy…?" she practically squeaked, "What are you doing in my bed!?"

Violet eyes scanned her figure and shocked expression and that damn smirk flitted across his lips. "I came to see you. I don't see any problems. You DO like me, right?"

Myah felt her face heat up. Thank god the only light was the small amount cascading through the open window. Even though, through this, Envy still seemed to know what effect his words had created. She didn't dare answer for fear that she'd say something stupid and dig herself into a hole.

"I always wanted to know whether you slept in little silk nighties," Envy stated casually, followed by his sexiest grin, "I like." His words had the desired effect…

"ENVY!!" Myah screamed in disbelief and embarrassment, "GET OUT!!"

The green-haired homunculus blinked from disappointment then grinned again. "Aww. What's wrong? I thought you were smiling when I held you…" He snaked his right hand around her waist and up her back, reaching into her hair and revealing her Ouroborus. "When I kissed your neck…" He leaned forward and licked the side of her neck playfully. "When I stroked you…" His left hand traveled up her thigh and stopped at her waist.

Myah's eyes fluttered for a moment before she closed them completely. She took a deep breath and opened them again. "Envy…" she whispered, "Get off my bed, get your hands off me, and get out…"

His violet eyes stared into her red ones. He pulled away and narrowed his eyes, brows furrowing. "What's wrong with you!? I come here trying to help and you'd rather let that human touch you instead of me!? He'll die with all the others! Just you watch! You cant expect to play around with humans or you'll just be disappointed!"

"I… uh…" Myah stammered in shock. Was Envy… jealous?

"He can't do anything for you! He can't touch you like I can, hold you like I can, or even protect you as well as me! If you're so determined to be with him, you can die with him too!" The older homunculus then stormed over to the window and jumped out before the blonde could utter a word.

Myah stared at the rustled sheets before her, not daring to blink. Once she could no longer hold it, tears streamed from her crimson orbs and made wet spots on the cover of the pillow that she now held over her face. She cried helplessly as she laid upon the bed, not caring about anything anymore. She cried for her lack of words, she cried for the thought of leaving Russel, and… Most of all… She cried for Envy…

How could Envy hide how hurt he really was? Was he that good of hiding his true self that he knew exactly how to cover his true feelings? Could he really surpass Russel with ease? Of course, she wasn't surprised… Not only was Envy a hot homunculus with a sexy smirk, she wasn't completely head over heels with Russel… He hadn't even told her his name at first. At least Envy was truthful…

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. She looked up in surprise. Who could come calling at this time of night? She wiped her eyes, knowing that she looked pathetic crying over something so small. But was it really?

"C-come in…" she choked out, surprised by the weakness of her own voice.

The door creaked open to reveal a rather pale-looking Mugear. "Miss Myah?" he asked quietly, "I heard the yelling. She told me I would… She requests your presence below. She seemed quite annoyed. It would be best to go…"

The blonde sat for a moment, comprehending the mans words. Lust wanted a conference with her? Oh, so she could tease and scold and humiliate even more? Great…

Myah stood and made her way across the room, ignoring Mugear as she passed and made her way to the cellar. She followed a dark staircase down into a small tunnel that was lit with the glow from a stream of red water. Soon, she found herself entering a small room just off the tunnel that produced a fountain of red water. She stared at it momentarily before glaring up at a woman that sat upon a boulder to the left of the fountain.

"Why, hello Lust…" the blonde murmured, "Mugear said you wanted to talk… Preferably, I want to sleep, but I was afraid that some boy may come trying to seduce me…"

"Well, doesn't that sound like a lovely night…" Lust replied with an exasperated look.

"Sarcasm is a beautiful thing…" Myah retorted, but then paused, "Mugear said you knew about the yelling. So, what on earth are you trying to do? First, you tell me not to bother with Envy, then I try to get over it and he sneaks in my bed!"

"Oh, Alchemy, I was hoping Envy didn't get to you…"

"Knock it off!" the younger Ishbalan snapped, "You don't know anything! He didn't get to me at all!"

"You've been crying…"

Myah froze. She DID look pathetic. Crying over that… "S-so what?" she growled, "I've run away from home, almost got killed, have killed… You expect me to feel no remorse!?"

"Now is not the time for remorse… You haven't been thinking about the things you've done," Lust explained wisely, "How many times do I have to say it… I know you like Envy, it's okay, big deal. But do not, and I repeat do NOT, fall for him. Stick to your human preference. He may die, but you wont have to wait long for the pain to ease…"

The blonde gulped. Was that really supposed to make her feel better? If so, it didn't work… It had only made her think. How could she have been crying over Envy? How could Lust be so determined to keep her interests away from him? Rini used to always tell her friend one thing… The more forbidden the luxury, the more desirable it becomes…

"Lust, just tell me what you wanted to say so I can go to bed…"

"I've already summed up half," the older Ishbalan stated casually, "Your little friend ran off after hearing you and Envy duke it out. She went somewhere, but I'm not chasing her."

Myah bit her bottom lip, "Nina left?"

"You shouldn't be too surprised," Lust said, "She cares for you quite a bit. She's not very happy with Envy. Bit him last time he was here…"

"I'll go looking for her," the blonde whispered. With that, she turned and left the lustful homunculus standing with the red glow of life lighting her pale face.

The Next Morning…

The next morning, Edward awoke with pains in his back and neck. He and Alphonse had found a place to sleep in a small garden just off the edge of town. He had used his younger brothers armor as a pillow and, truthfully, it made a very bad one.

"Ed?" whispered Al's voice, "Are you awake brother?"

The blond boy groaned as he sat up. "Yeah," came his reply, "Not a very good sleep though. I wonder where Rini knocked herself out…"

"Maybe we should get out of here," Al suggested nervously, "What if the owner comes outside and catches us?"

"Too late…" came a low voice from behind the brothers. A tall man with curly black hair stood there, holding a small basketful of lemons. "You can come inside and get cleaned up if you get out of my garden. It's the only way to make a living these days. Your friend is inside, by the way. She helping Elisa clean some crops…"

Edward scowled, looking at the small cottage home, "Rini's in there? How the hell did she turn up here!?"

"Excuse me, sir?" Alphonse piped up, "What's your name?"

The man looked back. "I'm Belsio…" he said, turning once more and heading into the house. Ed and Al followed.

Inside, Rini was found at the kitchen sink with Elisa, washing a basket of squash. She glanced over her shoulder, "Oh, so you finally brought them in…" This was followed by the biggest grin she could muster.

Elisa frowned. "Are these the bad boys?" she asked angrily, "Bad lying boys shouldn't make girls cry! Bad boys!"

The Lightning Alchemists face flushed. "Elisa!" she practically squeaked, "Um! Can you finish cleaning these for me!?" Her voice shook with panic. Obviously, she wasn't too thrilled with the little girl telling the brothers off.

Elisa reluctantly returned to her chores and tore her eyes away from the lying boys.

Rini's fake smile returned as she addressed Edward and Al. "Um. So, did you guys have a nice sleep?" she asked, trying to sound cheerful.

Alphonse stared at her for a moment then to Edward, "Brother…"

The blonde narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "No, I didn't, actually…" he growled, "I slept in a dirty garden with an armor pillow…"

Rini frowned, biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

"That's right," Ed interrupted, "You should be sorry." His words rang throughout everyone's ears, causing the tension in the room to go up dramatically. "After all you've done, you still try to act cheerful around us. We've dealt through way more than you, so just handle it and spare us. Your simple dramatics are nothing…" With that, he turned and stormed out of the small cottage.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?" Rini screamed after him, "I can't act sad cuz after what you've been through, I have no right!! So, I can't act happy either!? ANSWER ME!!" She turned quickly, hiding the tears that were falling fast, and ran out the back door.

Once more, Alphonse was stuck in the middle, watching as the two stormed off in opposite directions. He looked at Elisa giving him an expectant look. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Elisa blinked and glanced at the squash that she was cleaning. "Lying armor brother? Can you help me?"

Alphonse sweatdropped and decided to help with her chores. At least he didn't have to deal with his brothers problems…

**Mugear's Mansion…**

Myah glanced around a corner, revealing a brightly lit corridor. Most of the halls and rooms here were the same… fancy and clean. Too clean…

She walked down the hall looking, searching. "Nina?" she called, "Nina! Where'd you go!?"

"Lose someone, Miss Myah?" came an annoying voice, "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Um… No… I'm fine," the blonde stuttered, turning to face Mugear, "I'm just looking for that chimera that follows me around."

"Hmm…" Mugear droned, "By any chance, did she seem fond of the Tringham brothers?"

The words hit Myah like icy water. "Tringham?" she repeated, "What do you mean?"

"Miss Myah," the man said as if he were speaking to a disobedient child, "You shouldn't lie to me in such a way. You've been keeping those boys' secret for quite some time. However, I can't scold you in the matter. Your society is the only way to supply me with red water. Without it, I would have nothing…"

Myah took a moment to soak in these words. Were Russel and Fletcher hurt? Would they be okay while she kept looking for Nina? "Mugear," she started, clearing her throat, "Where are they?"

"The cells on b1," he replied. The answer was short and clipped. He knew about her feelings toward Russel and wanted to punish her through him. It wouldn't work…

Myah quickly jolted down the hall, around the corner, and found a dimly lit staircase leading to the basement. Down here, the walls had a rocky look to them and the air was cold and moist. There was less light now and she could make out three cells along a passage to her left. The first two were empty while the third was occupied by two blond boys.

"Myah!" exclaimed the older boy, jumping to his feet as she came into view, "You have to get out of here! Leave before Mugear catches you!"

The Ishbalan stood there, staring at the floor of the cell. "Russel… How do you think I knew you were here?" she asked, "Mugear wants to hurt me through you, but I won't let him…"

Russel widened his silver eyes. Obviously, he was just realizing that she had switched sides on him.

"Look…" Myah started again, "I want to give you one last favor. Did Mugear ever tell you how to make the philosophers stone? A true one?"

The blond boy narrowed his eyes. "Myah, you don't need to get mixed up in this alchemy!" he scolded, "Everyone that gets mixed up with the stone dies! I don't want you to have anything to do with it!"

"Russel!" the Ishbalan snapped, "I was mixed up in this since my birth! You cant expect me not to know! So just shut up and listen!" The boys were taken aback and she continued when the older nodded, "Natural reproduction of the stone involves adding red water into the drinking supply of soon-to-be mothers. It passes through their placenta, biologically condensing it. Then, all you do is extract and transmute and there, you have a stone. Of course, the mother and child die, but… Sad price to pay, I'd say."

"You knew all along!?" Russel shouted in disbelief, "How could you not have told us!?"

"I only learned this a day or two ago. You would've given up your attempt if I had told…"

"Myah…" came Fletcher's pleading voice, "Don't tell us you wanted it done. You wanted to kill innocent women for some rock?"

The Ishbalan merely nodded, turning her back on both the brothers. She couldn't show her tears. It wouldn't help at all… "Russel, I'm involved in too many things to truly be with you…" she whispered sadly, "I know I made you happy and I'm glad I could, honored really, but… it's impossible for me. I'm sorry…"

"Myah!" called Russel as she started to walk away. He was rattling the bars that held him, hurt and furious. "If you want that stone, I'll find a way! You're the only girl I've ever put my work aside for! You can't just leave so soon! I… I love you!"

The blond girl stopped, biting her bottom lip. That was the first time she had heard those words in such a desperate pleading tone. She had never really thought about how badly she was hurting him. "I…"

"If the stone is what you want, Myah, I'll get it for you! I'll give you anything!" he pleaded desperately, "Just turn around and talk to me, stay with me! Just don't give up!"

"You give up!" Myah screamed, clenching her fists, "I said I'm too involved to be with you!" She turned, showing him how badly hurt she was as well, "You won't get yourself killed by chasing after the stone, you will be murdered! I delved too deep to back out. I don't want the stone, but it must be done! I've no one else. You're only one man, Russel. You can't help me now…"

With her last few words and a heartbreaking goodbye, she turned and left the corridor, trying to stop her tears. How much could she really cry in a days time? It had to stop soon, right? She wasn't even completely interested in Russel from the beginning. Why was it so hard to say no and goodbye? Could she have really seen possibilities for her future in that boy? Maybe… Maybe not…

**The Streets of Xenotime…**

Edward muttered under his breath as many curses as he could, swearing that she'd never understand or how everyone seemed to just turn their backs on him. It was quite pathetic really. He was being so busy being stubborn that he never noticed Rini's attempts to solve the situation.

"Ed?" called a voice, "Hey Ed! I'm talking to you!"

The blonde turned sharply, finding himself eye to eye with striking red orbs. "Ishbalan…" he muttered, stepping back quickly, realizing that the owner was none other than Myah, "You're an Ishbalan? But I thought you were Mustangs daughter."

"I…I am!" Myah stammered out in surprise. Edward would react more rashly than Rini, "My mother, she was Ishbalan."

Ed raised an eyebrow and looked away. "Mustang is such a hypocrite. Thought he hated Ishbalans. Sure seemed like it when he was fighting Scar." He started walking and Myah followed, "He is such an ass. Can't stand him a bit. Shows off, never shuts his big mouth, and makes some girl follow me around…"

The blond girl blinked. "Edward, are you fighting with Rini?" she asked, "You seem… sorta…" She hesitated, "angry?"

"I'm fine!" the FullMetal Alchemist snapped, "The world can't always be perfect like Mustangs perfect little princess, can it!?"

Myah was taken aback for a moment before she narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Excuse me!? Last time I checked, I was trying to help!" She then spun on her heel and stormed off.

Edward watched her walk away for a moment then continued his pace. Something then caught his eyes to his right. A light shade of tan and red… He had seen this creature from the photos at HQ. Was it…? Could it really be? Nina!?

A small dog-looking creature sprinted down the street, dodging people as it went.

Ed took off after it, wanting to know, needing to know. Looking up, he could see Mugear's mansion on the side of the mountain. Was that where she was heading? He had to find out…

NEXT…

"Edward is such a jerk!" Myah fumed, shading her eyes as she looked for Nina, "I try to help and look what happens!" She thought back on her conversation in the dungeon and sighed.

"Myah?" asked a voice.

The blonde spun in the spot to see Rini. "Uh… Hey, what're you doing here?"

"I was looking for Edward," she said with a smile. Her eyes were puffy and red and she was sniffling from time to time.

"You've been crying," Myah stated, giving her the glance over, "I saw him earlier… WHAT did he do?"

"Nothing…"

The Ishbalan turned quickly, "Oh, I'm gonna kill that bastard… Where'd he run off to…?"

Rini lurched forward, grabbing her friends arm. "I said nothing," she said, voice pleading for her to listen, "Besides, you've been crying too!"

Myah stopped. "I… I don't look THAT pathetic, do I?" she asked, "Can it really show how bad I'm hurting?"

The black-haired girl shook her head sadly. "Since when has crying made someone pathetic?"

"When I left home…"

Rini shook her head again. "It doesn't Myah," she said, releasing her friends arm, "Just tell me… What's going on?"

Myah glanced back, then lowered her gaze to the ground, "Boy troubles…"

"Same here. So?"

The blonde shrugged. "I left Russel, you know, fake Edward…" she murmured, "He was calling for me so desperately…"

"Oh, Myah…" Rini whispered sadly, "Why did you leave him?"

Myah forced a smile. "He just…" she paused, thinking about Russel and Envy. Such a difference… "I had to. There is no why to it." She looked at her friends confused gaze, "What did Edward do?"

"It's not what HE did," she murmured sheepishly, "It's what I did…" She explained her confrontation with Winry and how Ed had never let it drop. Myah didn't seem to happy at all about this news. Well, of course, why would she?

"You want me to kill her?" the blonde asked seriously, "The bitch had no right to egg you on like that! And that idiot, Ed, doesn't even understand the situation! He should've let you do away with her!"

"No way…" Rini said, forcing another smile, "I know where you're coming from, but… No."

"You beat the shit out of his ex-girlfriend!" Myah shouted in exasperation, "Obviously, YOU deserve him!"

At this, the Lightning Alchemist laughed. A true laugh. "Wow, Myah, you've become more abusive since I've been away!" She smiled knowingly, "I knew that's what you were like deep down."

"Whatever," Myah scoffed, crossing her arms. "It's only because that idiot is rubbing off on me… I do believe I may be sick," she added sarcastically.

"Got a new abusive friend?" Rini asked teasingly, "Sounds like you've been on quite the vacation."

"Quite the vacation indeed…" the blonde muttered, thinking about that sexy smirk, "Friend…?" At that, she remembered lying in bed with his arms wrapped closely around her. "Yeah," she said with a smirk of her own, "That's one vacation to remember…"

Rini didn't hear the words as they escaped her friends lips. She was too busy wondering questions of her own. "Myah, what exactly ARE you doing in town today?"

Myah frowned. Oh well, it had been a nice thought. "I'm… looking for my dog."

"Dog?" the Lighting Alchemist repeated, "I didn't know you had a dog."

"Uh… Yeah, I do," the blonde lied, trying to be as convincing as she could, "Russel bought her for me. Her name is… Nini, yeah, Nini."

"Nini, huh? Well, can I help look?" she asked, smiling heartily, "I'm tired of looking for Ed. What's Nini look like?"

"Um… I don't think that's a good idea," Myah started with a forced laugh, "Uh, she doesn't come to anyone but me…"

"Come on Myah!" Rini said, narrowing her eyes, "I'm good with animals! Or are you just being stingy!?"

The blonde sweatdropped then jumped when a loud explosion filled her ears. She spun around to see smoke and debris billowing from Mugear's mansion.

Rini stared at the mansion. "Don't tell me…! Edward!" She then took off.

Red eyes widened in realization of what was going on. "Russel!" She chased down behind Rini and soon passed her, "C'mon Rii! We've gotta save the guys!"

**The Lab…**

Edward rolled across the floor and quickly hid behind a pillar. Debris flew around the room that he was in. He had broken Russel and Fletcher from their cell and was now trying to get that ridiculous weapon from Mugear. He had almost blasted Ed's foot off and was now trashing his adored laboratory.

"Edward!" called Russel from another pillar across the room, "Try to get his attention!"

The FullMetal Alchemist didn't budge. If he moved, he'd be blasted to pieces. Then, one of Mugear's attacked hit a large hose that was secured to a large metal container in the wall. Red water gushed out in gallons, covering the floor.

"Never mind!" Russel called, "I've got to find a way to stop the water!"

Edward sweatdropped and gave the taller boy the thumbs up. "Yeah," he mumbled, "Leave me with this guy…"

Russel turned and made sure Mugear was shooting in Edwards direction before charging and sprinting through an open doorway. He followed the corridors and heading for the basement. He remembered Mugear saying something about the waters source under the mansion. He went down a dimly lit staircase and came to a long tunnel, running beside a small stream of red water.

"Why do you keep coming to me!?" shouted an angry voice, "Get off of me, you filthy chimera! Get OFF!!"

The blonde stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound of something whimpering in pain. He peered around a corner to see a teen with long dark green hair and bright violet eyes filled with anger. Before him was a beast that looked somewhat like a dog with long red hair.

"My-ah! Go find Myah!" she growled, "Bad Envy! Go find My-ah!"

The teen, now known as Envy, narrowed his eyes then looked towards the passageway to see Russel. "Lookie Nina," he said with a grin, "We have Mr. Prettyboy."

The chimera turned its black eyes upon the blonde, "Bad Envy. Don't hurt R-russ-sell!"

Envy glared at Nina, "You're on his side too!" He turned his fierce gaze to Russel, "I'm going to make you pay!"

Russel raised an eyebrow. "A boy in a skirt is going to teach me a lesson?" He stepped inside the small room to see a large fountain of red water, "I don't even know you."

"You'll know me when I shove my foot up your ass!" the green-haired boy growled, charging and throwing a punch that he dodged easily. However, the kick that had followed hit him square in the chest, knocking him backwards onto the floor, "She loves you, human, and you know it! I still don't know HOW she fell for you! You're nothing!"

Russell's eyes widened in realization, "Myah…"

"Who the hell do you THINK I'm talking about, human!" he sat over the blonde's figure, punching him in the face, "You think I'm gonna sit around and watch her trifle with trash like you!?"

Suddenly, Envy was yanked backwards, tumbling off Russel. He took this chance to get to his feet and start using alchemy. He clapped his hands, but stopped. The dog chimera was growling furiously as she pulled on Envy's skort, trying to make him stop fighting. If Russell attacked, he'd hit her.

The blonde gave his enemy a knowing smile, taking his attention from Nina, "So, you love her too."

Envy's violet eyes flashed with anger as he spun around, kicking the chimera in the face and sending her running off down the tunnel. The homunculus then rammed into Russel, slamming his head into the wall behind him. He had taken him by surprise, not realizing how fast he was.

The homunculi's arm transformed into a blade and he held it to the blond boy's neck. "Now, you're finished."

"ENVY! NO!!" screamed a voice, catching Envy's full attention.

"Myah!?" he practically squeaked in disbelief, "Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" He growled in annoyance and looked down at Russel, punching him one last time and making his world go blank.

FLASHBACK…

_Rini and Myah ran into the mansion and followed the smoke and loud explosions. They soon found the laboratory where Edward was desperately trying to dodge Mugear's attacks. The Lightning Alchemist quickly ran into the battle while Myah stood outside the door, looking in._

"_Where's Russel and the little boy!?" Rini asked Edward quickly._

_Myah almost answered when Ed said, "Fletcher went looking for her!" He motioned to the blond girl and then pointed to the door in which Russel had went, "He said he was going to stop the water!"_

_Rini looked at her boots that were splashing through the red liquid._

_Myah sprinted through the room, ignoring the yells from Rini and Ed and the shots aimed at her by Mugear. She kept running until she came to the tunnel where she found a whimpering Nina. She knelt, beckoning her forward._

"_Miss Myah!" she cried, running into the blonde's embrace, "Envy bad! Envy bad at Ru-s-seel! Save Russell!"_

_Her crimson eyes shot open at Nina's words. "I'll go stop them…" she whispered, petting the chimera's head, "Go through the tunnel that heads outside the mountain and meet with Lust and Gluttony. Some bad people are at the mansion exit, kay?"_

_Nina nodded and reluctantly went along the passage that Myah had instructed, while the Ishbalan kept running towards the red water fountain._

"_Now, you're finished." came Envy's voice, filling Myah's being with fear._

"_ENVY! NO!!" she screamed, knowing he would either hesitate at her voice or stop immediately._

"_Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" he shouted back in annoyance._

_The blonde sighed. He had stopped. She had been too close. So lucky…_

END FLASHBACK

Myah watched with wide eyes as Envy stood up from over Russell's unconscious body. "What?" he asked in annoyance, "He started it…"

"That doesn't give you the right to…" she started, running to the blond boys side, "What did you do to him!?"

"What? I knocked him out," he said as if it were the simplest thing to understand, "He was provoking me, Myah. Seriously, your taste in men is horrible. A pathetic human is all he is…"

At the word 'pathetic', the younger homunculus looked back to Russel with sad eyes. She had called herself pathetic for crying over these two. So… Was it her? Or was it them? She then remembered what Envy had done and her face went red.

"What is wrong with you?" Envy asked in disbelief. His voice seemed closer to her, as if he were right in her face. She glanced up and found her face only inches from his.

"I… uh… Envy, you…" she stammered, face going redder. Finally, she couldn't look him in the eyes so jerked her head in the opposite direction. "Why did you attack Russel!?"

The green-haired homunculus stood up straight and chuckled at how his little stunt had affected her. "You're just as bad as a human," he said with a smirk… THAT smirk. "Maybe we should just leave you here with your little pretty boy."

"WHAT!?" Myah asked in disbelief, glaring back at him, "I'm not as bad as…!" she gasped in horror of what she was saying. Envy laughed. "I…" the blonde stammered, "I mean, I… I don't mind being as pathetic as a human! That's what you said the other night anyway!"

The older homunculus narrowed his eyes, "I didn't mean anything I said back then. I was angry, that's all." He paused, twirling a strand of hair between his fingers, "However… You're starting to realize that you're one of us. You are no pathetic human, Myah. You are an extraordinary girl that will one day control this country with OUR help…"

The Ishbalan blushed and released Russell's arm, which she had been clinging desperately to. "I've got to help Rini and Edward…"

"Where did that come from?"

"I want your approval, Envy…" she whispered sadly, "I've got to help… She was… She was my first friend. The one that I opened up to in the days of loneliness. Her, Maddie, and I go way back…" She bit her bottom lip as she remembered the days of peace with her friends. All three of them used to rain havoc upon the Eastern HQ. The fun days…

Envy shifted uncomfortably, obviously not liking the sentimental side of the blonde. "Look Myah…" he started, "Think about what you're doing. If you help them, you're turning traitor to us. You've no one to go to. You killed a state alchemist, you're a homunculus, and not to mention that you're a red-eye…"

"All I want is an approval, Envy," she murmured, "Just a simple yes that tells me that you'll still accept me even if no one else does…"

Envy gazed down the dark passageway. He could barely hear voices coming their way. "You're still one of us…" he answered, "Do what you want…"

"Myah?" came a strained voice. She jumped at the sudden interruption and glanced over at Russel. He was holding his head gently, glaring over at Envy. "How can you believe anything he says?"

Myah didn't answer at first, but glanced from the homunculus to the human. "He's like me…" she answered quietly, "I have to trust him. I don't have anyone else…"

"You have me, Myah! Or have you forgotten!? I…"

"She doesn't want to hear it!" Envy growled, placing a foot to his head and pushing him back, "Why would she waste her time with a pathetic human! It's not like you'd be able to live as long as her anyways!"

Suddenly, footsteps and yells echoed through the tunnels. An alarmed looking Mugear ran in, shooting blasts at every angle. Myah watched as a red light flashed and she was aimed at. She was quickly pushed out of the way by one of the boys and she felt herself fall into a bone chilling solution, stripping her breath from her. She heard someone scream her name and a weird sensation beneath her shirt.

FLASHBACK

_Rini spun, dodging a bright attack that had been aimed in her direction. She then ran across the room to hide behind the pillar Russel had previously abandoned._

_Edward watched her nervously. If she got hurt, it would be HIS fault. He got her into this mess. Would she forgive him? He shook away the thought. No. It's her own fault that she came to help. Her stupidity._

"_Ed!" called Rini's voice, "I'll get his attention and you hit him from behind!"_

_The blonde's golden eyes went wide. "What the…!? No!" However, the words didn't come out fast enough._

_The Lightning Alchemist ran, dodging yet another attack that crumbled the pillar in which she hid like gravel. She was now ducking behind a large desk covered with potted plants._

_Edward froze at the silence when Mugear stopped shooting. "I know exactly where you are," he shouted happily, "You can scurry around all day you little field mice! I've got an unlimited supply of ammo!"_

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SO SHORT THAT WHEN THEY'RE PUSHED BACKWARDS, THEY FALL INTO A MOUSE HOLE!?" both of the alchemists yelled then froze quickly._

_Mugear blasted the table in which Rini hid and she dove from behind it, landing roughly on her shoulder in a large puddle of red water. Her painful scream rang out until she bit down hard on her bottom lip._

_Edward jolted from behind the pillar and quickly scooped the Lighting Alchemist up bridal style. He ran for cover outside the door and set her down. He then used alchemy to shoot a dozen stone fists at Mugear. He missed narrowly and glared as the large man ran through the basement door._

"_Err. Are you gonna be alright?" Ed asked, highly annoyed that Mugear got away, "He ran after Russell."_

_Rini flinched as she tore off her left sleeve to reveal a large red burn. "Yah. I'm fine," she replied, breath lost, "We've got to follow him…"_

_The blonde nodded, "Right…"_

END FLASHBACK

Myah gasped for breath but didn't find any. Everything went black for a few moments as she choked. She widened her eyes and pushed herself upward. Suddenly, air rushed into her lungs as she coughed out red water.

"Myah!" came Russell's alarmed voice, "Myah! Talk to me! Please!"

The blond girls body was burning, but not unbearably. She looked around to see two wide-eyed people. Mugear and Russell. Then she realized that she was inside the fountain of red water. "What happened?" she choked out.

Russell glared at Mugear. "HE tried to attack you and then that monster that was in here earlier pushed you into the fountain…" He looked back at her, looking alarmed, "What are you doing!? You could be seriously hurt!"

Myah was pulling herself from the water, feeling a painful sting as she met the air. She pulled up one of her pants legs and noticed that she was covered in red burns. She hissed as the marks made one final sting before dissolving and clearing up from her skin. "I'm fine," she told Russell, "But I think I died once or twice in there…"

Mugear gasped loudly when the sound of footsteps was just hearable. The Ishbalan girl rushed forward quickly and kneed the large man in the gut, knocking him out instantly. "Russell! C'mon!" she snapped.

The blond boy was in shock. "How…? You're not the Myah I know…"

"Sorry, Russ, but you never knew ME in the first place…" she corrected, "You knew my human side. The side I've got to give up…"

"You don't have to…" Russell said sadly, "Just come with me."

"Too bad you fell in love with me…" Myah whispered, "Because I guess I'm just doing the same thing as Envy… I was ordered to love you, but I guess I overdid it. You returned my feelings. I'm sorry to say they weren't real. This is who I am…" She turned away from him and watched as Edward and Rini arrived.

"I've got to stop the water…" Russell whispered, hiding the sadness in his voice.

"Can it be stopped?" Rini asked as she stared at the fountain. Obviously, neither of them had heard the conversation.

"What happened to Mugear?" Edward asked, glancing around to each person in turn.

"We managed to knock him out…" Russell murmured, "A lucky shot really."

Myah forced a smile, "It was quite a show…"

Suddenly, then room shook, knocking several large boulders from the ceilings. Everyone looked at each other for a few moments then scurried for the exit. "It takes too long to get through the mansion!" Russell shouted.

"Yeah!" came Rini's voice, "Especially after Mugear blew everything up!"

"Come this way!" Myah yelled, running ahead of the others, "There's a second way out!"

"What about the red water!?" Edward asked, trying to keep up to Russell, "Could you actually stop it!?"

Russell shook his head as he ran, "It can't be stopped!"

All of a sudden, three things happened. First, a large explosion sounded from behind them in the cave. Second, Myah and Edward both tripped as the vibration echoes beneath them. And lastly, the sound of rushing water flooded throughout the halls.

With wide eyes, Myah pushed herself up and started running for her lives while Rini and Russell pulled Ed up and chased down behind her.

"Mugear blasted the fountain!" Myah shouted, "We've got to hurry!"

Rini caught up the her and noticed the exit ahead, "That bright light! It's sunlight, right!?"

Russell and Edward were now catching up. "Yeah!" the taller boy answered, "But the water is still running!"

All four of them made it through the exit and shaded their eyes while adjusting to the light. Rini was the first to notice two boys sitting above the exit on a large boulder. "Al!" she called in surprise, climbing up to their retreat.

"Fletcher!" Myah and Russell both exclaimed, turning a slight color of red when they glanced at each other in surprise.

The younger Tringham beckoned everyone up just in time because the red water started rushing out in unlimited amounts.

"The town!" Myah gasped, "What about Elisa and the others!?"

Edward stood and clapped his hands together, then slamming them into the ground. A large earthly wall rose from the ground around the mansion. The red water was rushing out even more now and was gushing out somewhere near the Mugear's home too.

"Now the water's rushing around us!" Rini snapped.

"No, it won't," came Fletchers voice, "Not if I can do anything about it."

Alphonse helped the small blonde climb up to a nearby tree, which he quickly drew a transmutation circle on and repeated Ed's previous actions.

Everyone watched in awe as the red water was absorbed into the trees within Edward's wall. Each plant sparkled bright red and the water was disappearing amazingly fast. Myah stared admiringly at the quick save Fletcher had created.

Suddenly, Myah felt a pressure on her shoulder. She glanced in Russell's direction and was instantly captured in a heated bliss. Her red eyes met silver as he pulled away for a moment. She held her fingers to her lips and looked at the ground, "Russ…"

Suddenly, something slid down the blond girls stomach and after a second Russell hissed in pain. He jumped in shock and pulled his arm back.

Myah bit her bottom lip when she saw a small black snake slithering away. Envy… The blond boy ignored her reluctance and pulled her close one more time into his passionate kiss.

Rini glared over the couple, "Get a room…"

THE NEXT MORNING…

"So, I be seeing you in East City," Myah said, smiling cheerfully at Rini through the train window, "You ARE heading to Central, right?"

"Of course," Rini laughed, "But I heard that Roy was transferring to Central. Why are you going to East City?"

"I still have things to pack…"

"Too bad," interrupted Russell, wrapping an arm around Myah's shoulders, "I wanted you to stay a bit longer."

The blond girl pulled away from him and ruffled Fletcher's hair. "Don't worry, I will see you again." She sent a malicious look towards Edward, who seemed to be looking quite annoyed. "Don't forget to report back in, FullMetal," she teased, "You wouldn't want that shiny watch taken away, now would you?"

He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "You are definitely Mustang's kid…" he murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

Myah raised an eyebrow, "I feel soo insulted."

Suddenly, the train whistle blew and Fletcher handed a basket of lemons with a note attached. "Goodbye guys! And thanks for everything!"

"No way!" Alphonse piped in, "We really need to thank you!"

"And we'll go through this all day," Edward growled, "Yeah, thanks for stealing our names! Bye!"

With that, the train whistle blew and it slowly pulled from the station and gained speed. Myah waved them off with a full grin. It was really about time she had left. The Lightning Alchemist had only managed to loosen her resolve and make her nervous. Now she could focus on her homunculi duties and her love life.

"Myah?" asked Fletcher worriedly, "Are you feeling well?"

The blond girl nodded, "Yah, I'm fine." She glanced at Russell, "Is that snake bite of yours okay?"

He didn't answer, but waited for his younger brother to run off with Elisa before he spoke. "So, it's true…" he said quietly, "That guy and you are together. That's why he attacks me and gets so jealous. Even when I just look at you."

Myah lowered her gaze. "Sorry, but no," she murmured, "He was ordered to love me the way I loved you. However, I'm only copying your mistake. I think I'm falling in love with him. Even when I was told not to."

"You can't help yourself?"

"By the way," the Ishbalan added, "His name is Envy. It's his sin. He'll always be jealous of you. You're a human. I don't think he really hates them. If that was the case, he and the other homunculi wouldn't be trying to become human."

"So… You're not exactly… human?" Russell asked, a little unsure, "What exactly ARE you? Some sort of mons…" He stopped abruptly at the look of utter shock on Myah's face.

"You just…" she whispered, almost crying at the sound of her choked voice, "Monster… You were about to…" She shook her head and glared at him, "All of you alchemists! Every single one of you think the same! Just because I'm not human, I'm some sort of monster!? To think, I thought I could try to stay with you! Maybe I AM better off with Envy!!" Without letting the blond boy even try to retort, she spun and ran, not worrying about her tears.

She kept running. The feeling that she was about to collapse, that her heart would explode from running, it made her feel more alive than she was. It was her only proof that she was still human. She had feelings, emotions, and the ability to feel pain. Then why was being a homunculus a curse? Why was being a homunculus like being a monster? She couldn't comprehend it…

"Miss Myah!" called a voice after a few minutes, "Miss Myah! Pl-pease stop!" Myah skidded to a halt and glanced behind her. Lust, Gluttony, and Nina stood there, awaiting a reaction.

Lust stepped forward. That speed again. It was unreal… "Envy informed us that you'd be seeing that pest off at the train station," she explained, "He told us to come get you."

"He told me I'd be a traitor," the younger Ishbalan replied not so confidently, "I helped Rini and Edward. Do you really want me back?"

The lustful homunculus nodded curtly. "It doesn't matter. You helped save our human sacrifices." She motioned down an alleyway and turned, "Come on now."

"Miss Myah?" Nina asked unsurely as Gluttony followed in his Lusts footsteps, "I-is Miss Myah okay wi-ith this?"

The young Ishbalan nodded, "Come on Nina…"

**On the Train…**

"What's this?" Rini asked, holding a small note in her hands that had been clipped to her basket of lemons.

"How should WE know?" Edward snapped, not even looking at her, "It must be a goodbye note from all those people that just ADORED you…"

Alphonse looked at his brother in disbelief. "Ed!" he said scolding, "Can you two PLEASE try to get along!? I don't want us to fall apart so soon."

Rini wasn't even listening to the brothers. Her eyes scanned the note four or five time before sweatdropping and letting out a nervous laugh/sigh. "Um… Ed?" He merely glanced at her. She giggled in that I-know-something-you-don't tone. "Ed… I know how old Russell is…"

Golden eyes snapped open wide. "How!?" he asked in shock, "Is that…!?" He stopped in midsentence, "It's in THAT NOTE!!" He jumped over to the seat beside her and fought for the note that she kept easily away from him.

Suddenly, she pushed him back with her foot and grinned. "Hee hee hee," she giggled, putting the note down the front of her shirt, "Try and get it now."

The FullMetal Alchemists face turned a deep shade of maroon as he started to stutter, "Uh… Come on, Rini! Uh… Give it! Um. Now!"

The black-haired girl leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms and legs, pushing her chest up teasingly. Ed sweatdropped. He could see the note out the top of her shirt. He wondered if he could make it into that range. Finally, he let out a deep sigh and turned his head. "I'm not bothering with you."

Rini frowned. He wasn't supposed to give up. Oh well, he'd come around eventually. She stood, reaching to the compartment door. "I'm gonna go use the private phone. Need to get a hold of Mustang…"

Both brothers nodded in understanding and she exited. How could those two be so used to not reporting in. They rarely ever used a phone to contact their superiors. Even Zoraida had called the office, and she wasn't even military!

She finally found the phone and dialed up Roy's office number. However, the voice on the other end of the receiver was NOT one she wanted to hear. "Ari Breda, Roy Mustang's office…"

"Oh, it's the secretary slut…"

Ari narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "Well, if it isn't Sparky the kid…" she growled, "I wouldn't want to send some poor children off a deadly bridge speaking your name. So, Sparky, it is. What would you like Sparky?"

"You're asking for it, Ari," Rini retorted just as annoyed, "Put my uncle on the phone…"

"Your uncle?"

"Forget it," she sighed in annoyance, "Just put Mustang on."

"Sorry," the blue-haired bitch said, followed by a giggle, "He's in a very busy meeting."

The Lightning Alchemist let out a VERY deep sigh. "You are such a slut. I know he's there. Put him on!"

"Rini?" came Roy's cool calm voice, "Ah, it's about time you reported in. What's going on? Where are you? Major Armstrong has been attacked, so we've been trying to keep tabs on all our alchemists!"

"Sorry, Colonel," Rini laughed nervously, "We're on our way to Central now. Wait… Why isn't Ari at Southern HQ. Zor told me she transferred and how is Armstrong?"

"Ari hasn't been sent off just yet," he explained, "She'll be leaving soon, though. And the Major is fine. We've been trying to find out who attacked him. He won't open his…" Roy paused, thinking it over. He had been stabbed… by claws… The same as Madison…

"Colonel?"

The Colonel's attention snapped back, "Yes?"

"Are you feeling well? Did that slut slip something in your drinks?"

"No, it's fine…"

Rini huffed on her side of the receiver. "Good. Well, I've got SOME news. I ran into Myah. I was wondering why you guys were fighting. It must've been bad if you sent her away…"

Roy's heart skipped a beat. "You… saw Myah!? But… When!? How!?" He paused, "You know, Rini… I've got a lot of news for you when you get back. It just isn't right to tell you over the phone."

"Gotcha!" the black-haired girl exclaimed, sounding slightly more cheerful than she should have, "The phone might be tapped. I understand."

"Yeah…" Mustang murmured, sounding a little unsure, "The phone…" He sighed, "What did Myah say?"

"Well…" came the slow reply, "Well, I don't wanna be a tattletale, but she had a new boyfriend and I figured that she wouldn't tell you with her and you fighting and all… But…" she paused, not knowing how to phrase it, "She seemed a bit different. Like… she seemed more independent. Man, you should have seen her! She looks better than ever!"

"She looked… better?" the Colonel asked, now utterly put down, "But after… How could she?"

"Speaking of…" Rini growled, "I've got two bones to pick with you. First, that miniskirt you sent with the Major. I'll pay you back for that one. Then… You never said you fell in love with an Ishbalan woman. I saw Myah's eyes. So they actually changed color?"

So, that was the excuse she had used… Mustang nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly, "But I'd rather not talk about it. Hurry back to Central. I need to speak with you…"

* * *

_Oh-tay! Dat was awesome! Did you notice me and Rini crying every five minutes. Okay, I thought it was cute. Oh! And the scene with Envy! I loved the nighties!! (squeals) Anyway, Rini and Ed are still fighting. God, do they need something to push them back together, or what!? Your wishes may be granted…_

_Next chappie! We learn a bit about Rini's past. Madison returns! While Myah tries to rid of her memories in her past, watch everything get stripped from Rini, giving her no one to run to. Will Edward help heal her heart or will she be alone with her new thoughts of Myah…? Echoes in the Darkness… Love, hate, and a little red stone…_

_Read, revise, and review…_

_**Love. Peace. And all that Bull...**_

_**Myah Sierra Mylinnia!**_


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Echoes in Darkness

_Hi… Myah here not having much to say, so here's a funnnnny scene. Enjoy!_

_Rini has made it back to Central and confronts Riza Hawkeye while Ed and Roy talked. "Have you completed your assignment?" Hawkeye asked casually, shutting her eyes in relaxation while loading her gun, "It HAS been long enough…"_

"_What assignment!?" Rini squeaked, trembling at the sight of the pistol._

"_I told you to follow Ed and kiss him back!" she snapped, pointing her gun at her. Suddenly, Roy Mustang walks in the door, holding Ed by the back of his red cloak to which Riza grabs Rini and holds her up the same way._

"_NNNOOOOOOOOO!!" screamed both of the SHORT alchemists._

_5 minutes later…_

_Rini and Edward had their feet together, trying to push off each other and were yelling protests very loudly while Riza and Roy tried to push them together._

_Heehee. To Rini and her shorty-kun! Hope you enjoy this chappie!_

**Disclaimer:**_For the disclaimer in chapter three I wrote about owning my book and the box I live in. Well, I was hanging out with some guys by a fire and they threw a box in the fire. I cried, "Oh my God! You're burning my house!" and the dude that threw it in the flames apologized and handed me two rubber bands. Now… I don't own FMA, but I do own my book and two rubber bands.) _

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy**_

__

**Circle Seventeen: Echoes in the Darkness…**

Myah leaned forward over the roof and looked down. The streets of Central were far below her. Usually, she would be scared, but realizing that she couldn't die with red stones in her system, it didn't really matter. It had been a long tiring journey, but she managed to make it here before the two state alchemists.

Wait… She jolted upward quickly and scooted away from the edge. She hadn't eaten any stones since before the fight with Mugear. Looking up, a building across town caught her eye.

Military Headquarters Central Office… It looked so big and political. Myah shivered. She had only been there twice. Once, for a brief time, she had spent the day with Maes Hughes and his girlfriend while Roy met with the Furher. She had only been six or seven at the time.

The second time she went, she hadn't seen Hughes at all. Instead, she had spent about all week in the Central library. It had been her favorite spot. Way, in the very back of the library in a soft chair with three or four books at a time.

The young Ishbalan sweatdropped. That had been the week she met Armstrong. He had come into the library, interrupted her nap, and dragged her off to have tea. Oh well, he had always been a good friend, despite his emotions.

"What on earth are you daydreaming about, Alchemy?" came a smooth silky voice.

Glancing back, the blonde noticed Lust in her familiar revealing dress. "I'm checking out the town and being a good little girl," she retorted, "Just like you told me."

"Well, isn't that innocent…" the older homunculus commented, "Well, I've got a little surprise for you." She tossed Myah a leather pouch and put her hands on her hips, "After last nights raid, you should heal up. Especially since you have a friend coming to play…"

Myah barely paid any attention to the lustful homunculus's words, but instead shuffled through the bag of red lives. She pulled out a shiny crimson stone and looked at it like a child would a piece of candy they've been wanting. She remembered the first time she had eaten one, tasted its sweet/sour taste. The heated bliss from Envy's kiss had managed to extend the pleasure she had obtained that night. That night in front of her supposed father and her uncle Scar. She blushed, shaking away the feeling. It HAD been fun.

Then, three things happened. One, she put the stone to her lips, but froze in complete and utter shock. Second, maroon red eyes widened and the leather pouch dropped, scattered red pebbles all over the roof. Finally, a girl behind Lust chuckled softly, "It HAS been awhile, hasn't it, Alchemy?"

"You!" Myah practically squeaked, "What are you doing here!?" She had dropped the stone, afraid that she'd be spotted if she so much as touched them.

Madison chuckled again, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I can see every move you make in full color."

"B-but I thought you were with Envy," the blonde stuttered with a major sweatdrop, "What are you doing here?"

"The last time I checked," Lust interrupted, "Envy came back, did he not? So, it's only right that Madison would come back."

"Rivalry," the youngest homunculus corrected, "My human name only serves to hold back my full potential. Mother has given me my new, more powerful, name."

"Mother?" Myah repeated with brow raised, "Is that who you went to see? Some person to fill your head with trash? Man, I thought I was naïve. Look, Maddie, your mom named you Madison. That is your real name, not chivalry."

"Rivalry…" Madison corrected, "And do NOT insult mother, Alchemy. She is mother to me just as she is to you, Lust, and Envy."

"Of all the bull…"

"It's true…" Lust breathed just loud enough for the blonde to hear, "Dante… She's the one that names us and gives us a healthy supply of stones. We're getting the stones for her…"

"Dante?" Myah murmured in thought, "Why does that name sound familiar? Hmm… Oh well, I'm not gonna sit around serving mommy all my life. Sorry… Rivalry, was it? I'm not going to look at things in your view."

**With Rini…**

"Heelloo Central!!" Rini shouted when she departed the train. She stretched widely and followed Ed to the station exit. "It is soooo good to be back!"

"Do you come here often Rini?" Alphonse asked, "You seem excited."

"Of course I am!" she laughed, "I practically grew up here! Oh! We've just GOT to visit my parents! They live just down the road from Central HQ!" She chattered on happily for several moments.

"One nice happy family, huh…" Edward grumbled sarcastically which made her silence suddenly.

"Not really…" the Lightning Alchemist whispered, "They just got together after a huge divorce case. They started fighting after Mom started drinking heavily and Dad was caught having an affair…" Her excited mood did a quick turnaround. Now she seemed to dread this trip. "Crap! I just forgot!"

The FullMetal Alchemist remained quiet, thinking over her words.

"What did you forget?" Al asked curiously, "Is everything okay?"

"No! I have an assessment to complete!" she panicked, "Oh God! I'll never get it done in time! Oh no no no…"

Ed shrugged casually, "That's what you get for waiting until the last minute…"

Rini scowled and glared at the blonde, but stopped when his brows rose. She followed his gaze and noticed two people in military garb. One was a girl with a mole under her left eye and short shiny black hair. The man beside her had blond hair and a friendly smile.

"FullMetal Alchemist, sir?" the girl asked, looking at Alphonse, "I'm Lieutenant Maria Ross and my partner, Sergeant Denny Brosh."

The Lightning Alchemist struggled to hold back her giggles. "I'm sorry, miss," she giggled, "But the shrimp's Ed…"

The lieutenant flushed red, "Umm… him?" She pointed at Edward, sweatdropping.

"Kinda short for someone of his rank, isn't he?" Denny asked, immediately regretting his words as they escaped his lips. "I'm so sorry, sir! I really didn't mean it as an insult. It was a compliment, really!"

Then, three things happened. First, Ed's eyes went blank and he started steaming from his ears. Second, Rini and Ross covered their ears, knowing what coming. And Thirdly, the FullMetal Alchemist exploded in short rage, "WHO'RE YOU CALLIN SO SHORT HE COULD DRESS LIKE A REAL HAMSTER FOR HALLOWEEN!?"

Denny flushed and sweatdropped. He couldn't look more embarrassed than he was. Ross uncovered her ears and sighed, then cleared her throat. "FullMetal, sir," she said, looking at Edward now, "We were sent to retrieve you and take you to Headquarters."

"Sorry, but we know where we're going."

"Ed…" Rini mumbled, "Scar's still on the loose. The military is just making sure you don't get attacked."

"We'll get attacked either way!" he snapped back, "Might as well leave them out of this. If he wants me, he'll go right through them to get to me!"

"We were told you wouldn't agree," Denny started.

"But," Ross added, "this is an order from a superior and WILL be followed."

"Fine…" the FullMetal Alchemist muttered, walking straight past the officers and heading toward the library. Of course that was the first place he was going. He was excited about getting the notes. This was his chance.

Rini and Alphonse followed reluctantly with Maria and Sergeant Brosh. None of them seem to be thrilled about following the pissed off Alchemist around town. Who would?

"And then, I fell down the stairs! I was never used to this armor at first," Al laughed as they walked down the road.

The Lightning Alchemist laughed freely, thinking about all the things Al could have hit his head on. Or his feet. Or his shoulders. That's funny… But suddenly… she froze, eyes widening just as Ed's had. "I-is that… the library…?" she asked shakily.

Edward nodded slowly. "It's gone…" He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, wondering whether the notes were recovered. Was it possible? "Lieutenant Ross…" he muttered, "Is there anything? Anything at all, saved from the building?"

Maria looked at Denny and he answered, "Yeah, but it's all under lockdown in the other branches. It's all being checked by the investigation unit and all. You'll never get your hands on it. Well, at least not for a few months…"

"Damn it!" Ed growled, "I guess we'll have to do some scouting out. I've got to find them…"

"Hey Rini," Alphonse started, trying to change the mood, "You said your parents lived nearby, right? Why don't we go spend the night there?"

The Lightning Alchemist nodded, "Okay, and our babysitters can ditch us there." She started away from the burnt building, hoping to somehow improve everyone's attitude, "I mean, it IS getting late. We just need to find a way to blow off some steam."

The others followed, deciding it better than staying in one place to listen to Ed's grumbling and curses. Rini's brows furrowed when she noticed a pillar of smoke billowing from the place in which she was headed. Suddenly, it hit her. She broke into a run and didn't stop even after the calls and shouts from Al, Ross, and Brosh.

Edward noticed her slow down to a walk and freeze. He quickly ran down after her and saw what was probably a once beautiful manor, stripped to ashes and dust.

"Incinerated…" the black-haired alchemist whispered, touching her fingers lightly to her lips, "They're gone…"

The FullMetal Alchemist didn't flinch, yet the sound in Rini's voice made his chest turn uncomfortably. From what he could tell, her family had been wealthy. A large yard surrounded by a huge brick fence and many trees over a well-kept lawn.

"What happened!?" Al asked in shock. He froze when he saw the second building of ruins. "Oh no… This can't be good."

The Lightning Alchemist fell to her knees in a small pile of rubble. Burnt papers lay around her, scattering pieces of book covers here and there. A candelabra, charred and dirty, sat a few feet away. She ran a metal hand over the ashes and picked up a simple yet elegant necklace with a red pendant on it.

Ross and Denny didn't dare come near. They stayed well behind Edward and Alphonse, feeling too distant to be of any real assistance. The brothers, however, were wanting to help, but couldn't bring themselves to do anything. What could they do?

Rini sniffled quietly and brushed away her tears, "Dad said he was going to buy mother a necklace… So… This must…" Her voice broke and she didn't speak up again.

The FullMetal Alchemist clenched his fist and went to the black-haired girls' side, noticing that there didn't seem to be anything to save from the house. He sighed deeply, trying to rid of the throbbing pain in his chest. He knelt, wrapping an arm around Rini and pulling her close to him. "Sorry, Rini. It's better if you don't look."

FLASHBACK

"_Could you be any slower, Alchemy?" Lust asked with a deep sigh, "If we're found here, you'll take the blame."_

"_Like either of us would be caught…" Myah murmured, "I'm more worried about Nina…" The blonde was scanning over shelves of books, stopping every few moments to examine a name. "I knew it was here… Where is it…?" Her frustration was growing and slowly rubbing off on the older homunculus._

_Lust walked to a nearby wall and grabbed a torch. "Tell me, is it here or not?" she asked, "We have to hurry."_

"_Lust! Lust!" came Gluttony's voice from down a dark corridor, "I smell him, Lust! I smell him!" The fat dwarf stumbled toward them with Nina at his heels._

"_Who's him?" Myah asked, watching the breathless chimera._

"_I-ishbalan!" Nina stuttered, "He's here! The I-ishbalan!"_

_Lust turned to look around, "Alchemy, find those notes." When the blonde didn't move, she snapped, "NOW!!"_

_Myah jumped and immediately continued her search. "Come on Nina," she called, starting down another corridor, "Help me look…"_

_Lust watched the two leave and faced a shelf of book across from her. "You won't be attacking her any time soon…" she growled._

_Two red eyes glowed in the darkness, emerging from behind a row of books. "It's my right to rid of her… She was born into MY country. My family," Scar growled, "Though you may look like the one my brother loved, you aren't. Neither of you are…"_

"_The last time I checked, she was reborn as a sin," came the homunculus's smart response, "She's part of the Ouroborus family now. Didn't she explain that already?"_

"_I m the mercenary of God!" Scar bellowed angrily, "I am the one who destroys all who defy him!"_

"_Why don't you just kill yourself then?" she asked, extracting her fingers out like long daggers, "Save us all a problem or two…"_

"_Can I eat him?" Gluttony chimed in, creating a smirk to appear on Lust's lips. _

"_Go on, Gluttony," she said, "Make sure you finish him."_

_Meanwhile, Myah was scanning through a long row of books. A loud crash interrupted her concentration from the other side of the library. That one was followed my many more as shelves of books started falling to ruins. The blonde growled in frustration, "Lust is making quite a ruckus over there."_

_Nina was a few yards away, looking at some more books. "Miss Myah?" she asked, "Are we loo-king for Tim Mar-coh?"_

"_Yeah… Tim Marcoh," she repeated, now concentrating on another alchemy book. Then, what Nina had said penetrated, "Did you find it!?" She hurried over to where the chimera was looking and saw Marcoh's name. "Oh my God! You found it Nina!"_

_The small dog/girl smiled and wagged her tail happily as Myah pulled the book from its spot and scratched her head playfully. "Come on, let's get out of here…"_

_The two hurried back down the dark corridors towards where Lust was holding off Scar. Myah knew she was holding him off for her. She was trusting her to find the notes… And she did. The blonde stopped when she saw a huge shelf of book fallen on its side before her. _

"_Ruckus…" Nina whimpered._

_Myah glanced at her and looked back over to the shelf. "Nini, go outside and wait for me," she ordered, "I don't want you caught up in this fight." She watched as Nina ran and clambered over the piles of books._

_The blonde froze when a scream filled the air, followed by Gluttony's roar of anger. She suddenly ran forward to a rail that separated the first and second floors. Looking below her, she saw a blown up Lust and a pissed off Gluttony. "Lust!" she called, "Get up and kick that guys ass!!"_

_Two crimson eyes met hers when she noticed Scar. "There you are…" she saw him mouth up at her. She sprinted to the stairs and slid down the railing, quickly reaching the first floor and joining Gluttony from behind the regenerating Lust._

"_Myah…" came Lust's voice as her figure moved back into its regular form, "Is that it?"_

_The younger Ishbalan looked at the book in her arms and nodded. "This is it…"_

_The lustful homunculus extracted her fingers and glared at Scar. "We'll be finishing him and we can leave…"_

_Scar scanned over Myah's form, glaring at Marcoh's book, which she held safely in her arms. "That book is why you're here?" he asked, "So, you're trying to introduce it to other sinners?"_

"_Maybe," the blonde answered, "We could be trying to destroy it, you know…"_

"_Allow me to help!" the male Ishbalan bellowed, charging forward._

_Myah cartwheeled to her left, near Lust and ducked behind her as she spun and swiped at Scar. He barely dodged, gritting his teeth at the new pain in his waist. _

_Gluttony jumped up to attack, licking his lips hungrily. The scarred mans right arm lit up, in return, as he charged at the dwarf homunculus._

_Myah jolted forward, determined to keep her companions from being blown to pieces. She clapped her hands forward, slamming them swiftly onto the floor. Flames ignited from the books on the shelves, creating a large wall of fire that quickly stretched out to separate the two fighters._

_Scar stopped and glanced back at her, narrowing his eyes, "You…"_

_This was when the young blonde realized she was cut off from her companions. She stood, accidentally dropping her book and watching it fall at her enemy's feet. Stupid! She was sooo stupid! Why didn't she just jump and get it!? It wasn't like she couldn't… Wait… She couldn't regenerate. Her power was low and she couldn't risk dying right yet._

"_I don't know what you're doing with this," he murmured, "but I will not let you succeed." With that said, the symbols on his arm lit up once more and the book in which he held, disintegrated to ashes._

_Myah watched with a mixture of awe and horror. Lust would be angry. VERY angry._

_Crimson eyes met as Scar's attention shifted back to her. "You are an abomination…" he whispered, "A sin against God."_

"_Yet you always hesitate to kill me…" she snapped, "Sorry to tell you, a monster is who you are, not what you are. You're more of a monster than I am. Killing for your own obsessive desires."_

"_That's what I hate about you," the older Ishbalan growled, "You always find good in your actions. False good. And you accuse me of such lies…"_

"_If that is what you believe…" The blonde closed her eyes and bowed her head. "Kill me now for the sake of your… God…"_

_Since she couldn't see, she never noticed his hesitation, but he had. Bowing her head like such, as if she were praying to Ishbala. How could he touch her? Harm her? He placed his hand atop her head then shook his own, returning it back to his side. "No…"_

_Suddenly, a figure jumped through the flames and kneed Scar roughly. So roughly that he flew backwards from the wall of flames and made a loud crashing sound as it hit something. "Can you do ANYTHING right!?" a voice asked in exasperation._

_Myah, who had fallen to her knees when the figure jumped out at her, looked up to see THAT smirk and long green hair that cascaded over the shoulders of a slimly sexy body. Two violet eyes laughed at her, sitting there in awe and surprise._

"_E-envy…" she managed to choke out, "Why're you…?"_

"_Lust told me to keep an eye on you. I've been watching you with BOTH eyes. I really do deserve a bonus…" Envy said sarcastically, "Anyway, I saw you get separated and how STUPID you were to let Scar come at you like that!" He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her to her feet, despite her protests. He glared at her for a moment, then sighed heavily. "How could you be sure that he wasn't going to attack you?"_

_Myah bit her bottom lip, expecting his reaction to what she knew she would say. "I didn't…" This was followed by a backhand across the face and her trying not to stumble back to the ground. If she fell, she knew this would only be worse._

_Glaring up at the palm-tree haired boy, she met a calm gaze. "You haven't spoke back to me since that thing with… Russell." It was hard to say that name. He was pissed at him already. "You take everything I send at you."_

_The blonde shrugged and wiped her mouth where Envy had hit her, "Would things be better if I started calling you fucking palm tree again?" She noted him step forward. Now they were all that closer._

_Their eyes met and Myah felt heat rush over her. He was gazing at her so intently… So expectantly… She just… _

_Someone cleared their throat. Myah and Envy jumped, snatching their attention to the lustful homunculus that stood before them with an eyebrow raised. "Lust?" the green-haired boy asked, "Weren't you supposed to be… what is the word? Blowing?"_

_Her crimson eyes widened, "The scarred man got away, Envy." She was trying hard to keep the anger from her voice. It wasn't working. "He escaped down into the sewers."_

"_And why didn't you follow him?" he asked impatiently, narrowing his eyes._

_Lust copied Envy and glanced over at Myah. "I was making sure SHE wasn't blowing. If you know what I mean…"_

_The blonde's face flushed, knowing EXACTLY what they meant. She turned and looked around. The place was burning all around them and she hadn't noticed with all the drama._

"_Myah? Miss Myah?" came Gluttony's voice from beside her._

_Myah looked down at the dwarf-like homunculus, "What is it Glut Gut?"_

"_Your lip is bleeding…"_

_Her eyes widened and she wiped the maroon liquid away, feeling around her mouth for the wound that had probably just healed itself. She then looked back at Lust and Envy who were done arguing and looking at her curiously. "Lust?" she then asked, "I just thought… Can we make a side stop on the way back to the hideout? There's one place I would like to visit…"_

_Both older homunculi looked at each other, but nodded._

_Screams of horror and agony echoed in the darkness… They traced back to the burning Oyamada manor that was the home of Myah's best friend… Home of two parents… And a VERY important task to be done…_

_Myah sighed heavily, her crimson eyes practically glowing in the dark. "I feel somehow relieved," she __murmured, "A burden has been lifted from me…"_

END FLASHBACK

Days couldn't get drearier. Myah nearly forgot about her duty as a new homunculus and was frequently spotted by civilians over the few periods that she went walking into town. She'd come back to their hideout, get scolded by Lust, fight with Madison (or Rivalry, as she liked to be called), then picked on by Envy. By the time she was able to go to bed, everyone wanted to go over their next mission for the thousandth time.

Now… Finally being away from her group was relieving, but where she drifted made her regret. She regretted what she had done the night she helped Lust with the library. But why was she regretting it now, you ask? The funeral for Rini's parents wore on sadly below while she stood on a rooftop, barely being able to see the people who had arrived. She shook her head and sighed, sending her prayers.

Rini gasped quietly and looked around. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something familiar, yet foreboding. Her parents were being buried and everyone seemed to be gloomed out. Looking around, she didn't notice anything abnormal. Armstrong, Ross, Brosh, and Maes Hughes were there. Ed and Al had come. Even some of the state alchemists her father had known, however… Why wasn't Roy there?

Of all the people she knew, she was sure that the Colonel would've found the time to come to the funeral. It WAS important to him. She knew that.

"Hey brother…" Alphonse whispered after the ceremony, "Maybe you should talk to Rini. I know you two haven't been on good terms lately, but…"

"I know," the FullMetal Alchemist whispered, "This must be hard for her… To have them for so long and then to lose them both at once. Now that I think about it, things must be worse for her than it was for us…"

The Lightning Alchemist was approaching the headstone know, getting on her knees and sighing heavily, obviously deep in thought. Edward took this chance to walk over to her, "Rini…?"

"You know Ed… I could tell this was coming…" she murmured, "Everything's coming at once. Something bad is going on here and I don't think it's just Scar…"

"Really?" the blonde asked, "Well, what else could it be?"

Rini shrugged. "Who knows? We'll find out soon enough…" she avoided his eyes, staring holes through her parents gravestone, "But my dad was never a state alchemist. He worked for himself. It couldn't have been Scar unless he was getting to me through them, which I doubt. He has more pride than that…"

"Riona Mustang and Nicholas Oyamada…" Edward read aloud.

The black-haired girl was now struggling to hold back her tears at the sound of their names. She nodded. "They have different last names. They divorced a few months ago when they were fighting and decided not to remarry. They said it would be too much of a hassle, so I kept my dads last name and everything went back to normal…" she paused, "Now all I have is that perverted jerk that calls himself uncle Roy… And to think, he didn't even come to his sisters funeral…"

"You're Mustangs niece!?" the FullMetal Alchemist asked in disbelief, "What is this world coming to?"

She forced a smile, "You would've never kissed me that first time if you had known, huh?"

He raised an eyebrow at the question, "Yeah right. You act nothing like him."

Rini sweatdropped, "Yeah… I don't act like him…" She laughed nervously and met her green eyes with Ed's golden ones, "You know… We haven't talked since…"

"Winry…" he finished. He sighed deeply then smiled, "I realized that you have more problems than you let on. Winry shouldn't have accused you of all those things. Right now, you're more alone than ever… Could you…" He breathed deeply and forced a smile, "Rini, can you forgive me for everything I said? I promise I'll be here for you this time…"

The Lightning Alchemist choked on the tears she tried to hold back and retreated into Ed's embrace. "I missed you Ed…"

Later…

"Why, hello Mrs. and Mr. Oyamada…" came a reproachful hiss. The sun was set behind now dark purple clouds as the sky shaded darker with each passing moment. The cemetery was deserted except for the lone figure over two headstones.

A blonde with piercing crimson eyes and a heart filled with uncertainty stood there, gazing at the image she had created. She had finished this unhappy couple off and sent them to their new underground home with nothing but nightmares. But… Was it really worth it?

Oh well… She shook her head as a sharp pain hit her. Images flashed through her head, showing what used to be happy memories. A friendly-looking woman and her daughter standing in the kitchen, cooking together (Well, trying, at least…)… A man coming in the front door and immediately retreating upstairs into his study… Rini giving her mother one last kiss before she left with Roy and her best friend… "Myah?"

The blonde gasped and looked around. That had been Rini's voice. "R-rini!?" she choked out, her voice echoing in the dark. She was going crazy. No one was here.

Myah held out a single black rose out before her and dropped it between Riona and Nicholas's graves. She had to get out of here before someone DID find her. Roy hadn't been at the funeral, so it was likely that he would visit his dear sister when no one was around.

She turned to walk away, but paused. Rini's father came to mind suddenly. "That name…" she whispered in thought, "I knew it was familiar… He…" She turned to look at the grave, thinking hard on the situation, "Alchemy…"

Whenever Myah had ever thought of Rini's father, she remembered work and alchemy. Some of the many things he had been good at. It controlled his life, but why?

"That note was…!" She thought for a moment and gasped, not worrying about hiding her surprise, "Oh my… No!" She then jolted from the cemetery, heading for the place of her last wishes. Her last memories of friendship… Merely one part of her resolve…

That Night…

A knock on the apartment door made Edward jump suddenly. He had been trying to get some sleep, but obviously, that wasn't going to happen. "Yeah… I'm coming," he mumbled, getting up while rubbing his sleepy eyes. "Rini!?" he squeaked when he opened the door, finding the black-haired girl in a loose white t-shirt and blue shorts.

She looked at her feet, blushing feverishly. "Umm…" she paused, "I was wondering if I could sleep in here tonight… I…" Looking up at him with innocent eyes, she forced a smile. "This probably seems stupid…"

The blonde hesitated for a moment, thinking this over. Her parents were killed, she was upset, and he was all she had. "Come on in, Rini," he said, opening the door, "You can take my bed…" He was shuffling around now, moving his pillow onto the floor.

The Lightning Alchemist sat down on the floor, beside the pillow. "No, I interrupted you. I'll sleep on the floor."

"You're kidding…" he laughed in annoyance, "The guest gets the bed."

"I'm not a guest, I've been here plenty of times before…" she retorted, tossing his pillow back onto the bed. They glared at each other for a moment before she spoke, "You're sleeping on that bed."

"You are…" Edward growled back.

Rini narrowed her eyes, "No, I'm not…"

"You wanna bet?"

"Go on, see if you can…" the black-haired girl teased, sticking out her tongue, "I'm not moving from this spot."

The FullMetal Alchemist stomped over to her and grabbed her, quickly picking her up bridal style and dropping her on the bed, ignoring her squeals of protest. Face flushed, she tried to clamber down, but was stopped by Ed's arms on each side of her. "You're sleeping here…" he said.

Rini bit her bottom lip in annoyance, "You can't keep me here."

"Like hell I can't!" he snapped, climbing onto the bed and pulling her down beside him. He was breathing heavily, his arms wrapped about the young girl.

The Lightning Alchemist flushed bright red and breathed heavily as well, heat gathering up all around her. Her forehead was leaning on Ed's chest and she could feel his arms around her. She sighed. Maybe this isn't so bad… She closed her eyes and cuddled up next to him, hearing the light sound of him breathing as she fell into her dreams…

* * *

_That was soooo cute!! I loved the confrontation between Envy and Myah!_

_**Love. Peace. And all that Bull….**_

_**Myah…**_


	18. Chapter Eighteen: Extinguished Flames

_'Ello, Mizz Myah 'ere!!_

_Cool! I've got another funny scene to go with the one in the last chapter!! Rini and Riza are talking when Roy shows up, rambling on about being the Furher._

_"How do you usually get him to shut up?" Rini asked, a vein practically popping from her forehead in annoyance._

_Riza shrugs and hands over her gun, "I usually use this…"_

_"Oh…" she says, looking the weapon over carefully then throwing it at his head. It hit and he went unconscious, muttering in his sleep._

_Riza sweatdropped, "That's not exactly what it's used for, but it seemed to work…"_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA or Riza's godly pistol, though I DO know what to buy Rini for Christmas. (Sweatdrops) As long as she doesn't learn how to REALLY use it._

_By the way, I've planned out how Alchemy's Envy will end, though I'm still wondering about the end of the manga. That will determine if my plans will work out. As for the couples though. There are two songs that I listened to while writing this chapter. They described what goes on with Rini&Ed and Myah&Envy. The songs are Who Knew by Pink and Forever by Papa Roach. Listen to them and you'll figure out what happens to our favorite couples. (But it's still a VERY long ways away.)_

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy…**_

__

**Circle Eighteen: Extinguished Flames…**

Lightning vs. Flame vs. FullMetal

FLASHBACK…

_A lone figure slipped across the roof with ease. Blond hair shone in the moonlight while red eyes narrowed, looking for the nearest window. She flipped, grabbing the roofs edge at last minute and crashing feet first into a beautifully stained glass window._

_A woman's scream rang out, but stopped with an utterly deafening gasp as sharp metal claws ripped through her stomach. "Myah…!?"_

_The blonde retracted her nails and watched the woman fall to the floor in horror. She killed her. She really did it. A small smirk flitted across her lips. Being reckless like Envy really did work._

_A sound of a door closing averted Myah's attention. Looking around, she noticed that she was only a few feet away from the top of the staircase. Right outside an opened bedroom door. The study would be up a little further. It was closed._

_The blonde made her way cautiously to the entrance, placing her hand upon the golden doorknob to find it locked securely from the inside. An annoyance panged in her head. "I kill your 'beloved' wife and you hide in your study…" she growled, "I thought you'd be more fun than this, Nicholas…"_

_The entrance clicked from the inside and slowly creaked open. A man looking in his twenties stood in the small room. He had light brown messy hair, covering one of his bright green eyes that held a fire of determination._

_Myah smiled. So this was where Rini had attained her eyes. The eyes and face of her young father and the form and hair color of her mother. The mere thought brought back memories that were quickly suppressed._

_Rini's father clapped his hands together, quickly summoning a large hand to block his enemy's outstretched claws which sliced through them. "You're one of hers…" came the mans voice, "You're one of Dante's homunculi."_

"_Dante?" Myah asked, seriously not knowing what this guy was talking about, "Is that what 'mothers' name is?"_

_Nicholas smirked, "If she wishes it, kill my wife. Kill me. It doesn't matter." He looked over at his desk, sighing heartily. "As long as my dearly beloved wears her pendant to her grave…"_

_The blonde narrowed her eyes. "You're weren't very much fun…" she growled, extracting her nails and piercing him through the chest. His heart. "You should've learned how to REALLY love your wife and kid."_

_She watched him fall to the floor and turned to the desk. There sat a small note on which the words 'To my Beloved…' was written. "Were they getting back together?" she asked herself, opening the letter to read the first few words._

"_Hey Alchemy!!" shouted a voice from outside, interrupting her concentration, "Hurry the hell up before I come in there!!"_

_Myah folded the note up again and stuffed it in her shirt, stepping to the only small window in the room, "I'm coming!" She opened the pane and climbed out onto the sill, glancing back only once to see a simple but elegant necklace on the desk where she had found the letter. Oh well… It was going down with the house anyway._

_Placing her footing finally on the ground, three figures watched her anxiously. She walked towards them and shut her eyes as she passed. "Destroy the place," she said with a sigh, "I want the ashes fine enough to blow away by morning."_

END FLASHBACK…

"I've got a major bone to pick with that Colonel!" Rini snapped as they stood outside the gate to Central Headquarters. "Of all the horrible things he's done, not coming to the funeral was far worse!"

"So, your mom was his sister?" Alphonse asked, making the black-haired girl nod. "But I'm still wondering what happened that night. That fire had to be started somehow…"

"Whatever," Edward joined in, "It was fishy, but it was probably just a candle fire. Rini DID say her dad was an alchemist. Wait, could it have been Scar!?"

Rini shook her head, "Dad wasn't military. He didn't like how things were run."

"He could've been looking for you," the blond boy murmured, "If that's the case, I'll kill him before he touches you."

The Lightning Alchemist smiled. Things were finally normal. Or… something like that. They forgave each other and were much closer than ever. She guessed that counted as normal. "Um… Ed? Where'd Al run off to?"

The FullMetal Alchemist looked around warily. "Al?" he asked, spotting him crouching down in a small alley, "What're you doing over there?"

Alphonse jumped, his metal clanking together as he rushed over to his brother. "Nothing brother," he laughed nervously, "I just thought I saw something."

Rini raised an eyebrow when Ed turned his back without question. She swore he was up to something and knew exactly what when she heard a slight mew from inside his armor. She gasped, not hiding her surprise.

The blond alchemist glanced back at her, raising an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, trying to hide what she had just found out. No sooner than he turned his head again, she looked back at the huge suit of armor in shock. Edward walked inside the gate and Rini and Al followed.

When inside, they made their way to the lounge to see Havoc, Breda, and Falman. Edward immediately started his normal argument with them, shouting short jokes galore. Rini sighed and noticed Riza Hawkeye step into the room to address Ed.

Alphonse was sitting quietly in a seat away from everyone else, trying to avoid attention, so the black-haired girl felt obligated to talk to him. "Sooo…" she started, trying to seem nonchalant, "Why were you meowing earlier?"

The large suit of armor laughed nervously as he watched his older brother leave the room. "Um… Rini?" he asked, knowing that she already knew and that there was no point lying, "You like cats, don't you?"

The Lightning Alchemist instinctively looked at her right hand. "Uh, yeah."

Alphonse undid the straps of his stomach and opened it to reveal a skinny wet kitten. Rini immediately picked it up and started petting it. "Aw!" she practically squealed, "It's so cute!" She then gave the younger boy a stern look, "But you know what your brother will say. We have no way to take care of a kitten. We're barely getting by ourselves…"

"I think we're doing fine!"

"Of course you do!" she agreed, "but you're still the YOUNGER brother. You're able to see things from your view, not Edwards." She glanced around the room, "Anyone got room for a kitten?"

"Not this again…" Hawkeye moaned, "We went through this with the dog Kain brought in a few months ago." She glanced to each of the officers as she spoke, "Fuery and Falman live in the dorms, Havoc and Breda are irresponsible, and I have a new dog. Sorry about your luck Lightning."

Both Rini and Al sighed.

"Well, what about the Colonel?" the suit of armor suggested, "It's not like your friend Myah wouldn't care for it, right?"

Havoc flinched, hearing these words. He was about to interrupt when the black-haired girl spoke. "Nah, you heard that they got in a fight, remember?" she said, casually waving it off, "She'd do it for me, but Mustang would say no."

Riza glanced up, "You spoke to Myah?"

"Yeah," the Lightning Alchemist answered, oblivious to the surprised looks around her, "We saw her in Xenotime when looking for the philosophers' stone. She has a boyfriend and everything. She should still be there, I'd guess."

Falman walked out of the room, motioning to Breda. He chuckled nervously and followed, muttering excuses of "Gotta go find my sister!" as he left. Havoc glanced to Hawkeye, who went back to her work without any emotions showing on her face.

The smoking officer looked back to Rini, "So, how's she been? Give me details. Her boyfriend, for example. What does he look like?"

The Lightning Alchemist grinned, "If you can help me with somethin' I'll tell you."

"Help with what?"

Rini and Alphonse looked at each other. "How 'bout you help me with a search? I'm trying to find a book written by Dr. Tim Marcoh, but it was in the First Branch of the library when it was burned down."

"And you expect me to know how to help?" Havoc asked in disbelief.

"He's right…" Alphonse muttered in realization, "You actually thought he'd have a lead?"

Rini was about to retort until Riza spoke, "If you finish your assessment, Lightning."

"Say what?" both alchemists asked in utter shock.

"Don't tell me both you AND Ed forgot about your assessments." She picked up the papers she was going through and started to walk out, "Well, it can't be helped. If you finish your assessment, I'll give you a lead, but you and Ed need to be more careful, all right?"

Rini nodded then turned to Al, "What the hell am I supposed to do for the assessment?"

Mustang's Office…

Edward growled and stood, "Okay, so you know where I go. Great."

Mustang turned from the window he had been staring out from and looked at him. "You're putting Rini in danger with all these situations," he stated flatly, "Maybe you should think of a better way to keep her safe. You shouldn't let her travel with you anymore."

Ed narrowed his eyes, "Well, you're the one that ordered her to partner up with me."

"Yeah," the Flame Alchemist murmured, "I did, but situations have changed. With Scar on the loose and Myah leaving, she needs to be inside the city where she can be watched. I'd say the same for Myah, but she's rebelled against me for now."

"Well, order her some babysitters and tell her to stay here. Maybe buy her another uniform." Ed raised an eyebrow, "You know, she's still pissed about the last one you bought her. You not coming to her parents funeral was just topping on the cake. At least some people can keep her emotionally safe."

Roy sweatdropped. "That skirt wasn't for her…" he mumbled then shook the thought away, "I don't care too much for Nicholas. I hate that Riona was buried next to the man that she loved but wasn't loved in return."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blonde asked in annoyance, "They were getting back together. Nicholas was the one that was making it up to her."

"Ed," he started, "I know what goes on in my sisters life. That man has been cheating on her his entire life. He was left by his wife and got with my sister to be close to the military, to use its alchemic advantages, but not to be part of the militia. He's a liar and an alchemic genius, to say the least."

Edward sighed, "We were talking about Rini."

"Tell Rini what I said," the Flame ordered, "I can't face her just yet, but you need to put her safety over what she wants, no matter how much you like her." That sentence was followed by a wink.

The blonde nodded his head and turned, walking out.

Roy sighed as Riza walked in the door. "If all goes well," he told her with a smile, "I won't have to fight either of them!"

She shook her head in disbelief, "You over think things too much, Colonel…"

Back with Rini…

"Ya' know, I could always participate in a battle assessment," Rini mused, petting the small kitten affectionately, "It would be simple to get permission too since we're in Central and all."

Alphonse looked thoughtful for a moment, "What exactly is a battle assessment?"

"It's when two alchemists battle to show off their skills and blah blah blah…" came a familiar voice. Rini and Al looked up to see Edward approaching. "I knew I heard a cat," he growled in frustration, "I've told you this before, Al. We cant keep it."

"I told him already, Ed," the black-haired girl interrupted, "We're trying to think about where to take it."

"And the assessment, Rini," the younger brother reminded.

"Oh, and our assessment," she added, "Lieutenant Hawkeye said that she'd give us a lead for Marcoh's notes if we finish our assessment. You know, the one we BOTH forgot."

"Really!?" Edward asked in disbelief, "Then what are we waiting for!?"

"I know," Rini explained, "I was thinking that we could do a battle assessment, because it would be easy to approve and I have a feeling that we're going to be doing allot of writing when we get those notes."

"True…" the FullMetal Alchemist muttered, then remembering his conversation with Roy, "But first, I need to talk to you. Alone."

Al stood and walked away, of course grabbing the kitten before doing so. He knew when his brother was serious. Obviously, he had something important to tell Rini. He hoped it wasn't too bad. She got angry easily and she was very tender since her parents died.

"So, what's this about Ed?" the Lightning Alchemist questioned, feeling nervous, "It's not like you to get so serious so suddenly. Well, sometimes, but not now."

Edward took a deep breath, "I think you should stay here in headquarters."

She was caught off guard. Her green eyes widened and she looked shocked. "What!? Why!?"

He had to think about this question. How to answer and not sound selfish or hateful? "Well, you ARE a girl. You could get hurt…" Well, that was obviously not the right thing to say…

Rini looked pissed now, "You should be more worried about the people in front of me!"

"But Rini… I don't want to see anything happen to you. I never forgive myself if you got hurt."

She gave him a sympathetic look. "Ed. Out of all our fights, since when have I gotten hurt?" she asked, "It was always YOU who got in trouble. If I don't come along, who's gonna save your skinny ass!?" Well, she DID have a point.

"You only get in the way when you try to help!" Edward snapped, "I usually get hurt because I'm trying to save you!"

The Lightning Alchemist was taken aback. He HAD to be lying. "And to think, we JUST made up…" she growled. After a moment of thought, she started again. "How about we take the battle assessment against each other? If I win, you never bring up this ridiculous conversation again and I come with you guys to find the philosophers' stone. If you win, you can have the lead AND I'll stay here… All. By. Myself."

Ed nodded and Rini walked away, not saying a word more. He would regret that. He knew he would. He had never thought about it before, but… If she stayed… She'd be alone…

Elsewhere…

Myah ran through the streets with a nagging thought at the brain. How could she have not noticed before!? If she was a homunculus, wasn't she supposed to sense things like this before they happened? Envy would be pissed…

She tightened her eyelids over crimson orbs and ran faster, pushing herself harder. Why did she care how Envy would react anyway? He didn't matter. He was just a pain in the ass.

A hill surrounded by a gate came into view when she opened her eyes again. She ran straight at it and jumped to the top of the gate and down the other side, not letting it slow her down. She arrived at the black mass of ashes and gazed at the mess. She had created this along with Lust and Envy.

"Stupid!" Myah growled to herself, smacking her forehead in annoyance. She then fell to her knees, rambling through the ashes, careful to check every inch of burnt debris.

Hours went by and stars started to light one by one.

The blonde was still looking, searching for any sign. Goddamn… She had never realized how big this fucking house was! The stress had gotten to her and she keeled over, tears escaping her red orbs. Her head was rested on the ground that caught her tears. The ground that once held a huge mansion…

"Look at you…" came that annoyed teasing voice.

Myah jerked her head up to see Envy. She tried to glare, but failed miserably. She sighed. "What do you want with me?" came her question, "Can't you find something better to do than baby-sit me?"

"Not really," he retorted. He then squatted down beside her, giving her a confused look. "Why the hell are you out here, digging in trash, and crying?"

"None of your business, fuckin' palm tree."

"There's that mouth of yours," he growled, "Come on. We're leaving."

"I've got stuff to do…" the blonde muttered, putting her head back down.

Envy stood and placed his hands on his hips. "Yeah… Looks like digging in trash failed. Perhaps the next step is a shower. THAT is where I'm going. Back home. Come on."

"…"

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" the green-haired homunculus snarled, grabbing a handful of her hair and yanking her up, also holding her hands so she couldn't slice him up, "We're going back whether you like it or not, understood!?"

Myah tried to pull out of his grip, but he held her firmly in place. She improved by spitting at his feet. "No, not understood!"

Violet eyes glared at her, not tearing from her for even a split second. "What the hell goes through that head of yours!?" he asked in disbelief, "I'm taking you back to Lust. You're filthy, just like a dog. Either you can come willingly or I will MAKE you come."

The blonde tried to pull out of his grip again and tried to elbow him in the chest. It didn't work. This WAS Envy she was trying to attack. She knew he was strong, but she couldn't help try. When the green-haired boy realized what she was trying to do, he brought his right knee up and slammed it into her stomach. She passed out instantly.

Envy held out an arm to keep her from falling and picked her up bridal style. "Too damn difficult…" he growled to himself, running towards the gate and stealthily jumping to a nearby roof.

Lust would be pissed, but it had to be done…

The Next Day…

Roy leaned back in a chair to watch the show. This would be interesting. "So, who're you betting on, Havoc?"

The smoking officer shrugged, "I'd say FullMetal. Though, Rini has a tendency to seem more innocent than she really is."

"Everyone who's betting on the match, come to Colonel Roy Mustang!" the Flame Alchemist was now yelling, a booth suddenly surrounding him with betting sheets attached. "The odds are simple! One or the other! Come here and let me have your money!!" He then laughed maniacally.

Havoc sweatdropped and turned back to the field. Rini and Edward were facing off. After their fight, Rini had immediately went to the Fuhrer and requested the assessment. It was instantly approved.

"Ya ready bean sprout?" Rini teased after hearing what someone in the crowd had shouted, "Or do you need to be reminded that I have the advantage and…" She motioned to the crowd of officers, "Everyone else's support."

At this, the crowd started to chant 'Sparky' over and over again, making the black-haired girl sweatdrop and Edward burst out in laughter. "Oh yeah, Sparky! You've got everyone's support!"

"Don't you call me that, you ant!"

"Last time I checked, I was taller than you!"

"How the hell could you have checked when you're so below me, huh!?"

The two growled at each other for a moment, then Rini charged forward, clapping her hands and slamming them to the ground. Electricity shot from her fingers and ran towards Edward. He clapped his hands and created a barrier of rock to surround him.

The Lightning Alchemist looked up and narrowed her eyes when Ed jumped on top of his wall of rock. He clapped his hands together, creating a huge hand to throw the girl backwards into the ground.

Rini growled and wiped her mouth, glaring at him. She clapped her hands and placed them on the ground without him noticing and stood. "Lucky shot bean sprout!"

"There is no lucky shots!" he called back, jumping down from his perch only to be electrocuted when he touched the ground. "Hey!" he shouted in annoyance, "That was a…"

"No lucky shots!" Rini reminded him, "Too bad, huh? Your hair is messed up again."

Edward stormed over to her and they glared at each other. "To think, I'm doing this to protect you!"

"How can a shrimp like you protect me anyway!?" she retorted.

"You know, you're a bitch sometimes…"

"Didn't you know? You're a pre-schooler all the time."

"Well…" he started, "Well… You…"

"Having trouble?" Rini laughed, putting her hands on her hips. Obviously, insulting him was easier done than said. He was so pissed he couldn't come up with a comeback. "Do you need some help, tiny?"

"Well, you have beautiful eyes!" Edward screamed.

The Lightning Alchemist's face went red. Cherry red. No, redder than that. Anyway, she stuttered pathetically, trying to regain her composure. Ed's hand was over his mouth and he was looking shocked. He was sooo dead when she could move again. "Umm…"

"And… And… You'd look good in a dress too!" he spat out.

Rini was speechless. Well, he had gotten her to shut up, that was for sure. "Uh… Ed…" she stuttered out, face going red at the silence of the crowd, "You are dead…"

Just then, she was about to move, but something held her in place. Her green eyes widened in shock at the feel of Edward's lips pressed against hers. He was kissing her! His hand had found the back of her neck and was pulling her to him. She melted into the embrace and forgot what on earth she was doing here.

The FullMetal Alchemist pulled away and blushed deep red then grinning uncomfortably. "Um… that was tasty."

Rini could have fainted from shock. Suddenly, the crowd roared, making her blush some more when she realized what they had done in front of this huge crowd. "Ed…" she whimpered, "Weren't we supposed to be fighting?"

"Uh… yah. Should we finish that?"

"There's a crowd staring at us!! What the hell do you think!?"

Suddenly, one voice rang out from the crowd. "Congratulations Ed!" it called out, "You've finally hit puberty!"

Rini's eyes went wide as Edward forgot about her and charged towards Roy Mustang, who instantly snapped his fingers and sent the blonde flying back in a blast of flames. He then landed at her feet.

"Ow…" the FullMetal Alchemist muttered, "That damn Colonel… And to think, he's the ass that got me into this fight…"

"Say what?" the Lightning Alchemist asked, leaning over to him, "How did Roy get in this?"

"He's the one that wanted you to stay," he mumbled, pulling himself up, "He ordered me to get you to stay. I think he was trying to get us to fight, the bastard."

Rini glared over at the Colonel. "Your right…" she whispered in realization, "He knew I wanted to fight him because of what he did. He got me angry at you so… I would fight you instead of him…" She narrowed her eyes even more, "Oh, he's dead…"

Edward flattened his hair, also glaring in his direction. "That explains tons…"

"I WANNA FIGHT HIM!!" Rini suddenly yelled, so the Fuhrer could hear her, "HE'S A DEAD MAN!!"

King Bradley smiled from his seat and shook his head. "I believe that's enough amusement for today, Lightning," he replied, "You and FullMetal have allot of work to do."

Edward sweatdropped. "We have to clean all this?"

"BUT I WANNA KILL HIM!!" Rini shouted, glaring at Roy, who was trying sneak away.

"Perhaps next time…" the Fuhrer said, a smile still on his face, "You sure are energetic. Both of you. Battle ends as a tie, how about that?"

Rini nodded reluctantly and watched in annoyance as the crowd started to leave. Havoc was heard over all the mumbling and talking, "HA! I won the jackpot! I was the only person to bet on a tie! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Edward sighed and turned, his back to Rini. She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Hey Ed," she whispered in his ear, "The officers are gone…"

* * *

_OMG!! That chapter took FOREVER to write! I don't know why, but I hate the fight. I mean, it was cute, but not enough fighting. Well, I'm gonna have Rini fight Roy later, cuz she REALLY wants to kill him now. Seriously, I would too if he were trying to keep me from my boyfriend…_

_Anyway, here's a tribute to Rini… Her birthday is Nov. 27, so I decided to post a chapter everyday this week in celebration. I find it hard not to do something out of the way though. I did something for Maddie's B-Day, why not Rini?_

_Myah: "Happy Birthday Teeny Girl!"_

_Madison: "Happy Birthday Shrimp!"_

_Hikaru: "Eat tons of B-Day cake!"_

_All: "And turn into a blimp!"_

_LOL. That was… amusing. Sorry, Rini, I had to do it! I love ya!_

_**Love. Peace. And all that Bull...**_

_**Myah…**_


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Irrelevant Approvals

_Myah here…_

_Haha. Right now I'm writing chapter 18, but I got bored, so I decided to write the opening for this chapter. My Envy-baby is officially Alchemy's from this chappie on! Um… what else?_

_Oh, I was listening to my music while I was writing, again…(Yah, I do that a lot.) Anyway, this one song came on and I immediately thought about Envy. The song is called Teenagers by My Chemical Romance, my number one favorite rock band. I love them to death!! I'll post the lyrics one day, but I don't have them on me now. But the song goes "Teenagers scare the living shit outa me! They could care less as long as someone'll bleed!" Is that Envy or is that Envy? You tell me._

_Next, I was thinking up some more sins because I added one for the sequel of Alchemy's Envy. (Don't worry, she's not a permanent character. Actually, I'm killing off a lot of people.) I realized that if I were a sin, my name would be Uncertainty, Doubt, or Indecision. I have a problem with making decisions that effect my future: boys, food, jobs, friends, or stuff like that. I'm just never certain about what I want my life to be like. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own FMA. I wish I did. I wish I owned A LOT of things. Certain books, My Chemical Romance (drools while thinking of Gerard Way)… Oh HELL YES!!_

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy…**_

__

**Circle Nineteen: Irrelevant Approvals…**

"Is this the house?" Rini asked, looking at the number on the door. They were looking for a girl by the name of Sheska. She supposedly knew about most of the books in the library and was one of the only people that could get their hands on Tim Marcoh's journal.

Edward knocked on the door, "Should be it…"

Alphonse stood back with Maria Ross and Denny Brosh, who were put back in charge of babysitting the three. This made the tension in the air rise. Ross didn't want to be here and Denny pretty much followed in her footsteps.

"I don't think anyone's home," she stated, "We should get off the streets."

Rini was peering in the window, ignoring her suggestions. "Hey Ed, there's a light on inside," she told him, "I'm going in."

"You cant do that, can you!?" Brosh interrupted.

Edward reached for the doorknob. "Good idea," he said, ignoring them as well, "Look, it opened."

The black-haired girl followed him as he walked into the small apartment. "Holy shit," she whispered, "It's a freakin' bookworm paradise!" She ran a hand over a few stacks of books that seemed to scatter the room, "Myah and Maddie would have had a field day in this."

The FullMetal Alchemist suddenly started digging in the piles of books. "Hey Rini!" he called, "There's someone in here! I can hear them!"

Alphonse and Rini looked at each other and began to dig through the piles of collapsed books. Denny and Maria had sighed and started to help too. After awhile of reorganizing and digging, everyone sat on the floor from exhaustion beside a mousy-looking girl with glasses.

"Thank you for saving me…" she whispered breathlessly, "I've been trapped under those books for I don't know how long."

Rini laughed. "Don't worry about it," she said, waving a hand, "My friends probably would have left me in the same situation while they went to get lunch or something."

Ed raised an eyebrow, "You mean Myah would have left you there?"

"If she knew I wasn't hurt," the black-haired girl explained, "She would've been the one that pushed the books over."

"Nice friends," Alphonse said sarcastically.

"How am I gonna thank you guys?" the mousy girl asked, "I can't just let you leave after helping me get out of there!"

"Well," Edward started, "We came here to ask you about something. You used to work in the First Branch of the military library, right?"

"Yeah, but I was fired because I was always reading instead of doing my work…"

Rini grinned. "That's a good thing!" She leaned closer to the girl, "A friend of mine said that your name is Sheska, right?" She continued at the nod of the head, "We were wondering if you ever came across a journal, probably handwritten, by a man named Tim Marcoh."

Sheska glanced at the curious looks around her and then began to think. "Yeah…" she whispered to herself, "I do believe so. Yes! It was a leather-bound volume with tons of handwritten pages and plenty of detail!" Her green eyes sparkled as she remembered, "I remember all the books that were in the back!"

"The… back?" Rini asked, "That means it was actually in there, doesn't it, Ed?"

The blonde alchemist was sighing heavily. "Damn…" he muttered, "We'll never get to read it now…"

Alphonse put a hand on his brothers back. "Sorry brother…"

"Is there any way we can transmute ashes?" Rini asked, "We could always go to the library and try."

Edward narrowed his eyes in thought. "It wouldn't work, the ashes have probably been blown away by now…"

Both alchemists sighed.

"So you mean we did all of that for nothing?" Alphonse whispered sadly.

No one answered.

"What if someone could reproduce the book for you?" came Sheska's question from the silence, "It would be well worth it, right?"

Rini's green orbs met hers in confusion. "How could you…?"

"I've got a photographic memory," she explained, "I can reproduce anything I've ever read. If you come back tomorrow evening, I can have a full copy of the book. That is, if you want me to."

Edward looked at her in shock. "You can do that!? Really!?" he asked in excitement, "Yes! Please, Sheska, you don't know how important it is to us!"

The mousy girl smiled, "I'm glad I can help."

Elsewhere…

Eyelashes fluttered to reveal crimson beneath pale eyelids. Myah moved slightly, noting that she felt stiff. She lolled her head to the right to see the familiar curves and long black hair of Lust. "Hey…" she murmured, "What the hell am I doing with you?"

The lustful homunculus didn't even glance back as Myah sat up. "Envy brought you to me after the stupid stunt you pulled," she explained, "I couldn't leave you at the hideout. If you woke up there, you'd run off on your own. Though, it's obvious where you would have gone. I still don't understand why you're so obsessed with that pile of rubble."

The blonde held her stomach as pain shot through her. "Ugh… What the fuck…" she growled. She then remembered what she did to Envy. "That palm tree attacked me!"

"You started it…" Lust breathed. She paused for a moment then nodded towards what she was gazing so intently at, "Lookie, Alchemy, it's the Flame Colonel. He's investigating the fire with Mr. Family Guy…"

Myah looked around. She was on a roof overlooking the rubble of the library she had helped destroy. "Man, that looks like a dirty job."

"Speaking of…" the older Ishbalan murmured, "What were you doing last night anyway? Envy said that you had refused to leave that pile of dirt."

"I was… looking for something…" the blonde answered, "Let me guess. Envy's angry at me now."

"Of course…"

"Where's Maddie?"

The lustful homunculus sighed. "Please, call her Rivalry. I know you don't approve, but she gets cranky."

"Answer me, Lust…"

"She's at the hideout with Gluttony and Nina."

Myah sighed. This was becoming a pain. She was beginning to feel like she had chosen the wrong side. What if she was never supposed to follow the homunculi? It was a choice at first, after all. Was she really supposed to be standing down there with her father? No… He wasn't her father. That's why she had chosen so easily. He had lied to her. Then what about Scar? No, he wanted Nina dead. He had used her…

"Myah!"

The blonde jumped. "Oh no… Not this again…" she pleaded with herself, "Make him go away. Kill me now…"

"That wouldn't work," Lust chuckled in amusement, "You'd just regenerate."

"Ugh…"

The familiar boy with long green hair peered over Myah's shoulder and looked at her curiously. "Are you still hurt?" She didn't answer, but sent him a death glare. "Oh well, you deserved that one," he replied, "You shouldn't go around thinking you can attack me and get away with it."

Lust glanced at them curiously.

"Go away Envy…" Myah muttered darkly, "I don't wanna see your face."

"Sorry, but that's not happening," he laughed, "I need to talk to you, so your gonna have to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you…"

"Remember what happened last time you refused?"

The young Ishbalan stood, glaring at him with two piercing red eyes. "Where?" She wanted to get this over with and knew that he would drag it out for his enjoyment if she didn't come quietly.

"Atta girl," the green-haired homunculus said, "Come with me."

Lust sighed. "Poor girl," she whispered to herself, turning back to look at the ashes of the library, "I warned her to stay away from him…"

Later…

Envy sat down with his back to a tree and looked up at Myah. She gave him a questioning look and crossed her arms. This wasn't going to be easy. She was becoming too stubborn for her own good. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

He raised an eyebrow, smirking cleverly, "I never said I had something to talk about, I just needed to talk to you."

"Oh yeah, that's productive," she grumbled, "Well, you'd better get this over quickly before I leave you here."

Envy rolled his eyes. "Sit down," he ordered, "and why don't you tell me about your little fight in Xenotime. Lust gave me a few details, but I want to hear it from you."

The blonde looked at the ground and sat, pulling her knees to her chest. "I fought Major Armstrong…" she mumbled, "but only because Lust told me to. He was a friend of Roy's. He was always nice to me, so I guess I didn't really want to hurt him." She paused, "Is it normal, when in a battle, to be able to tell what'll happen?"

The green-haired homunculus was in thought, "Maybe if you're Pride…"

"Oh…" she murmured. She obviously didn't know that Pride was one of the homunculi. She had taken it the wrong way.

"I was serious, you know," he interjected, "The power to see possible outcomes is the power of Pride, another one of us. It's odd for you to be attaining that power and his speed."

Myah narrowed her eyes, "Why did you want to talk to me, really?"

The older homunculus shrugged and looked away from her. "If figured that you hated me after what I did," he answered, "I cant have you hating your teammates, so I decided I would talk to you. We need to be able to understand each other if we work together. The old hag's thinking about switching the teams around and there's a high possibility that you'll be stuck with me for awhile."

The blonde shifted uncomfortably. "Well, at least I won't be with Madison. She's pretty pissy lately."

Envy laughed, "That's exactly what I was thinking!"

Myah paused, leaning against another tree near Envy as his violet eyes watched her with interest, "I know how you and Madison think…"

"Oh really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "And how exactly is that?"

She paused to think of how she could explain. "Envy…" she whispered, "You both think that if you are tough, cruel, and emotionless that no one can hurt you, but, it's not true. You'll be hurt no matter how you act, unless you truly are a heartless monster… I don't believe that to be the case. I know you have a heart too. I think I can help. I really want to, but…" She sighed, "Lust told me that you were using me for Dante's little game. I don't want to believe it, though…"

"Then don't…" Envy muttered, not looking up at her, "One thing you need to learn. Lust doesn't know what goes on in my head. What if I wasn't toying with you because of Dante? What if I was interested in you from the beginning?"

Myah hid behind her hair to hide her blush. "How do I know what goes on in your head?" she asked, "What if you're lying to me now for your own purposes? Do I really have anyone to trust besides Lust? I don't know any of you that well, Envy."

"Don't talk like that…" he mumbled.

The young Ishbalan narrowed her eyes. "What do I believe then Envy!?" she snapped, "When I first met you, my heart ached for you. That's why I followed! I didn't want to believe Lust, but… Was she right? Is this time together really a wasted effort? Are you going to use me or tell me the truth!?"

"Stop talking that way!" Envy almost shouted, trying to control his anger, "At first, I was playing along, okay! Then you had that fluke with Russell. I got jealous. I didn't know why and I didn't want to dwell on it."

He glared at her, causing a mix of fear and flattery to rush through her. He was angry because of the things she had accused of him. He did care for her or he wouldn't have gotten this angry.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you or staring when you walked by. It's true! I was playing at first! But now…" the green-haired homunculus gritted his teeth, obviously not knowing how to tell her, "I fell in love with you! I want to protect you from the hag, her plans, and your past."

Myah held her breath, face going red as he awaited her comment. "Envy," she whispered, not able to look at him, "Are you telling the truth this time?"

She jumped, startled, as a hand grasped her chin, turning her face to look into Envy's violet eyes. "I couldn't lie even if I wanted to…" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear. He then stood and laughed, "What did you expect me to say after that? 'No, I'm lying to you'? You're not very bright."

The young Ishbalan sighed and pushed herself up, walking ahead of him. "Random thought…" she muttered, "I just thought about Rini and Ed…"

"Ah, the pipsqueak couple," he laughed, "Why would you want to think about them?"

"Hmm… Do you think they've…?" she mused in mid-thought, stopping her walk to think.

"What?" Envy asked, raising an eyebrow, "Y'know, we're supposed to be talking here."

"Kissed… I mean, it's so obvious they like each other," Myah crossed her arms over her chest as she gave the green-haired boy a curious look.

"How the hell should I know?" he asked in disbelief, then answered "The FullMetal pipsqueak wouldn't have the balls to."

The blonde smirked as an idea came to mind, "And exactly how many girls have YOU kissed, Envy?"

He turned his back to her, a slight twitch in one eye. "What's it to you?" he snapped with slight anger and amusement "I doubt YOU'VE ever kissed anyone."

"And you have?" Myah asked, feeling slightly annoyed.

Envy turned to look at her, his usual smirk in place. "Jealous?"

She pouted. "No, I'm not. Besides, I'm not the envious type," she explained with a smile as she stepped right in front of him, "That would be you, Envy."

"Well, excuse me," the green-haired homunculus mumbled, "Or have you forgotten our time together in front of Scar and Mustang?"

Myah blushed when she thought of that night and the looked up into his violet eyes. "That was no kiss. You were making me eat that stupid stone." She grinned, "Other than that, though, I'll bet you've never kissed anyone either. You probably couldn't, even if someone offered." She started laughing as she finished this.

Just then, Envy suddenly slammed her into a nearby tree, causing the young girl to gasp as the air was knock from her lungs.

"E-envy! I…" she began but was silenced as he roughly pushed his lips upon hers. Crimson orbs widened in surprise, but she made no move to push him away. Instead, she wrapped her arms about his neck and pulled him closer, then closed her eyes, causing Envy to smirk as he showed her what a real kiss was like.

Myah pulled away for air and looked up at him in amazement. "Wow…"

The green-haired homunculus smirked proudly, "I've lived nearly twice as long as you have. What made you think I'd never had my first kiss?"

"So, you're an old man that hadn't had his first kiss?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Didn't we already settle this argument or should I give my proof?"

Myah was tempted to say please, but she didn't want to fuel his ego too far. "So, does this mean that…?" She was confused now. He had said he loved her. She had said it to him too, but…

He was giving her a questioning look, "What now?"

"Are you mine now?" she asked, making a very serious question seem naïve.

Envy chuckled in amusement. "You are a trip, you know that?" He then thought for a moment, "Alchemy's Envy… Sounds catchy."

Myah narrowed her eyes. "My…Oh whatever, call me what you want." She looked slightly distracted, "I need to do something. Something to help solidify my resolve…"

He immediately understood, "I'm coming with you."

"Envy, this is my resolve… I have to face the one I called father for so long and prove that I'll never come back… I'll rid myself of him completely…"

The boy crossed his arms, "I'm still coming…"

Myah smiled, knowing he wouldn't change his mind. "Thanks…"

Roy's Office…

Roy sighed and pushed aside a stack of papers. Rini hadn't showed up yet. That was good. If she showed up, he'd have to tell her about Myah. Keeping this secret was going to hurt her in the long run.

"Don't beat yourself up, sir," came Riza's voice, "I'm going downstairs to file these reports. I'll be right back."

As soon as the door was closed, Mustang looked up to see Myah. She was standing next to an open window with a teen in black at her side. That was the same boy she had left with before. Looks like they were still traveling together. "I didn't expect you to come begging for my forgiveness so early, Myah," Roy said with a smirk, "I thought you were more stubborn than that."

"Well, since I have no blood relation to you, I doubt I inherited any of your arrogance," the blonde retorted, "I'm here on my own accord, for my own reasons."

"And what are those reasons?" the Colonel asked sarcastically, "Surely, you're not going to kill me, are you?"

"Were you mocking us?" Envy asked with a smirk, "Because I'll let you know now, that it won't be tolerated too much longer."

"And who are you to tell me that my actions won't be tolerated?"

Myah grasped Envy's wrist before he attacked. She didn't want to cause a commotion. Everything had to be done in a stealthy manner. Riza would be coming back soon. "Don't be rash, Envy…" she whispered, "This is my resolve, remember?"

The green-haired boy took a step back and she released him. "You'd better be happy she's not letting me do this," he growled, "I would kill you slowly and painfully."

"If you could at all," Mustang retorted.

Violent violet eyes flashed and Myah held a hand up to remind him to calm himself. He made a grumbling noise in his throat and clenched the windowsill, leaving nail marks in the wood. "Yeah, whatever you say firefly…"

The young Ishbalan sighed and took a step forward, causing Roy to stand. "I wanted to come by here to finish you off, but I want to give you a few reasons WHY before I do so," she explained, "First: You've lied to me my entire life, telling me I'm something that I'm not and hiding my bloodline from me. Second: The one goal I looked forward to in my childhood, the one thing that would keep me tied to you, you refused to support and constantly insisted that I wasn't ready. Then, right before I leave, you decide I'm finally good enough! You need to check your priorities! Lastly, I've decided that I'm throwing away this sad excuse for a life and starting over anew. For that, I need to erase the one person that constantly kept this life in their hands."

"Myah!" called an excited voice, "Your back!"

"Rini!?" Myah spun, eyes wide in shock, to see those bright laughing green eyes and a smile directed at her. She ran into her friends arms, surprising her even more and making the blonde think she would faint.

"Wow, Myah, how long have you been back!?" Rini chirped excitedly, "So did you guys make up or what? Oh, hey Russell, why are you here?"

The young Ishbalan massaged her temples and glanced at an amused looking Mustang. "Ha ha, very funny…" she muttered darkly in his direction, then looked over to Envy who had changed into Russell Tringham at the last second.

"Hey Russ," Rini laughed, "Ed never got to see that note, by the way." She winked, "I kinda hid it from him. Wanna know where?"

Envy sweatdropped and glanced up to a Myah that was trying desperately to stifle her giggles. "Do I want to know?"

The Lightning Alchemist reached into her shirt, making Envy jolt his eyes in the opposite direction and Myah raise an eyebrow. It was odd. That guy was a huge pervert. He would've looked in an instant, so why hadn't he? Just then her red eyes met his and he forced a smiled. "Aha…" she murmured to herself in realization. His girlfriend was in the room. Looks like the fucking palm tree had more decency than she gave him credit for.

A small piece of paper was waved in Envy's face, almost releasing his temper, but not quite. He snatched it away and held it above her head for him to read. "Oh, this?" he asked, trying to sound polite, "How about I hold on to this?"

"Go ahead," Rini waved off, "Oh, I never got to properly thank you for helping us out in Xenotime." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek quickly before pulling away and scurrying over to Myah.

The blonde watched Envy curiously, making that mental note to KILL him if he blushed. Luckily enough for him, he seemed too freaked out to even think about it, wiping his cheek repeatedly with his shirt sleeve.

"How come no one ever talks about you around here?" the Lightning Alchemist asked in annoyance, "I mean, it's like everyone avoids conversations about you."

"Yeah," Myah chuckled lightly, "Everyone's just making a big fuss about a simple situation. It will all be over soon. I just need my time away, ya know?"

The black-haired girl nodded. "I know exactly what you mean. So…" she paused and glanced at Envy disguised as Russell, "Are you two getting serious or…" She looked back at her friend, "Pretty much, you have to be serious if you're letting him meet Roy."

The Ishbalan glanced to Mustang, "Yeah, but I'm not sure he approves of my choice."

"Oh, that reminds me…" Rini started, "I kinda need to speak with the Colonel." She lowered her eyes, "Alone, if you guys are done."

Myah gazed at Roy, their eyes locking. "You and Russell go outside for a bit," she told them, "I'll be right out."

Envy hesitated, but followed the pipsqueak out the office. She knew what she was doing. There was no doubt that she wouldn't be killing him though.

Once the door was closed, the young homunculus sighed heavily. This was definitely the most awkward situation she could be in. "Looks like I won't be able to finish you off…" she whispered, suddenly seeming nervous, "To think, I actually thought my resolve would solidify. Rini pops up in the oddest of times. Every time I try, she pulls me right back into my past…"

"That boy…" the Flame Alchemist mumbled, "You are serious about him?"

"I thought we were over with that conversation," she muttered, "Envy and I won't be separated that easily. You saw how simple it was for him to rip my life in half." She smiled knowingly, "He has that effect on me and no matter how much I deny it, I love the feel of it…"

"Letting someone rule your life," he mused, "Sounds like that was what you were trying to get rid of, wasn't it?"

"This… This is different…" Myah growled, "I have a gut feeling." She paused and glanced back at the door when she heard Rini laugh aloud, "Maybe you aren't the one I need to kill after all…"

"Myah," Roy started sternly, but was interrupted as the one he had adopted as his daughter kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Goodbye father," she whispered, "I'm not coming back here. You're obviously not the one who's holding me back…"

"Don't go after her…" the black-haired man whispered hoarsely, "You'd regret it, you know you would. Please Myah…" He sat in his chair, grasping her wrist as she tried to walk away, "I know I said you'd be the one begging, but…"

Crimson eyes widened when she saw a tear fall to the floor. Her world shook, resolve turning to mush. He was crying. The great Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, was crying because SHE was leaving. Not good. "Stop it…" she breathed, suddenly terrified, "LET ME GO! NOW!!"

The laughter in the hall stopped as Myah's scream rang out. Roy released her and she stormed over to the door, opening it to reveal a curious Rini and a suspicious disguised Envy. "We're leaving…" she breathed to Envy and ignoring her friend completely.

The Lightning Alchemist narrowed her eyes in confusion and stepped in the doorway, tripping over Envy's outstretched foot and falling to the ground. "Hey!" she called after the two, "I'll get you back for that!!"

Envy snickered as he followed Myah down the hall then realized that she was slightly trembling. He heard footsteps around the corner and pulled the blonde into a random room. Great. The janitors closet. She gasped and tried to struggle, but he held a firm hand over her mouth.

"This sure does bring back memories…" the green-haired homunculus whispered in her ear, pulling her close to his regular form, "Don't you remember?"

The Ishbalan girl blushed and looked up into those violet eyes. "Envy…" she suddenly started to cry, snuggling into his chest.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked in shock, "Ugh… You're still as tender as a human. I'm not leaving you alone like that again."

Myah pulled away from him and opened the door to reveal a quite malicious-looking Ari. "Why, hello, secretary slut," she growled, "What are you doing in this hall?"

"I'm taking papers to the Colonel," she replied, shifting her weight to one side of her body, "Maybe I should tell him that his wanted daughter is in the janitors closet making out with some boy."

"Why don't you just stay away from him altogether?" the blonde growled.

"Why should you care who the Colonel sees? It's not like I've ever left him like you did," the bluenette retorted, "You're the one that left. Shouldn't you be wishing me luck?"

"Last I heard, he dumped you…"

Ari grumbled in annoyance, "That was years ago, brat. Anyway, I've moved on. I'm transferring from here in a week or so."

"Good," Myah said with a smirk, "Run away and hide in a corner. Just like that time you woke up in Roy's bed with half your hair chopped off." she grinned spitefully, "Can we say NEVER staying in my house again?"

Ari narrowed her eyes and kept walking, "You'll pay for that one day."

Myah sighed deeply as the blue-haired whore walked off. She glanced at Envy to see him glaring in Ari's direction. "She's a bitch," he mumbled.

"Come on…" the blonde decided, "I need to talk to you, but we need to sneak out of here first."

"Right."

Roy Mustang's Office…

Rini sat down, watching the Flame Alchemist stare out the window with his back to her. It was depressing, really, to see him like this. Myah really had left him in a daze. "So what did you want to talk with me about, Lightning?" he asked, snapping her back to reality.

"I wanted to tell you the good news," the black-haired girl said, "but I'm not sure if it's a good time." She paused, thinking over her words, "What exactly are you and Myah fighting about anyway?"

"Nothing really…" Mustang muttered, "How do you know that boy that was in here with her?"

"Oh, Russell?" she asked, "Truthfully, he's a good kid. I thought you would have approved of him. He's a fellow alchemist and a very talented one. He's done research on the philosophers' stone in Xenotime. That's where they met."

"Russell?" Roy repeated, "You mean, Russell Tringham?"

"Yep."

The Colonel turned back to her, his fierce look back in place. "What is this good news, Rini? I don't have all day."

"We followed Hawkeye's lead and found a girl by the name of Sheska," the black-haired girl explained, "She has a photographic memory and we're getting a reproduction of a research journal suggested by Dr. Tim Marcoh. I just wanted to tell you that you're not funding a goose chase anymore."

"Where's Ed?" Roy asked, narrowing his eyes, "I would've thought he'd want to tell me that instead of you."

"Yeah, well he's getting the journal," she replied, "He's getting started without me."

"Sir, I saw Myah!" came Ari's voice as she busted into the room, "She was with a boy, sir!"

"I know…" Roy said with a sigh, nodding to Rini while she wasn't looking.

Ari caught the hint and sneered at the Lightning Alchemist. "Would you like me to give another report to Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

Mustang gritted his teeth. "Not now, Ari…" he growled, "I'll speak with you about this later…"

"Well, I've gotta go…" Rini excused herself, standing, "I've got to go help Ed. Good luck trying to make up with Myah and I suggest you give Russell a chance. He's really nice, actually."

The black-haired girl practically skipped out, leaving Roy and Ari shocked and standing there when Riza returned. "Sir?" she asked, confused.

Mustang sighed heavily, "Send out a report that Myah has been spotted in Central."

"Yes sir!"

With Myah and Envy…

Myah leaned against a tree. Her and Envy were back from their little trip to HQ and the blonde was seeming more and more tense with the passing moment. Envy could tell she was thinking too much. Nothing good would benefit from that.

She then fell to her knees, leaning her head against the tree. "You did…" she whispered, "You did lie to me…"

The green-haired homunculus stood beside her, leaning against the tree. This was going to be a long one. He raised an eyebrow, "What did I lie about, Myah?" His voice revealed his boredom for the situation and made the young girl stand, glaring at him fiercely.

"My family…" the Ishbalan hissed, "You said that I was alone! That no one cared about me or excepted me… How could you mess with my head like that!?" Images replayed in her mind of the Flame Colonel's tears and his pleads for her to stay… The tear running down his cheek… The hair hiding his black eyes…

The shapeshifter shifted his eyes in thought. They hadn't been together one day and she was already getting freaked out. He ignored her accusations and waited for his moment to comment.

"Answer me, Envy! Goddammit! He was crying! Mustang was crying when I left!"

Envy sighed. Obviously, it was time to comment. "So, do you feel sorry for him?"

The question caught Myah off guard, "What? What's that supposed to mean!?"

"You must feel sorry for him for this to hit you so hard," he explained, "The girl I met awhile back said she never felt complete in that home. What happened to all that hatred you had for him? Hmm?" He was speaking the truth. "All those lies. Pity…"

The blonde growled in frustration, "The girl you met was blinded by lies…"

The palm tree haired boy shrugged. "Fine, go back to him. Get caught and get killed. That's the only thing that'll happen if you affiliate yourself with the military. Well, you could always end up as an experiment, like Nina…"

Myah cut her eyes. She had been expecting a smart remark, but that one hit a nerve. "Why did I join you in the first place!? You're only getting me in more trouble! I was fine before I met you!"

Envy watched as she turned to leave, "So, you were fine when you killed Madison? Ya'know, the military is already after you. Meaning, you can't join them like you were planning to. Not to mention, you have one or maybe two murders on your head. Can you really go back?"

The Ishbalan froze and turned midway back, counting with her fingers. The older homunculus could make out the words she mouthed out to herself. "Maddie… Marcoh… Mugear… and Rini's parents… Oh shit…" she mouthed. Glossy red eyes looked back at the male, "How do you expect me to choose!?"

"Choose?" Envy repeated, "What do you expect to choose between?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

The green-haired homunculus sighed heavily and pulled her to him. "Why the hell do you think I'm trying to get you to stay?" he asked, "Damn, how many times do I have to repeat myself!?" he lifted her chin to look into her red orbs, "I don't want you dead, so stay here with me. You said you loved me, didn't you?"

Myah nodded, but still looked unsure.

"Look, Roy may care for you, but so does Rini, right?" he started again, "All of them may care for you, but this isn't about making them happy. This is about making yourself happy, understand?"

"…"

"Where will you be happiest at, Myah?"

"Here…" the blonde whispered, letting herself melt in his embrace, "Ugh… I hate how you do this to me…"

"But you just adore me!" he laughed with his usual smirk, "Come on. The mini hag is probably cussing me out right now."

"Lust?"

"Who else?"

Myah laughed freely. Well, at least they didn't hate each other anymore. She smiled as she watched him walk ahead of her, green hair swaying softly. He was much sweeter than he let out. He then stopped. "Envy?" she asked curiously, "What is it?"

He didn't turn back to her, but glanced back through his dark strands. "Mustang may not have approved, but his vote counts as irrelevant."

She chuckled lightly, "What about anyone else that votes against us?"

Violet eyes and a smirk met her question, "All irrelevant."

"Good."

Elsewhere…

Silence filled the small library room. Papers ruffled as the ceiling fan blew them lightly across each other. Alphonse started picking up sheets of paper, while Rini leaned over Ed who had given up and was lying on the couch.

"I'm sorry Ed," she whispered, "I never thought that this is what we would find." She planted a kiss on his cheek, "Please don't get bummed out. There might be more to it."

Alphonse handed her the research notes, which she began shuffling through. "Maybe we missed a key paragraph," he mused, "I think we should read it over again."

"I've had enough…" the FullMetal Alchemist growled, "Just forget it."

Rini picked up a cup of tea from the coffee table. "Come on, Ed. You're just gonna give up on Al that easily? After three years of looking?!"

"I'm not giving up on him!" the blond boy shouted as he pushed himself up, spilling tea on Rini and slamming the cup into Al's armor. Edward's eyes went wide as he realized what he had done.

Voices started in the hall and Maria Ross appeared in the room. "What's going on in here!?"

Rini's eyes were closed as she sighed, trying to control her temper. "You did NOT just spill tea all over me…" She then glared at him and slapped him across the face, "Just because of ONE book out of thousands! How can you read so many books in one lifetime and stop because you believe in ONE!? IT WAS ONE STUPID BOOK ED!" she shouted, trying to knock the sense into him.

Ross picked up the papers that were now sitting all over the coffee table before they got wet. "She has a point, Edward…" she murmured, "I know it was uncalled for, but I was listening through the door. I know you're looking for the philosophers' stone and I know it's made from sacrificing human lives. Perhaps there's more than one way to obtain it."

The Lightning Alchemist huffed in annoyance. "The genuine truth behind truths, Ed…" she reminded, "Isn't that what Marcoh's note had said?"

"Yes," the female officer murmured, "You think you should look a little harder. Perhaps you should find out if Marcoh's research really is true. You can't just stop without doing that. You'll regret it."

"Truth behind truths…" Edward repeated, "So… That's what he meant!" The blonde pulled out a map from under the coffee table and spread it out. "They need a big facility to make a stone. Lots of high-tech equipment and such…"

"I'm going to change…" Rini growled, "Thanks to someone, I'm all wet."

The FullMetal Alchemist blushed slightly, "Yeah, sorry…"

"Uh huh…"

Rini stepped out. Would this new fuel boost be enough to push them to the stone? She couldn't tell, but she didn't want Edward to give up as easily as he had almost did. The philosophers' stone was within reach this time, she could feel it…

When she came back, Ross and Brosh were gone. "Hey, where'd our babysitters go?" she asked, trying to sound amused.

"We ditched them," Alphonse laughed, tying a rope to the bedpost.

Edward grinned, "Come on Rini. We're goin' to Lab 5."

* * *

_Did you notice something about the couples? Ed loves Rini, but wants her to stay at HQ in order to keep her safe. Envy loves Myah, but he wants her to stay with him, which is dangerous. I mean, she could find some sort of hideout, right? Whatever, that means I get to right a lot about the new couple. YAY!!_

_Anyway, here's a tribute to Rini… Her birthday is Nov. 27, so I decided to post a chapter everyday this week in celebration. I find it hard not to do something out of the way though. I did something for Maddie's B-Day, why not Rini?_

_Myah: "Happy Birthday Teeny Girl!"_

_Madison: "Happy Birthday Shrimp!"_

_Hikaru: "Eat tons of B-Day cake!"_

_All: "And turn into a blimp!"_

_LOL. That was… amusing. Sorry, Rini, I had to do it! I love ya!_

_**Love. Peace. And all that Bull...**_

_**Myah…**_


	20. Chapter 20: Those Who Are Broken

_Myah: "Hi Peoplez!!"_

_Madison: "Hiya."_

_Rini: "Did someone just call me short!?"_

_Myah: "Noooooo…"_

_Madison: "You're too paranoid short stuff…"_

_Rini: "Yeah, I'm sorry… HEY!!"_

_Myah and Madison laugh and run from Rini and hide under a table. Rini suddenly holds up a cup of coffee. Madison sees it and runs to save her coffee. Myah grabs Mad's legs and she falls, opening her mouth to catch the drink. She swallows it and turns green. _

_Myah: "I was trying to stop you, Maddie!"_

_Madison: "Rini! You didn't make this yourself, did you!?"_

_Rini: (backs up slowly from the room) "Nooooooo…"_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I no own FullMetal Alchemist, but now I own three tons of homemade coffee. I'm selling it for 3 cents a cup. Please. I need it gone… _

_Myah: (yells) "Rini! I think we need a doctor!"_

_Madison: "Myah… I leave my… My… I leave all my stuff to you…"_

_Rini: (walks in) "Did she just give you her will? What'd she give me?"_

_Myah: "Nothing!?"_

_Madison: (comes back from the grave) "YOU KILLED ME!!"_

_Myah and Rini run away screaming and Mad dies from drinking more coffee._

* * *

_**Alchemy's Envy…**_

__

**Circle Twenty: Those Who Are Broken…**

Edward, Alphonse, and Rini stared at the old building that was Laboratory 5. After sneaking out, now they had to sneak IN this creepy place. It was dark and there was a large barbwire fence surrounding the perimeter. After getting past the gate, the alchemists found that the door was not a possible entrance.

Ed looked around, looking for an opening, anything that somehow led inside.

"How about up there?" Al asked in a whisper, pointing to a hatch up high in the wall of the building.

"It's kinda small," Rini stated, pointing out the obvious, "We'd never get through."

The blonde patted her on the back and grinned broadly. "Nothing to worry about Rini," he told her, "I'm sure you'll fit fine."

The Lightning Alchemist turned to give him a death glare. "Why me!? What about you!? Why do I have to go?!"

The youngest brother took a step back from the two.

"Look, I'm only saying this cuz your shorter than me, that's all," Edward replied, as he scratched the back of his head, "I'm saying that you're petit. It's a compliment. Really!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN A PETIT LITTLE PIKACHU THAT SLEEPS ON A THIMBLE!?" Rini shouted suddenly, green eyes turning red as she glared at the blond boy, "ANSWER ME!? WHO!?"

The FullMetal Alchemist unplugged his fingers from his ears before trying to explain, "Rini, stop being over dramatic. It'll be easy for a great state alchemist like you."

The black-haired girl grinned. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But, Ed…" she said as he started pushing her towards the opening again.

"What?" the blonde asked in annoyance as Al got ready to lift the young girl up to the grate.

"What about bugs and spiders?" Rini asked with a shudder.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a few insects," Ed mumbled and rolled his eyes at her childish display.

"You're not afraid of spiders?" she asks in surprise. She couldn't see how anyone couldn't be. "Myah and Maddie were the same way. THEY thought I was crazy."

"Not at all," Edward boasted.

"Oh," Rini muttered, suddenly looking thoughtful, "So no worries about that spider on your shoulder then…" She shrugged and positioned herself to climb on Alphonse's back.

"WHAT SPIDER!?" the FullMetal Alchemist suddenly yelled, leaping onto Al's back before the female alchemist could say anything else.

"Sucker," Rini said with an evil grin, "Y'know, Myah and Maddie also fell for that one too."

Edward growled in annoyance and turned his attention to the grate, yanking the bars off. "Well, looks like I'm going in first then…"

"So, this is some kind of air vent, huh?" the young girl asked, climbing in after him.

He didn't answer, still sour from the prank she had played.

Rini groaned and looked in front of her. "Hey Ed," she giggled, "Nice butt."

Edward groaned in response, "Where did that come from?"

The black-haired girl laughed, "Well, you won't talk, so I'm trying to make conversation."

"No conversations," he spat back, "You'll risk us getting caught."

"First," she retorted, "Who would be in an abandoned lab? AND even if there WAS someone here, they would already have heard you getting attacked by the big bad spider!" This made her break out into laughter.

No comment. He was getting sour again.

Rini is stared at his butt then began giggling again. "Hey Ed," she repeated, "At least your butt's pretty big!"

"Must you keep making remarks about my butt?"

The Lightning Alchemist thought for a few moments before answering. "Yes…" she giggled again, but then ceased, "Man, it's not fair we're the ones who have to crawl through here. Al's soo lucky his metal body is so big."

Edward sighed in agreement, "Yeah."

"I guess we're lucky we're so puny. We'd never have fit in here otherwise," she said with a grin.

The blonde stopped so suddenly that Rini almost bumped into him. "Rini…" he began slowly, "Do you realize what you just said?"

She spent a few moments thinking, before her eyes went wide in realization. "I did NOT… I… I just called us small!" She grumbled banging her head on the side of the grate.

"God, Rini!" Ed growled, throwing a small fit of his own, "Ugh, let's get out of this shaft and forget it EVER happened."

"Yeah," Rini agreed.

The FullMetal Alchemist kicked the out vent from one of the holes in the shaft and let the female alchemist jump through first. He then followed and was met with a long corridor with stone walls. The lights were on also. Dim, but on.

"It's chilly in here," the black-haired girl murmured, rubbing her arms, "And why would someone leave lights on in here?"

"Running up the bill for fun," Edward chuckled lightly, "Seems suspicious. Let's look around."

Rini followed close behind him and suddenly three things happened. First, Ed stepped on a loose stone which, secondly, opened up a panel on the ceiling. Third, the two screamed in surprise when sharp spikes fell all around them.

The Lightning Alchemist squeezed her eyes shut, only opening them when things became quiet. She noticed that Ed was pressed against the wall, away from the spikes that she was smack tab in the middle of. Luckily, she hadn't been hit by any. "Edward," she squeaked, "I think I'd rather be in the air vent…"

The blond boy nodded in agreement, but took a deep breath and kept going. "We've got to get through here. Someone sure does have something to hide in here," he noted, "Perhaps you should go back."

"Even if I did wanna go back," she spat hatefully, "Neither of us can reach the grate!"

Edward groaned, "Looks like it's all or nothing then…"

Rini sighed and followed, "Just watch where you step."

No sooner as the words had escaped her lips, she stepped onto another trap. This time, a panel on the wall to her right opened with a large blade about to cut her boyfriend to ribbons. "Ed!" she shouted, realizing he wouldn't notice in time. She leapt forward, pulling him to the floor and rolling him out of the way.

"Hi Rini," he said in embarrassment, a light pink shading his cheeks. She was pretty much on top of him, their faces inches apart. Smiling nervously, she sat up and knelt on her knees beside him.

He pulled himself to a sitting position and saw the blade that had almost hit him. "That almost got me…"

Rini nodded. "Yeah. Are you okay?" she asked, "I hope I didn't hurt you when I pushed you."

Edward answered her question when he pulled her closer and kissed her fully on the lips.

She pulled away for air first and smiled, "Nope. You're definitely not okay." She put her hands on the floor behind her and leaned back, propping herself up.

Suddenly, three things happened. (Not again…) First, when Rini leaned back, her hand pressed down on another trap and she gasped. Second, a large panel in the floor opened up. It was dark and the bottom couldn't be seen. Thirdly, the black-haired girl fell backwards, into the hole.

The FullMetal Alchemist grabbed her wrist before she was lost to him. "Hold on to me Rini!" he told her, "I'll pull you up!"

She whimpered slightly in pain and reached up to grab his wrist with her free hand. Hanging in a hole that you have no idea about is a scary thing. Especially when the panel that had opened to let you in was closing to keep you locked in.

Edward groaned in pain, trying to keep the floor panel open with his foot while he pulled Rini up. "Just… a second," he managed to force out, "I'll… get you…"

The Lightning Alchemist's eyes widened when she saw how hard Ed was trying to help her. "Let go of me, Edward…" she ordered.

His golden eyes looked at her in disbelief when her wrist released his and tried to pry his fingers off of her. "What the hell are you doing Rini!?"

"You'll only get yourself hurt like this. You can't hold it open AND get me out, so just let go. I'll be fine," she assured him, "I'll find you!"

He bit his bottom lip and tried one last time to pull her up. It failed and she gave him the I-told-you-so look. "Rini, I can't just purposely let go!"

"Fine!" she shouted, prying his weakened grip off of her. He had held her for too long and his hand was sore. "Find the stone Ed!"

Rini fell into the darkness and it wasn't long till she hit something solid. The ground was sloped and she couldn't stop herself from rolling downhill. Trying to stop, she used her alchemy, but, not knowing her surroundings, it failed and she kept sliding down.

Meanwhile, Edward screamed after Rini, almost in tears. He finally gave up and stood, using alchemy to smoothen the walls and floor to avoid booby traps.

A lone figure chuckled in the darkness as it watched the alchemist in amusement. "C'mon Eddie boy. Let's see how much fun you are." He then continued down the corridor, completely oblivious to the mysterious shadow that followed him.

Elsewhere…

"Come on Nina…" came a whispered voice, "It's not that bad…" A light switched on and Myah blinked her red eyes, adjusting to the light, "See. It's not dark anymore."

Nina clambered down the stairs after the blonde. "I-I'm not scared!" she announced, "I just cou-ould not see!"

The homunculus chuckled softly. "You're so cute!" she laughed, then frowned, "Now, why exactly were we supposed to come down here?"

"Miss Myah w-was ordered to p-patrol."

Myah looked around boredly, opening a door to reveal a broom closet. "What the hell is there to patrol down here!?" she snapped, looking back to Nina, who didn't answer. "Y'know, I'm starting to think Envy was just trying to get me outa her way…"

"Pr-probabably…"

The blonde chuckled again at the little dog/girl and reached for another door. It was dark. She was unable to see anything. "What's this?" she asked herself.

Nina whimpered softly, backing away from the door.

Two crimson eyes glanced back in confusion. "What's wrong?" Suddenly, Myah's scream filled the air as a large figure rushed from the doorway and throwing her backwards.

The blonde sat up, glaring, but her eyes attained a soft gaze when she realized what it was. "A chimera…" she whispered. Indeed, it was a badger crossed with a komodo dragon. It stood in the doorway, snarling wildly, dried blood visible around its jaw.

"Miss Myah…" came Nina's whispered plea, "That's a bad puppy, Miss Myah."

Myah narrowed her eyes. She could laugh at the girl/dog's naivety later. Now was a different story, though. She sat up, crouching dangerously. Envy hadn't said there would be chimera down here, the fucker.

The beast was contemplating on attack, shuffling from one foot to the other, dazed. It had been starved, that was obvious.

The Ishbalan girl shifted uncomfortably. Nina had to get to safety. Could she kill it without endangering her? Or, the more appropriate question, could she kill it without traumatizing her?

The lizard/badger sauntered forward, then hesitated. Seeing the long metal claws Myah had revealed rattled it slightly. Nonetheless, it was confident she would be dinner.

"Nina," Myah growled, "You seem pretty good at tracking down Envy…" She sat up, now in a ready position to fight. "Go to him as fast as you can. Now."

The dog/girl whimpered slightly before quickly spinning and jolting up the stairs.

The sudden movement was the boost that the enemy chimera needed to attack. Myah brought her left hand up as it leapt into the air, digging her claws against its face. It slammed into the wall, creating a huge crack and a few pieces of stone crumble to the ground.

Myah ran in the direction the chimera had come, into the dark room. She could hear the beast growling as it followed. She was leaning against the wall, feeling for the light switch when it kicked on. Found it.

She had to fight back a gasp. The room was lined with cells containing different creatures fused together and carcasses of some animals that had starved after getting out of their cages. They had been ruthlessly been torn to pieces by the badger/dragon chasing her.

"Would you look at that…" came a hoarse voice of a woman, "A girl, in a place like this…"

Myah looked into some of the cells to her right to see three figures. Humans. A woman, a big man, and a smaller man.

"Hey, girl, let us out!" shouted a squeakier voice.

To the Homunculus' left there were more. A small man with a long tail and two tall skinny guys.

"Why are you all down here?" Myah asked, looking into the cell at the female.

Suddenly, three things happened. First, the woman's arm shot out and pinned Myah to the cells behind her by the neck. Second, the small mans tail reached through the bars and tied her feet together. Third, while she was trying to free herself, she swore she heard the chimera's growl entering the room.

"Let… go…" she managed to get out as she buckled her knees under her, trying to free her feet.

The komodo dragon chimera sauntered closer and leapt at the pinned girl. Her nails on her left hand shot out, missing the beast by inches and slashing the tail that still held her. She fell to the ground, dazed. Looking up, she noticed the chimera was latched onto the woman's arm that had been strangling her previously. She could the hot rotten breath from where she was now.

The small man in the cage behind her was shouting curses in every direction, while the woman bled over the stone floor, trying to free her arm.

Myah squirmed her way around the situation and started for the back of the room. If she had tried to escape, the chimera would've noticed her.

Suddenly, something caught her eye.

Tears…

The woman with the long arms was crying. From either pain or stress. Still… crying. Her narrowed eyes were filled to the brim with the salty watery liquid.

The young homunculus could hear it now… Envy would cuss her out if he found her feeling bad for some chick in a cage, but… She couldn't just leave.

Rolling her red eyes, she lifted her right hand and swung at the chimera. It howled in pain then dropped. For a moment, she had a chance to think while it checked its wounds.

These humans could speak and were intelligent enough to attack her together. Why were they down here? They definitely weren't normal. Experiments?

Chimera…

Suddenly, red orbs shot open in surprise. This was an experimental lab! Was Envy trying to show her the secret behind the chimera? "That fucker…" she growled.

A great roar shook Myah's thoughts. She glanced up to see the badger-like reptile chimera charging at her. She pushed herself backwards into the air and caught herself on her hands. One last backflip left her on her feet where she quickly spun to keep her eyes locked on the beast.

Myah suddenly realized that her back was to the wall. She stepped back, noting that the stones felt brittle. Her hands glided along the wall. Weakness…

The chimera leapt out at her and she ducked, allowing it to soar over her and into the wall. The stones broke under pressure and fell around the young homunculus.

She let out muffled cries as the rubble covered her.

Footsteps were heard above her. They then stopped.

The young Ishbalan was suddenly pulled upward by her hair. It was strikingly familiar to the way Envy snatched her around when he was annoyed.

Myah groaned in discomfort as her red eyes met the orbs of a tall man wearing dark shades. "Man, blondes are so much trouble," he said, dropping her to the debris-covered floor, "Well, you did get me out of that hellhole, so I can't say too much."

The blondes eyes were widened in shock, "Who the hell are you!?"

The man looked back and raised and eyebrow. "Who the hell am I?" he repeated, "Who do you think you are, demanding answers outa me!?"

Myah narrowed her eyes and jumped a few steps backwards to her feet. She raised her hand and revealed her nails. "I'm a homunculus," she growled.

The mysterious man turned to look at her with an amused smirk. "Ah, a newbie, eh? So, what sin are you?"

The blonde was taken aback, but she answered anyway. "Alchemy…"

"Oh, really? That must mean the old hag has collected the first seven sins. How nice it feels to be an original."

"O-original?"

"The name's Greed, babe. How 'bout you come with me and I'll repay you for lifting that seal?"

Myah retracted her nails, knowing that she couldn't pick a fight with this guy. He was a homunculus way older and experienced than herself. "Sorry, but no," she retorted, "It seems that I'm already quite informed about relationships with others like me."

"Ah, so who exactly have you been with?" Greed asked, leaning towards her with a grin on his face, "Let me guess… Envy?"

She raised an eyebrow and gave him an incredulous look. "How did you…?"

"You just seem like the type to go after that girly guy," he answered quickly, "He likes collecting pretty little pets like you. Now that I think 'bout it, you DO look like his last girl."

Red orbs widened, "L-last girl…?"

Elsewhere…

Madison yawned of boredom. She had been ordered by Envy to watch the FullMetal Pipsqueak, not that she usually listened to Envy. How fortunate that he had been split up from his little girlfriend. She would have been a hassle to deal with while she investigated the boy.

Edward Elric had stumbled upon one lone door at the end of the corridor he had followed, meeting prisoner 48. The brothers that had been put into the same suit of armor.

The telepathic homunculus knew all about the convicts that were working for Lust. She also hated their guts. They were too… What was the word? Brutish? Or was it uncivilized? Either way, they were just too unintelligent and unrefined for her tastes.

She had followed and watched from the shadows while the blonde fought the brutes, not knowing that it was hollow armor, like his baby brother.

She thought this would be somewhat interesting and would save her some trouble in the long run… Yawn… Well, she had been mistaken.

Maddie knew she would have to interrupt the fight soon, before any damage was made, so she cracked her fingers and got ready for an opening. Ed's auto-mail was already acting up and he now had a large wound on his left shoulder. It was a blade on blade match. How boring…

The young homunculus remembered herself as a human. She enjoy fencing and swords and such, nut compared to her powers now… How did she ever like all that boring bullshit!?

Her composure froze over suddenly. She wasn't supposed to think of her human life. It made her weak. Mother had said that she, as a homunculus, was not supposed to be capable of remembering her human self. Mother had said it was an alchemic miscalculation, but Maddie blamed Alchemy and her human-loving bullshit.

Madison yawned again and checked the match.

Edward had finally one-upped the suit of armor, cutting off the head. His guard was down as he lifted the head and spoke to the oldest brother. Obviously, he didn't know of the second boy in the chest piece.

"Now, down to business," the blonde started, "There's something you need to tell me about."

"The Philosophers' Stone?" the head asked in a somewhat sarcastic tone, "If you came here, there's little else you could be seeking."

The telepathic girl rolled her eyes in annoyance. They just loved to get to the point. Why did the boy waste his time on those convicts? Oh… Maybe because he didn't realize she was about to lead him right to the stone. She grinned maliciously.

"Good, let's cut to the chase," Edward said, smile lightly forming, "Tell me all you know about the stone and its connection to this lab."

"I cannot do that…"

The FullMetal pip gave him an incredulous look. "Really? Well, look, Slicer," he emphasized the crooks nickname, "Beaten dogs don't get to call the shots. You tell me now or I'm breaking your seal."

The older brother chuckled. As if the threat of death was a proper threat for one that wanted it. "The battle isn't over yet…"

Madison's brown eyes flung open, boredom long gone. She raised her arm straight out before her. Her abilities weren't perfected, but they were good enough. The suit of armor (minus the head) stood behind Edward. She narrowed her eyes, using her telepathy to toss the younger brother back into the stone wall.

The blond boy spun around in surprise at the noise. "What the hell!?"

"It's called SHARING," a voice explained, enunciating the word as if he were stupid, "They were double teaming you with one body."

Edward looked back from the armor, to the head in his hand, then to the female that gracefully stepped towards him from the shadows. "Who are you?" he asked, "Did you make these guys?"

Madison raised an eyebrow and glanced at the armor brothers. "Absolutely not…" she mumbled, "They are barbaric. Plus, I'm not one for all that alchemic bullshit." She paused, giving thought to her next words, "But I hear you want the stone…"

Golden eyes shot open, "What do you know!?"

The young homunculus picked up the sword that the suit of armor had been using and, ignoring the question, stabbed the chest piece of the armor, breaking the blood seal.

"Brother!" the older armor brother shouted, "You monster! What did you do to him!?"

Madison narrowed her brown eyes, spinning in the heads direction. She held the swords tip only inches away. "Watch it," she growled, sending shivers through Ed, "You're about to be next. You never know, I might be able to spare you… So, shut it."

The head got quiet, "I'll be behind you soon, brother…"

The FullMetal pip was speechless. Was this girl an enemy or was she going to help? Little did he know… Both. He didn't have time to react the girls actions before she addressed him once more.

"If you want the stone, Blondie," she offered, "Follow me. If not, you won't be leaving here alive."

He narrowed his eyes, "Oh, I want that stone all right."

The young homunculus smirked victoriously. Mother would be proud. She then left the room into another passageway. Edward, as obsessed as he was, hesitated slightly before following after her and shutting the door as he walked through, oldest armor brother under his arm.

With Rini…

Rini shifted slightly. Her body was stiff. Had she passed out? She was still alive… Right? Well, she WAS stiff, of course she was alive. She cracked her eyes open and went to sit up. Pain jarred through her hip, obviously from her rough fall. Yep… She was definitely alive. But maybe just barely…

"Would you look at that Gluttony?" a velvety voice purred, "Our little alchemist is up…"

"Who are you callin'…!?" Rini started, realizing that her voice was quiet and hoarse, "Oh, forget it…" Her green eyes blinked, adjusting to the darkness of the dimly lit room, "Who ARE you?"

"May I eat her, Lust?" begged a little fat man dressed in black. He stood beside a figure covered in shadows.

The woman named Lust stepped forward, revealing a sexy dress and lots of cleavage on one black-haired woman. "No, Gluttony. Not this one," she replied, "She's very important to us. We wouldn't want to lose her."

Rini shook her head to adjust these thoughts. The conversation was eluding her. What were these two babbling about? The guy named Gluttony wanted to eat her? And she was a very important to this chick named Lust? Wow. She may have been alive, but she had to be dreaming.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard outside the building. The ground quaked before stopping and going quiet. The woman muttered a few things under her breath.

The Lightning Alchemist looked at her surroundings. They were in a dimly lit spacious room. Above her was a large hole where she had been dropped from. "Edward…" she murmured, "Is Edward okay?"

Lust crossed her arms. "I'm not sure…" she said nonchalantly, "He DID go against 48. He might be dead… But he might also be alive. One of my companions WAS supposed to be watching him. Then again, she never really listens to orders."

Rini tried to process this information, but she gave up. She had NO idea what this woman with the big boobs meant. If only she knew how to get to Ed. It'd all be worth it. "Who ARE you?" she asked again.

"My name is Lust, not that it should matter too much WHO we are as much as WHY we are here…" the woman retorted.

"I Gluttony," the fat man added, not letting anyone leave him out, "Lust and Gluttony. Gluttony and Lust." He laughed in amusement.

"So, why are you here?"

"We are trying to create a Philosophers' stone…" the revealing woman told her simply, making her green orbs go wide in surprise, "Oh, that caught your attention now, did it? Yes, well we have your little boyfriend upstairs working as we speak."

"You said you didn't know where he was!" Rini snapped, "You liar!"

"Oh, well…" Lust shrugged off, "The only reason I haven't decided to take you there is because we are waiting on some company." She smiled maliciously at this.

Gluttony walked over to the Lightning Alchemist and picked her up, much to her dislike, and tossed her over his shoulder. She screamed in discomfort and cursed the two homunculi loudly as they started walking into another room. She silenced when she heard a voice. A very familiar voice…

"We came here to find the truth, Scar. And if the stone really is made like that, we…" Alphonse started, but was interrupted.

"My, my," Lust purred, "Look who came to visit us…"

Rini started kicking again and tried to squirm from Gluttony's grip, only hurting her already wounded hip. "Al! Get me away from these guys!" she shouted, the paused, "Wait! Scar is there!?"

The fat homunculus dropped the black-haired girl on the ground, facing Al and Scar, and licked his lips. "Can I eat them Lust?"

"Who are they?" the suit of armor asked, "Where's my brother, Rini!?"

"Perhaps the scarred man…" the revealing woman answered to Gluttony, "The metal one might give you indigestion."

Rini jumped up and stood beside Al. "I don't know! They said he's upstairs working on the stone…" she explained, then turned to Scar, who's eyes flashed in anger, "You're not gonna kill me, are you?"

"You should be more worried about the homunculi, Lightning…" he told her, ready for any movement from the two blocking their way.

"Homunculi!?" both kids said in unison.

"That's not possible…" Rini breathed, green eyes wide and attentive.

"Where is the blonde!?" Scar suddenly demanded, "I'm not done with her!"

"Oh, yes you are," Lust spat back, "She's new to our little group and if you lay one finger on her, you'll be dealing with all of us until you're in your grave."

"Protective are we?" the red-eyed man growled, "Looks like I'll have to hunt her down myself then."

Suddenly, Lust swiped at the Ishbalan, who dodged skillfully and tried attacking her with his destructive arm. "She's not here to stop our fight this time!" she told him, "You'll meet your end!"

Alphonse ran at Gluttony and punched him, sending him flying back into the room he had come. "I'll deal with this guy Rini!" the little brother shouted, "You help Scar!"

Rini stood in shock for a second before realizing what he had just asked of her. Help… Scar? The guy that frequently tried to kill her!? Oh well. She ran down the hall and used alchemy, trapping Lust's feet with large stone fists.

Scar attacked and destroyed her waist, spilling blood all over the floor.

Rini watched in horror as she regenerated and laughed, then swiping the binds that held her in place. "Holy shit! She IS a homunculus!" The black-haired girl then ran into a nearby room and saw a large hole. "What's… this?"

"What do you think you're doing pipsqueak?" Lust asked from the doorway, fingers outstretched.

The Lightning Alchemist dodged the spear-like fingers and kicked off the ground, jumping over the next swipe of the hand. Suddenly, she exploded again to reveal a pissed-off-looking Scar standing behind her.

"Corner yourself Lightning?" he asked, stepping towards her, glaring at the huge hole in the floor, "You should probably get out of here and find FullMetal."

"Why are you helping us all of a sudden?"

"I'm not…" he retorted, "Right now, my target is the homunculi. I'll be getting to you and that boy later."

"So glad that's cleared up…" she said sarcastically, "I'm really happy to know that I'll be murdered later."

Suddenly, Lust's nails shot out of nowhere. The two humans hadn't realized that she had already regenerated. One pierced Scar in the chest, while the others held him in place. He groaned in pain, eyes squeezed shut. "Lightning! Go!"

Rini looked on in horror. She couldn't leave him like this. She clapped her hands, slammed them on the ground and brought a huge stone from the ceiling to slam onto Lust's fingers. Scar dropped as the homunculus screamed out in pain, trying to free her fingers.

The Lightning Alchemist spun to see Scar gone. He had fallen in the hole in the floor. Looking closer, she could see the room where he lay, passed out. Transmutation circles covered the walls. "What on earth is going on here…?"

"None of your business," Lust answered breathily.

Rini spun to face the homunculus, but was to late. She was hit from the side and slammed into a nearby wall. She slid to the ground, trying to keep herself awake, but she was too disoriented. She could feel the wound on her head and slight cuts on her shoulder. It would go blank soon…

Green eyes forced themselves open…

No…

It couldn't go blank. She had to get up in fight…

"Poor girl," she heard Lust's voice, "Too bad I cant finish her off…"

Her view darkened…

The lustful woman was investigating the large hole now. "Looks like Greed got out…"

Green orbs closed, exhausted from trying to stay up.

And everything went blank…

With Myah…

"You just seem like the type to go after that girly guy," he answered quickly, "He likes collecting pretty little pets like you. Now that I think 'bout it, you DO look like his last girl."

Red orbs widened, "L-last girl…?"

"Oh yeah," Greed assured her, "I've known Envy for hundreds of years. He's always the type to go after one girl after another. Poor thing… Y'know, you seen like a gal that needs a good man in her life. Just come with me and you can forget all about that player."

Myah gave the original homunculus a confused look. "But there have been barely any homunculus females…" she noted, "Envy hates humans. Not even human girls are an exception…"

"Well, that WAS after that one human girl died on 'im…

The young Ishbalan watched the man in horror. "You mean… He was in love with a human girl and she…"

"Yep," Greed answered, "Dead as a doornail. He doesn't like going after humans now cuz he's all scared he's gonna get too close to 'em."

Myah thought about her fluke with Russell. Envy had been angry at her for dating a human. He had said that she'd outlive him and become weak due to grief and emotions. Had he known from experience? "Now way… Y-you're lying…" she whispered in disbelief.

"Aw, how'd you kn…? Whoops…" He stopped in his tracks.

Myah's red eyes shot open in surprise and then narrowed in rage. "You lied to me!?" she demanded, "Were you TRYING to turn me against Envy!? You fucker!" She swiped at him and he grabbed her nails in midair, laughing heartily.

"Sorry, girl," he said, still laughing softly, "One thing I'll have you know 'bout me. I'll NEVER have that skirt-wearing freak show me up. Be it fighting, stealing, or women. Don't worry, though, I'll make you come to me of your own free will eventually."

The young homunculus pulled her nails away from him. "You're just hormonal cuz you haven't been laid in God knows how long," she muttered darkly, "And, by the way, you never have a chance of taking me from Envy. I'm a gal that makes up her mind and won't abandon the choice easily."

"Oh, a challenge," Greed said, smiling and licking his lips, "I like feisty ones."

Myah sweatdropped and then remembered Nina. Had she gotten to Envy? "Well, sorry about your luck, but I have to run. I'm in a bit of a hurry…" Oh, Envy was gonna KILL her. She had accidentally freed his eternal rival who was now trying to flirt with her. Ew.

Ignoring Greed's poor attempts to remember her name and call her back, she jolted through the debris on the floor, the room with the chimera, and then up the stairs that had led her here. Now she just had to find Envy and Nina.

She ran up a few flights of stairs and headed towards a storage room. Envy had said that he'd be going to the prison to collect some humans and would be going there afterwards to lock them up. Nina had probably went there too.

She opened up a door at the top of a few stairs and found herself in a small hallway. Someone else was exiting the storage room a little further down.

"Why do you always have to follow me around!?" Envy's annoyed voice asked in exasperation, "Myah was the one that adopted you. Go to her!"

"Bad puppy!" Nina whimpered back, "Miss Myah told Nina find En-vy! Envy!"

Myah smiled and leaned against a wall, waiting for the green-haired boy to notice her.

"What the hell are you…!?" he started, but stopped when his violet eyes met red, "Myah."

The blonde chuckled and confronted the older homunculus. "I went downstairs and patrolled," she told him, "And it just so happens that there are things down there. Lots of things that Nina shouldn't see. So I sent her to find you. She's pretty good at it."

Envy groaned, "Ya, she even notices if I'm transformed. It's actually VERY annoying when I'm trying to work."

"When you're trying to work?" Myah challenged, cocking an eyebrow, "Would you like me to tell you what I was doing while you were working?" She didn't wait for him to answer her, "First! I was attacked by some starved and disgusting chimera. Second, I got attacked by human chimera experiments. Third…"

"What else could you have gotten attacked by, hmm?" he interrupted.

The Ishbalan glared at him. "No, I wasn't attacked," she trailed on, "He was actually flirting with me…" She noted that Envy seemed to anger easily at this and continued, "He was very charming. Hmm, I do believe he talked about you also…"

Envy was confused now. "Who else did you run into?"

Myah grabbed the palm tree boys' hand. "You promise not to get mad?"

"… No…"

"I met Greed…"

Envy jerked his hand away, "WHAT!?" His violet eyes were flaming with rage, "How the hell did he get out!?"

The young homunculus bit her bottom lip and looked at Nina, who had jumped from the sudden outburst. "Well, I was downstairs and the wall broke. He came out and started messing with my head."

The green-haired teen narrowed his eyes, "HOW did the wall break? It didn't just fall on it's own."

Myah thought for a moment. "The chimera charged at it…" She conveniently left out the fact that she had planned it all and it had been all her fault. She then thought back on Greed, "Y'know, you shouldn't be yelling at me anyway. YOU sent me down there and that pervert was trying to put me against you. You should be thrilled that I'm not running off into the sunset with that creep!"

It was Envy's turn to look thoughtful. "Judging by the way you're talking now, you would've never done that anyway…" he noted, "Besides, what could he say that would turn you against ME?" He wrapped an arm over her shoulder with a grin on his face and led her down the hall. They would be going downstairs to the alchemic room now.

"Envy give too much cr-cred-it," Nina stammered, making Myah giggle and the teen boy growl in annoyance.

"Well, she's right," the blonde laughed, "You give yourself way too much credit. There are things, delicate human things, that could somehow tear me from you."

"Delicate human things?" Envy repeated, "Sorry to offend you if I note that you're NOT a human and definitely NOT delicate." He chuckled, "All girls are too strict like that. A guy's not allowed to look, talk about, or think about other girls. None are delicate, as you put it."

"But that's exactly what I mean," Myah explained, "It all depends on feelings. You hurt a girls feelings and you're gone. It's a delicate process."

"I'll give you that," the older homunculus said, "But what exactly did Greed do to shake you like that?"

"He said you only collect little pets like me and use them," she whispered, not liking how the words came out, "He said that you don't let yourself get close to anyone because you're scared of being hurt."

Envy growled in anger, not letting it get out of hand. He had already yelled enough about it. "I'm gonna kill that fucker one day…" he muttered, "He's always out to get me. We're like…"

"Rivals?" Myah offered.

"More like arch enemies…"

Suddenly, something exploded and a loud crash was heard. The earth quaked and Envy's arms were holding the blond girl protectively to him. She was doubled over in surprise, keeping Nina at her feet where she could be easily protected. Everything went quiet and Envy released her, glaring at a door a little ways away.

"Envy?" the Ishbalan asked, petting the dog/girl in assurance that it would be fine, "Who did that?"

"The Crimson Alchemist, no doubt…" he answered, transforming into Brigadier General Basque Grand and opening the door. Myah quickly jumped up, Nina at her heels, and followed him.

"What about the Crimson Alchemist?" asked a voice as they entered the room.

FLASHBACK

"_So, how do you know about the stone?" Edward asked, now suddenly talkative, "Who runs this place?"_

_Number 48 was silent, "Perhaps you should refrain from speaking."_

_Madison rolled her eyes and kept walking._

"_Are there any more booby traps in this place or is there no need?" the blonde asked jokingly, shaking the head lightly, "You probably killed everyone before they got this far, huh?"_

"_Elric," the female suddenly spoke up, "Refrain from speaking."_

_His brows furrowed in annoyance. "I kinda need some help," he started again, making the oldest brother and Maddie groan in exasperation, "Well, my friend, Rini, got separated from me earlier. I was wondering if there is a chance that she is alive."_

_The homunculus stopped, frozen in her tracks. "That girl… It was Rini?"_

_Ed blinked, "You know her?"_

"_The Lightning Alchemist, Rini?"_

"_Ya, how do you…?"_

_She turned to look at Edward and gave him a confused look. That girl had been Rini? She was… in the building… now. "I thought she was shorter than that…" Maddie murmured, "It has been such a long time. I'll be very thrilled to see her…"_

"_So, she IS alive!?" Edward asked, ecstatic._

"_The passageway she fell into only led into another room…" she explained, turning and continuing her graceful pace down the hall, "I'll find her later." She conveniently left out the fact that she would be finishing her off when she did see her. Revenge was sweetest when unexpected. Lovely. A reunion._

_Madison turned into a dark room filled with papers and books. An alchemic room for sure. "Straight through here…" she led, opening another door to see bright red lights from within._

_The FullMetal Alchemist gasped in surprise when he saw the layout of the room. There was a large transmutation circle on the floor, surrounded by large containers of red liquid. It was incomplete stone mixtures. The same stuff Marcoh had when they visited him. "It's… Hey, do you know how this was made!?"_

_The young homunculus crossed her arms, leaning against a wall. "Well, one told me that human lives were sacrificed, but I don't know about the details. I'm not one for alchemic bullshit," she explained, "I DO know that this facility was once for people trying to create the stone. But the scientists ran off and all this stuff was left here." She smiled at him, "You can use it to make a stone if you want."_

"_Well, aren't you generous…" Edward mumbled, "What exactly do you want with it when I DO make it?"_

"_I already told you," she growled back, "I could care less 'bout all that alchemic bullshit!" She sighed and looked around the room, "People come here looking and no one has ever gotten past 48 or 66. I figure if you're good enough to get this far, take it. I never use this crap."_

_The blonde looked at her incredulously. Did she even know what she was giving away? Or, the more appropriate question… Did she even care? "Oh, well then…" he murmured, "Do you have any more red water? I'm not sure there's enough here to work with."_

"_There's a whole room full of it directly above us," she replied. She then stepped into the middle of the circle and pointed at four spots. "The container is huge and reaches each point. There, there, there, and over there."_

_Ed nodded, "Good. That sounds doable." He moved the red liquid containers to specific parts of the room and stood on top of one, creating another transmutation on the ceiling._

_Madison watched in anticipation. Things were going smoothly. Hopefully, Envy had gotten the ingredients from next door and put them upstairs. If not, then this wouldn't work. She could only imagine Mothers disappointment._

"_I'm feeling guilty about this…"_

_The black-haired girl turned her brown eyes in the blonde's direction. "Why? Because human lives were used?" she asked, a tone of mocking in her voice. She sighed and continued at his nod of the head, "Sorry to break it to you, but they are already dead. You cant bring them back. You might as well use them for something and don't let their deaths be for nothing."_

_The oldest brother hummed in agreement, "She does have a point. Right now, their deaths are of no value, but as the stone they would be used to help others."_

_Madison raised an eyebrow. Helping others… How cute. "So, just forget about it and finish that circle thingy."_

_Suddenly, brown eyes shot open when an explosion sounded from above her. She dodged stones and other humans as the floor caved in, revealing that there were sacrifices above them instead of more red liquid. Well, at least Envy HAD gathered the ingredients…_

"_The Crimson Alchemist, no doubt…" the voice of a man growled from the doorway,_

"_What about the Crimson Alchemist?" Madison asked as Envy stormed in as Basque Grand with Myah and her little pet chimera following close behind. She recognized that title… Was he the one that just blew the roof?_

END FLASHBACK

"Crimson Alchemist? As in Kimblee?" Myah asked as she walked into the room to see prisoners scattering the floor along with rubble and a very pissed off Edward.

He was facing an amused Madison, shouting at her in agitation. "You never told me there were scientists still here! What if I had transmuted them too!? I would've…!"

The brown-eyed homunculus laughed, then glared in his direction, "First, Shortie, THOSE are not scientists. I would think you'd recognize prison clothes when you saw them. And second…" She got in his face, "You think I really care what happens to them? I told you that I don't care about all this alchemy bullshit."

Myah cleared her throat, "I feel insulted, Mad."

She glared at the blonde, who now had Ed's attention. "Myah?" he asked, "What are you doing here with…?" He noticed Nina and Envy. "Brigadier General? Nina? Sir, did you bring these convicts here?"

Myah snorted to hold in her giggles. Edward obviously didn't know that Basque Grand was dead. With a capital 'R,' 'I,' and 'P'. He gave her an agitated look then turned to the boy alchemist, "I ordered them over here personally from the prison next door. What do you think YOU'RE doing?"

Madison rolled her eyes and lifted the head of 48, tossing it gently in the air and catching it repeatedly. "You can quit with the charade, palm tree. He knows all 'bout the prisoners being sacrificed."

"Well, I guess it would make no sense to repeat it all over again," Envy laughed, turning back to normal, "Does he know what will happen if he doesn't do what we ask?"

"He's been very cooperative until now," she replied, an accusing tone in her voice.

"What? You think me and Envy screwed up this mission?" Myah butted in, "Look, Maddie, if anyone is to blame, it's you. You're the only one that's even talked to the pipsqueak."

"Rivalry…" the telepathic homunculus corrected, "And you should really watch it. I wouldn't want to explain to our leader that I had to scar your pretty little face to match that other Ishbalan."

"Ladies!" Envy snapped, "Not another word, got it!?"

"Whatever, cross dresser…"

Myah's red eyes narrowed and the green-haired boy raised his arm to keep her from attacking. "Ignore her," he muttered, "It's not worth it. Bad for Nina to watch."

"Since when do you think about Nina?" she retorted.

"Since whenever I'm trying to get through to you."

The blond girl crossed her arms and sighed, "Fine…"

Edward watched in confusion. "What's going on here?" He turned to Madison, "You're… Maddie? That means you and Myah are friends of Rini."

Red eyes gazed at the floor, ignoring those words. The guilt washing over her would fade. Envy told her it would. She just had to get through tonight and everything would be set. Her past would be pushed aside… forever.

Madison glared at Ed, not answering. So instead, the boy turned to Envy. "Who are you and why is Nina with you guys?"

The palm tree-haired homunculus smirked, "I'm whoever you want me to be… How 'bout your little girlfriend?" He turned into Rini as an emphasis then turned back to normal, "As for the chimera… Hmm. I'm not telling you."

Myah crouched down beside Nina and held her close. "How do you know Edward?" she asked, "Has he been nice to you?"

The dog/girl whimpered slightly. "Lit-tle big brother," she said, "Ri-nee and big lit-tle brother…"

"You met them when you were human, huh?" Nina nodded and the blond girl addressed Envy, "Don't go TOO hard on him, ok? They've been friends to us before."

"To you…" the older homunculus muttered, "Y'know, I could really care less about this pest. He is the son of a bastard. I would've killed him already if it weren't for the orders not to."

"Always listening to orders, huh?" Madison teased, "And you call ME a suck-up."

Envy raised an eyebrow, "Shut up, newbie. You don't know half of what goes on and you talk like you're experienced in this area of work."

Myah sighed in agitation, "Envy! Get on with it!"

The violet eyed teen pouted for a second then turned to Edward. "So, pipsqueak, are you going to finish that stone or what?"

"STOP CALLING ME PIPSQUEAK!!" he roared, suddenly attacking Envy with the blade of his auto-mail.

Madison and Myah both watched with wide eyes. They weren't even stupid enough to fight Envy. They knew what the consequences were for that.

Envy dodged and kicked the boy in the face, repeating the action twice before he finally hit the ground, lip bleeding. "Just remember that you started this spar, pipsqueak," the homunculus chuckled, turning his back to walk towards Myah.

The Ishbalan stood, smiling at Envy's easy win. She then notice Ed try to stand. She flipped forward and kicked aside his metal arm, causing it to snap at the shoulder, and kneed him in the chest, tossing him backwards.

Myah turned back to see violet eyes roaming her body, making her blush cherry red. "Nice," he complimented, "Very nice."

"Could you two please stop attacking FullMetal?" came the voice of Lust as she walked into the room, "He needs to be conscious to make a stone."

Edward groaned from his place on the floor, "I'll never make a stone for you!"

"What was that, Edward?" Myah growled threateningly, "Didn't you just say 'I'll be finishing up in a minute?'"

Ed forced himself up, auto-mail arm broken, and spat at the girls feet. "No."

The blond girl blinked and looked incredulously at Envy. "He's asking for it!" she warned, glaring in the alchemist's direction then looked to Envy, "You know how to get more out of him than me."

"No," Lust interrupted again when the green-haired homunculus started for Ed, "We need him conscious nonetheless ALIVE." Her red eyes glared from Myah to the male then to Madison. "All he needs is a little inspiration."

"I won't transmute these criminals!" he snapped, motioning to the men all on the other side of the room.

"Tsk tsk… That's just too bad…" she murmured, noting that Gluttony was entering the room, "Well, would you look at that FullMetal. Your younger brother AND your girlfriend…"

Myah watched in horror as Lust sat down on the leg and armless suit of armor and held a finger up to Rini's neck. She was knocked out, but who knew how long THAT would last.

Madison's eyes went wide and she grinned. "Lookie lookie… That one's mine," she said, eyes narrowed and staring intently at the young girl on the floor, "I want to get back at her."

"No," Envy interrupted her thoughts, "She's not dying just yet."

The telepathic homunculus growled and chunked 48 at Envy in rage. "I'M going to be the one to kill that girl!" she screamed.

The shapeshifter turned his arm into a blade, cutting the head in half before it hit him. "Damn…" he muttered, "Aren't you just an emotional little thing…"

"HEY!" Edward shouted, "You just killed him! You said you would spare…!"

"How would you like a shrimp skewer?" Lust asked Gluttony playfully, running a finger over Rini's shoulder and neck, interrupting Ed's words.

"Stop it!!" FullMetal started screaming again, "Leave her out of this!"

"Brother!" Alphonse called, "You can't trust these people! They're homunculi! All of them! Even… Myah."

Red eyes widened. "How does he know!?" Myah demanded, "You weren't supposed to tell them!!"

"Don't worry, the girl has no idea," Lust murmured, "Now, pipsqueak, you should get working on the stone. Go ahead and fix the ceiling."

"Homunculi?" Edward asked, looking at the blond girl, "For how long? Why didn't you tell Rini!? I thought she was your friend!"

Envy looked at the runt, then his girlfriend. She was staring at the floor, bottom lip trembling. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, allowing her to hide her face. Why was she so afraid? Nothing was going to happen to her, so why was she trembling so much under his touch?

"You're nothing but a filthy traitor!" Ed spat hatefully, "Choosing them over your family and friends! That's… It's… It's just despicable and low!"

"You better shut it, pipsqueak, before you and your little friends know what the true meaning of low is!" Envy hissed.

Suddenly, the room got quiet when Rini started to stir. "Rini!" her boyfriend called. She groaned in discomfort and opened her green eyes, seeing Envy first. "Ed…? Who's the pretty girl?"

Madison chuckled, "See, even she thinks you look like a girl!"

It was then that Rini actually looked around. Red eyes peered at her from under the blond hair of the girl in Envy's arms. She was recognized as Myah. What was she doing here? Ed was across the room to her right, hurt and looking at her in shock. She then gasped, seeing Lust on her left with her bladed fingers at her neck. "Ed!" she whimpered, "I don't wanna be a shish-kebob for Halloween!"

"You won't," he promised, "Just give me a minute…" He stood up and used alchemy to fix the ceiling and clean the rubble that covered the floor.

Envy whistled in approval.

"So, what's going on here?" Rini asked, mind clearing up, "Why are you here, Myah? It's too dangerous… And where's Russell? Weren't you with him?"

Myah let go of Envy and looked down at her best friend. "I left Russell in Xenotime, Rini," she explained, ignoring the confused look she was getting, "I've been with these people the whole time. I've been with the green-haired guy over there." She motioned to Envy.

"But I saw you and Russell with Roy…"

"She saw you where!?" Lust snapped, sending a death glare in her direction.

"You might need to break it down a little more, Alchemy," Madison commented, stepping around the lustful woman near the Ishbalan and into a certain someone's sight range, "I don't think she's getting it."

Green eyes filled immediately to the brim with tears. "M-Maddie…?" she whimpered, "It's… You're here…"

"Oh God, the waterworks…" Myah mumbled, rolling her eyes, "Yes. It's Madison. She's actually alive. Surprising, I know. I had the same reaction. Either way, she wants to kill you so don't start jumping for joy just yet…" She patted Maddie's shoulders in emphasis and took a step back.

"My name isn't Madison…" the telepathic homunculus corrected, "My name is Rivalry." She then crouched down to the short girl and smirked, "Do you remember the day that I passed from the human world? Hmm, Rini?"

"The test…" Rini whispered, "You were killed by someone in the forest. I was so upset. I cried for days after that night. I had to explain to your mother when I brought your body out…"

"Why don't you go ahead and confess already?" Madison muttered, "It'll make things go a little more smoothly."

"Confess?" the black-haired alchemist asked, "What do you mean?"

"In the forest, you said that you'd do anything to win. I never realized that you'd kill your own friends for a rank. Looks like you gained more from your uncle then we all thought."

Edward listened in interest. She wouldn't do that to her own friend… Would she?

Myah tried to swallow the lump in the back of her throat, not liking where this conversation was headed. She took another couple of steps back and met Envy's eyes. He knew… He then got between her and her friends, knowing what would happen if Mad found out.

"You think I killed you!?" Rini asked in utter shock, "Maddie, I'd never do such a thing! I would've given you the watch if I could've stopped what happened!" Her tears streamed down her cheeks, "You were my BEST friend! I love Myah, but you were the one that kept us together! You were the funny one, the sarcastic one. You loved your coffee and fought us for it on several occasions…" She smiled in spite of the painful feeling in her chest, "I didn't do that to you… I'd NEVER do that…"

Myah was sobbing into her hands now. She couldn't help it. It felt like a pathetic thing to do in a room full of homunculi. Rini was wrong… Crying DID mean weakness…

Madison narrowed her eyes in confusion, thinking over all her words. She hadn't done it… But… "Red…" she whispered and Myah choked for air, knowing that she had realized the truth.

"Red?" Rini repeated, then gasped, "In the forest… There were eyes in the dark. Red… eyes…"

Both girls looked back to see Myah, bottom lip trembling.

"You…!" Madison growled dangerously, suddenly jumping up and attacking. Luckily, Envy jumped in the way, grabbing the girls arm and slamming her into the ground.

"You had better stay away from her," Envy hissed, "or I will have to explain to the leader that I tore you limb from limb and pulled every single red stone from your gut! You wouldn't be coming back anytime soon."

Madison glared up and the green-haired boy. "Looks like I have a new use from this little stone you all are going on about…" she chuckled, "Fine. I wont hurt your precious little girlfriend. Let me up."

"Myah… How could you?" Rini cried, "You killed Maddie and then let her think it was me? That… That's low. I thought we were friends," She paused, "You used to tell me everything! What happened? Why did you…?"

"Shut it Squirt!" Myah shouted, a deep growl rumbling in her throat, "I'm tired of listening to you and everyone else whine and cry about how I've betrayed you! Have you ever thought about what I've gone through!? My parents were killed in Ishbal after bringing me back as a homunculus! I've been a 'monster' the whole time you've known me! When I killed Mad, it was an accident! I never meant to do it. My… My abilities were out of control and I was traumatized afterwards. I ran and never told anyone." She narrowed her eyes, "Then Envy shows up and tells me that I can join him and the other homunculi, so I agreed…"

"So you just followed him blindly!?" the Lightning Alchemist shouted, trying to knock sense into her friend, "What about Roy!?"

"Roy betrayed me first…" the young Ishbalan whispered, "He lied to me my entire life, telling me that I was something that I wasn't and forcing me to wear those goddamn contacts." She laughed and pointed to her crimson eyes, "Red. Not blue. My ENTIRE life, Rini. I've been an Ishbalan and I used alchemy! Well, I can't go and be an Ishbalan because I'd be an outcast, so when Scar showed up, he used me to try to kill Nina and then told me that ENVY was the one I couldn't trust! Pfft, yeah right."

Envy raised an eyebrow in surprise. The blond girl seemed to be opening up a bit more. She wasn't crying, but instead was getting angrier.

"Nina…" Rini noticed the chimera that hid behind Gluttony for the first time since she had been in this lab.

"Yeah… Nina…" Myah murmured, "Didn't Roy throw the chimera case out saying that she was dead when he had no proof?" She continued at the shocked look on the black-haired girls face, "Seems as though he's been lying to you too and you're falling for it. Every single word."

"How did you get Nina?"

"I found her one night and protected her from Scar. She's been with me and the homunculi ever since."

Lust leaned back, crossing her arms. People had stopped paying attention to her threats when the drama started.

Gluttony caught sight of the convicts and started towards them, herding them onto Edward's transmutation circle.

"Rini?" Alphonse asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Well… How was Russell at HQ the other day?" she asked, "I saw him. You can't deny that one."

Envy stepped forward and tossed a folded note at her. "Remember this, Shrimp?"

She opened the note and her eyes widened. "This is the note that I gave Russell back… How'd you…?" Her green orbs looked back up to see Russell, who smirked at her and transformed back into his normal form. "Oh…"

Myah smirked, "You see. Things have been happening without you knowing for quite some time…"

"Bitch…" Edward muttered, gaining the attention of Envy, who glared at him threateningly.

"How is it that the shortest sperm out of the million made it to the egg, hmm, FullMetal runt?" he asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

The blond boy was about to shout back at him, but Rini spoke first. "Drop it, Ed," she warned, "Things will only get worse if we pick fights with them… Just do what they want…"

"That's right," Madison agreed, "Just do what we want and we'll go easy on you."

Edward sighed and started moving the containers of red liquid the their respective spots.

"Stop it Ed!" Alphonse shouted, "You can't sacrifice those people! They're human beings!"

"And when he's done, WE will be," Lust added, "It's the price to pay for the stone. It's not like the prisoners wouldn't have been executed for their crimes eventually. We're just using their deaths for a better reason."

"I know what I want now…" Madison murmured.

Envy gave her a confused look, "What are you babbling about now?"

"Maddie?" Rini asked, "I was…"

"My name is Rivalry…" she corrected once more.

"Sure, Chivalry…" Myah agreed in a distracted tone, waving her comment aside.

"Rivalry!" the telepathic homunculus growled, "If you call me that ONE more time…!" She stopped when she noticed the victorious smirk on the blond girl's lips. She was TRYING to piss her off. She was tempting her. "Envy, watch your girl before I rip her head off her shoulders…"

The young Ishbalan fluttered her eyelashes at Envy and smiled. He smirked and raised an eyebrow, "If you want to seduce me, you'll have to do better than that." She cut her eyes in annoyance. "That won't work either," he laughed.

"Of all people, why are you two helping THEM!?" Rini asked, suddenly exasperated, "C'mon Maddie! You could be a great state alchemist, like you used to be!"

Madison narrowed her brown eyes. "I will never become a state alchemist…" she muttered darkly, "I can't use alchemy… Anyway, from now on I'm helping Myah become human. Once she is, I can kill her… That's the only way I can repay her for murdering me."

Rini glanced at the ground as Myah started to growl. "Sure, I give you permission…" she said sarcastically.

"But why won't you become a state officer at least? You were before…"

"That was when I was a pathetic human!" Rivalry snapped, "All of you are weak! Why would I stoop down to TRY to be a human!? Either way, I'm a homunculus! All the higher-ups would want is for me to be put in a cage and experimented on! Same goes for Alchemy…"

Myah crossed her arms, "Rivalry is right. I've seen the experiments, myself. It really doesn't matter anymore."

Envy appeared from nowhere, wrapping his arms around the blond girls waist and kissing her playfully on the neck. "Even if they WANTED to pretend to be little humans," he started, "Myah, well, she has already turned against your beloved Colonel. It doesn't matter what she does now. The military is looking everywhere for her."

Rini's eyes widened in realization. "Everyone has been avoiding talk about you…" she muttered, "It's cuz you left. You turned against the military and they've been searching for you! That's why everyone kept wondering where you were and you skipped from town to town!"

The young Ishbalan's face went bright red as Envy kissed her on the cheek, ignoring the short girls accusations. He grinned at the physical reaction from his girl and stuck his tongue out at Rini, "That just means she's mine now…"

The black-haired girl stuck out her tongue right back, "I don't have time to mess with my ex-friend and her new girl-like playtoy!"

Suddenly, Myah jerked forward from the green-haired boys grip and kicked her in the face. "Say it again! I dare you!" she threatened.

The Lightning Alchemist spit some blood onto the floor, "Playtoy… Playtoy! PLAYTOY! Run off and play with your…" She stopped in mid-sentence when the blond girl lifted her by her throat, slamming her into the wall behind her, careful not to break the glass holding back the red water.

"You had better take it back… or else!"

Edward noticed the situation and ran to help. He was kicked backwards and doubled over on the floor, holding his stomach where Envy had kneed him. "You stupid shrimp!" he growled, "Don't even TRY a crazy stunt like that again!"

Myah smirked, watching the show from the corner of her eye, "Thank you Envy."

Lust and Madison whistled and made kissing noises, much to the couple's annoyance. They both glared at the two foolish females, silencing them instantly.

Suddenly, three things happened. First, Myah looked back at the pinned girl. Second, Rini brought her metal arm up, punching her in the face and forcing her to let go. Thirdly, the short girl ran to Ed's side, looking back to glare at her ex-friend and noticing a red symbol on the back of her neck. "What is that…?"

Envy looked from the runt's girl to his. There was no way that had just happened. "Myah?" he asked, "Didn't see that one coming?"

Red eyes glared back at him, "Don't… mess with me… Envy…"

Rini looked at Envy, noticing that he also had that mark on his leg, and Lust, who proudly wore hers where everyone noticed it. "Do all of you have that?" she asked, checking Madison now.

The telepathic homunculus held her ankle out a little to show off her tattoo and grinned in spite of herself.

"The Ouroboros is a symbol of a snake biting its own tail," Myah muttered, rubbing her cheek where she was punched and glaring at the green-eyed alchemist, "It represents eternity, which has no beginning and no end…"

"Wow, it actually sounds nice…" she retorted.

"Well, that doesn't matter," the red-eyed girl muttered, "Perhaps you should finish the stone so we don't have to deal with you twerps anymore. I'm quite tired of holding this off."

"Miss Myah get serious…" Gluttony said in surprise, making Lust smirk in amusement.

"Gluttony, guard Nina," Myah ordered, "If anything happens, I want you to protect her for me…"

The lustful homunculus was down beside the suit of armor that was Alphonse. She held up a finger to his blood seal. "You heard her," she warned, "This time, no jokes. Finish that stone FullMetal."

Rini followed Ed as he leaned down beside the transmutation circle. "You can't do this…" she whispered, "It's not what Al wants. He'd feel guilty for the rest of his life…"

Edward bit his lip in concentration then shook his head, "I know, but… I don't think I could do it anyway…"

Envy blinked, realizing what was going on here. "How 'bout some positive reinforcement runt?" he asked, yanking Rini to him and holding her by the throat, "I could crush her with a simple squeeze of the hand, boy. You'd better not tempt me…"

Suddenly, an explosion sounded once more and several containers of red liquid broke, spilling it all over the floor. The ceiling was torn apart again and a huge hole revealed the scarred man.

"Scar!" Myah shouted, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"I've been looking for you, personally," he grumbled, "It seems that I gave you too much credit when I first met you. You're a heartless monster just like these others." He addressed Edward, leaving the girl angered, "I never gave you enough credit, FullMetal. You need to get your brother and Rini out of here before the military blows this place."

"So the blonde you were after was Myah!?" Rini asked in disbelief.

Madison's eyes went wide, "The military!?"

Envy growled and pushed Rini away from him. "They must be outside, creating a blockade!" he guessed, "We don't even have any more time to make the stone!"

Myah screamed when a container broke behind her, which she dodged by rolling in Lust's direction. "Ugh! Gluttony! Get Nina out of here!" Looking around, she realized he'd already left, "Good. He was already on it…"

Edward rushed towards Alphonse with Rini right behind him.

Madison grumbled something about a waste of time and jolted out the door and Lust quickly followed.

Envy glared up at Scar, waiting for Myah to leave next. The blond girl was hesitating, not sure about what to do about her ex-friend. "Blondie! Let's go!" he shouted over the roar of explosions.

The Ishbalan girl met Rini's green eyes when she helped Ed lift Al's heavy torso piece.

Envy gave up trying to call Myah and swooped her up in his arms, jolting out the door. "What the hell was that about!?" she asked him as he ran through the crumbling building, "I HAVE to finish Rini off! She's the one holding me back!"

"This place is coming down you idiot!" he snapped at her, "Do you WANT to be caught by the military!?"

She didn't answer, but remained quiet instead. "No…"

"Alright then, let's get out of here…"

Back in the Lab…

Rini had met Myah's worried stare before Envy had forced her to leave. Why had she hesitated to run away? Had she been worried for her safety?

Her and Edward were trying to lift Al together, with FullMetal's broken auto-mail arm.

Scar had run off already.

Great…

They were going to be crushed under Lab 5 in a large pool of red water…

Yay…

Suddenly, three figures came back through the door and saw them.

"Edward Elric!" the familiar voice of Alex Louis Armstrong called, "And Rini and Alphonse!"

Ross and Brosh followed close behind, "FullMetal! Lightning!"

Rini never thought she would be so glad to see her babysitters. Obviously, Ed was thinking the same thing, because he looked at her and laughed when seeing the two officers.

Armstrong lifted the armor boy into the air and led the way as Brosh, Ross, Rini, and Ed ran from the crumbling building to safety.

The Lightning Alchemist was cheered at as she escaped the dreaded Lab 5, but she noticed Myah in the crowd with Envy pulling her away by the hand. That had been the one thing that stuck out in her mind that night when she dozed to sleep, leaning on Edwards shoulder. Her friend was now the enemy… She was evil… But… She had hesitated…

Hours later…

Zoraida dropped her screwdriver and shrugged. "Sorry, guys… Winry did something to this auto-mail," she explained, "I've never seen work like this. She went behind my back and redid some of the plating. I cant even get into it…"

"That's alright…" Edward said with a sigh, "Can you call Winry and get her a train to Central? I need her here for my repairs. I'm in no condition to leave."

The mechanic looked around at the clean hospital room, "Well, I can see why. You and Rini are so careless. You should've never went in that lab."

"Shh…" Alphonse whispered, referring to Rini, who was sleeping peacefully while leaning on Ed's shoulder, "Don't wake her up to news of Winry, of all things."

"Oh, yeah… That should be fun," Zoraida mused, "They get to fight again…" She then chuckled and left the room, "I'll call her. See you guys tomorrow."

"You sure it's a good idea to bring Winry here after the fight back home, brother?"

The FullMetal Alchemist stroked Rini's cheek in thought, "We really have no choice…"

* * *

_That was the longest chapter I have EVER written. And I did it in about a day and a half! That is a miracle for me, who has a hard time updating. Period. I'm not sure I like the reunion of the girls as much as I thought I would. It was just crazy and jumped from one topic to another really quick. Well, everyone was kinda emotional and Rini was disoriented and didn't know WHAT to think. (laughs) I rushed the story a bit when the building started to crumble. I just made them run out instead of sounding too much like the anime and I would've had to find something to knock them out for someone to carry them out. Blah. I'm done thinking now._

_This chapter was dedicated to , who without, I would've never finally picked up my keyboard and started working. Your review was by far the coolest I've ever had. I feel flattered. Thanks._

_**Love. Peace. And All That Bull...**_

_**Myah…**_


End file.
